Hitched
by wolfgrl1423
Summary: Post-Cannon, AU-ish. Ten years after Naraku's defeat, Sesshomaru and Rin struggle to define their relationship as Sesshmom tries to marry Sessh off to a phoenix demon from the Northern territories, and Rin accidentally steals an incubus' heart!
1. Kagome sees potential

_Another one-shot! I don't know why, but I've been crazy obsessed to write one-shots lately...well this one may become more, since I am feeling that I'm do a funny/silly Sessh/Rin fanfic. :)_

(Divider)

"Inuyasha-sama?" Rin called to the half-demon as his dog ears twitched at the sound of her voice.

"What do you want?" he asked back gruffly as he crossed his arms over his chest and shut his eyes impatiently.

"Where does Kagome go when she jumps into this well?" Rin asked as she glanced down at the seemingly black abyss of the Bone Eater's Well. Inuyasha snorted as he turned to face the opposite direction.

"To her own time," he replied.

"Her own time? I wonder what it's like over there," Rin murmured as she rested her arms on the edge of the well as she continued to stare down at it. After a couple seconds passed by, she became bored with waiting and started strumming her fingers against the old wood of the well.

"Will you _please_ stop that?" Inuyasha asked in a mockingly polite voice. Rin glanced back at him with a grin before she began strumming all ten fingers along the wood. Her grin widened as she watched him twitch each time her nails hit the edge of the well. His long silvery hair frizzed out impressively before he whirled around and sent her what she could only assume was his darkest glare.

But compared to one of Sesshomaru's glares, Inuyasha was only squinting at her. She stuck her tongue out at him defiantly before straightening up when she heard a sound similar to chime bells coming from the well. She quickly stood before taking a few hasty steps back.

A blue light shown from the well that climbed towards the sky for what seemed like only a second before it dimmed and a hand stretched out from it. Rin let out a squeak of fear as she backed up, only to be lightly shouldered out of the way by Inuyasha. She sent him her best glare, using Sesshomaru's signature glare as reference, but he merely ignored her as he bent down to help Kagome out of the well.

"Thanks, Inuyasha," the miko smiled as she gave the half-demon a quick peck on the lips before turning to look at Rin.

"Rin-chan! What a surprise!" Kagome exclaimed as she hurried over to embrace her. Preferring the miko over Inuyasha, Rin gave her a genuine smile before returning her embrace.

"What are you doing around here?" Kagome asked as she held the younger woman at arms length.

"We're on babysitting duty while Sesshomaru's away. He went on and on about his responsibilities and taking care of the Western Lands. Blah, blah, blah," Inuyasha scoffed as he sent the younger woman a less-than-interested glance. She only glared up at him in return, knowing full well that Kagome wouldn't let him get away with such an action for long. True to her form, Kagome let out a loud "osuwari!" as the half-demon forcibly got friendly with the grass and dirt of the open field they were presenting standing in.

"_Goddammit_ Kagome! You haven't even been here for five minutes and you're already sitting me?" Inuyasha asked in outrage.

"Please excuse him Rin," Kagome laughed as she sent a warning glare to Inuyasha, shutting the half-demon up instantly. Rin rather liked this quieter, more submissive side of Inuyasha. It seemed she should have learned her intimidation skills from Kagome rather than Sesshomaru.

"So, how long are you planning on staying with us Rin?" Kagome asked, her smile instantly reappearing on her face. Rin sweat dropped at that, truly impressed by the miko as well as a little scared.

Not only was her glare scary enough to keep Inuyasha uncharacteristically quiet, but she could also switch her emotions at the drop of a hat. The woman was definitely a role model for every other girl in the world, both presently _and_ those in the future.

"Two days," Rin replied with a smile, "Sesshomaru-sama promised to pick me up on his way back to his castle,"

"Perfect!" Kagome chirped as she wrapped an arm around the other woman's shoulders, "why don't you come hang out with me and Kaede? I have a few things I'd like to show you," she added with an enthusiastic grin.

(Divider)

"Miko," Sesshomaru stoically greeted as the priestess turned around in surprise. She instantly recognized him before sending him a friendly smile.

"Hi brother-in-law," she greeted in return while balancing the basket of grain she had been collecting on her hip, "we've been expecting you. Rin's inside listening to my mp3 player," Kagome added and Sesshomaru merely rose an elegant silver brow at her.

"Mp3 player?" he couldn't refrain himself from asking.

"Oh, it's a futurist device. It stores music that you can listen to whenever you want," Kagome described.

"Hn," Sesshomaru replied, quickly losing interest in the topic. Kagome had come from a world five hundred years into the future, meaning that whatever technology she brought with her wouldn't be invented until that time. Sesshomaru was hardly interested in such things that couldn't presently be beneficial to him.

Besides, most of the stuff she talked about seemed completely unnecessary to one such as he. A box that you could watch shows on, vehicles that transported you, and devices that played music. He scoffed at the ideas, it seemed that the human race of the future were far more spoiled and lazier than they were at the present moment. A place such as that...he wished he needn't have to bother with for a _very _long time.

Hopefully, in five hundred years time, he would grow more tolerant and patient of the human race, and make the transition into the future without much conflict. Conflict really was such a bothersome pass time many humans, including Inuyasha's miko, seemed to enjoy. But he cast his drifting thoughts aside as he focused on the situation at hand.

He had merely come to collect Rin, not to socialize with the priestess. He refused to count Inuyasha as family, so in turn did not refer to Kagome as his sister-in-law. His decision did not change, and _would_ _not_ change no matter how many times she insisted on calling him "oni-san*."

"Let me go grab her," Kagome offered exuberantly as she hurried into the nearby hut where he heard the sounds of voices as well as picked up Rin's scent. Her signature earthy smell instantly calmed him, cooling the nerves that had been driving him nearly mad the entire time he had been away from her.

Though he hated to admit it, his moods seemed directly dependent on the girl's constant presence.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" an excited Rin exclaimed as she hurried out of the hut to run to his side. He turned nonchalant eyes in her direction, as his own long-time accepted form of greeting. She beamed up at him before glancing back and waving excitedly at Kagome and Inuyasha, who both stood at the entrance of the hut. Kagome smiled and waved back, while Inuyasha merely scoffed and turned his head away from her.

"Was your stay enjoyable, Rin?" Sesshomaru asked as the young woman nodded, her attention once again brought back to him.

"Kagome took me on a tour of the village, and I collected some herbs and spices for her..." Rin continued to chatter as the two began walking away from the modest human village. Sesshomaru half listened in mild interest, enjoying more the _sound_ of Rin's voice rather than the topic she was speaking about.

He supposed that eight years of traveling with the slip of a girl had forced him to become accustomed to the constant sound of her chipper voice. Given that, Sesshomaru became edgy and easily irritable each time he left on his own to take care of Western land affairs. Jaken received the most abuse from him, though rightfully deserved it. He almost always openly refused to be left behind while Sesshomaru traveled to watch over the "human nuisance," Jaken's favorite nickname for Rin.

So, Sesshomaru typically allowed the toad youkai to travel with him, but it came at a price. At most he'd get a grunt out of Sesshomaru when speaking with him, and was almost always either left behind or forgotten during their travels.

Before this specific trip, Jaken had kept his big mouth shut and remained at Sesshomaru's castle, only under the condition that Rin be sent elsewhere. Which in turn led to Sesshomaru dropping her off at Inuyasha's village to be watched over by the half-demon and his miko mate.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin squealed, causing him to momentarily lose his train of thought.

"What is it?" he asked, casting the young woman a sideways glance.

"Look! There's a stream up a head!" Rin exclaimed in excitement, "is it alright if I take a quick bath Sesshomaru-sama? I didn't get the chance this morning," she added as she turned those big bright eyes in his direction.

His stoic mask faltered slightly before he gave her a sharp nod to go on a head. Her smile widened to a grin before she whirled around and ran in the direction of the stream. His golden eyes followed the young woman as she hurried around a bush to undress.

Out of courtesy, he turned his back to her as he scouted the area for possible threats. Rin doing a simple thing such as bathing could attract demons from the surrounding area. He took extra caution as he scouted the area both with his eyes as well as his nose. That way, if a demon _did_ decide to attack Rin, he'd be ready.

A few minutes later, Sesshomaru's ear twitched slightly at the sound of Rin's giggles followed by the splashing of water. It seemed that even now, so many years after he first found her, water still pleased the girl to no end.

He continued to scout the area when the sound of her singing took him by surprise, or rather _what_ she was singing.

"For the longest time while we're jamming at a party,

and your wining on me.

Pushing everything up,

right back on top of me," he heard her sing rhythmically as he heard the sound of sloshing water. Was she dancing in the water? More importantly, was she singing those strange words to someone, and what did she mean by them?

"But if you think you're going to get away from me

you better change your mind,

you're going home with me,

you're going him with me tonight," she continued and Sesshomaru was almost positive she was talking to someone, but who? And why was she singing those things rather than just speaking them? At the promise of taking whoever she was talking to "home" with her, he felt his anger begin to boil.

Had he been gone long enough for Rin to find someone else? Sure he was used to being her protector, provider, and travel partner, but didn't such actions expect to be rewarded by her sole loyalty to him? As far as Sesshomaru was concerned Rin was _his_ and would only _be_ his.

"Let me hold you,

go caress my body,

you got me going crazy,

oh, turn me on,

turn me on!" he heard her sweet voice continue to sing. To say he was slightly bothered by what she was asking for was an understatement. That was the last straw, there was no way Sesshomaru would sit idly by while Rin went on and on like that. He whirled on his heel and headed straight for where she was bathing.

He spotted the back of her body first, her long brown hair cascading down her back as he noted that she _was_ dancing in the water. Her body swayed back and forth to the beat of the song as she started to hum the words rather than sing them. Her hands dipped into the water as she cupped the liquid in her palms before pouring it over her shoulders and down her front.

From his post, now only a few feet from her, Sesshomaru continued to watch Rin and felt a sudden...change in him. A feeling he had never felt before coiled in the pit of his stomach as he tore his eyes away from her to look for the person she had been singing to.

But as his eyes kept glancing around the stream, he saw no one but Rin. Had she been singing to herself? He was about to turn and walk back to his previous post when the sound of a soft growl caused him to pause. He turned back around to spot the glowing of red eyes on the other side of the stream.

The demon was hiding behind a large green bush, seemingly attracted by Rin's singing. Sesshomaru had to hold in the need to sigh, sometimes the girl caused him more trouble then was necessary. He sent a glare towards the demon, knowing that mere intimidation would scare off the weak youkai. But the demon seemed oblivious to Sesshomaru, his attention still drawn to Rin's naked form.

A possessive feeling took over the dog demon suddenly as Sesshomaru emitted a loud growl, challenging the spying demon. His red eyes darted from Rin's form to his before the demon's eyes narrowed, but he didn't run. Sesshomaru decided then that it was time to take out the bothersome demon. He wouldn't risk Rin's safety over a dominance battle with a weak demon.

In one quick motion he appeared before the bush that hid the demon. His ear twitched at the sound of Rin's surprised scream along with the sound of frantic splashing, but ignored it as he reached for the defiant demon's neck. He pulled the demon out of his hiding place, only to see that it was a young demon boy.

He struggled in Sesshomaru's grasp as he clawed at his fingers, his short brown hair falling over his eyes as he fidgeted and squirmed. Sesshomaru's golden eyes narrowed as he glared at the demon. He'd kill the peeping tom and shred him to pieces for spying on Rin, _his_ Rin, no matter his age.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin screamed in outrage, "don't kill him!" He glanced back at her with a slight glare before replying,

"Do you know this demon?"

"No...but he didn't do anything!" Rin replied, her voice slightly shaking in fear. Though he knew it was more out of fear for the demon's life rather than her own. He returned his golden gaze to the demon who still continued to struggle with all his might, his strength so minuscule that Sesshomaru's arm didn't even shake from the force he was exerting. Had he been more of an emotional being, he would've laughed at him.

"Please...I'm...sorry," the demon choked out, "I didn't know...that she was...already...taken," he added while motioning towards Rin with his red eyes.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin called out to him, "if you kill him, I'll-I'll never forgive you!" she warned.

"Hn," Sesshomaru responded as he surveyed the young demon for a moment before his grip loosened and he fell to the ground.

"You are not worth my time," Sesshomaru stated, "leave now, and if I see you around here again I will not hesitate to kill you," The demon rubbed his sore neck for a moment before scurrying away, not even casting a glance back towards the two.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama," the dog demon heard the young woman whisper as he turned around to face her. An action he regretted a second later when he noted that, waist up, she was completely bare before his eyes.

She had definitely...developed since they had known each other. Or had Sesshomaru simply been oblivious to her growth and maturity? His golden eyes drank in the sight of her pale flesh, a sight that he had never had the chance of experiencing before.

To say he was surprised at just how curvy the young woman was was an understatement. He wouldn't have imagined such a sight underneath all those layers of clothing she wore as his high ranking ward.

The observation also unsettled him. He had never _seen_ her as a woman before, and never thought he would. He supposed that he assumed she'd forever remain the little happy-go-lucky orphan girl he had been charmed by all those years ago.

Of course, all his thoughts were hidden away by his usual stoic mask as his eyes remained trained on her form. Rin seemed to notice his stares after a moment before looking down at herself, and let out an embarrassed scream.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" she shrieked as she dunked all but her blushing face into the water, "you can't just _stare_ at a naked girl like that!" she added as she sent him a glare, a glare that he noted, matched the ones he usually gave others. Although, it looked almost comically out-of-place on the girl's face.

Imitation _was_ the best form of flattery, though he could make a good guess that she wasn't going to let him live this little incident down.

(Divider)

Kagome was wrapping up the scraped arm of one of the village boys when she felt a very powerful, very _familiar_, demonic aura wrap around her own. She gave the boy a pat on the shoulder when she was done before standing up and glancing in the direction she felt the immense power coming from.

Glancing around at all the busy villagers, she made the decision to walk towards the edge of the village. The less villagers around, the better. She had just reached the outskirts when Sesshomaru appeared before her, exiting out of a bright white light that had encompassed his form a moment before.

He effortlessly walked up to her with an expression that she could only clarify as bent up rage. She openly flinched at the spark of demonic aura that filled the air as her priestess powers tried to subconsciously purify it.

"Miko," the dog demon seethed as he made it within arms distance of her. Kagome gave him a forced smile as she tried to get her powers under control.

"What can I do for you Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked. He only glared down at her darkly in response.

"Oh...um – erhem, Sesshomaru-_sama_," she added.

"It seems that I am in need of your...mp3 player," he replied and Kagome had to do a double take.

"What for?"

"Rin desires it," was his simple answer. Kagome glanced around and did indeed spot the girl a few yards away from them. Her arms were folded tightly across her chest, and when Sesshomaru cast her a quick glance, she turned her head sharply to the side before sticking her nose up in the air.

Kagome wanted to laugh out loud _so_ badly at the odd feeling of deja vu that hit her at the sight of the two. It reminded her so much of how she and Inuyasha acted with one another. It was obvious they had fought over something, and Sesshomaru was now trying to reconcile for whatever he had done.

Oh, how Inuyasha would have _loved_ to see his brother like this.

Kagome gave her brother-in-law a bright smile before promising to be right back. She quickly ran into her hut to frantically search for her mp3 player, while holding in her giggles as best she could. Inuyasha's ear twitched as he cracked one gold eye open to watch her scamper about.

"What are you doing?" he asked, continuing to watch her with one eye.

"Looking for my mp3 player. Rin wants it," Kagome explained before letting out a sigh of happiness when she found the small device and its headphones.

"But isn't that yours?" Inuyasha asked, "you didn't let _me_ listen to it," he muttered under his breath a few seconds later.

"Remember what happened the last time I gave you an mp3 player?" Kagome asked back as the half-demon shut his eyes and let out a defeated breath,

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. I didn't realize it was that fragile is all,"

"Darling, you broke it in two, _on purpose_, when you couldn't figure out how to turn off the repeat option on a song," Kagome reminded him with a lowered lids.

"Keh! That's not true," he replied hotly, "besides, I thought Sesshomaru would be against her having it. Doesn't he always bash the things you bring from the future?"

"Well you see...he's actually the one asking for it, for Rin," Kagome replied and Inuyasha instantly jumped to his feet. He stared at her with widened eyes, seeming completely taken aback by her statement.

"There's no way in hell..." he muttered as Kagome motioned for him to come to the door. The couple stared out at the clearing where Sesshomaru and Rin stood. Rin had moved forward, or Sesshomaru moved backwards, so that the two now stood next to one another.

Kagome spotted their mouths moving, but couldn't understand a word they were saying.

"Can you hear them Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she turned her head sideways to glance back at her mate. His dog ears twitched slightly as he tried to pick up their voices, but shook his head a moment later.

"They're too far away," Inuyasha stated as the couple returned to watching the twosome across the way. From what they could see, both Sesshomaru and Rin were incredibly tense. Sesshomaru stood taller, and his face looked far more serious than normal. Rin's shoulders were tense and she refused to look at him, her arms still tightly crossed over her chest.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know, but Sesshomaru looks like he's in deep shit," Inuyasha replied with a snicker, "I never thought I'd see the day _Sesshomaru_ got chewed out," he added when they saw Rin begin to point angrily at Sesshomaru as well as wave her hands around wildly.

Their eyes widened when they picked up some of the words Rin began screaming at Sesshomaru. The words "saw" and "naked" were the most distinguishable. Inuyasha covered his mouth with his hand to silence his snorts while Kagome's face turned a dark shade of red.

"No wonder she's steamed," Inuyasha stated between snorts, "you reacted about the same when I saw you naked for the first time. Though Sesshomaru's a lucky bastard for not having this rosary around his neck when it happened," Inuyasha added while fiddling with said rosary.

"True, but what surprises me the most is that Sesshomaru is _trying _to make it up to her. Since when does he want to be in such high regards with Rin?" Kagome answered. The two paused to think it over for a moment before they locked eyes.

"Do you think - ?" they both asked each other at the same time.

"No way..." Inuyasha whispered

"It couldn't be..." Kagome added as the two turned towards the other couple. Rin had stopped pointing and yelling, but she still looked tense and Sesshomaru still looked just as agitated.

"Well, for letting Rin lecture him like that without killing her should be a sign in itself," Inuyasha stated, "he's killed others for far less offenses,"

"But I didn't even think that they'd become...involved," Kagome whispered, though she had to admit, she had had her suspicions. Sesshomaru had never directly explained his relationship with Rin, nor did anyone ever think to ask him about it.

"Maybe that aren't yet," Inuyasha replied as he cocked his head to the side while studying them.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked back.

"Well he isn't hovering over her for attention. From what I've learned from Totosai about my father and other dog demons...when dog demons mate, they mate for life. They can't be apart from their mates for long, and if that's true then he wouldn't have left Rin here with us. He wouldn't have been able to, "

"So if they _had_ mated, the signs would have been too obvious to miss," Kagome finished for him.

"Yeah, and I don't think they've gone that far quite yet. From what I can tell from knowing Sesshomaru as long as I have, he isn't the romantic striving type. Hell, I thought he was gay up until now," Inuyasha replied, both still watching the other couple closely.

That was until Sesshomaru shifted his eyes towards the hut and caught them openly staring.

"Oh shit," Inuyasha cursed as he quickly hid behind Kagome. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the two before making his way over to them. Kagome visibly gulped and thanked the gods above that he wasn't around 24/7.

How Rin could be so light hearted and upbeat around him was beyond her.

"Oh, hi Sesshomaru," Kagome greeted with a nervous laugh, "sorry I took so long finding my mp3 player," she added in apology.

"Hn," he grunted in reply before letting her drop the small device into his open palm. She watched in mild curiosity as he glared at the object for a moment, as if his stare alone could cause it to instantaneously combust.

"From now on you will refrain from showing Rin _anything_ else from the future. Do you understand?" Sesshomaru asked sharply as Kagome gave him three quick nods.

"Of course, Sesshomaru-sama," she answered with a low bow.

"Good," he answered before turning on his heel to return to Rin's side. She waved at Kagome and Inuyasha with a smile before giving Sesshomaru a sheepish smile when he presented her with the mp3 player.

"Hmm...I wonder if I should..." Kagome murmured as Inuyasha turned towards his mate.

"What are you scheming Kagome?" he asked in a suspicious voice, but there was humor glittering in his golden eyes. Kagome merely smiled at him.

"Oh, nothing," she replied innocently before glancing up at the blue sky. _Maybe...just maybe..._she thought with an inward grin. It seemed that romance would be blossoming in their little village _very_ soon.

(Divider)

_*oni-san: brother-in-law. _

_So that's the end folks! I'm hoping to make this a series of one-shots where Kagome ends up playing matchmaker for Sessh and Rin. It may end up being random though. Not sure if I want it to be one whole story, or just a collection of similar themed short stories. We shall see! :D _

_P.S. Anyone recognize the song I made Rin sing? It's called "Turn me on," by Kevin Lyttle and it's been stuck in my head for DAYS now! So anyone who hasn't heard it before, look it up and FEEL MY PAIN! ^w^_


	2. Inukimi is worried

_Sorry it took a while to update! I've been really busy and haven't had time for anything T^T. Please forgive me!_

(Divider)

"Sesshomaru, dear," Inukimi (Sesshy mom) greeted stoically as she watched the dog demon walk past her with his human pet trailing quickly behind him. She gave the human girl a demeaning look before she noted that the human wasn't paying her any attention. She had some kind of contraption in her ears that seemed to cause her to oddly...bounce around in place.

"Mother," Sesshomaru droned out as he continued on through the gardens, paying his mother no mind. Her eyebrows furrowed forward slightly in surprise before she whirled around to call after him.

"Why do you not stop to talk to your mother? You ungrateful child!" she cried out dramatically as she buried her face in her hands to muffle her sniffles. She spotted her son slow his strides as he gave her a sideways glance.

"I am in no mood for you right now, mother," he answered as he turned around to continue on. Rin, his human pet-child, turned to wave happily at her with a grin before rushing to catch up to Sesshomaru's receding form.

"Fine. I don't need a son," Inukimi muttered angrily as she watched him go, and noted that there seemed to be something different between the two. They were walking closer than they ever had. She raised one elegant silver brow at that as she wondered what had transpired between the two during their absence.

If she remembered correctly, Sesshomaru had informed her that he was going to leave Rin with his half-brother. So, nothing terribly important must've happened if Sesshomaru wasn't even with her.

The demoness shrugged off her thoughts of possible scenarios of her son with his human as she made her way in the opposite direction they had gone. She'd talk with her son should the need arise, but she was sure that there was nothing to worry about. Her son knew that he had a duty to uphold as the proper heir to her lands.

He wouldn't go and ruin that by falling in love with a human.

(Divider)

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called as she turned towards her mate who was intently sniffing at the ground. One silvery ear perked itself upright as it turned in the direction of her voice before his eyes followed as he stared up at her.

"What do you want, woman?" he asked back before he continued his sniffing.

"Do you think that Sesshomaru would want me to matchmake him and Rin?" she asked as the half demon sat back on his hunches before looking up to the sky in deep thought.

"I don't know what that demon's thinking half the time, but I'd say you should just stay out of it. He's made it clear that he doesn't like humans," Inuyasha replied as he moved to stand.

"Then why is Rin still around him if he doesn't like humans?" Kagome asked as she watched her mate make his way towards her, "Do you think that she might be an exception?" she added as Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist to bring her close.

"Like I said, just leave it alone," Inuyasha replied as he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, "the bastard can die alone for all I care," he added as Kagome scolded up at him.

"Language," she growled in warning as Inuyasha merely tightened his hold around her. She quieted then, and just enjoyed the feel of her mate's body heat along with the blissful feelings she felt warming her body just by having her mate so close to her.

"Maybe I could give Rin some tips, you know? Just to see if Sesshomaru would respond to them," Kagome offered as Inuyasha let out a loud laugh.

"You aren't going to let this go are you, Kagome?" he teased as he placed a quick kiss on her nose, "if that'll make you happy, then by all means go ahead," he added as Kagome smiled up at him before placing a swift kiss on his lips.

"Thanks, Inuyasha," she murmured as she spun out of his hold to begin her contemplations on how to bring the two together. But Inuyasha wasn't about to let her go that fast. His hand lashed out to gently grab a hold of her forearm before he twirled her back into his arms.

"You've had me working like a dog all morning to try and find that kid's stupid toy. I think I deserve a little affection," he proposed as Kagome grinned up at him.

"What you would like, dog-boy?" she teased as Inuyasha gave her a playful glare.

"You know what I want, woman," he growled back with a grin as Kagome laughed before tugging on his fire rat kimono to bring him close.

"Alright, but you asked for it," she murmured seductively as she plastered her body against his while they locked lips. She was going to give Inuyasha all the love and affection she felt for him that was coursing through her veins. When she said she'd give him everything, she had meant it.

(Divider)

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin asked as she stared up at her lord who was presently walking a _lot_ faster than he usually did. She was struggling to keep up while simultaneously dancing along with another one of Kagome's songs she had shown her while she had stayed with the miko and her hanyou mate.

"What is it, Rin?" he asked back, a question Rin nearly missed had she not pulled out one of the headphones from her ears at that moment.

"You seemed bothered, my lord," she observed as she quickened her pace to match his much longer strides. Though she had aged, and had become a "teenager" as Kagome had labeled her, she hadn't had a major growth spurt as she had hoped she would. So, she merely stood a feeble five feet three while her lord stood a full foot taller.

"I'm fine, Rin," he assured her, but slowed his strides when he noted how labored her breathing was just trying to keep up with him.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama," she smiled as she pulled the other headphone out of her ear, and she shut down the music player. Rin had no idea how she had lived without the silly little contraption before, and was so happy that Kagome had given it to her.

"Are you tired?" Sesshomaru asked suddenly when an open meadow came into their field of vision. Rin followed his gaze and felt her eyes widened as a bright smile spread across her face.

"I'm not very tired, Sesshomaru-sama, but I'd love to stop and admire these flowers," Rin replied as Sesshomaru gave her the nod to go a head. She gave him a wide grin as she rushed off to settle into the field of flowers. This specific meadow was filled with a large gathering of pink lilies that seemed to have just bloomed a few days ago.

Sesshomaru fell in step behind her as she made her way through the fields until she found a good spot that she could kneel down in. She pulled out a lily from the ground once she had settled, and she brought it to her nose for a quick smell.

"Why do you admire flowers, Rin?" Sesshomaru asked as Rin turned to look up at him in curiosity.

"I think they're beautiful, and they only bloom like this once a year," she replied as she gently traced the flower's petals with her fingers, "and since I can't see them like this forever, I want to take full advantage while I can," she added in a quiet murmur as she altered her gaze from his.

"Why do you look away from me?" Sesshomaru asked after a moment as Rin's eyes shot back up to look at her lord before she felt her cheeks flush slightly as she tried her hardest not to look away from his curious gaze.

"I feel like you would not want to hear about such things from me," she murmured, "one as powerful as you probably has no need to hear about flowers," she added sadly.

"I like it when you speak about things you like," Sesshomaru responded as their eyes remained locked in each others gazes. A soft smile spread across Rin's face as she gave him a happy nod.

"Then I shall tell you about the things I like without worry, Sesshomaru-sama," Rin promised as she, without thinking, reached out to place her hand over one of Sesshomaru's, "thank you, my lord," she added.

She saw her lord's shoulders tense at the physical contact, but he did not retract his hand from under hers. A feat that Rin decided to keep in the back of her mind, there was no use trying to understand what it meant now.

She gave out a happy sigh before she fell back onto the bed of flowers as petals flew up all around her, and she nestled more comfortably on the ground.

"Ly next to me, Sesshomaru-sama," Rin offered as she patted the spot next to her.

"I need to remain alert should a potential danger appear while we rest here," he replied logically as Rin gave him a soft pout before an idea popped in her head, and she looked up at him with the biggest, most innocent eyes she could muster.

"I'll tell you more about the things I like if you lay next to me, Sesshomaru-sama," she informed him as she patted the spot next to her again, "and you said you'd like to hear what I like,"

She saw his expression falter slightly before another collection of petals flew into the air as Sesshomaru laid out his larger frame beside her in the field.

"Start talking," Sesshomaru muttered as Rin grinned at him from ear-to-ear.

"Well, I like it when we spend time together like this, Sesshomaru-sama," Rin began as they locked eyes once more before she continued, "when your guard is down and we can just relax in a beautiful place like this. Do you like that as well, my lord?"

"Yes," Sesshomaru replied after a moments pause. Rin smiled at him before she decided to prattle on about the others things that she liked.

"I like walking through the forest with you when we travel," she added, "and I like it when I get to spend time with Kagome and Inuyasha,"

"You like to be around others," Sesshomaru concluded as Rin gave him a curt nod.

"When you found me all those years ago, I had lost all my family. Ever since then I hated being alone," she replied as her expression saddened slightly, "I suppose I just don't want to ever feel like that again," she added solemnly.

"You will never be alone again, Rin," Sesshomaru promised her as the dog demon turned his head to look down at her, "I'll make sure of it,"

Rin smiled at him gratefully as she whispered a soft thank you before the two turned to look up at the sky as they watched the clouds above leisurely float by.

(Divider)

"Inukimi-sama?" Jaken asked as he watched the honorable lady mother pace around with a worried expression tugging at the ends of her painted lips.

"Little youkai," she called out to him suddenly which caused Jaken to jump slightly in surprise.

"My name is Jaken, Inukimi-sama," Jaken muttered, but was well aware that she was intent on _not_ ever using his name when addressing him.

"Have you been able to categorize what kind of relationship my son has with his human companion?" she asked as Jaken took a moment to think it over.

"I still have not, honorable Inukimi-sama," he answered her with a deep bow.

"I will not have it if my son travels down the same path his father had. He should have learned from him what a mistake it would be to become involved with a human," Inukimi stressed as she glared out the window, most likely hoping Sesshomaru was out there waiting so she could release her motherly wrath on the unsuspecting dog demon.

"Sesshomaru-sama has never favored humans," Jaken informed her, "and though Rin seems to be the exception, I do not see why my lord would wish to become involved with her," he reassured her as Inukimi relaxed slightly.

"I do hope you're right, little youkai," Inukimi murmured as Jaken held in the raging need to correct her.

"Do not fret, Inukimi-sama," Jaken assured her, "if there is even an inkling that affections have transpired between the two, I shall stop it for you, honorable Inukimi-sama," he added as he puffed out his chest confidently.

Inukimi gave him a faint smile before she bent down to pat the little toad youkai's head,

"You are quite the loyal companion, little youkai," she complimented.

"My name is Jaken!"

(Divider)

_Well it's kind of a short chapter, but I hope everyone likes it! I started having writer's block just as I finished writing this scene. Hopefully I'll be struck by inspiration sometime soon so I can update! =) _


	3. Rin is curious

_A/N: Ok, so I'm sorry for the long wait...and I feel like I should warn everybody before they start reading...this chapter may be a tad bit inappropriate for the T rating I gave this story... I guess I'll leave it up to you guys to be the judge. Either way, it's hilarious! _

(Divider)

(_Did you read the author's note above? Read it!_)

"I don't understand why my stick-up-his-ass half brother keeps leaving you here if he "disapproves" of us," Inuyasha huffed as he eyed Rin angrily. She had been left in their care, _again_, even after the near death experience that happened that last time Rin had "graced" them with her presence.

The young woman merely ignored his complaint as she handed his mate a bouquet of flowers she had collected on her path to their village with Sesshomaru a few hours earlier.

"Don't use too many big words Inuyasha, you'll give yourself a headache," Kagome teased while sending her mate a coy grin before giving Rin a pleasant smile, "oh, they're beautiful Rin-chan! Thank you!"

"You're welcome, Kagome-sama," Rin smiled. Kagome watched as the smile made its way up to the young woman's shimmering light brown eyes.

"Well it's true, isn't it? You know that bastard is –"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome interrupted her mate with a glare, "we have a guest, so behave," she added as she inclined her head in Rin's direction.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at his mate before crossing his arms in front of his chest and angrily glared off at nothing in particular.

"Oh, I don't mind Kagome-sama," Rin laughed as she eyed the two with a knowing twinkle in her eye, "Sesshomaru-sama tends to use profanities to describe Inuyasha-sama too! So, I'm sure I've heard every word there is to hear," the young woman reassured the couple as they stared back at her dumbfounded.

"So, what's he say about me, huh?" Inuyasha growled sarcastically before kneeling down to give Rin a glare at her eye-level.

"Oh, I couldn't," Rin giggled, "he says _way_ too many things, Inuyasha-sama, that I couldn't possibly remember _everything_," she added as if she were concealing the information on purpose, if only to boast the fact that she knew something Inuyasha didn't. The couple stared at her for a moment, both wondering if the girl even had a manipulative bone in her body, before shaking their heads in unison at the preposterous idea.

"So, how long do you plan on staying with us, Rin-chan?" Kagome asked politely as Rin shrugged her shoulders before she began fiddling with the brand new kimono Sesshomaru had bought her.

"Sesshomaru-sama didn't tell me how long he'd be away," she murmured, seeming troubled by the fact that she wasn't being kept in the loop with what her lord was going off to do.

"What do you say we spend the evening in the hot spring then, Rin-chan?" Kagome asked, sensing the young woman's saddened demeanor at the topic of Sesshomaru's absence, and decided to hurriedly change the subject.

"That sounds wonderful, Kagome-sama!" Rin exclaimed excitedly, her previous sad thoughts forgotten, as Kagome gave her a happy smile in return before turning to look back at her still offended mate.

"Inuyasha, why don't you go find Kohaku and practice your swordsmanship with him?" Kagome offered as Inuyasha huffed before sticking his nose up in the air.

"That kid couldn't last five seconds against me," Inuyasha gloated as Kagome stared back at the half-demon through hooded lids.

"Oh yeah? Than why did that 'kid' exterminate nearly double the amount of demons you did last month?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha let out a grunt of surprise at her obvious stab at his swordsmanship skills, but he soon recovered before sticking his nose up a few inches higher,

"Hah! I let him kill the majority of those demons last month because he _obviously_ needs the practice. He won't become a skilled demon slayer if he can't slay any demons," Inuyasha replied with a snort.

"Then why don't you give him some pointers?" Kagome offered, her intent suddenly becoming apparent to Inuyasha as he narrowed his eyes playfully at her.

"You just want to get rid of me, don't you?"

"In a matter of speaking, yes," Kagome replied, enjoying the fact that Inuyasha's eyes turned a lighter tint of gold whenever he felt especially playful.

"Fine, but you better make it up to me woman," Inuyasha growled with a smirk as he gave his mate a quick peck on the lips before going to do as she said. Though, Kagome knew that he'd deny she had any part in his decision to leave. He was old-fashioned that way, but Kagome would let him go on believing whatever he wanted. _She_ knew the truth.

"Inuyasha-sama is so cute!" Rin giggled then as she watched Inuyasha walk away with his head held high and his small silver dog ears perked up as high as they could possibly go.

"It wears off," Kagome replied sarcastically before waving off Rin's worried look with a laugh, "come on, if we don't leave now we'll never get to the hot spring," Kagome added as she reached for Rin's arm and pulled her up with her.

The two women then set off to spend some much needed soaking time in the nearest hot spring.

(Divider)

"Inuyasha-sama? What are you doing?" Kohaku asked in surprise as he blinked at the half-demon who was presently dragging him by the collar into the forest.

"We need to spy on Kagome and Rin, I think Rin is going to tell Kagome something about what Sesshomaru says about me behind my back. Not that I really care what the stuck-up bastard has to say," Inuyasha replied while keeping his gaze set on the gravel path in front of him.

"Why don't you just ask Kagome-sama what Rin-chan said when she gets back?" Kohaku asked him logically.

"Nah, that won't work. She won't tell me the whole truth if I ask her outright. She'll think it'll hurt my feelings if she does," Inuyasha rejected as Kohaku let out a breath before shaking off Inuyasha's grip.

"So, where are they then? And why do you need me to come with you?" Kohaku asked, "Sango wants me in the village to help her make dinner once the sun sets," he added while casting a far away look to the outskirts of the village that were a mere few yards away from them.

"They went to the hot spring. I know a place where we can watch without getting caught," Inuyasha replied as Kohaku let out a grunt of surprise.

"T-The hot spring? But that would make us peeping toms! I can't do that to Rin-chan!" Kohaku gaped as Inuyasha rolled his eyes at him.

"Won't you man up already? It's not like we're doing it to simply _look_ at them. We have an agenda, which justifies it," Inuyasha reasoned, "now are you coming or not? I don't know how fast Kagome will get Rin talking,"

"But I – But I can't! If Rin-chan catches me...I'll never be able to make it up to her! She'll think I'm a pervert, just like Miroku!" Kohaku insisted worriedly as he ran nervous fingers through his dark brown hair.

"Well, Miroku _is_ a pervert, and we _won't_ get caught," Inuyasha assured him, "and even if we do get caught, I'll just say we were training. We were fighting so intensely that we didn't realize how far away we had gone and we accidentally stumbled on them bathing," he added as Kohaku rolled his eyes in realization.

"So that's why you want me to come, so you can have someone to share the blame with?" Kohaku asked back before crossing his arms over his chest, "I should really be heading back to Sango," he added a little worriedly.

Inuyasha, being subjected to Sango's rage on a number of occasions, could understand the boy's worry over angering his sister.

"Go back if you want then, I just figured you'd _want_ the chance to see Rin bathing in the hot spring. You may never get the chance again, given that Sesshomaru guards her like a hawk whenever they're together," Inuyasha shrugged, and hated how Miroku-like he sounded at that moment. That pervert was rubbing off on him.

Kohaku paused at Inuyasha's suggestion before the half demon saw a faint blush coat the young man's cheeks as he visibly gulped and shyly nodded in Inuyasha's direction.

"Ok, I'll do it,"

(Divider)

"So, Rin-chan, how are things with you and Sesshomaru going?" Kagome asked as she gently poured some of the hot spring water down her arms to warm up the cold limbs.

"It's going alright. There is one thing, though," Rin began before biting her lip as if she felt bad admitting what she had to say, "he travels alone a lot now, and I don't understand why. When I was younger I would always trail after him wherever he went, but now he keeps insisting that everywhere he goes is too dangerous for me,"

Kagome gave Rin a sympathetic look, knowing full well how frustrating it could be when a man deemed a situation "too dangerous" for a woman. All the arguments and fights she had with Inuyasha over just that flooded Kagome's mind as she shut her eyes and growled out her mate's name while angrily splashing the water in her moment of rage.

"Ka – Kagome-sama?" Rin called out worriedly as Kagome paused in her mild anger tantrum and gave Rin an awkward smile.

"I'm sorry about that Rin-chan, I was just thinking about...something Inuyasha did," Kagome nervously laughed as Rin merely rose a brow at her, but didn't press on.

"So...do you plan on doing anything about it?" Kagome asked, reverting back to Rin's previous predicament. Rin shook her head sadly as she stared down at the small pool that they were now both relaxing in.

"I just wish things were back to what they used to be," she murmured, "back when Sesshomaru-sama didn't care what I did, or what specific kimono I wore around others,"

"Wait, since when did he start caring about what you look like?" Kagome asked curiously. A past history lesson from Kagome's own time popped up in her mind at the mention of _that_ little fact.

"A couple months ago," Rin replied honestly, "and I don't know why, it's as if he doesn't like who I am as a person, so he tries to cover it up with expensive kimonos and lessons on how to be a 'lady,'" Rin mumbled while idly splashing the steamy water.

"I don't think he's doing it to hide your true self, Rin-chan," Kagome assured her with a soft laugh, "I think he may be training you for something," she added as Rin turned curious cinnamon eyes in her direction.

Kagome wasn't positive, but she remembered how kings and queens of the past in Japan would be educated in how to act around courts and public functions before they'd get married to someone. Kagome was almost certain that Sesshomaru could be training Rin to be in high society because he had plans to marry her. Or marry her off.

Kagome paused at that thought, could Sesshomaru truly be trying to marry Rin off? Kagome could make a confident assumption, by Rin's saddened disposition earlier, that such an action would certainly destroy her.

_But Sesshomaru is so protective of her, could he really give her to another man?_ Kagome thought, and couldn't imagine the possessive dog demon allowing another man to even _look_ at Rin in a seductive or loving manner.

But she couldn't be sure. Kagome worried then if matchmaking the two would be a good idea. What if she gave Rin false hope, and then would be a _cause_ to Rin's horrible heartbreak when Sesshomaru admitted to not feeling the same way she did?

"Kagome-sama?" Rin called then as she reached over to poke Kagome's left arm, "are you alright?" she asked a moment later as Kagome mentally shook herself out of her trance.

"Hey Rin-chan," Kagome began suddenly as Rin blinked up at her in surprise.

"Yes, Kagome-sama?" she asked back innocently.

"Has...Has Sesshomaru introduced you to...other men in the past few months?" Kagome asked as Rin sat back to think about it for a moment.

"Not that I know of. All the men that I've seen – that haven't been killed off by Sesshomaru-sama – have been Inuyasha-sama and Kohaku-kun," Rin replied before giving Kagome a confident nod.

"Interesting..." Kagome murmured as she rested her chin between her thumb and forefinger in thought. Not being introduced to new men was definitely a good sign, that meant that Sesshomaru hadn't found any suitors that he deemed suitable for Rin yet. _There's still time_, Kagome thought happily.

Kagome was about to change the subject when the two women heard the sound of rustling from a nearby bush. Kagome instantly went into warrior mode as she took a step closer to Rin, and partially blocked the young woman's body with her own.

"What do you think that was, Kagome-sama?" Rin asked as she hid her body further behind Kagome's.

"I don't know, but stay behind me," Kagome replied while sending Rin a warm smile of reassurance. Rin's eyes were the size of saucers as she stared back at Kagome in awe for a moment before nodding, and kept her feet planted to the rock-covered ground of the hot spring.

Kagome stared intently at the scenery around her as she thought over how long it would take for them to grab for their clothes. While Kagome could fight under any condition that was presented to her, she'd prefer _not_ to be naked while doing so.

Another rustle and a muttered curse soothed the miko's stiff posture as her eyelids lowered over chocolate eyes, and she let out an aggravated sigh.

"Inuyasha, haven't we been through this enough? And here I thought you had matured...idiot," Kagome called out to the bush in question, only to hear her mate mutter another curse before he popped his handsome face out of the bush he had been hiding behind.

"Sorry, 'Gome. Kohaku and I were practicing and – " Inuyasha began.

"K – Kohaku-kun is with you?" Rin shrieked, interrupting Inuyasha, as she let out an embarrassed squeak and hurriedly hid her body under the water. An action she did despite the fact she had been completely covered by Kagome's body in the first place.

"I told you this was a bad idea Inuyasha!" Kagome heard Kohaku snap as the young demon slayer stood up at his full height to address the half-demon before turning to look at Rin with apologetic eyes, "I'm sorry Rin-chan, I shouldn't have come with Inuyasha-sama,"

While everyone saw Kohaku's actions as quite gentlemanly, Kagome cleared her throat in agitation, letting him know that he had seen _her_ naked as well.

"Oh, forgive me as well, Kagome-sama," Kohaku apologized as Kagome sent him a smile before glaring at her mate.

"Why can't you let us girls be alone for _once_, Inuyasha?" Kagome seethed.

"I figured you'd censor whatever Rin told you about Sesshomaru if I asked you what she said after you _girls_ got back," Inuyasha replied just as hotly.

"Since when do you care about what Sesshomaru thinks?"

"I don't! I just figured I had a right to know!"

"You're impossible!" Kagome raged before feeling a soft brush of fingertips run past her arm.

"Um...Kagome-sama?" Rin asked quietly from behind the miko, "is it alright if we continue this conversation _after_ we get dressed?"

Kagome felt her cheeks flush at the realization that she was presently standing in front of them without a scrap of clothing on.

"Yes, clothes would be a good idea,"

(Divider)

"Sesshomaru," Inukimi called rather impatiently as she watched her son pause in midst of his training with one of the fellow demons. Sesshomaru landed a few feet away from his rival without so much as a stumble as he lowered his sword. The other demon that he had been practicing was familiar due to the fact that he lived in the castle as one of the Lady's bodyguards. As a fellow dog demon, the guard was both respectable and strong; a worthy adversary for her son.

Her son's familiar golden gaze turned in her direction as the guard lowered his weapon and bowed low to his Lady.

"Inukimi-sama, what a pleasure it is to see you again," the guard murmured respectfully, which caused the slightest of smiles to grace the demoness's painted red lips in response.

"Norio, you presence pleases me, as usual," the demoness observed with a smirk before waving her hand delicately away from her body, "but I must speak with my son alone,"

"I understand, my Lady. I will take my leave of you then," he stated as he bowed his head first to the dog demoness, and than to her son. Inukimi watched as the dog demon came up to his full height before turning and walking off with his sword still held taut in his right hand.

"Must you always interfere, mother?" Sesshomaru asked once the guard was gone, and his mother feigned a gasp of surprise.

"Why do you show such disrespect to the being that gave you life, Sesshomaru? Do you not love your mother?" she asked while fanning her face with her right hand, "why am I cursed with an ungrateful son who is set out to _ruin_ his humble mother's life?" she continued with a whine.

Sesshomaru's golden orbs hardened as he sheathed his sword, Bakusaiga, and began to walk away. He was in no mood to deal with his mother's somewhat bipolar antics.

"Sesshomaru, wait," his mother called then, and all the signs that she had been upset moments before were wiped away as she stared at him with cool golden eyes.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked, but refused to pause and hear his mother out. It was best not to encourage her.

"I've seen you training with Norio and various other demons lately," she observed as a smirk began to slowly tug at the sides of her lips, "do you plan on mating with Rin after you've finished honing your fighting skills?"

Sesshomaru paused then, and was faintly surprised that his mother would ask such a question. He knew she detested human-demon relationships, bitter after his father left her for a human woman. Inukimi detested the relationships so much so that she deemed it utterly impossible for such a relationship to last or prosper.

The proof, she said, was in how InuTashio and Izayoi came to their humiliating ends. InuTashio died at the hands of a possessed human for the sake of a human vex and their half-breed lovechild. Izayoi, on the other hand, was forced to live out the remainder of her days in seclusion because she had been shunned by her own race for bearing a demon's child.

"She is expecting me," was Sesshomaru's sole answer, though turned at the sound of his mother's laughter.

"Oh, how you _torture_ the girl so!" she chuckled, "giving the girl false hope that you may love her. I dare say you've become _crueler_ than ever, not that I'm complaining," she added while delicately covering her mouth with her kimono sleeve to muffle her giggles.

"Think what you want," Sesshomaru scoffed as he turned his bored gaze away from his mother, but refrained from continuing on when he felt the spark of his mother's youkai energy collide with his own.

"Be warned, Sesshomaru," his mother growled softly, "that you are always being watched. You are the future Lord of the Western Lands, and will eventually rule these lands when you are ready. It is expected of you to marry a demoness, and to produce a powerful _demon_ heir,"

"I know what my duties are, mother. What is your point?" Sesshomaru asked back in slight agitation.

"My point is that your actions as of late have become quite suspicious," his mother answered as she brushed the tip of her kimono sleeve with her slender fingers, "you have been giving Rin a very numerous amount of fine, and _expensive_, kimonos. Not to mention you've been having her educated in both demon and human etiquette. Are you preparing the girl for entry into demon society, Sesshomaru?" his mother finished with a small snicker, as if the thought humored her.

"What I or Rin do with our time is none of your concern," Sesshomaru finished coolly.

"I've also noticed that you haven't been taking Jaken with you when you go to retrieve her," his mother noted, while ignoring his previous statement as she continued on, "I believe I have valid reasons to know what you plan on doing with the girl,"

"Hn," Sesshomaru grunted softly, but did not answer his mother as he silently walked away. He did not answer her because he did not know the answer himself. What _did_ he plan to do with Rin?

(Divider)

"Rin-chan? Are you angry with me?" Kohaku asked worriedly as he trailed after the young woman who seemed to be holding onto the miko's arm for dear life.

"No, Kohaku-kun," Rin reassured him as she cast him a faint smile while trying to make sure she didn't trip on a misplaced rock or pebble.

"Feh! Stop groveling Kohaku! That's the first mistake you make with women if you let 'em control you like that," Inuyasha huffed before letting out a grunt of surprise when he felt a rough shove from behind. He hurriedly recovered his balance before glancing back at his peeved mate.

"K – Kagome..." Inuyasha began worriedly, already recognizing the 'sit' face that was becoming more and more apparent on his mate's features.

"**Osuwari**!"

"**Goddammit**!" Inuyasha's curse echoed across the bank of the river before he face planted on the ground with a surprised grunt.

"Kagome-sama can be scary sometimes," Kohaku murmured uneasily as Rin nodded slowly in agreement.

"You ungrateful idiot! You can be so infuriating! Ah!" Kagome growled as she fisted her hands tightly at her sides before whirling around and stomping away in the direction of the village.

"Come on Kohaku-kun, Rin-chan," Kagome called as the two teenagers stiffened before hurrying to the miko's side. They didn't even cast a glance at the gaping Inuyasha who was hurrying to gather his bearings and rush after them.

Rin felt the brush of air rush beside her as she turned to see a red blur pass her line of vision before noting that Inuyasha had suddenly appeared by Kagome's side.

"You were just gonna leave me there?" Inuyasha asked hotly as Kagome merely huffed and crossed her arms over her chest impatiently.

"If you weren't such an idiot sometimes, you'd understand why I left you there," Kagome replied as Rin noted Inuyasha's jaw clench and Kagome's eyes narrow dangerously. She wasn't a spiritual person by any standards, but Rin could sense the crackling of auras that was happening between the two.

"Oh no! Sango is gonna kill me!" Rin heard Kohaku cry out in despair as she turned towards her childhood friend to see him staring off in the direction of the sunset.

"Why would she do that?" Rin asked curiously as Kohaku glanced back at her before pointing at the sun.

"I was supposed to be making dinner with her by now. She wanted me home by sunset," he explained.

"I'm sure she won't be too angry with you," Rin offered with a smile, and noted the boy's features soften at her kind words before nodding towards her.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Kohaku replied with a small smile of his own before he turned towards the other couple standing a few feet away.

"We're leaving, Kagome-sama and Inuyasha-sama," Kohaku called to the two, but the couple continued to bicker without even acknowledging that they heard him. Rin merely shrugged before grabbing onto Kohaku's arm and pulled him alongside her.

"Let's go, Kohaku-kun," Rin stated with an excited grin, and all Kohaku could do was follow her as she lead him towards the village. He could not speak because he felt temporarily mute. He was sure he had never seen Rin look any more beautiful than she had in that moment.

(Divider)

Rin sat idly kicking her feet back and forth on the top of a rock as she took in the sight of the crescent moon. It almost became ritual for her to stare up at the beautiful and familiar shape that enjoyed to shine during the darkest hours of the night.

She also couldn't deny that the crescent moon reminded her of Sesshomaru, and of the dark blue crescent moon that sat in between his silvery bangs. Just the thought of her lord sent tremors of happiness and bliss through her entire body, so much so that Rin felt like crying. Not because she was sad, but because the emotions inside her were so strong that it felt like they were taking over her body.

"Sesshomaru-sama," she murmured her lord's name into the night air, and felt almost transfixed by the purity of the moon. It was because of times like these that Rin was grateful she had met Sesshomaru, and that he had allowed her to be a part of his life.

If he had left her dead body there on that dirt road, or rejected her adoration after reviving her with Tenseiga, she didn't know what she would've done. He had given her life, and he was her whole world.

"When will you return for me, Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin asked breathlessly to no one in particular. She had been with Kagome and Inuyasha for only a couple of hours, and yet she missed her lord's presence already. She missed his calming air, and the protective precautions he took when it came to almost everything she did. Rather than see his actions as smothering and unnecessary, Rin felt touched and blessed that he would give someone like her so much of his attention.

_It let's me know that he cares for me,_ Rin thought with a soft smile. After being alone for the majority of her young life, she enjoyed being around someone who genuinely _cared_ for her.

"Inuyasha! Stop that!" Rin was pulled out of her thoughts at the sound of Kagome's giggles. A moment later, Rin spotted the miko playfully swatting her half-demon mate away from her. Rin couldn't help her curiosity when she saw them suddenly disappear into the woods together.

They were easy to track, Kagome's giggles were light, airy, and care-free. A sound that Rin hadn't heard emitted from the miko all day. She remained quiet and crept across the forest floor without so much as a rustle. Sesshomaru had taught her how to be as agile and silent as the powerful owls that kept their identities easily masked when in flight.

"Kagome, stop running away woman!" she heard Inuyasha chuckle. Rin spotted the couple a few seconds later in an embrace. Rin blushed slightly when Inuyasha reached up to gently brush a strand away from Kagome's dark eyes, all their laughter had died down the moment his fingers made contact with her skin.

Rin watched as Kagome stood on her toes to press her lips gently against Inuyasha's as the half demon let his hand fall before winding it around his mate's waist to bring her close. Their kiss had began innocently enough, they merely brushed their lips together, seeming to enjoy the feel of the other's skin.

It was when Inuyasha began running his hands up and down Kagome's thighs and hips that Rin suddenly felt like a pepping tom. Her face heated up, and she turned her face frantically away, only to whirl her head back around at the sound of Kagome's loud gasp.

Rin's curiosity was peaked at the sight of Inuyasha's lips on Kagome's collarbone as he slowly untied Kagome's kimono until the material lay limply at her sides. Her milky skin shined in the moonlight as Inuyasha began to kiss down her chest to rest his head in between the valley of her breasts as he rested one clawed hand on Kagome's thigh while the other arm remained wound around her waist to keep her up right.

Rin didn't quite understand what was going on, given that she had only kissed Kohaku once before. A kiss which had happened completely by accident, and hadn't been commented on or brought up any time after.

Rin had never been taught about the intimacies that transpired between a man and a woman, given that the need to know had never arisen in her life. So, based on Rin's limited knowledge, she was confused by the couple's actions. Though couldn't fight the fact that she was intrigued by them.

What happened next surprised Rin far more than anything else that had happened that night. Inuyasha had...dropped his pants and Kagome had knelt down in front of him. Rin felt her face heat up even more when she watched what the miko began to do. She had taken Inuyasha's...manly parts, and put them in her mouth.

Rin took in a deep breath at the sight, but even as her mind told her to run away and give the couple their privacy, she felt her body move forward to get a better look. She wasn't aware how far she was leaning until the tree root she had been resting her hand on gave out from under her and she let out a squeal of fear.

Her body went tumbling down the edge of the hill as she tried desperately to reach for something to grab onto, but couldn't get a hold of anything. Suddenly, just as fast as her world had been spinning, it had stopped suddenly, and her body began to slow down as she neared the end of the hill. She let out a loud sigh of relief when her body stopped moving completely and she rested peacefully at the base of the hill.

"Rin?" Inuyasha called out to her in surprise. Rin let out a squeak of fear when she opened her eyes to see the half-demon making his way towards her, thankfully fully clothed.

"Inuyasha-sama!" she cried out as she hurried to sit up right, but regretted the action when her world began to spin and she wobbled a little before she fell back onto the ground with a light groan.

"Don't move too much, Rin-chan," she heard Kagome murmur worriedly, and Rin could only nod as she took in a few deep breathes before trying to sit up again. Kagome had made it to her side by that time, and carefully reached for her when she sat upright.

"Are you alright?" Rin heard Inuyasha ask, and was surprised when she realized that he sounded genuinely worried.

"Yes," she breathed before resting her hands on the ground out in front of her as she descended into a deep bow, "I'm sorry for spying," she added guiltily.

"Don't worry about it," Inuyasha muttered with a slight blush, seemingly uncomfortable by her formal apology as well as by the whole situation.

"As long as you're alright, than it doesn't matter," Kagome smiled, though Rin noted that the miko was blushing prettily.

"Well, as long as you two aren't mad...can I ask what you were doing?" Rin asked innocently, truly curious by their earlier behaviors. She noted the couple's blush turn a few shades darker as they locked eyes before hurriedly looking to the ground.

"Um..." Inuyasha began.

"I was...showing Inuyasha how much I...love him," Kagome answered with an awkward giggle as she twirled a lock of raven black hair around her index finger nervously. Cues that Rin didn't pick up on whatsoever, and the young woman could only blink in surprise. Showing...love? Was that a form of love?

"Do you show your love to Inuyasha often?" Rin asked curiously as Kagome let out another nervous laugh while Inuyasha seemed to be having trouble breathing.

"Uh...yes, I do," Kagome began rather awkwardly, "and he shows his love to me as well," she added, and Rin was certain that Inuyasha had stopped breathing all together because his face began turning a light shade of blue.

"Well I'm glad you two love each other often," Rin grinned, "because I've only seen you two fight, so I was worried you didn't love each other anymore," she added innocently as the couple relaxed, hoping that the girl would remain oblivious for the time being to the true nature of their lustful actions.

(Divider)

"Do you think Rin will tell Sesshomaru what she saw us doing?" Inuyasha asked his mate in a whisper as they remained a few paces behind the young woman in question.

"I hope not," Kagome whispered back, "or I'm sure he'll behead the both of us," she added.

The couple remained apprehensive all the way back to the village, an action Rin was oblivious to as she gently hummed to herself while skipping lightly ahead of them.

(Divider)

"Rin," Sesshomaru's monotone voice sounded like an angel's to Rin's ears as the young woman whirled around to send a smile to her lord.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" she cried out as she rushed to his side, "I've missed you, my lord," she added once she was within arms reach of him.

"I have only been gone a month, Rin," Sesshomaru replied levelly as Rin shrugged her shoulders with a grin.

"It felt like years to me," she admitted with her grin still in place.

"Have you fared well?" he asked after a moments pause.

"Yes, my lord. Kagome-sama and Inuyasha-sama are wonderful hosts," Rin answered, "can I ask you to do something for me, Sesshomaru-sama?" the young woman asked rather shyly after a moment as Sesshomaru stared down at her for a moment, wondering why she even bothered asking. It wasn't like he was going to refuse her.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked back, already anticipating her to ask him to take her to some flower field, or to a pond so she could bathe.

"Drop your pants," she stated with a grin.

Sesshomaru stared at Rin for a good minute before his eyes narrowed slightly.

"_What_ do you want me to do?"

"Drop your pants," she repeated with as much gusto as she had moments before, "I want to show you how much I love you, Sesshomaru-sama," she added with a light laugh, as if she found it funny that he didn't know what she wanted.

"What has been going on in my absence?" he couldn't refrain from asking her as Rin slightly cocked her head to the side in mild thought.

"Nothing really. The only thing that happened was when I saw Kagome-sama showing her love to Inuyasha-sama one night," Rin explained innocently, her ignorance to what she may have seen came off as rather...cute to Sesshomaru. The notion that he found _anything_ cute faintly disturbed Sesshomaru, but he could think of no other word that would do the young woman justice.

"I must speak with my excuse for a half-demon brother," Sesshomaru stated levelly.

"But what about showing my love for you Sessh – "

"Enough, I will have a word with my brother," Sesshomaru interrupted, but rested his hand reassuringly at the small of Rin's back, against his better judgment, "now, we must fly,"

(Divider)

Kagome had a sinking feeling Sesshomaru would be making a visit that morning, well before she felt his demonic aura clash with her miko one.

"He's here," Inuyasha growled as he took a few steps forward before pausing when a white light appeared in the sky before sinking down to the ground. It shined brightly for a moment before disappearing, Sesshomaru standing in it's place.

"Why is it, _brother_, that every time I leave Rin in your care something always tends to happen to her?" Sesshomaru asked with the slightest clench of his jaw as Kagome sensed her mate's unease and embarrassment, already assuming what Sesshomaru meant by the word 'something.'

"Forgive us, Sesshomaru-sama," Kagome intervened, hastily stepping in front of her mate to alter the dog demon's attention, "our actions were completely unintentional,"

"Should I presume that having Rin ask for me to drop my pants was completely unintentional as well?" Sesshomaru asked, and even though his voice remained level, Kagome wasn't fooled. She could sense his aura crackling and angrily snapping at hers with perilous veracity.

A loud snort sounded suddenly in the clearing as the two turned to glance at the half-demon who was having trouble keeping a straight face.

"She asked you to do _that_?" Inuyasha asked before letting out a howl-like laugh, "Bravo Rin, Bravo," he added, using a futuristic term that Kagome had used on occasion. The miko couldn't hide the smile at the thought of her mate changing for her, and because of the predicament they were now in because of their rather scandalous night together.

"Silence your incessant laughter," Sesshomaru stated as he inclined his head towards his brother, "I should murder you both for allowing Rin to watch whatever it was you two were doing,"

"Rin can't remain ignorant of what goes on between a man and a woman forever, Sesshomaru-sama," Kagome replied logically, "sooner or later she'll desire to do the same, and I can already guess that she's thought about it since she got caught spying on us,"

"Maybe she'll convince Kohaku to experiment with her," Inuyasha snickered, though seemed oblivious to the narrowing of Sesshomaru's eyes at the suggestion. Kagome caught it though, and felt a smug smirk tug at the ends of her lips. It seemed Sesshomaru was very attached to Rin, a very good sign in her mind. She tucked away the thought as she glanced back at her brother-in-law.

"Rin told me that you're putting her through classes to learn proper human and demon behaviors. Is that true?" Kagome asked, wanting to hear the words confirmed by him.

"Yes," was Sesshomaru's simple reply.

"Then you should have someone teach her about sex," Kagome chirped, and enjoyed the sound of her mate grunting in surprise, and the faint look of disbelief that crossed over Sesshomaru's face.

"Why would she need to know about such things?" Sesshomaru asked, though seemed more curious than offended.

"Well, the girls who are about Rin's age in my time learn all about it. It's healthy to know what sex is, and how it's done. Plus, I'm sure whoever marries Rin will be _very_ pleased to find that she has a good idea about what she can do in the bedroom," Kagome answered, and watched Sesshomaru for some kind of reaction. She was hoping for a slight blush, or a possessive denial of a man even touching his Rin, but he did neither.

In fact he did nothing at all. Kagome blinked in surprise at the fact that he was remaining so neutral, and she began to wonder if he was considering the pros and cons of educating Rin about sex.

Kagome was about to ask him what he was thinking when he suddenly turned from the two and began walking away.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Kagome called out to him in surprise, but the dog demon continued to ignore her as he walked on.

"Don't worry about him, 'Gome," Inuyasha stated as he turned to glance down at his mate, "Sesshomaru tends to keep his thoughts to himself,"

"I wonder if he'll enlist a sex teacher for Rin," Kagome murmured as she cocked her head slightly to the side with a slight pout. She really wanted to know what the dog demon had decided on doing with Rin. It was times like these that Kagome wished she could have mind reading powers. Too bad being Inuyasha's mate didn't give her any powers other than massive strength and eternal longevity.

"Maybe he'll teach her himself," Inuyasha replied, and smirked when he noted his mate's cheeks heat up in a blush, "didn't think of _that_, did you?" he teased while winding an arm around her waist.

"I didn't, but it'd speed up the matchmaking process if he did," Kagome answered while turning up to press a light kiss on her mate's cheek.

"I don't know why Sesshomaru's happiness means so much to you. He was my rival for centuries, and he even tried to kill you a couple of times too," Inuyasha noted as Kagome stared off in the direction that Sesshomaru had gone.

"I'm doing it for Rin, too. She deserves to be just as happy as he does. Besides, there are many sides to a person. I'm sure Sesshomaru has multiple sides to him as well,"

"I love you," Inuyasha whispered softly in response, "you _and_ your delusional mind," he added with a smirk while moving in closer to steal a quick kiss.

"What am I going to do with you?" Kagome asked as she mockingly shook her head in defeat.

"Teach me what you learned in your sex class," Inuyasha winked as he intertwined his fingers with hers and brought her up against him.

"Well, then you better get started on dinner, because it's going to take _all_ night," Kagome grinned before taking a few steps forward, pulling her mate alongside her. They walked back to the village together, their hands lovingly intertwined the whole way there.

(Divider)

_Hoped everyone liked it! Sorry about the wait!_


	4. Sesshomaru is concerned

A/N: So I know it's been awhile, and I'm sorry things have taken so long to be posted. I hope everyone is ready for this, although it is much more serious than any previous chapter has been in this story.

(Divider)

"Each breath you take makes a wondrous sound, everything, everything is magic!" Rin sung out loud as she sat near the pond's edge closest to Sesshomaru's castle. She was allowed to take a break from her classes and decided to listen to some music on Kagome's mp3 player while she rested near the pond.

She was about to sing the next line of the chorus when the sight of Norio stopped her. She gave the dog demon a wide smile in greeting as the demon nodded his head in response. His long white hair was pulled up in a high ponytail and his golden eyes looked so similar to Sesshomaru's. It always surprised her that dog demons all seemed to have similar characteristics to one another. She supposed that they probably thought that of humans, and smirked slightly at the thought.

"Rin-sama," the guard greeted with a slight bow as Rin let out a light laugh.

"I keep telling you to call me Rin!" she giggled as the guard bowed his head a little lower.

"Forgive me, Rin-sama, but I must interact with you in this way. It is a form of respect we all must show you as Sesshomaru-sama's treasured ward," Norio explained.

"Treasured?" Rin parroted in surprise as Norio smirked slightly at the surprise on her face.

"You did not know that Sesshomaru-sama holds you in such high regards?" he asked as Rin shrugged.

"I knew that Sesshomaru-sama cared for me, but not so much that I needed to be treated like I was above anyone else here," she answered, "I am Sesshomaru-sama's servant, and will be until the day I die to repay him for bringing me back from death's grip, twice," she added, and noticed that Norio seemed rather amazed at her diligence.

"Forgive me for staring, my lady, it's just that I've never met a human so willing to serve a demon before. Most humans I've ever encountered have either run away in fear or tried to kill demons," he replied.

"We aren't all bad, as I know all demons aren't bad," Rin stated with a smile as Norio could only nod his head before he stood up straight and offered her a clawed hand.

"I have come to retrieve you. It seems that Inukimi-sama wishes to speak with you," he stated, "she excused you from the rest of your classes for the day so there will be no interruptions," he added as Rin took his hand and let him pull her to her feet.

"Inukimi-sama….wants to speak with me?" she asked faintly, the surprise evident in her voice.

"Yes, and I suggest we hurry. Inukimi-sama is not a very patient demoness. Sesshomaru-sama would also want me to continue training in his absence,"

"If you don't mind me asking Norio-sama, why have you all been training so much lately?" Rin asked curiously as they began to walk back to the castle.

"Sesshomaru-sama enjoys keeping his swordsmanship skills as polished as possible. With all the work he puts into training, he expects his guards to hold it to a high regard as well. While it can be tiresome, it keeps the guards around the castle sharp. It prevents us from getting soft and allowing enemies from another territory break into the castle," Norio explained. Rin merely nodded in return, and couldn't help but wonder if she could train in such a way as well. It would allow her to travel with Sesshomaru again, and make her look more useful to him.

"Would I be allowed to train alongside you and Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin asked curiously, though felt her hope dwindle when she saw Norio pull back slightly. His golden eyes narrowed before the small shadow of a smile pulled at the edges of his lips.

"Of all the things Sesshomaru-sama's ward could ask for, she asks for the most dangerous one," he mused, "while _I_ would not allow for such actions to occur, you are Sesshomaru-sama's, and thus your life is in his hands," he added while bowing his head slightly at the mention of their lord.

"When will Sesshomaru-sama be back?" Rin asked him, the urgency for his return evident in her voice. Norio studied her for a moment before he shook his head.

"That I do not know, my lady," he replied, "Sesshomaru-sama does not tell anyone of his journeys, besides his servant Jaken, and you," Rin let that information sink in before she gave Norio a faint nod and they continued on into the castle in silence. The dog demon stayed loyally by her side until they reached the large parlor that was Inukimi's dwelling when she decided to visit her son. The dog demoness did not respond to their entrance, and Rin felt her nerves begin to spin inside her but placed a genuine smile on her lips.

"Inukimi-sama! It's wonderful to see you again!" she exclaimed as the demoness finally turned to look at her. She felt a small pinch on her arm as she jumped slightly before glancing up in surprise at Norio. Her heart skipped a beat at the disapproval in his golden eyes, and she gulped slightly before returning her gaze back to Inukimi. Her smile remained in place even when she noted the rather apathetic stare she received in return.

"It seems like the classes you were put into have not been useful at all," she noted with a glare in Norio's direction, "kill the human's teachers and find new ones. I will not accept failure," she added sternly as the dog demon bowed. The color drained from Rin's face at Inukimi's orders and she frantically shook her head before she knelt on the ground and bowed deeply in front of her.

"F – Forgive me, Inukimi-sama! I did not mean to speak to you out of turn. I was just so happy to see you that I forgot my place," Rin apologized quickly as she kept her forehead pressed against the floor. She would not put the lives of others in danger because of her silly mistakes.

"You are no longer a child, and thus you will no longer act like one while in my presence. A young woman only speaks to others in a pleasant tone that is to remain calm and collected at all times," Inukimi scoffed, "my son does not approve of my blood lust, so I will not kill your teachers this time, but if you do _anything_ to displease me again I will not be so kind," she added in warning as Rin nodded mutely against the rug. She remained as still as she was able to as she heard the demoness' silk kimono rustle softly against the ground as she walked towards her. Her arms began to shake slightly as she heard Inukimi's shoes land close to her sprawled out fingers as she neared her.

"Norio, so good to see you again," Inukimi smiled towards the guard as he nodded his head.

"As it is to see you again, Inukimi-sama," he replied softly, "I trust your travels were pleasant?"

"As always," Inukimi answered with a light laugh before she waved him away, "enough with these pleasantries, leave us be," she dismissed him as Norio bowed low to her before seeing himself out. Rin desperately wanted to restart their introductions so she would not have her lord's mother in such an angry state. She could practically hear the demoness' anger crackle in the air above her head.

"Rise," Inukimi ordered, and Rin hopped to her feet, "well, I'm glad that you at least obey orders," she added with a toothy smile before Rin felt fear trickle up her spine when Inukimi placed a soft, dainty hand on her shoulder. Although she had only met Inukimi a couple of times, she always had Sesshomaru by her side. Without him there, she felt less sure of how his mother would act around her, and if she had anything to fear from her.

"Come now, there's no need for all this tenseness between us," Inukimi laughed suddenly as she placed another hand on Rin's other shoulder and began massaging her. Rin grew even stiffer at the contact and Inukimi let out another laugh before she brought her red lips against Rin's right ear.

"Do you fear that I will eat you, human?" she whispered deathly into Rin's ear, "are you frightened without having your dearest Sesshomaru-sama by your side?" she asked before she released her shoulders and circled around to face her. Rin's widened brown eyes were met with calculating golden ones as the two women stared at one another.

"Such a weak human would only be a nuisance to my son," Inukimi observed as she brought up one clawed finger to press against Rin's neck, "I should save him the trouble and kill you now," she breathed before pressing harder against Rin's neck until she let out a squeak of pain. Inukimi's eyes darkened at the sound before she circled her palm around Rin's neck and dragged her close.

"You will stay away from my son, you will refrain from speaking to him when he returns, and you will allow him to mate with whomever I choose, do I make myself clear?" Inukimi asked as Rin shut her eyes tightly before nodding frantically, "if you do not I will not only kill you, but all that are dear to you," she added menacingly before she roughly released her.

"Get out of my sight," she ordered as Rin felt fresh tears prick the sides of her eyes before she nodded, bowed, and quickly fled the room. She heard Inukimi scoff slightly before she let out a chuckle that echoed throughout the hallway. It was only when Rin reached the castle's gardens that she let out a choked sob. Her fingers shakily went up to her neck as she flinched at the burning sensation of the sensitive skin there.

"Rin-sama," Norio greeted solemnly before his eyebrows narrowed and he quickly approached her, "are you alright?" he asked as he gently rested his fingers on her jaw before arching her neck so her tear streaked cheeks were visible to him. He studied her neck for a moment before exhaling a long breath through his nose.

"Be happy that it is only a flesh wound, Rin-sama. I've seen Inukimi-sama kill demons for far less," Norio offered before he gently brushed his fingers along the red skin of her neck. He then quickly removed his hand when he saw her flinch and released her jaw. She grimaced slightly before she ran her sleeves against her cheeks and let out another sob.

"She told me not to speak to Sesshomaru-sama ever again," she sniffled before her body began to shake, "I don't know what to do, Norio-sama," she added sadly as the demon gave her a worried look before his eyes became alert and he raised his head. She saw his nose twitch as he tested the air before he wrapped an around her shoulders and quickly began escorting her towards the edge of the gardens.

"Sesshomaru-sama has returned. Inukimi-sama must have done this on purpose," Norio whispered into Rin's ear as he huddled her close and kept them walking at a fast pace, "do not let him see your wounds, Rin-sama, and hurry to your room. Speak to no one. There is no need for a quarrel to begin between mother and son," he commanded softly before he pushed her ahead of him and turned around to intercept Sesshomaru. Rin hurried along to her room, stopping for no one, just as she was told.

(Divider)

Sesshomaru felt his energy begin to return as he returned to his castle grounds. His boots landed gracefully onto the gravel path as he spotted Norio vastly approaching him.

"Norio, how has the castle faired in my absence?" Sesshomaru asked as the guard bowed to him before responding.

"Splendidly, my lord. I trust your travels were fruitful?" he asked in return as the dog demon nodded in response. Sesshomaru studied Norio a moment, noticing a rather odd tenseness to his person that was never evident before.

"Has training commenced as planned?" he asked as Norio nodded.

"It has been going extremely well, Sesshomaru-sama. The men have been working vigorously, and have been anticipating your return so they may show you what they have learned. Rin-sama has also gone through more of her classes, and has learned much in your month's absence," Norio answered.

"Where is she? I smell her scent on you, and in these gardens," Sesshomaru observed as he noted Norio's scent change from tense to anxious.

"She has retired for the evening, my lord. The classes have proven to be rather tiring, and she told me that she wanted to be presentable for your return," Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the demon's reasoning before he walked past him. Never had Rin cared about being presentable to him before, the girl had lived amongst the dirt and threat of death for long enough that such things did not matter.

"Where are you going, Sesshomaru-sama?" Norio asked rather urgently.

"That is none of your concern. Return to your training," Sesshomaru ordered as the dog demon bowed to him and Sesshomaru continued on his way. He felt his guard's eyes on him as he entered the castle, and could not shake off the feeling that something was terribly wrong. Never had his guard been uneasy or anxious about anything.

"Sesshomaru, how wonderful it is to see you!" his mother cooed as she appeared at the doorstep in one of her many fancy and intricate silk kimonos. His eyes narrowed at her before he continued on, ignoring her rather hurt look as he passed her.

"Must you always treat me like one of your servants every time I come to visit you?" she interrogated as her long legs kept pace with his as he walked calmly through his castle hallway.

"I did not expect you to be raging in such a way at my treatment of you, mother. It was you who constantly refrained from treating me in a respectable way until I could overpower you," he reminded her, his voice rather soft, softer than was expected of a demon. His mother slowed her stances at his words but he did not heed her disappearance as anything other than hurt pride.

"I have come on business, Sesshomaru, and I expect you to listen to me," Inukimi ordered, but Sesshomaru did not slow his pace, "if you do not listen to me, Rin will die," she added, and Sesshomaru paused.

"What?" he asked back, turning only sideways to face her. She inclined her jaw slightly before continuing,

"Her soul is tearing at the seams of her physical body. Have you not noticed the changes in her behavior around you? Her subconscious can tell that she's losing her soul and she's doing all she can to keep it inside,"

"What nonsense in this?" Sesshomaru scoffed slightly, "perhaps you spend too much time alone in your castle in the clouds," he added icily as Inukimi shot him an angry glare.

"Do not think that I will be intimidated into allowing you to belittle me in such a way, Sesshomaru. I only tell you this because I know how you care for the girl. Her pain seems to have something to do with the Tensaiga, having it so close to her must speed up the process," she added, and Sesshomaru cast a quick glance at the sword.

"If this is true, then I shall leave the sword cased at the opposite side of the castle," Sesshomaru replied as his hand came up to wrap a clawed hand around the sheath of Tensaiga.

"Such tactics will be useless, Sesshomaru. The sword is a part of you, your birth right, and thus you can never rid the power of Tensaiga from your person," Inukimi answered confidently before Sesshomaru scoffed at her again.

"I will not believe this utter nonsense. I shall see the effects on Rin myself," he sneered.

"Give me Tensaiga first, then you shall see that it is you who truly has the affect on her," his mother offered, and Sesshomaru held his ground for a moment before he unwound the sword from his waist and tossed it into his mother's waiting hands. He did not voice his worry for the girl, but would not risk her life if there was a chance that his mother was right. Still, it seemed rather odd that his mother would care about Rin at all.

He quickly climbed the stairs with his demon speed until he reached Rin's door. She was given one of the larger rooms, a choice only excepted for the lady of the castle. A title that was given in namesake alone, since she was his ward and naturally held more prestige than any other in the castle besides himself.

He raised his hand as if to knock before he paused and grabbed for the doorknob instead. Rin was not allowed to keep any secrets from him, and thus she had nothing to hide from him in her room. He pulled the door open with a faint swish as the side of the door collided with the opposite wall. He paused in the doorway as he saw Rin lying on the large futon positioned in the middle of the room. She had the blanket covers pulled up to her chin as she glanced in his direction.

He saw her cinnamon eyes light up for a second when she recognized him before they saddened and she turned away from him and huddled back into her covers.

"Rin," he commanded, finding her rather reserved manner strange, "do you not feel well?" he asked then, noting that her body was curling up into a tight ball under the covers. She mutely shook her head before she slid under the covers completely, but not before he caught the salty scent of her tears.

"What has happened in my absence?" he asked, and when he got no answer he growled faintly, "answer me, Rin," he ordered. He saw her body move slightly before he heard her intake a deep breath. He strained his ears to hear her, but she did not speak.

"I warned you, Sesshomaru," he heard his mother's voice whisper gently as she approached him and traced a clawed finger along his jaw to brush away a strand of silver hair, "your presence hurts her. Let's leave so that she may rest," she added gently. His jaw set slightly before he turned away from Rin's room and briskly walked away. Never would he have assumed that he could hurt her for simply being around her. Her enjoyment of the priestess and the hanyou's presence made sense now. It was because she remained healthy without him there.

"You must not blame the girl, Sesshomaru, but me instead," he heard his mother murmur guiltily, "for if I had not brought her back from the dead the second time, she would not be succumbing to Tensaiga's power now," she added.

"If this is true, then why hadn't she shown any signs before now?" he asked.

"Perhaps she has, but the signs have been so miniscule that they went untraced," Inukimi offered, "but while I remained here in your absence I have noticed her healthy disposition, and just before you returned she nearly fainted in my arms. She was in such pain that I told Norio to put her to bed so that she may rest,"

"Why didn't Norio tell me?" Sesshomaru asked, seething at the notion that one of his most trusted generals would not fill him in on such an important occurrence.

"He did not understand what was happening himself, and I told him that I wanted to tell you myself. It was only I who saw what could have been the cause of her displeasure. You must release her, Sesshomaru. If you care for her at all than it would only make sense that you refrain from being near her," Inukimi explained.

While a part of him was bothered with the idea of dropping Rin off somewhere where he'd never be able to see her again, another part of him agreed with his mother. If his presence did cause Rin such disdain that it threatened her life, than he would rather allow her to live out the rest of her life than lose it simply because of his selfish wishes.

"I shall schedule her departure for tomorrow morning. She will no longer be forced to live within these walls," Sesshomaru replied with a slight grimace. His mother nodded in agreement before she ushered him away, a caring hand pressed against his back.

(Divider)

A/N: Hey everyone, so I know this chapter is really dark compared to what has been going on, but I promise to bring the humor back. I just thought that it might be cool to enter in somewhat of a plot to these stories to try and tie them all together. And while I don't really see Inukimi becoming a large villain in the story, since I think she's a greatly misunderstood character, I rather liked the conniving character that surfaced while I wrote this. Let me know what you think!

P.S. the little line from the beginning was from the Angels and Airwaves song "Everything's magic," a great song and a great band. Strongly recommend checking them out if you haven't already!


	5. Inuyasha gets tricked

A/N: Another update! Yay! Although this is another serious chapter, I was able to add a little humor in there too. I wanted to keep the comedy going too!

(Divider)

"I'm sorry that we must part so soon, Rin-sama," Norio stated as he helped Rin climb atop Ah-Uh's saddle. She gave the guard a soft smile at his kind words before she glanced up at the castle. She had hoped she could have called it home for far longer than this. Her gaze landed on the window that she knew would lead to Sesshomaru's chambers, and couldn't hide her disappointment at his absence.

"I was hoping I could have at least said goodbye," she murmured longingly as Norio shut his eyes briefly before nodding.

"It's a terrible situation you're in, my lady. Perhaps things shall change in time," he replied as he stepped back to allow the dragon to trot towards the forest. Rin gave her friend a wave farewell as Ah-Uh leaped off the ground to get air born. Norio simply raised his hand with a slight smile as she began to fade into the distance.

While Rin was leaving for the moment, Norio didn't doubt for a instant that his lord would be in hot pursuit of her soon. His smile widened into a confident smirk as he turned around and headed back to the castle training grounds. No doubt whatsoever.

(Divider)

Inuyasha straightened his stance as he cracked his knuckles at his opponent. A faint rustle from a nearby bush had his ears zeroed in to the right as his golden eyes scanned his surroundings.

"Don't think you'll make it far, runt," he growled before hurling himself at the nearby bush. His fire rat kimono funneled out as he fell onto the large vegetation, but his valiant efforts proved to be fruitless. His target was gone.

Another rustle caught his attention as his head whirled around to the left and he caught sight of a red flash before it disappeared into another bush. He had it now. His mouth watered as he slowly stalked the animal. He and Kagome would eat well tonight.

He hunched low to the ground as he slinked forward, his silver hair dragging along the ground with him. When he was sure he was within reaching distance he jumped up with claws outstretched.

"I got you now!" he shouted in triumph before a heavy wind whipped past his face and he was flown into the nearest tree. He shut his eyed as the wind held him captive for a few seconds before it disappeared just as quickly as it had come.

When the wind finally settled he slid down the tree trunk on his side only to find that his dinner had escaped, and in its place stood a large two-headed dragon. And atop that dragon sat a young girl who Inuyasha immediately recognized.

"Rin! What the hell are you doing here?" he yelled in outrage before he frantically searched around for his dinner, "where did that damn fox go?" he muttered as he sniffed the ground near Rin's mount.

"Inuyasha-sama! Aren't you happy to see me?" Rin asked happily as Inuyasha continued sniffing around. She kept her smile in place for another few seconds before it disappeared and she sent the half-demon a glare instead.

"Inuyasha-sama!" she called out as the dog demon's ear twitched in her direction, but he didn't acknowledge her. When she realized she wasn't going to get his attention she let out a light huff before she dismounted and patted both of Ah-Uh's heads.

"You can return to Lord Sesshomaru now," she instructed them softly as the dragon let out a snort of approval. She ran her fingers through their mane for a moment before she ushered them off. She waited until the dragon was out of sight before she glanced back at Inuyasha.

"What are you looking for?" she asked as she cocked her head slightly to the side when she heard him muttering something to himself. She was about to ask again when a little fox a few feet away caught her attention. Her eyes brightened as she gazed at the pup before she walked over and gingerly picked it up to cradle it in her arms.

"Hey look, Inuyasha-sama! Isn't he the cutest?" she cooed as she held the fox at arms length to give it a happy grin. The fox turned its head slightly to the side at her voice and she let out a squeal of delight at how simply precious it looked. Her high pitched squeal seemed to catch Inuyasha's attention for the half-demon was on her in a second.

"What? How did you capture it so easily?" He exclaimed before he let out a long sigh, "never mind, just give it here so I can kill it,"

"Kill him?" Rin asked in dismay as her eyes teared up, "but why would you do that? How could you kill such an innocent creature?" she asked as she brought the pup up to Inuyasha's face so the young fox could stare into Inuyasha's eyes. They glanced at one another for a few moments before Inuyasha made a swipe for him. Luckily the half-demon missed the tops of Rin's fingers when the fox jumped out of Rin's hands and easily landed on his face. The two stood perfectly still for another moment before the animal proceeded to feverishly scratch at his face.

"Inuyasha-sama!" Rin exclaimed in worry as she tried to reach for the animal but couldn't when Inuyasha kept struggling and inadvertently pushing her away. He finally got a hold of the creature's fur as he detached it from his face and held it at arms length.

"I'll make sure to cook your well tonight," he promised darkly as the fox let out a light whine.

"No, Inuyasha-sama!" Rin cried out as she swiped the animal away, "don't hurt him! He's only a baby," she added defensively before she hurried over to the nearest bush and released it.

"Wh – What did you do? Do you know how long I've been hunting that thing?" Inuyasha ground out through clenched teeth as Rin ignored him and waved at the fox as it bounded away into the forest. She continued to wave for a few more seconds before she turned to face Inuyasha with big innocent eyes.

"Why would you want to eat that poor little creature? There are a lot of berries and other things that you can cook in this forest," she stated as Inuyasha saw past her big eyes and sneered at her.

"Fine, then you go collect those things and bring them to Kagome. You better apologize for losing our dinner too," he commanded as Rin stuck her tongue out at him playfully.

"I'll only get the _best_ ingredients," she promised.

(Divider)

Kagome was tending to the garden at the back of her hut as she let out a carefree sigh when she tugged out the last weed. It was about time she finished that chore. After this she could really relax and enjoy the rest of her day.

"Just where the hell do you think you're going?" she heard her mate's voice cry out as Kagome blinked before she caught sight of Rin bounding towards her. Her eyes widened further when she saw that Inuyasha was not far behind, and his face had swollen to a considerable size. Not to mention with the color to match a perfectly ripe tomato.

"Kagome-sama!" Rin cried out as a straw basket of plants bumped against her hip, "stop Inuyasha-sama! He's going to _kill_ me!" the young woman shrieked as Kagome turned toward her mate before placing her hands on her hips. Inuyasha instantly stopped in his tracks at his mate's stance, and could even tell through his impaired vision that she meant to do the unthinkable.

"Kagome, don't – "

"Osuwari!" she screamed, and let out a few more for good measure. When he had made a good sized crater near the side of their hut she turned towards Rin with a large smile.

"Rin-chan! It's so good to see you again!"

(Divider)

"Dammit wench! That _hurts_!" Inuyasha growled as Kagome placed a cold washcloth on his swollen face.

"Well if you could simply take a joke without threatening to kill something then you wouldn't be in this mess!" Kagome scolded before sighing and turning to glance at Rin, "I'm sorry you were dragged into all of this, Rin," she added apologetically. Rin merely smiled in return before she shook her head.

"No, it was my fault for not realizing that Inuyasha-sama didn't know what poison ivy was," she giggled as she scratched the back of her head bashfully, "I wouldn't have said it smelled like meat if I'd known he'd take me seriously," she added as she glanced around at Inuyasha curiously.

"You cost us dinner too," Inuyasha grumbled, his voice partially muffled by the washcloth.

"Oh, we can go without meat for one day," Kagome waved him off as she gazed at the assortment of mushrooms and berries Rin had collected.

"I learned where to scout for a whole lot of food when I traveled at Lord Sesshomaru's side," Rin replied proudly before her shoulders hunched and her eyelids suddenly lowered to cover her cinnamon eyes from view. She missed her lord's presence so much already, and she hadn't even been gone a day.

"Did he need us to watch over you again?" Kagome asked curiously as Rin glanced up at the miko before she slowly nodded her head.

"He didn't say how long he'd be gone," she answered as Inuyasha let out a snort before he sat up and removed the washcloth from his face. To Rin's surprise the swelling had gone down considerably and excluding the claw marks on his face he looked relatively back to normal.

"After the catastrophe you caused already there's no way I'm going to let you stay here," he pointed out with a glare as Kagome rolled her eyes before she lovingly patted her mate's arm.

"Now, there's no need for such brash words, _darling_," she smiled and Rin felt a cold chill run down her spine when she sensed the dark aura that suddenly began to surrounded the miko. Inuyasha glanced at his mate cautiously before his dog ears plastered themselves against his head.

"Yeah...there's no need for that," he agreed softly as his mate nodded her head with another smile before glancing back at Rin.

"You're always welcome here, Rin-chan," Kagome added as Rin hurriedly nodded her head.

"Th – Thank you for your kindness!" she said hurriedly as she bowed low before them. Kagome let out an airy laugh while Inuyasha scoffed and looked towards the wall.

"So, where is Sesshomaru off to this time?" Kagome asked curiously as Rin bit her lip slightly before she shook her head.

"He didn't...I don't know," she finally replied, feeling bad for having to lie to Kagome. She had always told Rin that she could tell her anything, but she was worried that they would tell Sesshomaru. If that happened then Lady Inukimi would find out.

"Rin..." Kagome murmured softly, "did something...happen between you two?" she asked in concern. Even Inuyasha was looking at her with a serious stare. Rin gave the couple a quick nervous look before she shook her head.

"No, nothing," she answered truthfully. For it wasn't Sesshomaru who had forced her to leave his home, but his mother instead.

"If that's true, then we won't pry," Kagome promised with a gentle smile before she glanced towards the window of their hut, "it'll get late pretty soon. Do you want to take a stroll with Inuyasha and I?" she added sweetly, and Rin gave her a swift nod.

"That's sounds great!" she chirped as the couple smiled back at her. There was nothing like a stroll to keep her mind off of her old home and her lord.

(Divider)

"Oh _Sesshomaru_!" Inukimi called out into the vast group of fighting men. Although the majority of them were dog demons with similar traits to her son, she never had a problem finding him. Not only was he always taking on four or five of his guards at once, but his sheer height allowed him to easily tower over them.

He sent the present group of his attackers flying with a faint swing of Bakusaiga before he inclined his head towards his mother. She waved happily when their eyes met and grabbed hold of the demoness' arm at her side.

"Come meet our guest!" she chirped as she brought the young demoness into view for her son to see. She was a perfectly bred phoenix demon who's clan held strong influence in the North. She was only four hundred years old, but she had matured well and was far prettier than the other demonesses Inukimi had met with previously. Should they decide to mate, Inukimi had no doubt that an alliance would be made between the North and West. Sesshomaru merely glanced at her for a moment before he gave them his back and swung at one of the guards. The men continued to fight as the other guards picked up where they had left off as well. Inukimi glared daggers at Sesshomaru as he continued to fight as if they weren't even there.

"Don't ignore the wishes of the being that gave birth to you, Sesshomaru!" she growled, and noted the guards around her begin to lower their weapons again. It didn't take long before all those training sheathed their weapons, all except for Sesshomaru.

"Clean yourself off, then meet us in my study," she scolded in a raged whisper before she whirled around and dragged their guest alongside her. She would not be embarrassed by her son and she would convince him that such a match would only be logical. He had thought as strategically as her once, before that human girl had come along.

She had thought upon their first meeting that she was merely a fancy of Sesshomaru's. A phase that would soon pass. Had she known then that he would still be traveling with her...She paused her train of thought at that. Although her raging mind wanted to curse the fact that she had saved the girl, she knew deep down she would have still done it whether she had known of the future outcome or not. She could not bear the idea of her son suffering.

She had even tried to convince Inutashio that such a task was far too cruel for their son to go through when he was deciding upon the heirloom to bestow his son. If he simply wanted Sesshomaru to learn the fragility of human life and suffer through the loss of a loved one Inukimi knew there had to be some other way.

Although the event did change her son's outlook on life, she had noticed that a change had already begun within him even before he ventured into Hell. He not only had one, but two humans at his side on that fateful day. He protected them like they were part of his pack and continued such actions even as his girl companion continued to age.

The bond that had formed between the two had to be vast in size. For her son to risk his own life in Hell for her soul, and to even continue his efforts when the previous had failed. Perhaps the logical decision would not waiver such a bond between mentor and ward.

"Inukimi-sama?" Korial asked politely, "is something troubling you, my honorable lady?"

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with, Korial. Just be yourself when my son formally meets you," she smiled. Korial's blue hair trailed down her left shoulder as she cocked her head to the side for a moment before righting herself and nodding. Just as the women made it to the study Inukimi spotted Norio closing the distance between them. Inukimi didn't miss the way the guard kept his eyes trained on Korial.

"Evening Inukimi-sama," Norio greeted her with a low bow before he turned towards Korial, "and who is your companion?" he added as Korial stared at him for far longer than Inukimi would have preferred.

"Korial is her name. She is a phoenix demoness from the North, and Sesshomaru's mate-to-be," Inukimi replied in a venomous warning. Norio gave her another bow before he took one of Korial's hands in his own and pressed a gentle kiss atop her knuckles.

"Forgive me for deterring your meeting with Lord Sesshomaru, Korial-sama," he murmured as his breath warmed her skin and a faint blush coated Korial's cheeks.

"It is not a problem in the least," she answered as she pulled her hand back, "but I am to be Sesshomaru-sama's. I would appreciate it if you would not apologize in such a way again," she added sternly. Norio gave her a smirk before he bowed his head once more.

"Whatever you wish, future Lady of the West," he replied before he opened the door to the study and ushered the women in, "allow me to check on Sesshomaru-sama while you two wait here," he added before he gently shut the door and walked down the hallway.

Luckily he didn't have to travel far, for he spotted the lord in question rounding the corner and walking towards him.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Norio greeted with a bow, "both your mother and your mate-to-be are in the study,"

"I am already aware of their location," Sesshomaru sniped before he surveyed Norio for a moment, "have you seen Rin emerge from her room yet?"

"Why would you ask me such a question, my lord?" Norio asked curiously.

"It has come to my attention that my presence pains her, and her scent was cloaked on you when I returned home yesterday," he replied. Norio noted with an inward smirk that he mentioned yesterday's events with a tone that bordered on jealousy. Perhaps he assumed that he and Rin were having a secret affair? The thought had his smile rapidly turning into a grin.

"I was merely escorting her around the gardens for her safety, of course. To answer your previous question, no, Rin has not emerged from her room today because she is no longer here," Norio answered.

"Explain," Sesshomaru commanded.

"She has left, my lord. Although she did mention how she wished she could have said farewell to you before she departed," Norio answered, and felt a chill run up his spine when Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at him.

"If I may interject with my own thoughts, my lord?" Norio asked, knowing from his lord's deadly stare that he was in no way pleased with the current situation.

"Perhaps it was not your presence that pained her, but the walls that she was confined in. She did often mention her wishes to travel with you. No woman would say such a thing if she detested the man's presence," Norio added, and noted a sort of light turn on in Sesshomaru's eyes. Figuratively speaking, of course.

Although Sesshomaru did not admit to this small oversight, Norio knew that Sesshomaru was debating within himself whether to retrieve her or leave her be.

"Please forgive me for wasting valuable time with the beautiful Korial and your mother. I shall return to training immediately,"

"Hn," Sesshomaru replied before he continued walking towards the study. Norio was slightly surprised that he hadn't left to go after Rin immediately, but assumed he was trying to keep up appearances. For if any demon lord ran after their human maidens without fulfilling their previous engagements was surely mad!

(Divider)

Sesshomaru opened the door to his mother's study to find her frantically stringing her fingers through the demoness' hair. He did not acknowledge his presence until their guest inclined her head towards him,

"Sesshomaru-sama," she greeted levelly. He noticed Inukimi pause in her rapid motions before she turned towards him with a smile.

"It's about time you showed up," she stated before she turned approving eyes on their guest, "this is Korial, phoenix demoness of the North and perhaps one of the most beautiful demonesses in that region as well," she added as Korial turned away with a faint blush at the compliment.

"While I am flattered by your compliment, Inukimi-sama, I do posses other similarly desirable traits," she replied shyly before she glanced at Sesshomaru, "I am pleased to find that you are as attractive as many have rumored you to be," she added.

"I have no plans to mate with you," he replied bluntly.

"Sesshomaru! Don't listen to what he says, Korial. He's just nervous," Inukimi laughed anxiously.

"I am not nervous," Sesshomaru assured them.

"I do not care if he is rather unskilled in expressing himself socially," Korial giggled, "it will give us something to work on together. Besides, after today we will be going everywhere together," she added confidently.

"I do not agree to such behavior," Sesshomaru replied.

"Oh, nonsense. We are going to be mates, so why not start acting like it?" Korial asked as she walked over to Sesshomaru and moved to take his arm. But when she reached for it he moved his arm slightly out of reach, and when she tried again he merely moved his arm in another direction.

"Sesshomaru, do not act so childishly around your mate!" Inukimi scolded when she started to notice Korial's rather impatient grunts as she continued reaching for him and he continued moving his arm away.

"She is not my mate," he replied as Korial stepped back before tears appeared in her brown eyes. Sesshomaru paused at the strange show of emotion, and couldn't help but envision Rin when he looked at Korial. Her expression and even the shape of her eyes resembled Rin's.

"What is it about me that you do not approve of, Sesshomaru-sama?" she asked, her voice muffled by the onset of tears, "am I not what you think of when you image your mate? Is there another woman you desire more?" she added hotly.

"Sesshomaru, let me remind you that you are still heir to your father's throne. Such privileges come with responsibilities," Inukimi stated. While Sesshomaru knew that Korial was a strong demoness by her aura alone, and beautiful, she was not what he desired. There was something that she seemed to lack. Although he knew this truth, he also knew that he was obligated to find a mate before he could earn his father's title.

"No, there is no other," he answered Korial levelly.

(Divider)

A/N: Oh no! What will happen to poor Rin now? =( We'll just have to find out in the next chapter! Until next time!


	6. Souta is smitten

(Divider)

"Rin-chan?" Kagome called to the young woman who sat towards the edge of the Inuyasha forest with her back to her. When she did not respond, she called to her again but there was still no answer.

"It's no use, you know," Inuyasha stated as he inclined his head towards Rin before lifting Kagome's basket over his head. The large basket filled with carrots was no trouble for someone with Inuyasha's strength to carry. Kagome had inherited some of that strength, but enjoyed when Inuyasha volunteered to help with some of the heftier chores. Kagome gave her mate a curious glance before he continued,

"She's been sitting out there all morning. When I went with Kohaku to train in the forest this morning at sun rise she was already sitting there like that," he added.

"Do you think she's waiting for Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked.

"Not sure. She never did _that_ before," he replied before motioning to Rin's hunched form. The couple gave Rin another glance before Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders and proceeded towards their hut.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome hissed, "we can't just leave her sulking like that!" she added while grimacing when her eyes found Rin again.

"She's a happy little brat. She'll be back to normal in no time," he scoffed. Kagome debated over using osuwari on her mate, but thought against it. That basket of carrots was pretty heavy, and wouldn't feel all that good if it was dropped on his head.

She let out a sigh as her mate continued to walk towards their hut, but she turned and headed in Rin's direction. Although Inuyasha may not act worried, Kagome couldn't help but feel like something was wrong with Rin. She made her way over to the girl before she sat next to her.

"I've always loved this forest, even when I first came to this world," Kagome murmured affectionately, "it has a certain pull that forces you to come back to it, no matter what," The two sat in silence for a few minutes before the girl spoke,

"I knew a forest like that," Rin replied, "it was on the outskirts of my village. It was where I grew up with my family, where I lost them, where I died, and where I was reborn," she added with lowered lids. Kagome studied her face for a moment, noting the light coating of tears in the girl's eyes.

"Do you feel a pull to that forest now?"

"Yes," Rin replied before she quickly shut her eyes and hid her face between her knees and chest, "because I don't know what to do, and that forest always seems to have the answers to what path my life should take next," she added quietly.

"We could travel there now, if you'd like to?" Kagome offered. Rin picked her head up and stared at Kagome with wide eyes for a moment before they saddened and she hid her face once again.

"I can't, it would ruin everything," she sniffled, "because surely he is there by now, and I can't face him, not yet," she added.

"Tell who everything? Sesshomaru?" Kagome pushed before she realized what she was doing, "never mind, don't answer that," she quickly added.

"I just wish I could be near him again, but that's impossible now," she murmured sadly. Kagome wanted feverishly to question Rin, for she knew that it was Sesshomaru she spoke of so gloomily. But she could not bring herself to snoop into the girl's life. Rin had to be keeping her answers fairly vague for a reason.

"Come with me, Rin-chan," Kagome insisted as she stood and held out her hand to the girl. Rin sat motionless for a moment before she raised her head and glanced at Kagome's outstretched hand. Rin seemed to be weighing her options for another moment before she took her hand and let Kagome pull her to her feet.

"I think it's about time I showed you my world," Kagome smiled kindly.

(Divider)

"Are you sure about this, Kagome-sama?" Rin asked nervously as she held tightly onto both Inuyasha and Kagome. Inuyasha's arm was wound around her waist while Kagome's arm rested atop her shoulders for emotional support.

"Well, not entirely," Kagome admitted with a slight laugh, "but with both of us near you, we should all be able to travel together," she added.

"Yeah, and the worst that could happen to you would be a broken leg," Inuyasha shrugged, but Rin didn't miss the devilish grin that spread across his face. She visibly gulped before she tightly gripped the backs of Inuyasha's fire rat kimono and Kagome's blue and pink flower kimono.

"OK, I'm ready," she murmured uneasily before letting out a shriek when her companions both jumped at once. Her legs followed their motion and pushed off the well's wall as they angled their bodies on their descent. They flew at an angle for a few seconds in a mass of darkness surrounded by blue lights that seemed endlessly tangled together as if by strings.

As the blue lights began to fly past them and fade away, Rin heard the familiar sound of chime bells before her world went completely black. She wanted to scream, but before she could even open her mouth they were safely on the ground at the bottom of the well.

"Did we make it?" Kagome asked as she stood her full height. Rin was too frightened to come out of her hunched position, but Inuyasha scooped her up and held her against his chest as he stood and inspected the ceiling.

"It looks like your shrine," he observed before he glanced down at Rin with impatient eyes, "you done being scared yet?" he asked with a raised brow.

"N – No," she murmured as her body shook like a leaf, "I – I feel weird, like I shouldn't be here,"

"It'll wear off," Inuyasha muttered softly to her.

"You know from personal experience?" Kagome teased as Inuyasha sent her a quick glare with ears pressed against his head.

"Had I not come to your world every once in awhile you never would have come back!" he barked.

"Yeah, because you were always so difficult!" Kagome retorted.

"Only because you didn't know how to prioritize your life! Had you put finding the Jewel shards and Naraku first I never would have had to come after you here!" he growled. Rin suddenly felt like the elephant in the room and shrunk down against Inuyasha's chest, trying her hardest to make herself as small as possible.

"Prioritize my life? Oh, when we get back to the village – " Kagome threatened in a hiss before her voice was silenced by another.

"Hey Mom! I think Kagome and Inuyasha are back!" a man's voice yelled out excitedly. It echoed along the shrine walls for a moment before a head popped into the trio's line of vision.

"I thought it was you two," the man smiled. Inuyasha scoffed lightly before he maneuvered Rin's body so one of his arms was wrapped around her waist while other wrapped around Kagome before he hunched low to the ground. He then easily jumped over the well's height before he landed behind the man. He whirled around with a large smile before he was attacked by Kagome.

"Souta! You've gotten so big!" she gushed while the man named Souta laughed.

"You're looking pretty good too," he smiled before his eyes landed on Rin, "hey, my name's Souta, I don't think we've met before," he added while extending his hand out towards her. She hesitantly took a hold of it as he shook it for a moment before letting it go.

"My name is Rin," she answered softly with a blush when she realized she hadn't given him her name.

"Nice to meet ya," he replied with a nod, "so, sis, what are you guys doing back in our time?" he asked while turning to look expectedly at Kagome.

"We're taking a vacation of sorts," she replied before she took Rin's hand and tugged her out of Inuyasha's hold. Although Rin never thought of Inuyasha as a protector, she did notice how alone she felt without his arms around her. Even though Sesshomaru always declined to be affiliated with the half – demon, they were still connected by blood. So, technically Inuyasha was the next closest thing Rin had to Sesshomaru, and she didn't want to be away from that connection.

"I was hoping I could get Rin's mind off of someone by bringing her here. The future always made me feel better whenever Inuyasha and I were having problems," Kagome added.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha hissed as Kagome waved him off.

"So I guess there's always drama no matter what time we're in," Souta laughed before he waved his hand back towards the exit, "I hope everyone's hungry. Mom and Grandpa just finished making dinner," he added as Kagome's eyes shimmered.

"Oh a cooked meal from Mom! That sounds wonderful!" she cooed before she excitedly pulled Rin close to her, "I can't wait for you to try some food from my time," she whispered before something close to fear overtook her features for a moment. But in the next it was gone with a blink and they were off.

(Divider)

"Wow!" Rin exclaimed as she stared at the contraption Kagome's mom called a stove, "so this makes automatic fire, without having to start it yourself?" she asked as Kagome's mom nodded with a slight giggle.

"It's such a treat to have you here, Rin-chan," she said before she ushered her away from the stove, "but I'd prefer you not to get burned while you're here," she added as she led Rin to the table where Souta, Kagome, Inuyasha, Kagome's Grandpa, and a large cat all sat. The cat hadn't awoken since Rin had arrived, and seemed more than content on continuing to sleep at the head of the table.

"Why don't you sit next to Souta while I serve everyone?" Kagome's mother offered before Rin blushed, realizing she had taken up a lot of the woman's time by her inability to keep her excitement bottled up.

"Forgive me for taking up so much of your time, and preventing you all from eating," she apologized before bowing her head on the table. The group let out a chorus of comforting words and awkward laughs before the table fell silent when Rin picked up her head with a large smile.

"Thank you for letting me eat with you all!" she chirped before her smile became wider when Kagome's mom put a plate of delicious smelling food in front of her.

"Like I said before, we're happy to have you with us," she smiled pleasantly before a look of surprise overtook her when Rin began picking at the noodles with her hands. Rin flinched at the sheer temperature of the dish before she paused when she heard Souta laugh.

"You'll never get to eat your ramen if you try to eat it like that," he smiled before he held up two sticks that he had balanced against his thumb and forefinger, "you have to eat it with chopsticks, and blow on it so it won't burn your tongue," he explained lightly, his eyes shining in delight at her. Her cheeks burned at the sudden attention she was getting from the room and picked up the two sticks situated at the side of her plate.

She tried positioning them like Souta had his, but her hand couldn't morph the shape just right. Either the sticks popped out of her hand or they'd slip into the soup. Before long, many of the others had already eaten the soup and the other assorted dishes on the table, all except for Rin.

"Do you need help?" Souta asked quietly as he reached for her hand and angled her fingers in an alien position before fitting the sticks in between them. Her hand felt strange, but the sticks remained in place and she was even able to clench and unclench them. His hand guided hers as they picked up a few noodles with the sticks.

"Now, blow on them so they won't burn your mouth," Souta instructed kindly. Rin nodded and did as he said before placing the noodles in her mouth and sucking up the rest of the long noodles. She let out a sigh of content before looking over at Souta with bright eyes.

"Can we do it again?" she asked excitedly before Souta nodded his head. He took her hand and again helped her pick up another set of noodles before placing them in her mouth. She couldn't hide her grin, and even showed Souta her hand proudly when she was able to grab some on her own. He gave her a nod of encouragement and ushered her to try and pick up the other food on the table. Soon she was able to pick up a cooked egg, a few pickles, chicken strips, and even a couple pieces of rice.

"You picked it up fast!" Souta grinned, "a perfect score for sure!" he added with a thumbs up. Rin grinned from ear to ear at him before she placed the sticks on top of her napkin.

"All done, dear?" Kagome's mom asked. Rin nodded before picking up her plate and bringing it towards her.

"I want to help," she stated when Kagome's mother tried to take the plate from her. She put her plate in the strange bowl that Kagome said was a sink. Afterward she helped the women bring all the extra plates to the sink while Kagome's mother stored the leftovers in a strange box that she called a refrigerator.

Rin didn't question the things presented to her, knowing full well they were more futuristic devices that her world would soon have. Rin watched as Kagome twisted a knob and water drained from the shoot above the sink.

"How did you do that?" she exclaimed in wonder before sticking her hands underneath the streaming water. It felt cool to the touch and ran gently over her fingertips as she clenched and unclenched them.

"The sink is connected to a water pipe underground that bring us filtered water," Kagome explained with a knowing smile, seemingly able to sense Rin's wonder at the strange device.

"We also have a bath upstairs that you can use too," Kagome's mom smiled, "it works in a similar way to the sink,"

"You mean you don't have to collect water, or go to a stream to bathe?" Rin asked in surprise. Kagome simply nodded and Rin's eyes grew to the size of saucers.

"Would it be alright if I used it?" she asked in a small voice.

"Of course you can, dear!" Kagome's mom replied, "we'll finish the dishes here and you can go enjoy. Just make sure that you don't overflow the tub,"

"Tub?" Rin asked, "what's that?"

"It's like a big bowl, near the toilet," Kagome stated.

"Toilet?" Rin parroted back in dismay.

"I'll show you," Kagome smiled before she ushered her up the stairs. Kagome led her down her hall until they reached a room. She opened it for her and presented the room with a short bow.

"The bathroom, milady," she winked. Rin's eyes lowered at the term, for it instantly made her think of Norio, and of Sesshomaru.

"Are you alright?" Kagome asked with gentle eyes.

"Yeah...I just – I'm so excited about seeing the bathroom!" Rin lied with a smile. While she was happy that Kagome was so willing to show her this new world, she still could not bring up the courage to tell her about Sesshomaru.

"Well, I'm glad you find everything so exciting," Kagome laughed, "I suppose it's expected though. I never really thought of the things in the future as a luxury, but compared to the Feudal Era I was living like a queen!"

"Here, I'll show you how to start and stop the water before I go," Kagome added while kneeling down by the tub and turning the knob that resembled the one in the kitchen sink. Water came out just as magically as it had in the kitchen and Rin's eyes glowed when she felt the water and found that it was already heated. Kagome let it reach about three-fourths of way towards the rim of the tub before she shut it off.

"See how I did that? All you need to do is turn the knobs here to change the temperature and turn the water off and on. If it gets too cold you can put more hot water in the tub," Kagome explained before she walked out of the bathroom and stopped at the door.

"Just leave your kimono on the chair there," she signaled towards the chair near the sink, "I'll give you some of my clothes to wear. You'll blend better in this time without that kimono," she added with a wink before she disappeared and shut the door behind her.

Rin stared at the door for a moment before she peeled off the many layers of her kimono. First she untied the yellow obi* around her waist and lovingly folded it before setting it on the chair. Next came the first layer of her kimono followed by the second, and then the third, and so on until a total of seven layers of cloth rested atop the chair's body.

She shivered slightly as the cool air around her brushed against her bare skin. She felt at a loss without her clothes, almost as if she had reverted back to the life she had before Sesshomaru. It had been filled with love and protection while her other family members were alive, but became a hollow shell once they were gone.

Not wanting to think about her losses any longer, she quickly hopped into the bath and let out a long sigh as the heat enveloped her body and warmed her. Suddenly all she could think about was how wonderful it felt to bathe in a heated bath. She'd only have such a luxury when she'd stay at Sesshomaru's castle.

While it was nice to have a heated bath, she couldn't help but wish for the greenery of the forest to surround her. Having such a view always made the stream water seem far warmer than it actually was. She sighed once again before she sunk into the water until all but her eyes were submerged in it's depths.

She sat like that for another moment before a bar of soap caught her eye. Kagome had shown her something to its like the last time she and Inuyasha had watched over her. She grabbed hold of it before cautiously sniffing it. It smelled of lavender and vanilla, a smell she recognized from the bar Kagome had lent her before.

She ran the bar over her arms and felt it's cleansing power almost immediately. She had been able to wash with cleansers and oils in Sesshomaru's castle the day before, but they were far stronger and tended to burn her skin. They had been made for demons, after all. She hadn't told Sesshomaru about its affect on her for fear that he would think she was ungrateful or spoiled when it came to catering to her humanity.

She enjoyed the soap's gentle touch as she ran it over her shoulders and chest before running it through her hair. She feverishly ran her hands through her hair before coming up for air and cleaning the rest of her body. It felt good to be clean again, and she had done it all before the water had cooled!

Rin stepped out of the tub before she grabbed for the lightest layer of her kimono and wrapped it around her body. Sesshomaru had given her a water absorbent inner layer in case they were ambushed and she needed to leave the stream during one of her baths to run to safety. It covered her body completely, the sleeves ending at her wrists and the ends of the kimono rested against her ankles.

A tiny ribbon on the inside tied the layer together at her middle while the actual cloth was very flexible, allowing her ultimate freedom of motion and comfort. The layer was also thick enough that it kept the skin underneath completely hidden from view.

With her body covered, Rin opened the bathroom door in search of Kagome. She hadn't returned with some clothes for her and Rin wasn't completely sure how to get rid of the water in the tub. She glanced around the hallway before she caught sight of Souta making his way up the stairs.

"Souta-sama!" she called to him happily, "have you seen Kagome-sama?" she asked. Souta glanced at her strangely for a moment before shaking his head.

"I think she's in her room. Inuyasha went up after her and they haven't come back down," he responded , "I'm pretty sure they're either fighting or making up. Neither of which I want to be a part of," he added with a wink.

"But Kagome-sama was supposed to get me some clothes to wear," Rin pouted.

"Oh! She gave me a dress that she wanted you to wear before she left," Souta stated before he rushed back down the stairs. Within seconds he bounded back up with a yellow dress in tow, but it was unlike any dress she had ever seen. It had no sleeves and seemed far shorter than any outerwear Rin had ever worn.

"You can just slip this on in the bathroom," Souta said.

"OK, but how do I get rid of the water in the tub?" she asked.

"Here, I'll show you," he answered as he made his way over to the bathroom. She followed quickly after him and watched as he motioned towards the front end of the tub.

"See that cork there?" he asked as she neared him to see the dark brown cork he was pointing at in the tub, "pull that out and the water will drain," he added. Rin did as he said and watched in awe as the water drained out of the tub. She hadn't needed to bucket out the water like she had to do before.

"Pretty neat, huh?" Souta smiled as Rin nodded her head enthusiastically.

"It's like magic!" Rin replied in wonder, and Souta let out a laugh.

"Magical? I wish I could see something so simple as water drain and still think there was magic behind it," he answered with a soft sigh. They shared a smile for a moment before Souta's cheeks heated with a faint blush.

"Oh, right. You needed to change. Here, I'll leave you alone so you can change in peace," he stated with a nervous laugh while backing out of the room. Rin watched with a giggle as he backed up into the wall and let out a surprised grunt before he smiled and darted out of the bathroom.

She walked up to the door and peeked around the doorway to see Souta making his way back down the stairs, his head bowed slightly. She worried her lower lip slightly before she backed into the bathroom and shut he door.

When she was alone again she glanced at the dress with a faint grimace before she untied her kimono and placed it alongside the other layers. She stepped into the head of the dress before she pulled it over her petite frame and found that it fit to her form quite well. She didn't even need an obi to keep it stationary! The fabric did feel a little tight, but not uncomfortably so. She twirled around, and let out a giggle when she saw the dress fan out around her legs. It felt so lightweight and free!

She skipped towards the door before she flung it open and hurried down the hall. She wanted to show off the dress to Souta! She soon found him in another room downstairs sitting on a long cushioned chair with the cat resting its head on his leg. He looked up at the sound of her hurrying down the stairs and grinned when he saw how happy she looked.

"It fits!" she chirped as she did another twirl for him to see.

"That's great! Hopefully Kagome and Inuyasha will come back down soon and we can all go out. I can't wait for you to see how much the world has changed," Souta smiled. Rin gave him another smile before she sat next to him and stared at the strange box he had been looking at earlier.

"What's this?" Rin asked before she let out a gasp when two people suddenly appeared in the box, "those people are stuck in there! Souta-sama, we have to do something to help them!" she exclaimed in dismay. Souta only let out a laugh before he rested a hand on her shoulder.

"They aren't trapped in there. That's a television. We can watch other people do stuff on it," he stated, "so, there's no need to worry about them. They are just fine," he added before he removed his hand and laid back. Rin watched the television for a few minutes in wonder as the people in it spoke of winning money by spinning a big wheel with numbers on it. She didn't quite understand if the money was real or if everyone was in on a certain joke that she wasn't.

"Hey Souta, why don't you show Rin around the shrine while you wait for Kagome and Inuyasha," Kagome's mother volunteered as she peeked out from the kitchen, "it would do you guys some good to get a little fresh air," she added when Souta didn't immediately get up.

"Alright," Souta sighed as he got up and shut the television off. Rin couldn't help the gasp she let out when all the people disappeared suddenly. Even though Souta said they weren't hurt in the box, what happened to them when the screen went black?

"C'mon Rin, let's go," Souta said while inclining his head towards the door. She cast the television another sullen glance before she got up and hurried after Souta. He held the door open for her and they walked through a wooden walk way that were set up almost like a maze.

First, he showed her the shrine where they housed their prized swords, none of which Rin recognized. Next Souta walked her through the numerous shrines named for the various objects they held. One was named the Shikon no Tama shrine, which was filled with hundreds of completed Shikon jewels. It took Souta awhile to convince Rin that they were fake and held no power at all after that. They were merely used as a sales pitch for Souta's grandfather's good luck charms. Rin had hoped to take a couple back with her to give to Sesshomaru.

Soon they came upon the shrine that Rin had come out of, and she noticed that it looked far more normal than she had first thought. It resembled all the other shrines so much so that Rin had trouble telling the difference between them besides their geographic location.

"Do you think you'll be heading back soon?" Souta asked, not taking his eyes off of the shrine, "Kagome barely comes to visit any more, and when she does it's only to stock up on food like before,"

"I'm not sure if we'll be heading back soon. I must return to my Sesshomaru-sama eventually," Rin answered, "How do Kagome and Inuyasha go back and forth?" she asked.

"She realized it about a year ago," Souta replied, "she said that she missed us so much that she cried in front of the well in your time, and suddenly the view of our shrine shined at the bottom of it. So, she jumped in and found herself here. Eventually, all it took was for her to _want_ to come back to awaken the well's power," he explained.

"Do you miss her when she's gone?" Rin asked, noticing the sad look that overtook Souta suddenly.

"More than I ever thought I would," he replied, "when she was here I barely cared where she was or what she did, but when she'd be gone for months at a time I started noticing her absence,"

"I'm sure she misses you too," Rin stated confidently before she glanced up at the sky, "I miss my brothers all the time, even though I've lived without them for eleven years,"

"Has your lord kept your from them?" Souta asked.

"No, they were killed by a group of bandits that raided my village when I was very little," Rin replied as her eyelids lowered over her eyes, "It was Sesshomaru-sama who saved me from death itself,"

"I see. It sounds like you care for him a lot," Souta observed.

"I do," Rin admitted, "so much,"

"Souta! Rin-chan!" Kagome called as she waved at the two, "I was wondering where you guys were. Inuyasha and I are about to go into the city. Want to come with?" Kagome offered.

"Eh," Souta shrugged, "I think I'll just go back inside," he added. Rin noted Kagome's smile falter at her brother's lack of enthusiasm, and decided to take the matter into her own hands.

"We'd love to!" Rin giggled as she wound an arm around Souta's. He glanced down at her with a surprised expression, but Rin merely winked up at him and didn't let go of his arm.

"Alright," Kagome beamed, "Inuyasha is waiting at the bottom of the stairs, let's go," she added while hurrying towards the concrete staircase. Souta let out a breath before he rested a hand atop Rin's.

"Thanks," he murmured before they separated and raced each other down the stairs where they met up with Inuyasha and Kagome.

"So, anywhere you want to go in particular?" Inuyasha asked his mate while he wrapped an arm around her waist. Rin's eyes widened at him for a moment when she noticed that he wasn't wearing his fire rat kimono. Instead he wore a red t-shirt and strange looking light blue pants that seemed to be made of a foreign material. A red hat rested atop his head that covered his dog ears.

"Inuyasha! You look so different!" Rin exclaimed as the dog demon scoffed before folding his arms over his chest.

"I could say the same thing about you. It must feel strange to be out of all those layers," he replied. Rin nodded before she felt soft fingers intertwine with her own. She glanced up in slight surprise to see that it was Souta's hand that had grabbed her own. He gave her a quick smile before he glanced back at his sister.

"We should head out if we want to be back before it gets too dark out," he pointed out. Kagome nodded before her eyes caught sight of their hands. She didn't seem very surprised, and even offered Rin an excited smile before she and Inuyasha led the way down the concrete street.

They walked down a couple more streets before Rin started noticing the buildings around them begin to change. They appeared taller and wider than any she had seen before. While they weren't as beautiful as the castles she had seen in her time they still left her awe-struck as she walked around with her mouth practically hanging open.

Rin was also taken at all the people she saw walking around. Everyone was dressed like her and no one seemed worried or anxious. Were demons and humans co-existing in this time? Rin's heart beat quickened at the thought, and she couldn't hide her excited grin. Perhaps she could convince Sesshomaru to come to this time too. Then there would be no need to worry over his responsibilities or his reputation.

"Are you enjoying the city, Rin?" Souta asked. Rin nodded enthusiastically before she glanced around once more.

"This time is wonderful! To think, demons and humans aren't warring against one another anymore and the world is perfectly fine!" she giggled, "I think my lord would love this time very much,"

"Oh, Rin-chan," Kagome murmured worriedly as she turned in Inuyasha's embrace to glance back at her, "demons and humans do not co-exist in this time either," she added. A knowing look overtook the miko for a moment before she clasped her hand over Inuyasha's. The group stopped walking and stood on the concrete path for a moment as Kagome worried her lip and Inuyasha merely crossed his arms.

"But, all the people here aren't cowering or walking cautiously around. No one would be able to do that back in our time because they'd be too worried about demons to live so comfortably," Rin answered with a confused frown.

"People aren't cowering because there are no demons in this time. None, at least, that are noticeable," Kagome responded, "demons don't hold any power in my time. Everyone here is convinced that demons no longer exist,"

"How is that possible? My Sesshomaru-sama cannot be gone! He's strong enough to survive anything!" Rin exclaimed.

"Calm down, Rin. You're causing a scene," Inuyasha scolded, "Sesshomaru wouldn't be able to live here because he'd never be able to allow humans to overpower him,"

"But, that can't be true!" Rin whispered as her eyes misted over with unshed tears, "Sesshomaru-sama..." she murmured sadly. Souta's hand tightened over her own before he released it and wrapped a supportive arm around her shoulder.

"If this is too much for you, we can head back to the Feudal Era," Kagome offered her softly. Rin fought the urge to cry and merely shook her head.

"No, I won't make you do something like that Kagome-sama. Not when you aren't in your own time a whole lot," Rin murmured, "I'll be fine, because I know my Sesshomaru-sama will be waiting for me when I return,"

"It still amazes me that you have so much faith in him, even now," Inuyasha stated with a slight role of his eyes, "he never seemed the type to care for anyone but himself,"

"Sounds like someone I used to know," Kagome teased before she affectionately pinched his nose, "you weren't so different from him when we first met,"

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama can be very nice, if you give him a chance," Rin smiled, "just like you can be, Inuyasha-sama," she added sweetly. Inuyasha's cheeks flushed slightly at the compliment before he stuck his nose up in the air.

"Feh! Think what you want, you're still a brat," he muttered pointedly. Rin giggled, finally seeing what Kagome had seen in him so many years ago. Inuyasha was simply putting up a front to seem far tougher than he actually was. Inside of him was a very caring individual.

"C'mon, let's go to the cafe down the street," Souta offered after glancing at the watch on his wrist, "I might still have a chance to see a friend of mine who works there," he added.

"Is it that Kimi girl? Mom filled me in on how much you visit her at work after school," Kagome teased, "you aren't in love with her, are you?"

"No! Of course not!" Souta fought back with a blush, "she's just a friend,"

"I want to meet her!" Rin stated with a little hop, "I bet she's really nice, because she's friends with you," she added. Souta let out an embarrassed laugh before he ushered them forward. Rin's heart grew at her newest friend's excitement over the girl he wanted to see. Inuyasha and Kagome followed them at a slower pace as Souta rushed Rin along the path towards the end of the street. A small wooden building sat cozily at the curb with a wooden sign that read "Wildflower Cafe."

Souta opened the door for her before hurrying in after her. The cafe was a small room with a stage in the far corner and an assortment of tables and chairs scattered around the room. A young girl around Rin's age sat behind a large shelf filled with oddly smelling scents and food. Her long light colored hair was pulled to the side in a low ponytail and when she turned towards them Rin was surprised to see cinnamon eyes staring back at her.

The girl's eyes widened when she caught sight of Rin, and she suddenly dropped the glass she had been cleaning. It shattered at her feet and she let out a yelp of surprise before she bent down to clean it up with what sounded like a growl. Rin blinked in surprise at the girl's reaction before she hurried over to make sure she was alright.

"I'm fine," the girl said as she emptied the broken glass into a basket by her feet before she stood and stared at Rin. Rin stared back at her for a moment before she felt uncomfortable at the strange likeness the girl's eyes were to her own. It felt like she was staring at herself in the mirror, with slight differences between herself and her reflection.

The girl had an elegant straight nose that wasn't as pushed in as her own, and her skin was far too pale to be anywhere close to Rin's complexion. Long bangs framed her round face and made her look far more mature than Rin's butchered bangs that barely reached her eyebrows.

"Hey Kimi," Souta greeted, apparently unaware of the strange moment the girls had shared. Kimi glanced up at Souta before a small smile spread across her face as she stood her full height, towering well over Rin's small stature.

"Hello, Souta. It's nice to see you again," she greeted civilly before she grabbed another cup near the bar, "want your usual?" she asked and he smiled before nodding.

"It's so great that you always remember my favorite drink, Kimi. It makes me feel like I matter to you," Souta laughed with a blush before Kimi handed him a glass with a steaming liquid in it.

"Why don't you drink this over there with your sister? I'll get your friend a drink too, and then she'll join you," Kimi offered. Souta merely nodded with a smile before he turned around and walked away. Rin glanced behind her to see that Kagome and Inuyasha were sitting at a table already, where Souta quickly joined them.

"What are you doing here?" Kimi hissed suddenly. Rin blinked in surprise at the girl's hostile tone before Kimi's eyes softened slightly when she caught sight of Rin's shocked expression.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to come off so rudely," she apologized levelly, "It's just...I'm surprised to see you here," she added softly before she gently reached out and grabbed ahold of one of Rin's hands.

"I haven't seen you in so long..." Kimi murmured sadly, "it's good to see you in such good health, but you can't stay here long," she added while withdrawing her hand.

"What do you mean?" Rin asked, "How do you know me?" she couldn't help but ask.

"If you stay you'll jeopardize the past," Kimi stated before her lips spread into a smile, "and you'll know who I am in about two years, if you make sure to go back to your own time,"

"How do you know so much about me?" Rin asked. Kimi's smile remained in place even as a sad look overtook her cinnamon eyes.

"I wish I could tell you, but I must not tamper with the past," Kimi replied, "all I can say is that you must return as soon as possible,"

"Rin?" Kagome called out towards her, "are you two doing OK over there?" Kagome asked as Kimi waved towards her.

"We're perfect!" Kimi chirped before she glanced back at Rin, "promise me you'll go back to your own time tonight?" she whispered urgently. Rin worried her lip slightly at that, knowing full well that she was already planning on going back to her own time, but she also didn't want to push Kagome to leave her family so soon. Kimi seemed so set on her returning though, so she had to play an important role in her time that has an affect on Kimi's future in some way.

After another moment of thought Rin reluctantly nodded. She couldn't deny the resemblance that the girl had to her now. Not to mention a very familiar silver tint to the girl's hair and the serious setting of her eyes.

"You won't regret it," Kimi promised, "not after you've seen me," she added with a small knowing smile. Rin remained quiet as she stared at the girl, etching every one of her features into memory. Kimi would forever remain her vision of hope once she returned to the past. Perhaps she and Sesshomaru were apart now, but this girl was proof that she'd be with him in the future.

Kimi allowed her time to stare at her, her smile never faltering as if she knew what Rin was doing. After she was sure she had Kimi safely tucked away in her memory she rounded the barrier between them and took her into a deep hug. Kimi's body tensed and relaxed in her embrace so much like her father would have done that Rin's eyes began to water.

Kimi soon returned the embrace and held her close, seeming to feed off her emotions as much as she was from her.

"I've missed you so much, Mama," Kimi whispered in her ear, the truth slipping past her lips before she could stop them. Rin didn't mind. While it was possible that meeting Kimi would tamper with Rin's future, she couldn't help but think that it would tamper with it for the better. Sesshomaru would be with her once more, of that she was certain.

"Uh, Rin? Do you know Kimi?" Souta asked, appearing behind her with a quizzical look on his face. Kimi hurriedly let Rin go before she shook her head and Rin noticed how she feverishly wiped at her eyes.

"We're fine," Kimi assured him, "she just reminded me of someone I once knew. She was comforting me when she saw how upset I was," she added with a small smile in Rin's direction. Souta's eyes saddened at her words before he reached out a hand as if to comfort her, but them withdrew it.

"I'm sorry to hear that," he said with downcast eyes, "I didn't realize you were mourning a loss,"

"I was mourning, but Rin did not make me remember the pain," Kimi stated, "these are happy tears, not sad ones,"

"Really? Well, that's great!" Souta beamed, "I guess I should be the one getting all the credit since I brought Rin here then," he added triumphantly. Kimi let out a giggle before she gently swatted at Souta's arm.

"Leave off," she teased, "now go before it gets too dark out," she added while pushing him towards the door. Rin followed after the two and noticed with a smile how happy the two seemed together. Souta's eyes were smiling while he laughed at Kimi's behavior, and the girl was grinning from ear to ear up at him.

"Hey! You must be...Kimi," Kagome breathed as she reached a hand out towards Kimi. Rin noticed Kagome's breath catch when she caught full sight of the girl before she glanced from her to Rin suspiciously.

"Yeah, did Souta tell you about me?" Kimi asked as she took Kagome's hand and shook it firmly.

"Yes, yes he did," Kagome said before they released hands and she glanced over at Inuyasha, "and this is Inuyasha," she added. Kimi's eyes widened before she frantically shook her head.

"But that's impossible..." Kimi murmured before she gave them all a serious look, "you have to leave now, before my father gets here," she added.

"Sesshomaru is here?" Rin asked in glee. Kimi grimaced slightly before she shook her head.

"He isn't the man you remember, Mama,"

"Mama?" the other three parroted back in surprise before they glanced between the two girls who looked virtually the same age.

"He's different now. The years haven't been kind to him, especially now that humans rule this time," Kimi explained before she gulped and let out a long breath, "he told me that I should never talk to you should something like this happen. But I couldn't help it, I only knew you for forty years. Barely enough time for a half demon to remember her mother,"

"Forty years? But shouldn't I have been with Sesshomaru-sama forever?" Rin asked as she gazed at her future daughter with searching eyes.

"No, you were only with him for a few days. He hid you away from the world and dropped you off with Inuyasha and Kagome once I was conceived," Kimi explained, "he hoped that my birth would change his mother's mind about your relationship, but it only angered her. You sacrificed your life for me, and when you told grandma that you named me after her she lost it. She was ashamed of me, of the fact that her name was tarnished by being given to a half-breed," she continued before her eyes downcast towards the floor and she muffled her tears.

"It took her a couple hundred years more before she reluctantly recognized me as her grandchild. Sesshomaru refused to lie with another woman to produce an heir, responsibilities or not. He even told me he considered killing Inukimi for what she had done to you, but said I should not be brought up around such violence. He said you wouldn't have wanted it," she added before a sob broke out, "he'll kill me for sure when he finds out how much I told you," she sniffled.

"No, Kimi," Kagome stated, "you may have saved your mother's life by telling her this," she added as she reached for Rin's hand. Rin gave her a thankful smile as she squeezed Kagome's hand.

"Yes, I know what I must do now," Rin stated confidently before she gazed at Kimi lovingly, "perhaps we will meet again, and this time I won't leave you without a mother," she added while tears pricked her eyes. She knew the pain of losing family, and hated the fact that she allowed her daughter to suffer through it as well. She was happy that Sesshomaru was still around though. Kimi would be well protected in the future. Kimi's eyes watered as well as she grabbed for Rin's other hand and squeezed it gently.

"I would like that very much," Kimi replied as she ran her thumb over Rin's hand, "you don't realize how wonderful this is. It's like you were brought back from the dead,"

"I know the feeling all too well," Rin laughed before she gave Kimi's hand another squeeze, "I want to stay here to make up for lost time, but we must go back and prevent me from ever leaving you in the first place. I will think of you everyday, and stop at nothing to be there for you in the future,"

"Thank you," Kimi murmured before she let go of her hand, "I will do the same, until the memory of your absence fades away completely and you're standing beside me again,"

Rin nodded her head and reluctantly headed towards the door. She looked over her shoulder at Kimi one last time before the group exited together. Kimi was holding her head up high while her eyes welled up with tears, but she remained where she was.

Rin couldn't hide her proud smile at the sight of her willpower to remain poised even as she was saying goodbye to her mother once again. As she reentered the outdoors the night air nipped at her face and suddenly she was running. Running back to the well, and her friends were not far behind her.

(Divider)

A/N: So, totally emotional chapter, right? Sorry there wasn't much humor in this one either...I promise to get back to it once they all return to the past. This chapter was kind of a curve ball, my attempt to add more of a plot to the story. If it didn't really seem to add to the story, please let me know and I'll try a different route. Thanks for your adds and reviews!

~wolfgrl1423

Obi* = sash worn around kimonos that are tied in the back


	7. Norio is conniving

(Divider)

Norio stood poised at his position by Sesshomaru's side, awaiting his lord's order to strike. Although he enjoyed running these kinds of drills, he couldn't help but wonder what his lord was still doing at the castle. He knew of his mother's trickery, so why had he not gone to retrieve Rin yet?

He normally never interfered, or even gave a second thought to Sesshomaru's personal life, but in such a trying matter he could not keep his prying nose out of it.

"Er-hem, milord?" he cleared his throat before addressing the taiyoukai at his side, "if it is not too bold to ask, milord, why have you not yet retrieved Lady Rin from her isolation?"

"Such information is of no use to you, Norio," Sesshomaru replied levelly.

"Forgive my indiscretion, milord," Norio murmured respectively before he returned his golden gaze towards the battle field where many of the other guards of the Western lands stood. Many had no weapons, resorting to using their bare claws and teeth to muscle their way past the others' line. His lord always preferred it that way, knowing that many of the demons who made the mistake of attacking his territory were unarmed.

Of course, he would never allow _all_ of them to go unarmed. He always tried to make the fighting a little less one-sided, and a bit more realistic. For surely not all his enemies would be unarmed. There were always a few demons who tended to be a bit smarter than the others, and would collect an army with weapons before leading an attack on the Western lands.

While the majority of the guards were dog demons, there still was a collection of other demons and even half-demons who pledged their loyalty to the Western lands. Many who had enlisted when the great InuTashio had ruled the West were hanyous. Having so many warriors at his disposal, lowering their numbers would only hurt his lord's territory rather than help it. So he had put his prejudices aside and allowed them to stay.

They poised their bodies for the attack, their legs bent ever so slightly to allow them extra strength. Norio held his breath, feeling the predatory instinct his demon heritage was known for take over. Had he been in his true form, his ears would have been plastered against his head and his fangs bare for all to see. But instead he wore a slight scowl as his eyes narrowed and his hand hovered over the sword tied to his waist.

There was a stretch of silence as the two sides awaited their lord's command, unsure of their next move. After a few more seconds passed, Norio shifted his gaze to his lord, finding his silence even more unnerving than usual.

Sesshomaru remained just as poised as the others, his stoic expression giving nothing away. It was fleeting, but Norio noted his lord give the leading guard on the other side a quick nod. The guard did not nod in return, but instead raised his sword and let out a loud battle yell. The group of demons and half-demons charged the others at super fast speeds. Had they been fighting humans, they would have wiped them out in a single charge, before the humans even realized what had happened.

Norio unsheathed his sword and held it taunt in his grasp before he made a mad dash towards the charging guards. His methods tended to be thoughtless at times, but his lord never debased him for them. Instead, a strange look of recognition would overtake Sesshomaru at times, and he would withhold whatever criticisms he held within from escaping his lips.

With ease Norio pushed guard after guard to the ground. He would never strike down his fellow guards, merely startle or throw them off a bit. Even Sesshomaru would merely swipe his Bakusaiga across the air to send the guards flying. It was strict protocol used so not to intentionally harm a comrade. It was a training exercise, after all.

The sounds of swords clanking and growls rose in the air as the battle waged on. It didn't take long before many guards tapped out of the fighting, given that their "deaths" had already occurred.

(Divider)

Korial walked briskly through the halls of the castle, finding the absence of demons unnerving. She would at least run in one of the guards while exploring her future home. She let out an impatient breath as she twirled a blue strand of hair around one of her fingers as she walked.

If she did not convince Sesshomaru to become her mate, her father's lands would be overtaken without a problem. Her subjects needed a strong lord to protect them. Not to mention more land to share amongst them. It was a win-win situation for the both of them. So why did Sesshomaru seem so uninterested?

She pointedly glared at the stone floor as she moved, trying to find possible traits that she presented that could appear unappealing to a dog demon. It wasn't like she was around many, given that the majority of her inheritance was above ground. In truth, the only dog demons that she knew who could fly were Sesshomaru and his mother, Inukimi.

"Korial, what a pleasure it is to see you again," a familiar voice purred as she glanced up just in time to catch herself from running into one of Sesshomaru's guards. She let out a faint hiss of surprise before she put a good distance between them.

"Good day," she greeted, still slightly shaken, "where is Sesshomaru-sama? I have yet to see him all morning," she added urgently.

"We just finished training. It is a fancy of his to keep all of his guards on their toes, and to test their skills on the battlefield at a moment's notice," he replied, his small smirk somewhat familiar. Her auburn eyes narrowed slightly as she tried to recognize him. If she was to become the future lady of the west, she needed to know the names of the guards who were to protect her and her lands.

"Korial? Are you quite alright?" the guard asked suddenly, and by his bemused expression she could only assume that he had asked her that a few times. Her cheeks flushed slightly in embarrassment before she cleared her throat.

"I'm fine, I was merely trying to place your name. It seems that I have forgotten it," she admitted with a deeper blush, "I give you my word that I will do no such offense again," she added with a firm nod. A smile pulled at his lips before he began to reach towards her.

"Perhaps I should jog your memory," he murmured before his hand cupped hers and he slowly brought it to his lips, where he placed a soft kiss atop her knuckles. Her eyes widened slightly at the sight, vividly remembering the flirtatious guard who had temporarily stopped her and Inukimi from meeting Sesshomaru. And yet, while she could place where she had seen him, his name still escaped her memory.

"I still can't remember you name," she stated bluntly, and noted the slight look of disappointment on the guards face.

"It's Norio," he replied as he gently released her hand, and she quickly pulled it back towards her side.

"Alright, Norio. I will not forget it, I promise!" she smiled politely before her hair frizzled slightly when Norio suddenly appeared before her. She was surprised, and slightly impressed, by his speed.

Had she been a weaker demon, she would have not even realized that he had moved at all. His golden eyes held her auburn ones captive as she released a breath when she felt one of his fingers trail along her jaw. His silver hair was messy, a product of his training she suspected. A high ponytail held the longer strands away from his face, but she couldn't deny herself the want to run her fingers through his thick bangs.

Her hand came up as if to push away the strands from his face, but he was too quick for her. His hand caught her own before she could reach him. His grip was firm, but gentle. His calloused hands felt rough to the touch, but it's feel also enthralled her. For it was living proof that it's owner was a powerful and driven individual.

Suddenly, she looked at the guard in a new light. His generic features became distinct, and she couldn't deny the fact that he was an attractive man. His sharp features could even compete against a bird demon's, a feat that was hard to do.

As if reading her thoughts, a confident smirk graced Norio's lips before he took her into his arms. His golden eyes searched her face, her expression, before he lowered his head and kissed her. His lips were gentle, merely testing for her acceptance. She stared at him wide-eyed, torn between the pull she felt within, and the responsibility she had to her lands. Korial felt her eyelids flutter closed, even against her better judgement, and she returned the kiss.

It embodied her, overtaking her senses in such a way that she wondered how no other man's lips had ever felt this good. Norio responded to her excitement, his lips growing stronger, more ravenous as he pulled her body up against his. She let out a slight sigh before she was let go and she stumbled slightly at the sudden need to find balance once again.

"Do you truly intend to remember my name?" he murmured against her skin before he backed up to put distance between them, "you truly would be a great Lady of the West," he added before he gave her a low bow and continued on his way. Korial's eyelids fluttered in surprise as she struggled to compose herself, and noted the fluttering feelings of desire that filled her heart when she lightly pressed her fingers to her lips.

(Divider)

Rin stood in front of the well, staring down intently at the darkness within it. It was the portal between the future and the past. It seemed odd to Rin, that such an object could hold so much power. It made her think of all the generic things she had ever seen before, and if there was more to them that her untrained eyes might have missed.

Her thoughts quickly turned to the miko as she wondered what was taking her so long. Kagome and Inuyasha had gone to say their goodbyes to the family and pack whatever supplies they needed for the journey back. But that had been almost a half hour ago. She let out a light sigh at having to wait, but felt goosebumps travel up her arm when she felt a breeze from the well caress her arms.

She stood next to well with her hands gently resting atop its wooden rims. She was happy to go back, especially after getting the news of the daughter she and Sesshomaru would eventually have. But, there was still a part of her that wanted to stay.

From the brief moments she had spent with her future daughter, she could already tell that she loved her. Perhaps she could remain here, and live in this time.

The Sesshomaru in this time would surely love her too, given that he had fallen for her in the past. Her appearance could resurface those feelings, and she'd be far happier in the time where he'd actually return her feelings.

"Mama," Kimi's voice whispered suddenly. Rin's head shot up at the sound and she spotted the hanyou standing on one of the wooden beams above her. Her silver hair was still in the side ponytail that rested against her right shoulder as she surveyed Rin with familiar cinnamon eyes.

"Kimi," Rin breathed as the hanyou jumped down to land gracefully on the ground next to her.

"I had to see you, one last time before you left," Kimi stated urgently, "It's been so long that I...I almost forgot what you looked like," she admitted guiltily before a small smile graced her beautiful face.

"But I know, now, that things will be different," she added, "because you'll fight harder for him, and I know you'll win," she grinned.

"What if I stayed here?" Rin offered urgently as she took Kimi's hands in her own, "then you wouldn't need to say goodbye and I'll be able to be with Sesshomaru, too," she added happily. Kimi's smile faltered slightly before it bent into a frown.

"No, you mustn't," Kimi murmured, "the past has to happen. If it doesn't...I may not exist, and Sesshomaru may not even recognize you if you remain here. Memories may have already been altered with the time that you spent here,"

"That's impossible," Rin mumbled as she lowered her eyes, "he sent me away from his castle, and refused to even say goodbye to me when I left,"

"But that's perfect!" Kimi giggled, "Daddy always talks about that time whenever I ask about your relationship. He says it was the time that he realized his mistake of leaving you. It only means that you'll be together soon!" she assured her happily.

Rin's heart nearly leapt out of her throat at the possibility, and she couldn't hide the smile that tugged at the edges of her lips. She nodded towards Kimi before the girls let go of their hands and put a little space between them.

"Even though I only got to see you for a little bit, I'm glad I did," Kimi murmured happily before she turned and made her way out of the shrine. Rin reached out a hand as if to call out to her, but let it fall to her side and pressed her lips together instead. While she wanted to remain here with Kimi, she also knew that she'd get the chance to be with her in her own time as well. She only needed to be patient.

She watched as Kimi's form slowly camouflaged with the darkening sky outside of the shrine until she disappeared altogether. A moment hadn't even passed by before Kagome peeked her head into the shrine.

"Rin-chan! Are you ready to head back?" Kagome asked happily. Rin hesitated for a moment before she smiled and nodded her head confidently. The miko smiled before she came into the shrine holding a large bag of some type.

"Here's the kimono you were wearing earlier," Kagome stated as she passed the bag to Rin, "my mom cleaned all of our clothes while we were out. Don't worry about the wash either, my mom hand washed it to make sure nothing would shrink," Kagome added with a knowing wink.

"That's so wonderful!" Rin cheered, but felt her heart fall slightly. She couldn't believe that she almost forgot the cherished garments she had received from her Sesshomaru-sama. How could she be so foolish?

"C'mon, let's get going," Inuyasha mumbled as he cracked his shoulders before glancing at Rin in slight surprise that swiftly turned to agitation.

"Hey! What's with the face? You got something to say? Spit it out!" he growled angrily. Rin let out a light gasp before she quickly shook her head.

"No, it's nothing, Inuyasha-sama!" Rin reassured him hurriedly, "it's just – you look a lot like Sesshomaru-sama in the moonlight," she added bashfully as her cheeks heated at the notion. She had truly been taken aback at the likeness.

For the longest time she had always thought the brothers looked nothing alike, and never would. But, when Inuyasha became focused, Rin couldn't deny how his silver hair and golden eyes became just like her Sesshomaru-sama's. Especially when they were highlighted by the moonlight.

"Does he really?" Kagome asked curiously as she angled her head to gaze at her mate. Inuyasha blew out his chest before his face scrunched together in anger.

"I look _nothing_ like that uptight, self-centered, hypocritical, bas –"

"Ok, darling. We get what you're trying to say," Kagome sighed as she patted his arm affectionately. He sent her a hot glare and opened his mouth again as if to continue on his rant, but quickly shut it with a huff when Kagome pressed a swift kiss on his cheek.

"Alright, let's get out of here," Kagome smiled before linking her arm through Inuyasha's before she reached for Rin's.

"OK, Rin-chan, we're going to do this like last time," Kagome stated confidently, "you stay in between us when we jump, and we'll make sure to hold you when we land on the other side of the well so you won't fall,"

"OK," Rin grinned as the three positioned themselves atop the sides of the well. Inuyasha wound an arm around her waist, and Kagome wound hers around Rin's waist. Rin visibly gulped before her knees began to quake at the idea of jumping into the black abyss beneath them.

"Alright. On the count of three. One, two, three!" Kagome instructed happily. They each pressed off of the well and fell feet first into the well as darkness surrounded them on all sides. Rin was frightened for a moment, but when she felt the embrace of her friends the fluttering in her chest stopped.

(Divider)


	8. Korial is in over her head

_A/N: Hope this update didn't seem to take as long as the last one! Enjoy! _

(Divider)

Rin felt the spinning in her head begin to stop the moment her feet touched the ground at the bottom of the well. Her eyes were tightly shut throughout her trip, but they popped open at the feel of the gravel beneath her.

"At least you're not shaking so much this time," Inuyasha observed with a toothy smirk, "there's a bit of improvement,"

"Let's just get out of here," Rin murmured as her lip quivered, "I don't know how much more of this time traveling thing my body can take,"

"Don't worry," Kagome smiled kindly towards her, "when we get back to the hut, I'll whip up some vegetable soup for you. It'll settle your nerves," she added. Rin gave her a shy nod before she gave a start when Inuyasha moved in between them. He wound one arm around Kagome and the other around Rin before he pushed off the ground with his feet. They made it out and over the well in one swift leap.

Once their feet all landed on the grassy edges near the well, Rin's companions let out a surprised sound at the sight of the people waiting for them. The houshi and youkai slayer stood with parasols towards the edge of the clearing with a few young children crowding around their feet. A tiny cat pranched around them, fiddling with one of the children's kimono every once in awhile.

"Sango! Miroku!" Kagome cried out excitedly, "I'm so glad you're here!" she added with an airy laugh. Inuyasha unwound his arm from Rin's waist and quickly mirrored his mate's excited manner as he made his way over to his comrades. Rin could only smile sheepishly at their curious children, feeling like she'd only make the situation awkward for the long time friends if she tried to butt in.

She stood by the well, poking at the ground with the toe of her shoe, when the little cat that had been playing with the children approached her. It sniffed the shoes that Kagome had given her while they were in the future before rubbing its head against her leg.

Rin let out a giggle at the sign of affection, and quickly scooped up the little cat. She made sure to gently place the bag with her kimono in it against the well before she handled the cat with both hands. It's cream colored fur was decorated prettily with black markings along its face and tail, not to mention it's cute little paws. It mewed at her softly before rubbing its head against the bottom of Rin's chin.

"You're very sweet!" Rin cooed with another giggle as she lovingly scratched under the youkai's jaw, "no wonder Kagome's friends would take you around with them. If you were my kitty, I'd never let you out of my sight," Rin smiled as the cat mewed again.

"Wow, I'm surprised Kirara is so friendly with you," the youaki slayer stated with a warm smile, "she doesn't take so kindly to strangers," she added as the cat bounced out of Rin's arms and settled around the girl's shoulders.

"I was surprised too," Rin smiled back, "it's been awhile," she added as the cat purred around her neck. Sango gave her a quizzical look before Miroku appeared behind her.

"Oh, hello, are you a friend of Kagome's from the future?" the houshi asked as he neared Rin, "you are quite pretty," he added as he inched in closer to study her face. Rin let out a giggle at his stare, but felt her face pale when something that looked as large as the man himself smacked against the top of his head.

"Keep your hands to yourself, or Kama help me, I'll cut them off," the youkai slayer seethed before dislodging the weapon from his head. Rin got a second look at the massive weapon as the youkai slayer held it upright and she gave out a gasp of surprise.

It was a large boomerang that eerily resembled a bent youkai fang. One that could have been taken from a youkai like Sesshomaru-sama in his true form. Although she had seen Sango wield the weapon before, she had never taken a good look at it. The thought saddened Rin suddenly, thinking how painful it would be to have one's own tooth pulled out and then used as a weapon against others of their species.

"Please forgive my husband," the youkai slayer smiled sweetly towards her before she glared at the houshi, "he tends to forget the fact that he's married,"

"I would never forget that, my sweet Sango," the houshi laughed nervously, "I was merely stating an observation about the girl. She is wearing an outfit that resembles the clothes Kagome used to wear, so I merely assumed..."

"Assumed what, Miroku?" Sango growled, "that you could take advantage of Kagome's friend while she's fragile from her travel to our time?"

"O – Of course not," he stammered while his nervous laughter kept getting louder. Rin blinked at Miroku's words before she let out a laugh at the mistake they had made. The couple glanced at her in surprise as she struggled to calm down her laughter.

"I'm not a friend of Kagome's from _her_ time, I'm Rin," she stated proudly, and puffed out her chest for added affect.

"Rin-chan?" the two let out in a shriek of surprise.

"Why, I barely recognized you!" Miroku chuckled, "I haven't seen you since you left the village with Sesshomaru-sama,"

"You've grown up so much since then!" Sango smiled, "you have definitely matured from the little girl that was always following Kaede-sama around the village. It's no wonder Kirara warmed up to you so quickly!"

"Yup," Rin chirped, "How have your travels been?"

"Far calmer, now that Naraku is gone," Sango replied, "we're taking a little vacation from our reconstruction efforts with the Youkai Slayer Village,"

"Has Kohaku stayed behind?" Rin asked as she glanced around for her friend.

"Yes, he wanted to do as much work as he could while we were away," Miroku answered, "it seemed very strange too, since he always seems to be coming up with any excuse he can to spend time here instead,"

"It's probably 'cause we left for the future," Inuyasha scoffed as he and Kagome made their way over to them with the group of children hanging from their arms and legs, "he didn't have anyone to train with," he added with a confident smirk.

"Sometimes you can be so clueless," Kagome muttered under her breath before she pulled a smile, "Why don't we all make our way over to our hut for some food? I'm sure you're all hungry from your traveling, and I know I could go for something too,"

"Time traveling really makes you hungry, huh?" one of the children asked curiously, "I bet you have to eat tons of food to make up for all the time you...um...traveled?" he added meekly. Kagome let out a laugh before she rested her arm on the child's shoulder and tugged him close.

"That's very true," she replied, "now, let's go before I decided to eat _you,_ instead," she teased as the child's face paled before he rushed over to his mother's side and hid behind her kimono skirt. Kagome winked at him playfully before the group made their way back towards the village. Sango kept an affectionate hand atop her son's head as he remained behind her all the way there.

(Divider)

Korial stifled a yawn as best she could while sitting amongst the various leaders of the West. They had met that morning to discuss the various treaties that had come to pass over boundaries that divided the lands. The little she had paid attention to had merely been about what needed to be done to ensure that their treaties would not be broken.

She sat by Sesshomaru's side, his prospective bride. The other leaders hadn't batted an eye at her, and seemed even less intrigued by the fact that she was a princess of the North. It was strictly Western land business, and Korial hadn't even heard them mention the Northern lands in passing. She wasn't sure how much more of politics she'd be able to sit through before she'd fell asleep.

She hadn't been raised as a contributing princess when it came to the politics of the land. Her father had stressed that it was the male's duty to provide his wife with luxuries and comfort, not force her to be in the company of men. It was only how pampered one's female was that proved how well mannered and secure the King of the North would be.

Korial let out a light sigh, and noted with a roll of her eyes that no one turned to look at her, or offer her something to drink. She would need to inform Sesshomaru of what his duties needed to be after the meeting.

If he came to her kingdom acting the way he was now, well, he wouldn't survive the day. Her father would call out his lack of manners towards his future bride, and then demand him to leave. She'd never be able to patch up her father's prideful mistake, and all her planning would have been for nothing. If she didn't marry Sesshomaru, then she would be dooming the prosperity of her lands. She could never allow such a thing to occur, no matter how disinterested or cold her husband would potentially act towards her.

Someone cleared their throat near her and Korial turned her head around to spot Norio standing near the wall along with other Western guards. They all wore armor that mirrored the one Sesshomaru wore, and matching kimono patterns that resembled honeycombs. There was a subtle difference in them though, for the guards' kimono sleeves were green in color compared to Sesshomaru's red sleeves.

Norio gave her a little smirk before he crossed his eyes at her. Korial let out a snort as she tried to keep in her laughter at the inappropriate sight, but quickly apologized when she noticed everyone's eyes on her. She bowed her head with a slight frown when she caught Sesshomaru's disapproving stare. She needed to keep on task, and remember to act as unemotional and calm as she could if she wanted to impress Sesshomaru.

"Was something funny to you, Korial-sama?" one of the men seated furthest away from her asked. She blushed slightly at being put on the spot, but quickly shook her head.

"I apologize, my mind was somewhere else," she replied as politely as she could.

"Then I suggest you remain on topic, here," he advised, his golden eyes set into an accusatory stare, "if you are to be the newest Lady of the West, then you must actively participate in our discussions. Inukimi-sama was kind enough to allow you to come in her place today, to experience what it's like to talk amongst us,"

"Again, my deepest apologies," Korial murmured, "It's just that I was never exposed to such things in my kingdom, so my knowledge on the topic of treaties and borders is...limited,"

"A Lady of the West should be versatile," the same youkai answered, "she should be ready for anything, and adapt to whatever is asked of her. Much like her mate, the Lord of the West, has the ability to do," he added while inclining his head towards Sesshomaru.

"I understand," Korial replied, "I will try my best to exceed your expectations,"

"A Lady of the West should not promise such -" the man began again, but paused when Sesshomaru faintly cleared his throat.

"I believe we have gotten off topic," the man noted before nodding towards the taiyoukai, "let us get back on track then, Sesshomaru-sama,"

(Divider)

Korial let out a defeated sigh as she rested against the stone wall near the room where the meeting had just been held. It had ended just as painfully as it had started. Not only had she made a fool of herself, but she was sure Sesshomaru would never allow her near him again.

It wasn't her fault that she didn't understand the jargon that the men used while talking amongst each other. How was she to know that baron was a war title for a commander? She blushed deeply when she remembered how shocked all the youkai in the room had looked when she had offered the man who claimed to be a baron words of comfort at his loss. They had even let her continue to rant about how children were far more work than they should be, and that not being able to have them could be seen as a blessing before one of the men interrupted her to tell her the real meaning of the word.

"Tough first day, huh?" she heard Norio say as the youkai rested his body against the wall next to her.

"Oh, don't even talk to me!" Korial huffed as she glared at the inuyoukai, "you threw me to the dogs in there! In a manner of speaking," she added hotly.

"I couldn't do anything for you. Guards aren't allowed to speak unless spoken to in one of those meetings," Norio replied nonchalantly. Korial let out an angry grunt and crossed her arms over her chest while she glanced in the other direction.

"I don't care what you can or can't do. You could have at least signaled me to stop by clearing your throat, or coughing, or something!" she hissed bitterly.

"And stop all the fun?" Norio laughed, "it isn't often that we get to hear someone talk without any military background in that room. I was enjoying myself too much to allow it to stop," he smirked and gave her a grin when she whirled around to give him a pointed look.

"Why you – Sesshomaru-sama!" Korial greeted with a nervous giggle as her potential mate walked out of the room before shutting and locking it behind him.

"Norio," Sesshomaru called, and when he got the guard's attention he continued, "no one is to enter this chamber. I have left some paperwork in there that I will return to after surveying the castle,"

"Yes, milord," Norio replied before clipping his heels together and bowing his head towards Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru-sama, please, just let me apologize for what just happened, I – " Korial began hurriedly.

"Forget it," Sesshomaru replied as he gave her a glazed over look, "what is done, is done," he added before he walked past her. Korial could only stare at the space where he had been with mouth agap. She had done it, she had officially ruined all chances she had with Sesshomaru. After such an embarrassment, he would never take her as a mate.

"You do realize that he left?" Norio asked as he bent forward to gaze at her curiously.

"I know that!" she fumed before she clenched her hands into fists and briskly stormed away. She needed to head back to her chambers, or she couldn't be responsible for whatever her next action would be.

"Korial-sama, wait!" Norio called after her before he caught up to her and blocked her path. She swiftly shut her eyes and ground her teeth.

"Norio, please move out of the way," she growled.

"Just wait a moment," Norio pleaded suddenly, "let me explain my actions," Korial did not reply, but crossed her arms over her chest and inclined her head, signaling him to continue.

"I didn't intervene earlier because I wanted you to make a fool of yourself in front of Sesshomaru-sama," Norio admitted. Korial's eyes widened before her face heated and she felt her eyes go red at the guard's malicious actions.

"Give me one good reason not to kill you right now," she hissed as she felt the feathers of her true form feverishly begin to appear atop her human skin.

"I didn't want Sesshomaru-sama to have you," Norio answered, "because _I_ want you,"

Korial's feathers disappeared as quickly as they had surfaced, and she stared wide eyed at the inuyouaki before her.

"But you're a guard, you have no value to these lands," she pointed out without thinking, and noted with a slight winch how her comment stabbed at his pride.

"I will not deny it," Norio said with a slight flinch, "but I will also not deny my feelings for you. Ever since you entered these castle walls, I knew that I had to have you for my own. I could not allow my lord to take the woman that was clearly meant for me,"

"Norio...where is this coming from?" Korial asked, "why would you offer yourself to me, while knowing that it's protection I need from the Western lands,"

"My lord is far more loyal than you might think," Norio replied, "he would honor such a mating with protection if he knew that it was I who would be traveling to the North with my princess,"

"This all sounds too good to be true," Korial breathed before she shut her eyes, "while I'm flattered that you would say and be willing to do so much for me, I must remain diligent in my quest to take Sesshomaru as my mate. You have to understand my situation," Korial begged, but felt her face fall when she saw Norio's eyes darken at her words.

"If you feel that way, than I shall remain diligent as well, in my quest for you,"

"Norio..." Korial murmured sadly.

"Nothing you say will deter me," Norio stated before taking her hand in his own and pressing a kiss atop her knuckles, "my mind is set. You will be my mate, sooner or later. Now, you must excuse me, I'm needed at my station," he added before letting go of her hand and walking around her to head back towards the door he was meant to guard.

Korial watched him go with a slight frown as she pondered over his words, but merely shook her head and made her way back to her chambers. It would do her no good wishing for a life she couldn't have. She was a princess, and she needed to put her people's desires ahead of her own.

(Divider)

Norio remained poised at his station for only a few moments before he caught the scent of Inukimi making her way towards him. He lengthened his stance and straightened his posture as best he could before the inuyouaki rounded the corner. Her golden eyes brightened mischievously as she walked to his side.

"I couldn't help but overhear your declaration of love to my future daughter-in-law," Inukimi mused, "you do know that I will stop at nothing to make sure she mates with Sesshomaru, correct?"

"Of course, milady," Norio replied, "Korial-sama made her intentions for your son very clear to me,"

"Good," Inukimi beamed, "then you will stop this fruitless chasing?"

"Fruitless?" Norio repeated with a smile before he bowed low to the inuyoukai, "forgive my bluntness, Inukimi-sama, but I will also stop at nothing to make sure Korial-sama does _not_ mate with Sesshomaru-sama,"

"Why would you do such a thing?" Inukimi scolded, "you do not have any feelings for the toriyoukai*. You're simply toying with her, like you have done to many others in the past," she added confidently.

"While it is true that I am toying with her, I am also making sure that Sesshomaru-sama does not grow attached to the option of her either," Norio answered, "for Sesshomaru-sama is not destined to be with Korial-sama, but to be with someone else. I'm sure you know to who I am referring, Inukimi-sama,"

"I would sooner see my son dead than mated to a ningen," Inukimi seethed, "such a disgrace would surely lose him the Western lands! I will not allow the downfall of his father to be repeated through him!"

"Would you rather hold rights to a land where your son rules unhappily? Or be surrounded by grandchildren who would love and adore you, Inukimi-sama?" Norio asked.

"I have no need for love," Inukimi huffed, "and neither will Sesshomaru. He will learn that petty emotions will only cloud his judgements,"

"Everyone desires love, Inukimi-sama, even youkai," Norio stated, "and it would be a shame to never see the hanyou heirs that would have been born out of love rather than responsibility,"

Inukimi let out a growl at his words before she grabbed for his neck with her claws and pinned him against the wall, her eyes glowing a fierce red.

"How dare you speak so calmly around your superior," she hissed, "I should kill you for such an offense," she added hotly. Norio did not struggle in her hold, but merely smiled at her.

"Do what you wish, Inukimi-sama," he baited hoarsely, "it will not change what is fated to occur,"

"Not if I kill the girl," Inukimi replied, and Norio's eyes narrowed at that. Surely the inuyoukai was not mad enough to kill a human girl simply to prove a point.

"Stop chasing after Korial, and I won't have to kill Rin," Inukimi offered, "it's your choice,"

(Divider)

_A/N: Total cliffhanger, I know! I'm terribly sorry, but I couldn't resist...hehe. _

_Until next time! _

_*Toriyoukai = bird demon (roughly) I simply put the japanese term for flying bird with the term for demon. Not sure if this is the correct title for bird demon or not. If anyone knows, please tell me! _


	9. Shippo returns

(Divider)

Rin helped Kagome distribute the bowls of soup to the guests circled around the fire. Kagome and Inuyasha had been graciously given a hut that Kaede and the other villagers had constructed. It was a form of tribute that the villagers thought could show the couple an ounce of their gratitude for all they had done for them. Inuyasha took care of any threatening demons, while Kagome cared for all the villagers' illnesses and wounds.

It was a remarkable hut by village standards. The old hut that Rin used to call home as a small child was perhaps a fourth of what their hut was. It was also expertly constructed, with no holes or cracks to be seen. Rin could only picture in awe how comfortable the two were under any weather conditions while living in such a protected home.

"Rin-chan?" Kagome called, a ghost of a smile on her lips when Rin blinked out of her thoughts and looked at her, "this soup is yours," the woman added, and Rin nodded happily before taking it. It smelled heavenly, and Rin was sure it wasn't simply because she was starved that the smell intoxicated her senses like any field of wildflowers could.

She glanced around the group for a moment, curious how everyone was eating their meal. She had eaten like she always had in front of Kagome and Inuyasha, but never in front of such a large human audience. Would they point out a flaw if she simply drank from the bowl?

The young children, and Inuyasha, hungrily gulped down the soup without hesitation. Miroku, Sango, and Kagome used the silver utensils that Kagome had handed everyone. Rin hesitantly took hold of the strange object and mimicked the others' movements. Holding it as steady as she could, she brought it up to her lips and sipped its contents.

She would have been proud of herself, had she not nearly screamed at the top of her lungs at the sheer temperature of the soup. She had forgotten to let it cool first! How could she have forgotten her actions from the future so quickly? She had had no problem remembering to blow on the noodles Souta had called Ramen earlier. Or would it be considered later, since it was in the future? Her mind boggled the idea for a time as she tried to reason both ways. She became so enveloped with her question that she momentarily forgot the burning sensation on her tongue.

"Are you alright, Rin-chan?" Sango asked worriedly, "you're face is turning red," she added. Rin blinked out of her thoughts and gave Sango an apologetic grin.

"Yes," Rin smiled with an embarrassed laugh, "I just forgot to blow on my soup,"

"A common mistake," Miroku remarked kindly, "I wouldn't let it bother you, you are among friends here,"

Rin nodded her head, but still couldn't hide her blush. Had she really been away from humans so long that she had forgotten common eating behaviors? Yes, she had eaten in front of Kagome multiple times when she watched over her, but Rin didn't consider her fully human. She was a hanyou's mate, and that gave her certain demonic powers of her own. Kagome rarely ever commented on her eating habits either.

Stealing a glance at Inuyasha who was fighting with one of the children for seconds on the soup, Rin could see why the way she ate didn't faze Kagome in the least. Perhaps she was even more well-mannered than Inuyasha, but not by much.

"Kagome-sama?" Rin murmured to the miko next to her.

"Yes, Rin-chan?" Kagome asked back politely while shoving her greedy mate away from the soup pot.

"Will you...reteach me how to act properly, like you do?" Rin asked, and Kagome gave her a surprised look for a moment before a smile spread across her face.

"Of course, but why would you want to learn now?" Kagome asked, "surely you've learned to eat in a way that pleases Sesshomaru-sama, right?"

"Well...Sesshomaru-sama doesn't eat," Rin replied while worrying her lip slightly, "at least, not in front of me. He never said anything about the way I ate before, but I want to look dignified when he sees me eat next," Rin explained. Kagome's smile remained in place, even as she successfully shoved her mate into the nearest wall, and she took Rin's hands in her own.

"If it's to pursue Sesshomaru-sama's affections, than I will do anything I can to help," Kagome stated and the girls shared a light laugh before the miko returned to filling more soup bowls. Rin surveyed the miko with a grateful light, thoroughly excited to learn how to behave like a proper human. She couldn't wait to see Sesshomaru's reaction when he saw how well mannered she'd act the next time he got to see her too.

(Divider)

"You raise an interesting proposition," Norio stated hoarsely before Inukimi let go of his neck and he easily landed on his feet. He rubbed at his neck for a moment before the bruise that would've darkened to a fierce purple against his pale flesh - had he been human - quickly healed. Such a wound was not meant to kill, but merely to remind exactly _who_ was really in power.

Given that Inukimi was his alpha, he couldn't overpower her, or it would overthrow the hierarchy that had been created centuries before. Not to mention, he wasn't sure how well he'd fare against her power. She had centuries of experience when it came to fighting, as well as a coy grace that never allowed her emotions to take control of her. A weakness that Norio unfortunately succumbed to a number of times.

"You are taking a lot of precautions against this human girl," Norio observed as his hand fell to his side, "is it possible that you may...fear her?"

"Don't speak of fear to me," Inukimi growled, "I know no such thing,"

"No, you do not fear her," Norio noted as he studied his alpha, "you fear what doom her presence will bring to your son. In your own way, you're trying to protect him," he added in slight surprise. He had viewed his alpha as a threat to Sesshomaru, his soon-to-be new alpha, when all along they had been trying to achieve the same goal. Protection of their new ruler.

"Think what you want," Inukimi murmured, "but I will not allow my kingdom to fall like InuTashio's had when he fell for a ningen woman. Sesshomaru should not need to throw his life away simply to permit Rin to remain alongside him,"

"That's the first time I've ever heard you use her name," Norio observed with a soft smile before his eyes narrowed slightly, "if you seek to protect Sesshomaru-sama, than I shall aid you. Allow me to go in search of Rin, and prevent her from returning to the castle," he proposed.

"Why should I trust you?" Inukimi asked as she looked down upon him, "how do I know you won't simply bring her here after you've found her?"

"Because you are my alpha, Inukimi-sama," Norio replied, "and a promise made to an alpha cannot be broken,"

"Very true," Inukimi smiled before she turned slightly away from him, "but surely Sesshomaru would note your absence. What do you propose for that?"

"Simple," Norio began with a grin, "I'll tell him I'm following a lead on a potential raid from the East. Sesshomaru-sama knows that I am one of the most powerful youkai in his army, he will trust my skills should I desire to travel alone,"

"Hm, you think very quickly," Inukimi noted with slight suspicion, "I shall allow you to go, but you must make sure of one thing,"

"And what would that be, milady?" Norio asked sweetly.

"Do not kill Rin in your attempt to keep her from the castle,"

"Of course not," Norio blinked in surprise, "I would hardly ever resort to such extreme action against an ally of the Western lands. But, may I ask why you have prevented such an action?"

"Sesshomaru cares for her deeply," Inukimi murmured as she lowered her eyes, "even I could not willfully allow for her demise, knowing what affects it could leave on him,"

"Could the fragility of her life be why you want to keep her from Sesshomaru-sama?" Norio asked, though shut his mouth when he noted the red rims appear in his alpha's eyes.

"You pry too far into the affairs of your superior, Norio," she warned, and Norio quickly bowed his head as he kindly murmured an apology.

"If you would allow me one more suggestion, Inukimi-sama?" Norio asked, though lowered his frame to assure the female of her dominance over him.

"If you must," Inukimi sighed after a pause.

"Along with keeping Rin from returning, would you desire of me to report her well-being to Sesshomaru-sama on your behalf?" Norio offered, "his attachment may never fade for the human, but perhaps he will be more willing to produce a youkai heir when he is assured that she was fairing well without him,"

"An interesting thought," Inukimi murmured, "surely _then_ he would view me as more of a worried mother to send you, and perhaps _then_ he would honor his mother wish for a youkai grandchild,"

"Precisely, milady," Norio replied with a smile.

"If what you say is true, then hurry and find her," Inukimi ordered, "do whatever you must to convince her to stay away from the castle. When you are fairly confident that she will not return, than report back to me," she added. Norio gave her another bow before giving her a grin.

"How wondrous it is, to serve under such an intelligent and beautiful youkai," he stated, his toothy smile so wide that it nearly spread to the edges of his ears.

(Divider)

"Here, sit like this," Kagome instructed as she helped Rin sit back on her knees and put her hands in her lap, "I've learned from my time here that this is the best way to sit when with important company," she added with a playful wink. Rin could only blush in response.

While she had expected more lessons on eating habits, Kagome had switched to mannered actions instead. And not just any type of mannered actions, but _marriage_ mannered actions.

"Now, men in this time are supposed to desire a very docile female for a wife," Kagome stated, "so, you have to make sure that you always keep your head bowed and remain as submissive as you can. Don't speak unless spoken to, and always make sure to keep your voice delicate and soft. I don't particularly follow these rules with Inuyasha, but Sesshomaru's tastes in a mate may be different than his,"

Rin tried her best to do as Kagome instructed, but her knees were starting to hurt from sitting so long. She also felt strange about acting so distant and regulated with her lord. Being quiet wasn't really in Rin's nature. She also knew that she needed to act obedient to her lord's wishes, but she never thought that she would need to show the same in her body language as well. Sesshomaru acted in such a way, yes, but Rin had never done so around him. She hadn't thought she needed to.

Sesshomaru had never seemed bothered by her actions either, at least he never openly voiced his displeasures about them to her. A feel of horror overtook her then. Could it be that her lack of manners around him at her older age could have been offensive to him? Was that why he had sent her away?

"Rin-chan! Look out!" Rin heard Kagome scream as she was suddenly shoved to the ground. The young woman let out a cry of surprise as a flash of red swept past the two before a popping noise was made. A young voice quickly followed it.

"Surprise!" the young boy's voice cried out happily. Rin inclined her neck to look behind her from her spot on the ground, and saw a young boy standing upside down with red hair and wearing a small green and blue kimono. A fluffy tail twitched behind him, and he gazed at Rin with curious green eyes.

"Shippo!" Kagome cried out as she got off of Rin to hurriedly embrace the tiny kitsune. Rin quickly rolled onto her stomach and got to her feet as the two continued hugging and chattering excitedly.

"I didn't think I'd see you for a long time!" Kagome said as she held the youkai close, "what brings you back here?" Shippo's face fell at her question, and he sadly looked away with a sigh.

"I haven't raised any Ranks lately..." he mourned as he glared pointedly at the ground, "I was kicked out of the group and told that I have to become stronger, and develop better tricks," he added with tears in his eyes.

"Oh, Shippo," Kagome breathed before she hugged the kitsune even closer, "I'm happy that you came to visit us, and I know you'll become stronger and create the best tricks that any kitsune as ever seen!" she added lovingly as the young youkai smiled and returned her hug.

Rin smiled at the two, seeing a bond between them that she hadn't been able to before. Along her travels with Sesshomaru, she had never grown very close to Inuyasha's group. Mainly because her lord never crossed paths with his half-brother if he could help it. But when faced with danger alone, they had never hesitated to protect her, even when only knowing a little about her.

She was witnessing the sheer love that had kept their group together, and was slightly envious at how open they all were about it. Even Shippo, a youkai, was kind and affectionate. As if summoned by her thoughts, the kitsune turned in Kagome's embrace to glance at her curiously.

"Rin-chan?" he offered timidly before a wide smile spread across his face when she nodded, "you have grown so much!" he added as he jumped out of Kagome's arms to hurry over to her side. Due to his small stature his head barely made it to her knee as he gazed up at her in awe.

"Human grow so fast," he stated in wonder before puffing out his little chest, "youkai take much longer to develop. I've still got a good five hundred years before I'll be grown up!" he boasted before letting out the air when he seemed to sense Rin's sudden drop in feelings from delight to despair.

Her age. Suddenly it became clear to her. Sesshomaru must've sent her away because she would grow old and die before he'd age a day. Did he not wish to watch her age so quickly before his eyes while his features remained practically unchanged?

"Rin-chan?" Shippo called to her worriedly as he patted her calf with his tiny paw. When she didn't answer, too trapped in her own overhasty thoughts, he jumped for her right shoulder. She gave a start at the sudden movement, but quickly caught the little kitsune in her arms before he fell.

"Did my comment sadden you?" Shippo asked as he pressed his face closer to hers so all she could see were his big light green eyes, "because I hadn't meant it like that. Humans age faster than youkai, but humans get to live in everyone's generation," he added. When Rin gave him a quizzical look, he continued,

"You won't have to outlive your friends and loved ones, and spend hundreds of years alone while trying to figure out who you are," Shippo described, "as a human, you find out who you really are and what you want to be within twenty years of traveling. Youkai need close to three hundred years before their true potential shows itself,"

"I guess I never thought about it like that," Rin murmured truthfully. Shippo made his life sound much harder than her own, and suddenly she worried over the kitsune.

"But that doesn't mean that youkai life doesn't have its own perks!" she quickly offered, fearful that she may have offended the kitsune, "living a long time gives you the option of seeing so much more of the world without worry of a deadline or power barrier. Plus you can live alongside another youkai for as long as you wish," she added the second part almost dreamily.

"That's true too," Shippo smiled, pulling away from Rin so she could see his whole face, "I guess there are good things in both human and youkai life," he added happily. Rin smiled back in return before the kitsune jumped down from her shoulder and made a dash towards the village.

"I can't wait to see Inuyasha's face when he sees that I've come back!" Shippo yelled out in glee as he bounded away on all fours.

(Divider)

"Keh! What are you doing back here?" Inuyasha scoffed as Shippo raced towards him and jumped up as if to embrace him, but pulled out a tiny object and tossed it atop Inuyasha instead. He hopped quickly out of the way before igniting the fox magic, and a giant green spinning top sent Inuyasha painfully to the ground.

"Just wait 'till I get my hands on you!" Inuyasha threatened as he tried to push the spinning top off of him, but it remained pinned to his back. No matter how much force Inuyasha exerted on the ground, he couldn't lift the object off of him. When the kitsune figured the hanyou had had enough, he called off the magic and the top reverted back to its normal size. It fell harmlessly to the ground next to Inuyasha and the mini crater his body had formed from the impact.

The hanyou quickly jumped to his feet and gave the kitsune a dark smile.

"You better start running, runt," he threatened as the kitsune stuck out his tongue and laughed merrily as the hanyou proceeded to feverishly chase him around his hut.

"Just like old times," Kagome breathed with a smile as the two women climbed over the hilltop leading to the miko's hut, finally catching up to the quick kitsune. The sun had begun to set, and a pretty reddish-orange hue covered the village like an enormous dark sheet. Rin watched in mild amusement as the two youkai chased or teased the other.

She was content on simply watching them, but her entertainment was interrupted at the light touch on her shoulder. Glancing over to Kagome, the miko gave her a light smile.

"You are more than willing to stay here with us for as long as you like, if you wish," she offered, "do you plan on waiting for Sesshomaru to come for you?" she asked as the younger woman nodded.

"I have more hope now that he has feelings for me," Rin replied, her thoughts instantly returning to Kimi and their time spent together in the future, "if he truly does have them, then he shall come for me," she added confidently

(Divider)

A/N: So, kind of a strange place to end this chapter, but I felt like it was a good ending point. It will get more exciting in the next few chapters, I promise! Especially with the group of characters that I have in the story now. It will be a very interesting ride indeed! =)

Until next time!


	10. Sango offers words of encouragement

_A/N: I feel like I'm on a roll with this story! Couldn't wait to get the next chapter out to you guys! _

* * *

Rin awoke to find Shippo perched atop her stomach, the kitsune staring curiously down at her face. She blinked up at him for a moment before she gave a start and he quickly jumped to the spot next to her.

"Sorry to wake you!" the kitsune chirped as he turned towards the doorway, "but Kagome and Inuyasha already left for the pick of the trade down by the main plaza. I was worried that you might want to tag along too, so I waited for you to wake up," he added.

Rin smiled at the idea, even though she desperately wanted to fall back asleep. But she couldn't not go to the market, not after Shippo waited for her and seemed so eager to go himself.

She gingerly stood and stretched her body before glancing around the hut. She let out a breath of relief when she spotted the bag that held her kimono within it. Now that she was back in the feudal era, she wouldn't stand out as much with it on.

"Would you excuse me for a moment?" she asked Shippo politely while pointing to the doorway. He gave her a quizzical look before her meaning clicked and he nodded before rushing out of the hut, the straw door swinging back into place after he disappeared.

She gave the doorway a suspicious glance before disrobing from the yellow dress that Kagome had given her. She folded it neatly before placing it over the blankets that Kagome had also provided her. She gave out a sigh at the sight, sooner or later she would need to make it up to the miko. Surely she would only think horribly of her if she kept taking from her, and giving nothing in return.

Rin gently pulled her first kimono layer out of the bag, and wrapped it around her body before tying a bow between the two strings on the inside of the cloth. She followed the same motion with each following layer until she was fully clothed once more. It felt right to be wearing the silk fabric once again, and her thoughts instantly went to Sesshomaru as she smiled. She hoped that the inuyoukai would hurry up and come for her soon.

When she felt that everything was in place she stepped out of the hut to find Shippo sitting against the wall near the door. He was idly spinning his little top before he caught sight of her kimono and quickly pocketed the item. He bounced to his feet and gave her an approving nod that brought out a smile in Rin.

She wasn't sure if it had been his intention, but his little nod nearly mirrored one that Sesshomaru might have done towards her. The thought that he might have been lightly teasing her caused her to smile profusely. She had a feeling that she was really going to like Shippo.

"We better hurry if we want to make it in time to see any action!" Shippo exclaimed happily as he walked beside her, mindful not to step on her bare feet during his sporadic jumps.

Before long they found themselves in the middle of a crowd that had stretched a good quarter mile from the plaza. Many of the villagers made way for them, recognizing her instantly as the girl who had brought the inuyoukai around years ago. She heard their murmurs at the recognition, but ignored their fearful and even sometimes hateful words.

Rin ignored her own bent up rage at the idea that the villagers would be selective in which youkai they'd trust. Sesshomaru had never once done anything to them, and yet his presence had instilled fear among the humans. Inuyasha was a hanyou, but wasn't met with nearly as much hostility. If only they could see how kind her lord could be, perhaps then they'd rethink their prejudices.

She merely plastered on a smile as she walked through, trying her best to ease the villagers with her expression. Some smiled back, others turned away. She supposed some were bitter that she had decided to leave with Sesshomaru when he had come back for her at an age when she was ready to travel with him again. She had left her human lineage behind, and had thought that she wouldn't have been subjected to it again other than with Kagome and Inuyasha.

As she and Shippo made it through the cleared crowd, they spotted Inuyasha and Kagome working a section of the plaza with crops spread out over three carts. Rin hurried along, desperately wishing to escape the odd display the villagers had made. Shippo remained silent by her side before his expression brightened when they made it to Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Morning sunshine," Inuyasha smirked before deflecting one of Kagome's elbow jabs with his palm.

"Morning, Inuyasha. Kagome-sama," Rin greeted with a smile as Kagome returned it with a smile of her own while Inuyasha continued to protect his midsection.

"We weren't sure if you were going to be able to make it out this morning," Kagome stated as she glanced around at the moving crowds of people for possible customers, "you were sleeping so soundly that we didn't want to disturb you,"

"I wanted to. I even had a bucket of water from the stream ready," Inuyasha muttered, and wasn't quick enough to escape a knock to the head. He cradled his head while glaring daggers up at his mate, but reluctantly remained crouched below the cart.

"Just ignore him," Kagome laughed before she signaled for the two to come over, "if you want to be part of the festivities, why don't you two go out and fetch some fish. Here's a bag of carrots. You should be able to get at least three fish with this. If they want to give you less then that, they're charging too much," she explained as she handed the sack over to Rin. Shippo easily plucked it from her grasp as he tossed it over his shoulder to rest it against his tiny back.

"Got it," he replied with a quick salute, "let's go, Rin-chan! Before the crowds get too big!" he urged while Rin nodded and rushed alongside him. She focused all her energy on keeping her eyes on Shippo, mindful not to bump into anyone along the way.

The task got harder the deeper they made it into the market. Stands with nearly endless amounts of food and jewels had her eyes feasting on each one as she passed. The stands with the jewelry were the hardest to ignore, given that the metals shined every time the sunlight hit them just right.

"Come get your precious jewels here! Necklaces, rings, and bracelets abound!" she heard a merchant cry out into the crowd. Another soon followed, along with another, and another until Rin's head was nearly spinning while trying to keep up with which voice went with which stand.

"C'mon, Rin," she heard Shippo murmur urgently while he tugged at the end of her kimono, "you'll get lost if you don't stay close," he added while trying to keep himself balanced with the added weight of the carrots on his back.

"Right," Rin replied as she stayed close to him. She felt particularly proud of her diligence, until another jewelry stand caught her eye. To make matters worse, the merchant caught sight of her interest as well.

"Come closer milady!" he urged with a collection of necklaces in his fist, "I have a great sale going on today! If you buy two bracelets I'll throw another one in for free!"

Unable to deny such an offer she quickly headed over to his stand to glance at his selection. He did indeed have many pieces that glittered and shined beautifully in the sunlight. A particular set of jewelry caught her eye that she hadn't noticed from afar. A collection of two bracelets and two necklaces that had white chains with ruby red jewels held within white prisms.

"Ah, the white silver and ruby combination catch your fancy? It's popular among many youkai in the Western lands," the merchant murmured, "What would you like to trade for them?"

"Oh, I don't have anything to trade," Rin hurriedly informed him, "I only have carrots that I am supposed to exchange for fish,"

"Fish you can catch on your own!" the merchant waved off, "this jewelry is very rare! You won't find such mastery anywhere else, I can assure you! Tell you what, if you trade me all the carrots you have I'll give you the entire set, just because you're so pretty," he added as Rin blushed at his compliment.

"No deal!" Shippo yelled out from below, "we only want fish!" he added while pulling Rin away from the stand. Rin gave the merchant an apologetic smile before she turned and walked alongside a fuming Shippo.

"Humans like that are snakes," he hissed under his breath, "trying to trap young girls into trading all they have for fake jewelry," he added hotly.

"Fake?" Rin asked in surprise. The jewelry had looked real in her eyes. In fact, she hadn't even thought to question it.

"I can smell the dye he used to make those rocks and looped string look the way they do," Shippo replied, "besides, no one in their right mind would trade valuable jewelry for carrots,"

"I guess you're right," Rin murmured as she glanced down at her feet. She should have guessed that it had been a hoax. She really needed to get past being so naïve, or she'd never survive in the human village on her own.

"It isn't your fault," Shippo hurriedly added while glancing up at her, "most humans wouldn't be able to tell by sight alone. I'm just glad that _I'm_ the one holding the carrots,"

"Yeah," Rin simply agreed, unsure of what else to say. They walked in awkward silence before the familiar smell of fish caught their attention. A selection of fish carts met their eyes as they hurried along. Shippo used his keen sense of smell to narrow down the best carts, while Rin used her own knowledge of cooking fish to pick the plumpest and freshest ones for sale.

Luckily the stand that they had both agreed on was willing to give them six fish for the bag of carrots they had with them. Rin walked with the stacked fish on their way back, mindful to stay as far from the other stands as she could. She even kept her gaze steadily ahead, and didn't waver from the road even as the most distracting stands came into view. They luckily made it back to Kagome and Inuyasha without a hitch.

Kagome's eyes brightened at the six fish before she nodded happily at the two.

"I'm so glad that you two got a good price for them!" Kagome chirped as she set the fish in a basket filled with other varieties of treasures that they had collected throughout the morning.

Shippo stayed perched on Kagome's shoulder as Rin remained silent behind the trio as time passed. She was too afraid of going back into the market area, and unsure how she could help with the trade with what was on Kagome and Inuyasha's stands.

"You don't have to stay here if you don't want to, you know," Inuyasha said as he moved around her to get to another one of the carts, "Miroku and Sango are out playing with their children in the forest if you'd feel more comfortable there," he offered. He didn't say anything else to her while she stood there, contemplating whether she should meet them out in the forest or not.

She would feel more useful around children, and it would be quieter in the forest than it would in the market. She bent in close to Kagome to whisper a quick farewell before making her way towards the forest. Again the villagers made a path for her as she passed, and instead of feeling self-conscious about it she was thankful at being easily led out of the chaos.

At the sight of the trees at the edge of the village, Rin felt a weight lift off her shoulders at the familiar site. It wasn't hard to find Miroku and Sango in the forest. Their children's excited cries echoed off the trees, and Rin found them in the clearing near the abandoned well. Kirara was the first to greet her, perhaps because she caught Rin's scent before she appeared in the clearing.

She let the tiny cat jump atop her shoulders while she purred and rubbed her head against Rin's jaw. Rin eagerly joined the group as the adults waved hello and the children crowded around her. She quickly became the newest toy to play with it while the children fought over who would get to play with her first.

Rin happily played along with them for a time. They interchanged from games of chase to ones of hiding and seeking. Rin felt happier than she had in awhile, and was proud when she was the last left standing amongst the exhausted children pooled at her feet.

They rested there as Rin made her way over to Sango and Miroku. Miroku quickly stood as Rin made it to Sango's side, their youngest cradled in his arms. She watched as Sango gently caressed the baby's tiny fist for a brief moment before father and son left. Rin knelt beside Sango as Miroku disappeared from view before asking her where he had gone.

"To give the baby a bath," Sango murmured, "he isn't the fondest of baths, but when Miroku bathes with him he doesn't get as upset about it. Thank you for tiring out the others," she added while inclining her head towards the group of children still spread out on the grass.

"No problem," Rin smiled, "glad I could help,"

The two women sat in silence for a time before Sango spoke once more,

"So, Kagome tells me that you want to stay here until Sesshomaru-sama comes for you," she began quietly, as if unsure how Rin would react to her knowledge of her personal matters.

"Yes," Rin replied with a smile, hoping to ease the woman's anxiety. It seemed to work, for her shoulders relaxed slightly and Sango returned her smile.

"If you don't mind me asking, what made you decide to wait for him?" Sango asked.

"Well, this might sound a bit crazy, but I met my future daughter while time traveling with Kagome and Inuyasha. She told me that Sesshomaru-sama would come for me very soon based on what was going on in our time,"

"Did she say that exactly?" Sango pressed, but lowered her eyes apologetically, "I'm sorry for prying so much. If you don't want to answer any more questions, I'll understand,"

Rin merely shook her head with a smile,

"Not at all, and I suppose she didn't say that exactly," Rin replied, "she said that this is around the time that Sesshomaru-sama realized his mistake of leaving me,"

"I see," Sango murmured, "if you are content with that, then I can see why you'd be willing to wait for him,"

"What do you mean?" Rin asked back in surprise, "do you think that he won't come?"

"No, I'm sure he will. He has before," Sango replied with a worried smile, "I didn't mean to cause offense. It's just that I am a woman who pursues what she wants, and if I was in your place I would go after him myself,"

"You mean go to him rather than him come to me?" Rin asked, slightly surprised at the idea. She supposed it wasn't the worst idea, and Kimi hadn't said anything about Sesshomaru coming after her. Perhaps if she went after him, it would alter what would happen in the future. Her heart quickened at the idea, and she couldn't help the wide grin that spread across her face.

"If this were between Miroku and I, I wouldn't stop traveling until I was with him again," Sango smiled, "perhaps Sesshomaru-sama would see you in a different light should you be the one pursuing _him_,"

"That's true," Rin answered thoughtfully.

"If you want, I could lend Kirara to you," Sango stated as she patted the cat youkai at her side. The tiny cat let out a mew before she walked over to Rin and jumped onto her lap happily.

"But, won't you need her to protect your children?" Rin asked worriedly.

"She hasn't seen much action in awhile. Miroku and I have retired from fighting since we had all of our children. Besides, Inuyasha and Kagome are here to offer added protection should we need it. It would do Kirara some good to fly and protect again," Sango replied with a warm smile, "besides, having her fly will cut the amount of time it'll take traveling to the Western lands. When you decide that you'll remain there, you can simply have her fly back here,"

"I don't know what to say," Rin breathed, "but thank you so much! Kirara will be a lot of help, but I don't know what I'll do once I get there," she added unsurely.

"Just tell him how you feel," Sango replied with a smile, "that's what I did with Miroku, and now we're saddled with a happy marriage and seven children,"

The women shared a laugh before the sounds of little cries caught their attention. Miroku had returned to the clearing with their youngest in tow, the black hair atop his tiny head sticking out on all ends. Miroku mirrored his son's hair style while stress lines tugged at the edges of his lips.

"Did Haru prove to be more of a hassle than usual today?" Sango asked as her husband sat next to her.

"I've decided that Haru is to be solely your child from now on," he droned out as he placed the tiny bundle into Sango's awaiting arms. Sango easily cooed Haru to sleep as he held onto her forefinger while letting out a light snore every once in awhile. Miroku let out a heavy sigh once Haru was harmlessly asleep before glancing over to Rin.

"I hope our children weren't too much for you," he offered kindly. Rin merely shook her head before glancing over at the children who had all fallen asleep on the grass.

"I think Rin-chan may have been too much for our children," Sango smiled as Miroku shared it with her.

"We could use you more often, especially if our children look like that," Miroku stated while inclining his head towards his group of slumbering children. Rin let out a light laugh before she gently shook her head.

"I'm afraid I can't be much help," Rin replied, "Sango convinced me that I should go after Sesshomaru-sama myself, with Kirara's help," she added as Miroku sent a curious glance to his wife.

"I suppose that is Sango's style," he murmured, "you always were coming after me, even if you didn't want to admit it initially," he added with a wicked smile, of which he got a light shoulder shove in response.

"I wish you the best of luck," Miroku added kindly before he winked at Rin, "and if by some slim chance he refuses your advances, then he's a fool,"

Rin could only laugh at that, but felt a twinge of doubt twist at her stomach. She hadn't thought of Sesshomaru's refusal as an option. What if her blunt actions were too forward, and drove her lord away instead of bringing him closer to her?

She supposed she wouldn't know unless she went through with it. She would just have to try and think positively, not about what could possibly go wrong.

"You should probably tell Kagome and Inuyasha that you're leaving," Miroku advised, "I know they'd worry about your whereabouts if you don't,"

"Right," Rin nodded before she stood and waved a quick goodbye to the couple. She wanted to tell their children goodbye as well, but they all looked so peaceful that she didn't want to disturb them as she passed. Her heartbeat quickened at the idea of telling Kagome and Inuyasha of her decision. Would they support her, or try to talk her out of it? She supposed there was only one way to find out.

* * *

Korial stood atop the castle as she surveyed the training youkai below. She always preferred to be above ground when she had the option to. She supposed it was her bird lineage that caused it. The wind felt good as it brushed past her face, its current unaltered by any trees or buildings.

She had her hair pulled up partially by a red ribbon, its thick tresses bothersome to try and control on a daily basis. Korial had noted that Sesshomaru had noticed the change as well, if his gaze on her that morning wasn't evidence enough. The attention itself had been fleeting, but it was better than his blatant neglect of her presence.

She held in a sigh at how painfully slow their courtship was coming along. Inukimi had promised that they would have already been wed and mated by this point. Her lands safe and secure. So much time had passed that Korial was starting to doubt the usefulness of waiting for Sesshomaru to come around. Was there someone else that was the cause of his hesitation?

She was smitten with the romance of the idea, but shook out of it when she remembered that responsibility came before love. Putting desires above responsibility was a selfish action that could cause a kingdom to crumble if one wasn't careful. Her father had taught her that, for he had to sacrifice his love for another to mate with her late mother. Had he chosen his lover she would not have been born a full blooded youkai, but a hanyou instead.

Their kingdom was still in grave danger from the Southern lands threats of an attack, but it would have been easily taken over by now had there been a human ruling alongside her father instead of a youkai. She let her eyelids partially cover her copper eyes as she mulled over the human who had captured her father's heart at one point in time. Surely she would be long dead by now, but she couldn't deny the curiosity gnawing at her brain at the idea of meeting her.

"I thought I might find you here," Norio murmured, his presence behind her causing Korial to jump slightly in surprise. She whirled around before nearly toppling down the side of the castle. Norio quickly caught her before helping her gain her balance atop the tower roof.

"How did you – but I thought you – weren't you still training?" Korial stammered, and against her better judgement she felt her face heat up at being taken off guard so easily. A small smile spread across his face before a glint appeared in his gold eyes.

"So, you were watching me?" he questioned, and let out a laugh when she refused to answer.

"Why do you keep harassing me?" Korial hissed, "I could report it to Sesshomaru, and then where would you be?"

"Dead for sure," he teased, "would you feel sorry that such a thing would occur because of your doing?" he asked while mocking a sad expression with a slight pout of his bottom lip. Korial surveyed him apprehensively before she glanced down at the battle field where the others were still training.

"Why did you stop training?" she asked, "was it because you saw me here?"

Norio paused at that before he stepped closer to her, "That, and I had the sudden urge to kiss you again. How peculiar it is, to meet a bird youkai with such plump, soft lips,"

Korial felt her cheeks heat up at his suggestive words before she frantically shook her head.

"No, you won't trick me again," she stated confidently, even though she didn't feel it in the least, "I'm supposed to be betrothed to Sesshomaru. I won't allow you to interfere with that,"

"I am not trying to get in the way," Norio replied with a surprised blink, "but it isn't uncommon for Lords to take multiple lovers. Why should the Lady be expected to remain faithful when her mate isn't?"

"How can you say that?" Korial fumed, utterly disgusted at the idea of having an affair behind her mate's back. She wasn't sure if things were done differently in the Western lands, but such actions in the Northern kingdoms were not tolerated. Mates were supposed to be loyal for life, no matter how little feelings transpired between them.

"Forgive me," Norio murmured as his lowered his troubled gaze, and his voice cracked as if suddenly filled with emotion, "I did not realize that my humor might be taken at such offense,"

"Leave me alone," Korial muttered angrily, "don't approach me like this again unless it has something to do with the Western lands,"

"If that is what you wish, milady," Norio promised with a low bow before he stood and gazed at her with those piercing gold eyes.

"But if you think this will deter my affections, then you're wrong," he added, "for they have only fueled my desires to change your mind," and he leapt of the side of the castle without another word, gracefully landing onto the nearest tower. He continued to jump from tower to tower the rest of the way down until he was safely on the ground once more.

Korial stood nearly shaking as she watched him join Sesshomaru, mentioning something to him before returning into the castle. She debated telling Sesshomaru about Norio's advances, but thought against it. She didn't need to come off as a nuisance to him so early on in their courtship. Should the taiyoukai not believe her warning, it would only cause the void between them to grow even larger.

She watched Sesshomaru swing his sword past his comrades, the motion alone causing them to be sent flying back. She watched as the taiyoukai easily pushed back his attackers, their number not deterring his actions at all. He was inspiring to watch from a youkai stand point, and Korial couldn't deny how attractive the sight of his power was.

She had just gotten sucked into watching her future mate fight when the sound of battle cries suddenly caught her attention. Her head snapped up to catch sight of what looked like a massive group of youkai making their way through the forest surrounding the castle. Her protective instincts took over as her eyes went red at the sight.

She sensed the growing youkai aura that filled the castle, and caught sight of Sesshomaru's aura towering over all others. The blue feathers of her true form quickly grew over her human skin as she transformed into her true form. Her neck elongated as her human features morphed into that of her bird heritage. Her face stretched out into a large beak while her legs turned into talons and her arms into wings.

She easily pushed off the roof as she became air-born. She noted the sets of eyes on her as she flew at the youkai raiding the castle. Many of the guards were able to handle the youkai on the ground while the stronger youkai were left for Sesshomaru. Korial quickly noted that a bird youkai was flying towards Sesshomaru, and thought that perhaps they were hoping an aerial attack would be an advantage to a seemingly earthbound inuyoukai. She quickly swooped down to block their path, the sight of her large talons enough to frighten most of them away.

She turned her head to look for any signs of approval from Sesshomaru, but he had already moved on to the next attacker. She didn't let his ignorance deter her, for she quickly went after another bird youkai that had tried to make a grab for one of the guards on the ground.

Her loud shrieks sent the birds reeling in surprise before they headed in the opposite direction. Korial recognized many who had pledged allegiance to the Northern lands at one point before going rogue. She was pleased to see that many still obeyed her order to leave, still conditioned to obey any of their leader's commands.

She noted that many youkai had started retreating with the bird youkai, and she was about to transform back into her humanoid form when she heard the sound of low growling. She turned around to spot a large buzzard youkai clawing at Sesshomaru's true form. It had dug it's talons into his back, and Sesshomaru was unable to shake it off or reach it.

Korial let out a hearty shriek as she flew at the buzzard with talons outstretched. It gazed up at her in slight surprise before it let go of Sesshomaru's back to meet her talons with its own. They were locked in a power struggle, their large bodies circling in the air as they exchanged battle cries meant to threaten and instill fear in the other.

She had only met a few buzzard youkai in her time, and none had ever been pleasant experiences. This encounter proved to be no different. She tried to loosen her talons, but the buzzard's were practically so engrained in hers that she couldn't fend it off. She tried to peck at it's throat, but her neck was not nearly long enough to reach it.

They were both so caught up in trying to attack the other that they were unaware of the inuyoukai who made a jump at the buzzard and was able to sink its fangs into its throat. The buzzard let out a gurgled shriek as the three large youkai came tumbling to the ground. It's surprise at getting attacked from behind allowed for Korial to untwist her talons from it's grasp just in time before they crashed into the ground.

The inuyoukai also had enough time to maneuver it's body until it was atop the buzzard so that when they landed the buzzard youkai was crushed by the blow. It was only after the dust cleared that Korial noticed that the inuyoukai was Sesshomaru. They stared at one another coolly before they reverted back to their human forms. The buzzard lay motionless beside them as Korial approached him.

"Are you injured?" Sesshomaru asked, and Korial was surprised by his question. She had expected to be the only one asking the questions. She merely shook her head in reply.

"Are you alright?" she asked back as she tried to determine his welfare by her vision alone. He gave her a curt nod in return before turning away from her.

"You're actions were not necessary," Sesshomaru stated, "but I am pleased that you would come to aid the Western lands without hesitation,"

"If I am to be the future Lady of the West, then I must be willing to do such a thing," Korial replied absentmindedly. Sesshomaru nodded in return, and Korial didn't miss the light glint of approval in his eyes at her answer. There was hope for her yet.

* * *

_A/N: So, this ended up being another "setting the scene" kind of chapter. I was hoping to get more information in here, but it's super late and it seems like a pretty conclusive spot to end it. Hope it was exciting for everyone!_

_Until next time! _


	11. Jarius is a seducer

Rin hurried along through the plaza, noting with surprise at how almost everyone had cleared out from earlier. There were only a few stands left, and even fewer with items still on them. She easily spotted Inuyasha and Kagome's stands towards the end of the plaza once she caught sight of Inuyasha's bright red kimono.

As if able to sense her arrival, Inuyasha and Shippo looked up in her direction when she appeared a few feet away from them. Kagome glanced up when she noticed their straying gazes and spotted Rin before giving her a smile.

"Rin-chan! Did you find Sango and Miroku?" Kagome asked, and before Rin could reply Kirara popped her head out from behind Rin's hair and let out a soft mew. Kagome laughed at her response before she quieted and cocked her head to the side.

"Why did they give you Kirara?" Kagome asked curiously, "are you planning on going somewhere?"

"I'm going to Sesshomaru-sama," Rin replied confidentially, and noted with the drop of her shoulders, all of the looks of surprise that overtook the group. Did they not agree with her? Was she making a horrible mistake?

"What's wrong?" she asked worriedly as Inuyasha and Kagome shared a look while Shippo's face fell slightly.

"It's just that...you've never gone to seek _him_ out before," Kagome answered with a meek smile, "what brought this on?"

"Sango-sama thought it might be a good idea," Rin replied, her uncertainty clear in her voice, "I know Sesshomaru-sama will come for me eventually, Kimi is proof of that, but I don't want to be left alone again. If I make my desires known to him, perhaps Sesshomaru-sama will see that I am worthy of living alongside him," Rin explained as confidently as she could, but she was sure her comrades could see her arms shaking at her sides.

Kagome's smile widened at her response, and she noted the proud shimmer that lined Inuyasha's golden eyes. The approval instantly relived Rin as she let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding.

"It's 'bout time you showed some initiative," Inuyasha remarked while crossing his arms over his chest. Rin smiled back before she slightly stepped to the side in surprise when Shippo jumped up in front of her. He continued to happily hop in place as he spoke,

"I should come with you too!" he exclaimed, voicing each word every time they were at matching eye levels, "I can practice my tricks and try to go up a Rank while I escort you!" he added excitedly as he gazed up at her. Rin could only smile, finding his excitement contagious. Plus, having a couple of companions would make the journey a little less lonely.

"But Shippo, you're still so young," Kagome murmured worriedly as Shippo waved her off with a light scowl.

"I'm strong! Plus I'll have Kirara there with me too!" Shippo replied confidently as the cat youkai let out a mew of agreement, "besides, Rin-chan is Sesshomaru-sama's ward. No youkai on this side of the continent would put a finger on her!"

"Yeah, but a lot of the youkai from the East are moving throughout this area," Inuyasha pointed out, "I've had to take out a lot of the rowdy ones lately. Many of 'em have passed by human villages without killing anyone, but they all seem to be heading towards Sesshomaru's castle,"

"Do you think they might be trying a surprise attack?" Kagome asked worriedly. Inuyasha merely shook his head before he turned towards the West.

"They're making too much noise to go unnoticed by Sesshomaru," Inuyasha replied with the slight furrowing of his brows, "he's probably sending out some of his guards to check it out as we speak,"

"Maybe we should go too," Kagome advised as she glanced back at Rin with a determined look, "our battling skills might be necessary to get you to Sesshomaru safely,"

"But you two are the only security this village has," Rin pointed out worriedly in return, "if some of the youkai should decide to attack...the village would be left defenseless," she murmured sadly.

Her thoughts instantly went to the time in her young childhood when Kouga and his wolf tribe had rampaged through her village. So many of her fellow villagers had died that day, her included. Such heartbreak and violence had occurred on that day that Rin couldn't fathom anyone else ever having to witness such a massive killing.

"Rin's got a point," Inuyasha noted before he rubbed the back of his neck and let out an angry grunt, "but I don't want you to get yourself killed out there either,"

"Do you not have any faith in me at all?" Shippo asked sadly with tears in his eyes. Inuyasha growled slightly before he forcefully shoved Shippo to the ground.

"No, you little runt," he growled, but there was a slight gentleness in his voice, "you're still a pup yourself. No matter how big your ego might be, you won't stand a chance against a real youkai,"

"So you don't think I'm a real youkai either?" Shippo mumbled before he began to whine loudly, "you're so mean, Inuyasha!" the kitsune continued to cry loudly, and Inuyasha would have reveled in the experience if he hadn't noticed his mate's dark glare over his shoulder.

"Stop crying," Inuyasha muttered angrily before he brought the kitsune up to his eye level, "if you think you're so tough, why don't you take me on?"

"Fine! I accept your challenge!" Shippo cried out before puffing out his cheeks when he noted the smirk that had spread across Inuyasha's lips. The hanyou dropped him suddenly, and the kitsune let out a light yelp before catching himself. He wobbled on all fours for a moment before he righted himself and stood as tall as he could. Sadly, he still only reached the top of Inuyasha's knees. The two stared intently at the other as they growled loudly, challenging one another. Their dominance match was soon subdued by a faint throat clearing.

"Before you two destroy the plaza, can we clean up this mess first?" Kagome asked pointedly. The two gave each other surprised looks before reluctantly turning towards the angry miko. She stood poised with her hands on her hips, her best glare in place.

"Do I need to repeat myself?" she asked sweetly. Both men gulped before hurriedly shaking their heads. Both had been around the miko long enough to know that when her voice sounded that sweet there was a death threat shallowly hiding underneath it. Rin only stared in surprise at the sheer fear she saw in their eyes. She was also secretly envious of Kagome's power over them.

With a quick hop and a skip Rin hurried along to help Kagome load the baskets with all the goods they had received that day. She was too excited to see Inuyasha and Shippo's battle to leave the village just yet.

* * *

Norio walked briskly down the corridor of the castle, quickly surveying rooms as he walked. _A youkai shouldn't be this difficult to find_, he thought while narrowing his eyes impatiently. The castle was only so big, after all.

He brushed past a few fellow guards, making sure to exchange pleasantries as he went, before nearly bumping into the future Lady of the West.

"Oh, Norio," Korial breathed in surprise as she put a bit of distance between them, "I'm sorry about that,"

"It's not a problem," he smiled as wide as he could, "easy mistake," he added before walking past her. He heard her quick intake of breath before she called out his name. He paused momentarily at the sound of her voice, but felt his feet itching to continue on his way.

"Are you not going to even say hello?" Korial asked, and he was slightly surprised to hear the tenderness in her voice. He easily hid his surprise behind a smile before he turned around to look at her.

"I'm simply abiding by your wishes, Korial-sama," he chirped, "you told me to stay away, and that is what I plan to do," he added before waving a quick goodbye. She reached out a hand as if to stop him, but hesitated before finally letting her arm drop to her side.

* * *

Korial didn't know what she had expected from Norio. He acted a certain way one moment, and another in the next. She just hadn't thought he would have given up on her so easily. The thought even ruffled her feathers a bit, in a matter of speaking. Was he simply all talk? Was there really no part of him that was courageous enough to chase her like he had promised? Why did she even care either way if he did or didn't?

She watched him leave with a light huff before sensing Inukimi making her way towards her. She gracefully turned to greet the inuyoukai with a smile.

"I've been searching for you all morning," Inukimi stated with a small smile, "sometimes it even amazes me how large this castle can be sometimes,"

"I hope in your searching for me you didn't waste too much of your valuable time," Korial answered politely. The inuyoukai waved off her words with a little giggle.

"You still use such pleasantries with your future mother-in-law," she cooed, as if truly charmed by it, "you may call me Inukimi. There is no need to be so formal around family,"

"Of course, Inukimi," Korial replied, finding the sound of Inukimi's name alone almost alien to her ears. It just felt so...wrong to be so informal with the Lady of the West. The inuyoukai gave her an encouraging smile before she signaled Korial to follow her.

"Come with me, Korial," she ushered as the two youkai walked side by side, "I want to get you ready for tonight's hunt! It is typical for the Lord as well as his highest ranked guards to participate with the pups of the territory. We as women won't be participating in the festivities, that is unless you would like to?"

"I would enjoy the feel of the wind under my wings again," Korial replied with a thoughtful smile, "a competition sounds like fun too,"

"Then it's settled! You and my son shall lead the young pups out for the hog hunt!"

* * *

Rin sat next to Kagome as the two youkai stood apart from one another a few yards away. They had relocated the match to the clearing by the old well that bestowed them the ability to travel into the future. Miroku and Sango sat near them with their children safely corralled away from the battle ring.

Rin had thought the fight was going to be harmless fun, but noted the determined look in Shippo's eyes. He looked far more serious than Inuyasha did, but Rin didn't miss the challenging twinkle in Inuyasha's golden orbs as he surveyed the kitsune.

"Shippo! Be careful!" Kagome called out worriedly. Shippo hung his head at her words while Inuyasha sent her a glare.

"Thanks for caring about _me_!" he complained while stomping his foot on the ground angrily. Kagome sent him a testy look before crossing her arms over her chest.

"You have Tetsusaiga, your claws, and your speed," she pointed out, "I'm not worried about you," Shippo merely hung his head further at her words before snapping his head back up.

"Let's get this fight started already!" he cried out impatiently as Inuyasha gave him a smirk before unsheathing Tetsusaiga. The sword blade glowed a bright gold as it came out of its sheath, it's thin blade widening to a surprising degree until the sword Inuyasha held was nearly twice the size of its sheath.

"Sounds good to me," he called back as he swung the mighty sword in his grasp before clamping both his hands on the scabbard, "you make the first move," he commanded to the kitsune.

Shippo held his ground for a moment, seeming to be in deep thought while Inuyasha waited patiently for him to attack. Shippo then quickly grabbed for something under his kimono shirt before throwing what looked like little marbles near Inuyasha's feet. The hanyou surveyed the objects curiously as Shippo leapt into the air before throwing down tiny mushrooms that multiplied and latched onto Inuyasha. The hanyou let out a grunt of surprise at the attack before he began to feverishly claw at the mushrooms.

"Got you!" Shippo cried out triumphantly as Inuyasha continued to fight off the mushrooms that had started to cry. They were attached to his hair, face, arms, chest, and back as the hanyou struggled to pull off what mushrooms he could reach.

"Secret Fox Ambush!" Shippo cried out suddenly, and the marbles at Inuyasha's feet suddenly cracked open as large amounts of smoke emitted from them. It instantly covered the air in a thick smog to the point that Rin and Kagome could no longer see the two fighters.

"Good luck fighting back now that you can't see!" Shippo teased as he bounced around Inuyasha's feet, impervious to his own magic smoke. The hanyou growled loudly as he pulled the last mushroom off his cheek before holding Tetsusaiga in front of him.

"Ha! Too bad this smoke doesn't make me deaf too," he replied as he rushed towards Shippo with Tetsusaiga held above his head. The kitsune let out a cry of surprise before he scurried away. Despite his smog, Inuyasha was still hot on his tail. His trick was not perfect yet!

He was near tears as he made it out of the dark cloud of smoke with Inuyasha barreling after him. He whirled around before jumping as high as he could and resting the inside of his palm against his chin. Without a second thought he called out the command,

"Fox Fire!" and a long wave of green flames shot out and surrounded the forest, overtaking the battle field. At least, Shippo had imagined that it had. Instead a measly green ball of fire appeared on his hand and easily slipped out of his grasp to fall harmlessly onto the ground. He came tumbling after it and hit the ground hard.

He let out a slight cry at the pain, but instantly quieted when the edge of Tetsusaiga was pointed a few inches away from his noise.

"Give up, Shippo. There's nothing left that you can do," Inuyasha stated with a proud smirk. Shippo glared up at Inuyasha for a moment before his eyes grew large and he let out a sharp sob. His eyes filled with tears as he got up and suddenly scurried away from the group.

"Shippo!" Kagome cried out exasperatedly. Inuyasha quickly sheathed Tetsusaiga before appearing by Kagome's side.

"C'mon, we'll go get him," he said as Kagome nodded before crawling up on his back, "you stay here," Inuyasha added with a pointed look in Rin's direction. All she could do was nod as they bounded after the kitsune.

Rin watched until they disappeared before heading towards Miroku and Sango. They gave her a smile in greeting when she approached before Miroku let out a light sigh.

"Poor Shippo. He's still too young to have mastered all of his skills just yet," he noted as Sango nodded her head solemnly. They then began to talk about what Inuyasha would need to do to make it up to the kitsune while Rin sat quietly listening.

She was entertained by the ideas that the couple were coming up with, but she couldn't help but want to console Shippo too. He had offered to come with her, after all. She also really liked the little kitsune.

"I'm going to go find them," Rin stated suddenly, catching the couple off guard.

"But Inuyasha said you should stay here," Sango pointed out.

"I know, but I want to make sure Shippo's alright. They couldn't have gone too far," Rin replied urgently. Sango gave her an understanding smile before she nodded her head.

"Just make sure Kirara stays with you," she advised as she glanced at the little cat youkai perched on Rin's shoulder.

"Of course!" Rin chirped before she hurried down the clearing in the direction that the trio had gone. Inuyasha's order to stay put kept replaying in her mind, but he'd understand her reasoning when they met up and she was sure Shippo was alright. She couldn't leave the kitsune so broken up after fighting for the approval to travel with her.

Before long she was running through thick forest as she glanced this way and that for her friends. Without her knowledge, a thin layer of white fog had picked up around her, and she paused as she cautiously ran her fingers through it.

It felt strangely wet, like rain that was sitting atop an invisible surface. Rin felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up at the sight. Kirara let out a low growl near her ear, and the young woman turned to see the youkai's hair sticking out on end, finding the white fog strange as well.

Rin tried to ease the youkai as best she could by running her fingers along her tiny head and down her back. Kirara kept growling for a time before Rin's touch soothed her, and she settled down on Rin's shoulder once more.

Not wanting to stress the youkai any further, Rin continued walking. She only hoped that she was heading in the right direction. The fog continued to build around them as Rin felt her confidence slowly leave her with each uncertain step she took. It wasn't until she bumped into a tree that she was positive she had seen five minutes before that she realized she was lost. She began to panic before realizing that she still had Kirara at her side.

"Kirara! Can you fly up and see if we're close to the clearing where Sango and Miroku are? Or if you can see Inuyasha and Kagome-sama?" Rin asked. The trees around them were too thick for her and Kirara to fly up together, but the little cat could squeeze through the thick brush of leaves easily on her own.

The cat youkai let out a light mew before she jumped from Rin's shoulder to climb the nearest tree. Rin lost sight of her once she made it to the top of the tree, but she trusted that Kirara would be able to make her way back down. As Rin waited for the cat youkai's return, the fog had ceased and suddenly Rin could see the path that she hadn't been able to before. The fog had disappeared as mysteriously as it had come, and Rin suddenly had the feeling of being watched uncomfortably crawl up her spine.

She hesitantly turned in the direction she had come from before her cinnamon eyes grew wide. Her lower lip trembled and she had to blink her eyes a couple of times to make sure that she was seeing things correctly. It wasn't until his golden eyes caught hers that Rin was positive it was him.

* * *

Norio halted in front of the Western castle when he spotted the youkai he had been looking for. A trying smirk spread across his lips as his hand shot out to grip the toad's head.

Jaken let out a shriek of surprise before he struggled against Norio's hold.

"Let go of me, you dog!" he hissed angrily as Norio held him above the ground so that his little legs kicked feverishly at the air.

"I wouldn't be throwing around that kind of insult come time for tonight's hunt," Norio seethed as his hold tightened on Jaken's face to the point that the toad youkai was squawking in pain.

"No, no no no! I told Inukimi-sama that I didn't want to open this years hunt!" Jaken cried out fearfully, "I was nearly made into dog food last year! Those pups can't tell the difference between target practice and reality during the hunt!"

"Which is why we all enjoy it when you open for us," Norio pointed out before he set the toad youkai on the ground and let go of his head. Jaken surveyed him for a moment before he bolted as fast as his little legs could move, but he was no match for the inuyoukai's speed. Norio merely grabbed hold of the back of Jaken's kimono collar before he dragged him along the stone floor.

"You won't be getting out of this that easily," Norio informed him as the toad youkai silently cried behind him, "the hog hunt would be nothing without its mascot!"

* * *

"Sesshomaru-sama..." Rin breathed in wonder at the sight of her lord. He looked breathtaking under the scattered beams of sunlight created by the trees as he silently stared back at her. His silence didn't bother Rin in the least, but his appearance had surprised her.

"You came back for me," she murmured happily, and watched as he slowly walked towards her. His expression was locked in one of serious contemplation as he kept his calculating eyes on her. His silver locks gently brushed past his shoulders as the breeze flew past Rin and tangled her dark locks in front of her face. She hurriedly pushed her hair out of her eyes, not wanting to miss a single moment of her lord's approach.

His walk was just as smooth as it always was, and his thin lips pulled up at the edges to become the faintest of smiles. Rin could feel her heart flutter in her chest as she blushed slightly. Kimi had been right about Sesshomaru coming after her so quickly. She was flattered that her lord would seek her out so suddenly, when it had been she who had wanted to seek him out instead.

"Rin," he murmured her name when he stood mere inches away from her as his hand came up slowly to cup her face, "I have missed you,"

Rin's eyes widened slightly at that before her blush deepened.

"I – I have missed you too, milord," she answered shyly, still a starstruck prisoner under his gaze.

"There is no need for such formalities between us, Rin," he stated suddenly, "I have decided to take you as my mate,"

"You're mate?" Rin asked back in the faintest of whispers as her heart beat suddenly faster than it ever had in her life. Her dream, her future with Kimi, and her future with Sesshomaru were all suddenly within her reach. Rin brought her hand up to rest against Sesshomaru's as she looked up at him with glistening eyes.

"I'm so happy to hear that, Sesshomaru," she almost giggled at saying his name without a title, but held it within. They stared at one another for another moment before Rin noticed that Sesshomaru was bringing his face slowly closer to hers. He was going to kiss her!

Rin's face heated up even more at the realization. First he came back for her, then he told her that he wanted to make her his mate, and now he wanted to kiss her. So many good things in such a short period of time were almost too much for Rin to handle. She inclined her head as she brought her face closer to his as well. She stared into his golden eyes as she blissfully waited for the sensation of their lips to touch.

She was about to close her eyes when their lips were mere inches apart, but the sight of something strange caught Rin's attention. For the briefest of moments she thought she saw Sesshomaru's eyes turn from a golden hue into a rustic orange, and then back to gold. But it had been so fleeting that Rin wasn't sure if had been a trick of the light, or her imagination.

Sesshomaru seemed to sense her hesitation as he suddenly put a little more distance between them.

"Do you not wish to become my mate, Rin?" he asked, his deep monotone voice sending delightful chills down Rin's spine as she felt her body begin to gravitate towards him again.

"No, I do! I really do, it's just that..." she began before she noticed another change. His lips had spread out into a large grin before they reverted back into the stoic expression they had been before. She blinked before narrowing her eyes to study him further. She noted his unease under her gaze, and it wasn't until she noted his silver hair turn black that she knew he wasn't Sesshomaru.

"Y – You're an imposter!" she cried out suddenly, and Sesshomaru melted away just as quickly as a man with orange eyes and short messy black hair stared back at her in vague disbelief. His wide mouth pulled down into a sneer as he surveyed her closely.

"No one so young has ever been able to see past my disguises," he hissed before something akin to pain left his lips in a low growl. He hunched over as he struggled to remain on his feet with his eyes tightly shut.

Something in his chest began to glow behind his dark tunic before it materialized outside of his body. A blue crystal manifested there, and Rin noted the man's panicked expression as it suddenly flew towards her. She brought her hands up to cover her face as she waited for the blow, but it never came.

She hesitantly brought her hands down a moment later to see that the crystal was levitating in front of her. She glanced from it to the man standing a few feet away to see a dark look of hatred in his eyes as he stared back at her. She gulped before she slowly reached for the crystal. It didn't move as she reached for it, and it wasn't until her fingers gripped the small gem that it reacted.

It shined brightly through her fingers for a moment before it began to melt into her hand. Rin let out a yelp of surprise before she tried to throw the crystal away, but it didn't leave her hand even when she began to feverishly try and shake it off.

"It's no use," the man stated with a light grimace, "it's already become a part of you, no matter how much of it actually gets into your system,"

Rin could only watch helplessly as the rest of the melted crystal was sucked into her skin. When it disappeared completely Rin looked at both sides of her hand in amazement before she spotted the crystal's imprint on the outside of her palm. It was a lot smaller than the actual crystal, but the small blue design was evident against her skin.

"It's settled into your system now," the man murmured, his hatred suddenly dissipated as he stared at the ground, "you're now the master of my heart,"

"You're heart?" Rin parroted back as she stared at the crystal design etched into her hand.

"Yes, an incubus heart is something incredibly powerful," he informed her, "it houses all the power that the incubus who owned it had, and leaves the incubus utterly helpless without its new master at his side,"

"So that means – "

"I am yours...master," he muttered, a shimmer of the previous hatred returning into the orange depths of his eyes, "all incubi were given their powers of seduction and illusion with one drawback. If our meals ever saw through one of our disguises, we must forfeit our hearts and proclaim everlasting servitude to them,"

"But I don't need anyone to serve me!" Rin replied hurriedly, "I'm terribly sorry for this, I didn't mean to take your heart away! Is there any way I could give it back?" she asked worriedly. The man merely stared back at her for a moment before something akin to a snort escaped his lips.

"You've captured one of the most powerful incubi hearts, and you want to simply give it back?" he asked in disbelief. Rin could only nod, and blushed when the man began to laugh.

"You truly _are_ oblivious!" he remarked with a bark of laughter, "how ironic that the most utterly clueless human would be able to see past _me_!"

"Hey! I'm not utterly clueless..." Rin trailed off as her blush deepened when he merely ignored her and continued laughing.

"If I'm supposed to be your master, than I command you to stop laughing at me!" Rin ordered with as much authority as she could muster. His laughter quieted before he stealthily approached her and cupped her chin in his hand so that she was forced to look into his exotic eyes.

"It doesn't work that way, my sweet," he remarked, "you can't simply command me around. All my heart entitles you to is protection from me and other incubi. Even the protection from me is limited," he added as he moved in closer so that their lips were merely inches apart. Rin felt the pull towards him that she had before, and her eyes widened when she realized how his powers had manipulated her earlier.

"Since you're so ready to give me back my heart, I can take it back after I kill you," he murmured, his breath hot on her face, "I would only be in true danger if you were _unwilling_ to give it back. Then my heart would be linked to your soul which in turn would be sucked out of your living body when I ate it, and ultimately destroyed. It's an occurrence that I would prefer to avoid, if possible,"

"Why are you telling me all of this?" Rin asked as she frantically searched his rustic eyes. He surveyed her solemnly for a moment before he released her jaw and put a good distance between them.

"I cannot deny a truthful answer to my master," he revealed with the slight clenching of his jaw, "secrets are forbidden between an incubus and his master,"

"If that's true, then why didn't you kill me just now?" Rin asked, though gulped when she saw his wide lips spread into a carnivorous grin.

"Because a soul as pure as yours tastes much better when it is willingly given, not forced out of its fleshy shell," Rin felt her body quiver at his answer while her throat suddenly closed and she had difficulty breathing. The incubus' smile merely remained in place as he watched her as if able to sense her fear, and reveled in it.

"Is that why you appeared before me presented as Sesshomaru-sama? To make sure that I would willingly give you my soul?" Rin asked once she was able to get better control of her breathing, though blushed at the idea that he was able to sense her inner most fantasies.

"Exactly," he smiled, "I always appear before someone as the being that they truly desire, no matter the gender or species. As an incubus I typically prefer female souls, but I would not pass up an innocent male's soul if it was an easy target,"

"So, what is this form? I have never seen the man that you are portraying now," Rin noted as she surveyed his unique features unsurely.

"This is the form that I personally favor," he replied as he brushed the dark bangs away from his eyes, "incubi are merely entities. We have no one true human form, like youkai, but merely shift our shape to better attract prey. Some of the most powerful ones, like myself, are able to keep a default human form. I simply put together the traits that I find most appealing to create my own human mirage,"

"But I was able to see your true form past your disguise. So, isn't it more of a weakness than a strength?" Rin observed, and noted his pointed look at her comment before he cleared his throat.

"While that is true in your case, most humans have never been able to see my true form behind my disguises. Once you spotted one of my overt traits you were able to see multiple, which was what destroyed the mirage in the end,"

"So it's like tugging on a loose string from a kimono," Rin murmured thoughtfully, "the more you pull at it, the quicker the kimono unravels,"

"If your human metaphor will make it easier to understand the concept, than yes," the incubus replied nonchalantly. Rin glanced down at the crystal on her wrist before idly outlining its edges with her fingers. She noted the incubus shiver slightly at the touch, and wondered what kind of feeling her touch had elicited in him. She opened her mouth to ask, but he spoke before she could get a sound out.

"It will be yours," the incubus said softly, "for as long as your human life allows your soul to remain on this Earth," Rin gazed at the symbol as she weighed what having this incubus around could mean for her. He obviously wouldn't simply let her walk away while still in possession of his heart, but Rin didn't want to have an incubus stuck at her hip for the rest of her life either.

She wanted to give him his heart back, but she didn't know if she could trust him afterward. He could easily spellbind her again and she'd be in the exact same spot that she was in before.

"What's your name?" she asked suddenly as her eyes shot up to look at him.

"Jarius," he replied.

"Jarius..." Rin whispered, trying out the sound of his name on her lips. It felt strange, like she suddenly knew something that she shouldn't. Rin looked back at Jarius as the two stood in silence for a moment, cautiously sizing up the other. Master to servant, servant to master. It wasn't until Kirara jumped down from the trees that the silence was broken by a high hiss.

Rin blinked in surprise at the sound before she saw the tiny cat youkai standing on her toes as her fur stood up on her back impressively. Kirara was looking straight at Jarius as the incubus' smile spread into a large grin, mirroring the one that she had seen while he had been impersonating Sesshomaru.

His body was suddenly swept up into a large mass of black smoke as two orange eyes glowed within it. Rin watched in horror as the smoke that was Jarius twisted and contorted until it swirled into a shape. It resembled Kirara's form, but as the fog disappeared a tiny cat youkai stood where Jarius had once been.

It had large red eyes like Kirara, but its fur was a darker red compared to Kirara's yellow coat. Rin glanced over to Kirara to see the cat youkai focused on the other youkai. It mewed at Kirara before her fur fell against her back harmlessly and she approached the other cat. They sniffed at each other's cheeks before the mysterious cat youkai rubbed its face along Kirara's and the cat youkai let out a loud purr.

It wasn't until Kirara returned the caress that Rin realized what was going on. She hurriedly ran for Kirara and scooped up the cat youkai in her arms. The other cat youkai let out a loud hiss, and even Kirara struggled in Rin's hold.

"No! You can't take Kirara's soul!" Rin screamed as she glared at the youkai that she instantly recognized as Jarius in disguise. The red eyes faded to orange as the youkai was surrounded by black smoke once again, and when the smoke cleared Jarius suddenly stood in its place.

"Is this youkai yours?" Jarius asked while inclining his head towards Kirara. Kirara let out a surprised mew before she began to hiss angrily at Jarius. His eyes reverted back to the red ones that they had been when he was the cat youkai, and he answered Kirara with a hiss of his own. The cat youkai jumped out of Rin's hold as she transformed into her larger form and towered over the incubus. She mirrored her larger form with an impressive growl that scratched at the edges of her throat menacingly.

Rin hurriedly ran between the two as she threw her arms out to block the cat youkai.

"No Kirara! You mustn't hurt him!" Rin commanded as the youkai glanced down at her before taking a step away from Jarius, "he didn't take your soul, so you don't need to hurt him," Rin added softly as the cat youkai merely flicked her large tail impatiently before turning her back on the two. She then reverted back to her tiny cat form, but still kept her back to them.

"You'd throw your life away for anyone, wouldn't you?" Jarius asked with a dark eyebrow raised, "I'll never be able to eat this way if you keep stopping me," he pointed out.

"But I can't let you take souls away from living creatures!" Rin stressed exasperatedly, "most have never done anything wrong,"

"If you didn't want me to try and eat any more souls, then you should have given me yours," Jarius retorted sharply, "a pure soul like yours can keep me content for as least six months without needing another,"

"Can't you eat something else?" Rin asked as she gulped, remembering his warning about how easily he could simply take her soul if he wanted to. If he didn't eat something soon, she wasn't so sure he'd hesitate to eat her soul instead.

"I can eat life energy," Jarius replied with an unpleasant expression, "it's far less tasty than a soul, but I can manage on life energy for a couple of days. If it'll make you feel any better, the life energy taken from a creature can replenish itself after about a week. But I'll still need a soul eventually,"

"That will bind us some time though!" Rin replied happily as the incubus rolled his eyes.

"You don't get it, do you? Just because I can live off it doesn't mean I'll abide by your rules. Remember, you may be holding my heart, but I am still in control of my actions,"

"But I have the power to take you off guard," Rin replied, and proceeded to run her finger along the crystal, remembering his response to it earlier. She saw Jarius shiver slightly like before, and she smiled triumphantly before a deep blush coated her cheeks when she felt a gentle touch along her forearm. Jarius had traveled from where he had been to right behind her without Rin even noticing.

She turned just in time to spot Jarius' face next to her, circling her body with his own so her head rested against his chest and his arms circled around her waist.

"Yes, it does take me off guard," he murmured seductively in her ear before his hand dropped down to rest against her hip, "now let me show you just what kind of feelings your touch elicits in me...master," he added in Sesshomaru's monotone voice as his hand slowly ran down her hip to rest at her midsection before it began to travel steadily downward.

Rin sucked in a deep breath as her cheeks got even redder to the point that she thought she might burst from all the blood pressure collected in her face. She quickly let out a shriek before the loud sound of a slap echoed through the trees.

Rin stood with her striking hand raised as she let out a collection of shaky breathes. Jarius stood stunned as the bright red imprint of her hand shined brightly against his pale skin.

"I didn't think you'd actually...strike me," he murmured in disbelief before the red mark instantly disappeared under his skin, and a fresh layer shined in its wake. He stood his full height then before looking down his nose at her.

"You'll regret raising a hand to me," he hissed, his voice thick with anger as Rin felt her courage dwindle away as she fearfully stared back at him. Her body began to shake as black smoke began to surround his form. Rin feared what type of horrid transformation he would become, but her curiosity was left at its peak when the sound of high pitched shrieks filled the forest.

Rin whirled around just in time to spot a lizard-like creature making its way towards her. Its wide lips were spread apart to bare the sharp teeth underneath. Rin's eyes widened in fear before she was suddenly swept up into the black smoke. She froze in fear, unsure of what Jarius would do now that he had her in his grasp.

He carried her into the air before she was gently placed on a thick tree branch above the lizard youkai. Rin stared at the twin orange orbs amidst the black smoke before he flew back down towards the youkai. Jarius levitated above the youkai for a moment before his human face appeared behind the black smoke and he landed in front of the youkai.

It hissed loudly before it pushed off the ground to stand on its hind legs. The rest of Jarius's body formed from the black smoke as he stood at the youkai's chest height, but he didn't seem fazed by the size difference at all. Rin watched over him with worry as he looked to be no match for the larger youkai.

"Jarius!" the lizard youkai's deep voice boomed, "I will not allow you to escape me again,"

"Hakaro," Jarius smiled as he suddenly floated upward so he could look the lizard youkai in the eye, "what are you and your fellow youkai guards from the East doing in Western territory?" he asked curiously.

"I could ask you and your kind the same thing!" Hakaro hissed angrily, "your kind has been preying on too many youkai lately. It's hard for the losses on our side to go unnoticed for long,"

"I have no preyed on youkai, Hakaro," Jarius replied innocently, "you know I prefer the taste of human souls over youkai ones,"

"That excuse won't save you this time," Hakaro growled, "I've let you get by too easily. Now it's my turn to make you pay for your crimes against the Eastern territory!" he raged as he unsheathed a sword at his side. It's wide and large blade fit the lizard's bulky form well as he wielded it like it were nothing but a measly twig.

Jarius let Hakaro cut him down, simply hovering in front of the lizard as he swung his sword through him. But no matter how many times he slashed his sword through Jarius' body, he never bled. The blade simply swept through his form like it were slashing through air.

The lizard let out an angry huff when he caught onto the uselessness of his actions before he took in a deep breath until his cheeks puffed out from his massive intake. He then let out a heavy wave of red flames in his long exhale.

Hakaro whipped his head back and forth to spread out the flames as various trees caught fire. Rin let out a shriek of surprise as the leaves below her caught fire, and the flames quickly began to climb towards her like they had a mind of their own.

Rin tried to climb higher in the tree, but the bark's temperature had already escalated to an almost unbearable degree. Rin let out a pained breath as the sheer heat scathed her palm. She feared that this was the end, but heard the sound of Kirara's roar before she spotted the cat youkai making her way past the burning branches. She moved like the flames didn't faze her in the least. Her large body floated near Rin's crouched form as the young woman jumped from the branches onto Kirara's back.

The cat youkai then hurried down the same way she had come, making sure to put as much space as she could between them and Hakaro. The lizard let out the last of his flames before his hung his long head for a moment to catch his breath. Jarius suddenly appeared behind Hakaro, his body completely unscathed by the flames.

"I did not want to do this, but you've left me no choice," Rin heard Jarius say before he rested a hand on the lizard's shoulder blade. His hand began to glow a dark blue as the lizard let out a choked gag before his scales mirrored Jarius's hand in color. The lizard stood frozen for a time as something akin to shock spread over his face.

Jarius remained above Hakaro for a couple moments before the lizard let out another choked sound when Jarius removed his hand. The large youkai came tumbling to the ground with a large thud before his body went limp and he remained motionless on the ground. The flames that had been burning the trees slowly faded before they disappeared completely.

Kirara landed on the ground a few yards away from the youkai as Jarius stood near him. Rin jumped off of Kirara then as she hurriedly made her way over to the incubus.

"Is he – Is he dead?" Rin asked unsurely as she glanced down at the youkai.

"No," Jarius replied impassively, "I took his life energy, not his soul. He'll awaken in a couple hours,"

"I heard you call him by his name," Rin observed, "does he mean something to you?" she asked curiously.

"He was a youkai that used to bring human prey to me," Jarius replied softly, "he knew my taste in souls, and whenever he found a human prisoner that had the traits I desired...he brought them to me instead of killing them in the youkai prisons,"

Rin's eyes widened at that as she stared from Jarius to the lizard youkai lying face down in the dirt. It was odd to think that the two had once had a partnership of sorts. Rin could only wonder what Jarius did for him in return.

"I'd kill whatever youkai were stupid enough to cross any of the Eastern lords," Jarius added with a knowing smile in Rin's direction, "I told you that I'd reveal any truth that you desired to know. Whether you voice them or not, I am unable to refrain from answering you,"

Rin stared back at the incubus as she weighed the options she had with trusting him. While he did seem unable to resist answering any of her questions truthfully, Rin still wasn't sure how much she could trust in him. If he was forced to remain at her side, how would she know if she could sleep without worrying over the possibility that Jarius would steal her soul while she was defenseless? His orange eyes dulled at her thought before he let out an impatient huff.

"I've already told you, I don't want to take a soul like yours forcefully," Jarius droned out with the rolling of his eyes, "it would completely ruin its flavor. Besides, my hunger is subsided for now. Hakaro's life energy will sustain me for a couple of days,"

"Then why did you save my life earlier?" Rin asked as she searched his eyes for an answer, "was it only because you want my soul to yourself?"

"Partially," Jarius remarked with a wicked smile, "it would be a waste if you died and I'd never get a taste of its sweetness. The other reason why I protected you was because you have my heart in your system. If you die, you take my heart with you,"

"So then you would die as well?" Rin asked back while still holding Jarius' gaze.

"In human terms, yes," Jarius replied, "but remember, I am only an entity. I would simply cease to exist if my heart was destroyed. I would feel no pain or have any memory of my existence on this planet,"

"So, why would you cling to existence so strongly, if you won't feel any pain in death?" Rin asked, though blushed slightly when she noted Jarius sudden lack of interest in her questions, "I want to get to know you, since you'll be following me around from now on," she added meekly.

"I cling to "life" because I enjoy it," Jarius replied with a slight shrug of his shoulders, "I enjoy the hunt, as well as observing life on this planet. Human and youkai interactions are so unpredictable. I would deeply regret not indulging on more souls if my existence were to be cut short,"

Rin watched Jarius for a moment with a slight smile, finding it somewhat charming that a being that seemed the complete opposite of her could possibly have something in common with her. It was somewhat of a given, since most creatures enjoyed living on the planet. But something about the incubus seemed so alien to Rin that finding any common ground with him brought joy to her heart.

"Are you pleased that I enjoy living?" Jarius asked. Rin merely nodded as her smile grew bigger. She felt like such a fool, but her smile kept growing until she was sure it would crack her face in half. Jarius gave her a crooked smirk before he approached her and cupped her chin in his hand.

"I could please you in other ways as well, master," he purred while inclining her face so that their lips nearly brushed, "or would you rather I look more like your precious Sesshomaru-sama while I do it?" he added before he disappeared into his cloud of smoke only to reappear a second later as Sesshomaru.

The incubus had grown slightly in height as Sesshomaru that Rin was pressed against his chest while he held her close to his person. Jarius' orange eyes were changed to a piercing gold that easily held Rin's widened gaze. His black hair had also been replaced with long silver strands that surrounded Rin's face like a shadow so that all she could see was Sesshomaru. The likeness was so stunning that Rin's face reddened to such a degree that it could compete with the bright red skin of a tomato.

Another embarrassed scream sounded in the forest followed by a resounding smack of hand-to-face contact.

* * *

_A/N: So, kind of a fun little chapter. ^-^ I personally enjoy Jarius' character, and I hope to develop him further as the story moves along. I wanted to create an OC love interest for Rin as well, given that Sesshomaru has Korial. Figured it was only fair for Rin to have someone to tempt her while she went in search for her youkai lord. Hope everyone liked the chapter! _


	12. Jaken opens for the hog hunt

_A/N: So, I want to apologize for the wait on this chapter. It's a lot longer than most of my chapters before it. I kept reading and re-reading it to make sure that I could correct as many errors as I could. While I know there are probably still there (there always are) I hope the read comes off as cleanly as I had hoped it would. Enjoy! _

* * *

Korial nervously stood amongst the group of inuyoukai as she awaited the hog hunt to begin. Jaken had reluctantly taken his post atop one of the fences that separated what Korial saw were little inuyoukai pups from the others.

She could hear their scrabbles as the pups yipped and barked at the others. She had not seen them in their humanoid forms, but could see the tops of some of their heads every once in awhile when they playfully tried to make a leap for Jaken.

"Er-hem," Jaken began as he continuously gazed back cautiously at the pups anxiously awaiting to be released, "while the majority of you know the rules of the hog hunt, we have a new contestant this year. The bird youkai, and future Lady of the West, Korial-sama!" Jaken introduced excitedly, and Korial couldn't help the slight blush that coated her cheeks when all the inuyoukai turned to gaze in her direction.

She caught Sesshomaru's gaze from all the others and held it for a few moments. While his eyes were glazed over in disinterest, she couldn't stop her heart from beating at ten miles a minute. She couldn't really explain it, but she found that she felt proud whenever she caught Sesshomaru staring at her.

She wasn't sure if it was because she wanted him to approve of her, or she was genuinely starting to favor Sesshomaru. She hoped it was the latter, because then it would make their union much smoother if they shared at least some kind of attraction towards one another.

"Get on with it!" she heard Norio yell with a laugh, and turned to spot the inuyoukai general ushering Jaken on with a smirk, "we'll lose all of the sunlight if you don't hurry up on the explanation of the hunt," he added as Jaken sent him a glare before stomping his little foot on the ground.

"I wouldn't even be here if you hadn't dragged me here against my will!" he seethed before quickly shutting his beak when he caught sight of Sesshomaru's disapproving stare.

"As I was saying," Jaken muttered meekly before clearing his throat, "the rules of the hunt are for each youkai to take on a team of pups preassigned to them. They are to watch over their team and make sure to fend off any possible threats that may attack the pups while they are hunting. This includes other youkai leaders or possible youkai who may want to attack from the surrounding area. The team that is able to collect the most hogs or have the most team members left by the time the sun rises tomorrow morning will have won not only recognition as an impeccable leader, but also a slot for each of their pups to serve directly under Sesshomaru-sama when they are of proper age,"

Korial blinked in surprise at that, and wondered why the West would challenge their young in such a way. The pups were merely children, surely they were not prepared to fend off hogs and other possible dangers at such an age.

"I have made sure to attach markers to each of the pups, so that the leaders can keep track of them," Jaken added as he walked over to the edge of the gate with his hand hovering over the lock that was protecting him from the pups' wrath. He visibly gulped before releasing the lock and squawked in protest when the gate was suddenly swung open and he was taken along with it.

The pups ran out in a fury of white colored blurs of fur, and Korial watched in dismay as they ran at the group. She noted a couple of inuyoukai pups making their way over to her at incredible speed, and quickly transformed into her true form. She wasn't exactly sure how _little_ they actually were though, considering that they all were about the size of fully grown horses.

She towered over the pups as she spread out her wings, intent on intimidating them. They paused in their approach at the sight of her dark blue wings and long orange beak, but then simply began to bark excitedly at her. To her dismay the pups began to jump at her, their jaws opened wide to try and sink their fangs into her feathers.

She let out a high pitched shriek to distract them, but they merely ignored her call and kept on their attack. She was about to create a wind to push them away when a large figure stepped in front of her. She glanced to her right to note that the figure was a large inuyoukai.

His fur was an off white with tufts of fur sticking out around his shoulder blades and waist. His fur was a mixture of smooth and curled locks, the opposition in textures having a highly interesting affect to the eyes. He stood in front of her form as he growled loudly at the pups. They barked and whimpered in return, but soon became mere chew toys when he began to softly nuzzle and mouth them with his large jaws.

Korial quickly recognized the play, and found the site endearing as the larger inuyoukai calmed down the pups and commanded their obedience with kind pats and whines. Once the pups were more relaxed they reverted back into their humans forms. Korial soon followed and watched as the inuyoukai did the same.

Her cerise eyes widened slightly when she saw that it was Norio standing before her instead of Sesshomaru. She hadn't realized that the large beast wasn't the taiyoukai, but the inuyoukai general in his true form.

"Excuse the pups' behavior, Korial-sama," he apologized with a smile, "they haven't been around a bird youkai before, and got a bit overexcited,"

Korial could only nod her head in agreement, still taken aback by the fact that Norio had come to her rescue. She had expected her future mate to be the one coming to her aid. Why hadn't Sesshomaru been there?

"You're really blue," one of the inuyoukai pups murmured softly as Korial glanced over at the young boy who stood barely above her waist.

"I've never seen a bird youkai before," he added, as if noting Korial's confused look, "we've only ever been around inuyoukai,"

"I wasn't disappointing, was I?" Korial asked as the pup shook his head.

"I say she was," another pup announced with a huff. Korial turned to her side in surprise to spot another young pup with messy silver hair staring back at her with arms folded over his tiny chest.

"Don't be difficult, Kyoushi," the first pup scolded the other. Kyoushi merely stuck his tongue out at him before giving Korial a stern look.

"I wanted to win this year by being on Sesshomaru-sama's team," Kyoushi informed her tensely, his disappointment and disapproval of her evident in his voice, "but we got stuck with a _girl_ leader instead. Now I know we won't win,"

"The hog's hunt is anyone's game," Norio pointed out as he took Kyoushi into a playful headlock, "Korial-sama might surprise you. I know she always tends to surprise me,"

Korial blushed slightly at Norio's words before she was shyly approached by the first pup.

"Do you think you could really win it for us?" he asked hopefully. Korial gave him a reassuring smile before she bent down to look at him straight on.

"It's like Norio said, the hunt is anyone's game," she added before giving him a quick wink, "but I do have the advantage of flight,"

"Sesshomaru-sama can fly too," Kyoushi hurriedly interjected, "being able to fly doesn't guarantee us anything,"

"You won't be able to beat Sesshomaru-sama's team with that kind of attitude. You all need to work together as a unit if you want to win," Norio replied as he released Kyoushi from his headlock and grabbed him by his neck before forcing his head down into a bow, "apologize to your alpha," he added curtly.

"She isn't my alpha, and she'll never be my alpha!" Kyoushi cried out angrily, and Korial couldn't help but step back at the intensity of his words. They surprisingly hurt much more than she thought they would.

Norio let out a low growl before he released the boy's neck and quickly grabbed him by the collar of his tunic. He easily lifted the pup off the ground to hold him at his eye level.

"You dare disrespect the Lady of the West?" he challenged the pup hoarsely. Kyoushi merely glared right back at Norio as he struggled to free himself from his grasp.

"She isn't the Lady of the West yet! She's just a stupid bird youkai who thinks she can do whatever she wants!" he fought back. Korial lowered her eyes at his angry words, and couldn't help but sympathize with the pup.

She knew what it was like having to get used to a new ruler. Her father had found a new mate shortly after her mother had passed. Having to accept her as the new ruler of the North had taken some getting used to. Korial hadn't been any kinder to her than Kyoushi was being now.

"Perhaps it is asking too much for me to take part in your Western tradition," Korial murmured softly, and noted the look of surprise in Norio's eyes at her verbal retreat. She looked back at him unsurely, but froze when she noted Sesshomaru approach their group.

Norio quickly placed Kyoushi back on the ground when he spotted Sesshomaru as well. The guard gave the taiyoukai a deep bow in greeting. Korial stared straight at him, but quickly lowered her eyes when he noticed her staring with a displeased grimace. Kyoushi quickly ran to Sesshomaru's side as he looked up at the towering youkai with pleading eyes.

"Let me be on your team, Sesshomaru-sama!" he begged, "it isn't fair that I have to be stuck with that bird youkai. She doesn't understand the rules, or anything!"

"You were chosen to hunt with Korial," Sesshomaru replied levelly, "you will remain at her side. Should I ever need you in battle, you must be willing to be stationed anywhere and with anyone at a moments notice," he explained. Kyoushi stared back at Sesshomaru in slight shock before he adverted his eyes and returned to Korial's side without another word.

Sesshomaru gazed from Kyoushi to Korial, but said nothing more. He merely turned his back on the group and headed over to the pups in his division. Korial noticed then that all the pups on his side were wearing red handkerchiefs around their necks like collars.

Curiously, Korial glanced over to her group to spot matching blue handkerchiefs tied around their necks while Norio's pups all wore green handkerchiefs. There were other inuyoukai with their groups of pups with handkerchiefs ranging in color from dark purples to bright yellows. Korial couldn't be sure if all the group leaders were present, but counted about ten adult inuyoukai heads.

"The handkerchiefs make it somewhat easier to tell who is part of which team," Norio murmured, and Korial gave a start when she noted just how close he had gotten to her without her noticing him there, "but they won't be of much use once the sun goes down. The moonlight doesn't offer much light, so you're better off relying on your other senses to keep track of them,"

"I don't have as sensitive of a nose as you do," Korial replied curtly, and Norio simply smiled back at her.

"Just because you can't do something as good as an inuyoukai doesn't mean you can't use one of your other strengths instead," he answered, "being the only bird youkai in the hunt gives you the ability to be a little more creative with how you keep track of your pups,"

Korial searched the inuyoukai's eyes for a moment as she thought over what he said. She was sure she could use her calls or her power of flight over the others, but how would her pups respond in a way that would let her know that they were hers?

As Korial thought over possibilities, she hadn't noticed that Norio had left to tend to his team. It wasn't until Jaken squawked in protest when some of the pups chased him around the clearing that she realized she was standing alone. Her team had dispersed themselves throughout the groups, mingling with pups from other teams.

The only pup she saw still standing within a few feet of her was the first pup. He glanced up at her with a sympathetic look as if sensing that she was displeased at the lack of authority she had over her team.

Korial could only offer him a small smile as she walked over to him, and he lowered his body at her approach. She blinked in surprise at his action, and for a moment worried that he might be frightened of her.

"I am showing submission to you," the young pup clarified, "it's an inuyoukai thing," he added with a knowing smile.

"Oh," Korial replied before she nodded, "what is your name?" she asked curiously as the pup rose from his lowered position.

"Riyuu," he answered, "I'm glad that I get to hunt alongside a bird youkai, it's an exciting change from hunting alongside inuyoukai all the time," he added with an enthusiastic grin.

"I'm glad that at least someone on my team is excited that I'm the leader," Korial added with a helpless laugh.

Kyoushi came by shortly after that, as if he had overheard her laughter, and was greatly displeased by it. His arms were folded over his chest again as he surveyed her with a slight frown. Korial also noted that the other pups on her team had followed Kyoushi. It seemed that Kyoushi was the alpha of her little group, and Korial silently made note of that observation.

"So, how are you planning on winning the hunt?" Kyoushi asked pointedly as the others looked from him to Korial curiously.

"I haven't thought of a strategy just yet, but I was hoping that maybe we could try to come up with ideas together," Korial replied.

"You don't even have any _ideas_ yet?" Kyoushi replied in disbelief, "you're even more pathetic than I thought,"

"Kyoushi," Riyuu scolded his name in an angry whisper, "she is your leader for this hunt, so stop being such a brat!"

"You're being the brat, Riyuu!" Kyoushi growled back defensively as he turned to the other pup, and stood as tall as he could to tower over Riyuu, "if you want me to listen to you, than you're going to have to fight me to prove your worth," he added in a threatening tone.

"There's no need for a fight," Korial pointed out as she tried to catch the boys' attention, but they ignored her as they exchanged more challenging growls. She tried coaxing them a little more, but then the other boys under her care began to quarrel amongst each other as well.

It wasn't until Korial had tried all she could to get the boys to listen to her that she let her eyes go completely red and some of her feathers appear over her pale skin. Her hybrid form nearly doubled her human form in size, and as she towered over the boys her tall shadow began to darken their self-made battle arena. Most of the pups stopped their rustling at the sight of her, but Kyoushi and Riyuu didn't stop until Korial let out an ear piercing shriek native to her youkai species.

The others around her team turned around in alarm at the sound, but Korial didn't let her desire to impress them get the better of her. She needed to exert her dominance over the pups now, or she'd never be able to get them to respect her.

"I am the leader of this team," she roared angrily, with the ends of her words menacingly clipping off into a bird-like hiss, "you will obey all of my commands, and behave yourselves while in my presence," she added sternly, her voice booming over the clearing. The pups hurriedly disentangled themselves from each other before they all lowered their bodies to her without protest. Even Kyoushi had his head bowed low to the ground.

Korial surveyed them for a moment before she reverted back to her human form, her crimson eyes returning from under the raging red of her youkai eyes. The pups kept their heads bowed to her, and Korial later noted with a slight blush that the pups from a couple of the other inuyoukai teams were bowing to her as well.

Sesshomaru and his team were the only inuyoukai still on their feet, but Korial noticed that there was vague interest in the taiyoukai's eyes as he surveyed her. It seemed that her show of dominance had intrigued him.

Korial cleared her throat nervously before she spoke, "Thank you all for your respect, now please return to whatever you all were previously doing!" she chimed as pleasantly as she could. The other leaders quickly ushered their teams away from her, and she saw many of them start to form huddles around the vast clearing.

Her pups rose at her command before they exchanged looks with one another, as if they all were too frightened to be the first one to approach her. Kyoushi quickly let out an impatient sound at his teammates lack of courage before he walked over to Korial confidently. The pups hurriedly followed him before they were all uneasily standing before her.

"Alright, shall we try introductions again?" Korial asked as she extended her arm out to Kyoushi, "I am Korial, and I will be your leader for this year's hog hunt," she added. Kyoushi looked at her hand dismissively before he let out a sigh with the roll of his eyes and reached for it. He shook it strongly before he spoke,

"My name's Kyoushi. It's nice to meet you," he mumbled before letting go of her hand. Korial smiled down at him before she clapped her hands together happily.

"Alright! So, first things first, what are _all_ the rules that I should know for the hog hunt?"

* * *

Rin followed uneasily behind Jarius, finding her current predicament difficult to take in. Jarius had told her that he now belonged to her. While she pictured owning his heart as a possible romantic tie between them, Jarius had told her that it was nothing of the sort.

"_My heart is as much a body part as my arm or leg_," he had said, "_and as long as you hold on to it, I am subjected to follow you. I cannot survive for very long if I am far away from it,_"

Simply put, Jarius was going to be her forever companion, unless she was killed or died of natural causes. Rin wasn't sure how having an incubus around would come into play once she met up with the _real_ Sesshomaru again. Would he view Jarius as an ally or foe? Even worse than that, would he think that Rin had chosen Jarius over him? That he had claimed her first?

"Impossible," Jarius murmured before he turned to give Rin a wide grin that didn't reach his eyes, "I am but your possession, not a true being that could "claim" you as youkai can,"

"Oh," Rin replied meekly, still a bit flustered by the fact that Jarius could read her thoughts like they were openly written on her forehead.

"You better get used to it," Jarius stated with a light sigh, "your every thought echoes in my mind, so be wary of what you fantasize. Especially when it comes to thinking about your precious youkai lord,"

"But why can't I hear what you're thinking, if you can hear my thoughts?" Rin asked somewhat jealously, "I possess your heart," she added in for good measure. Jarius paused his long stride to turn and glare down at her with a slight scowl.

"My heart does not entitle you to _everything_," he practically growled, "I've already told you that owning my heart doesn't give you free reign to control me as if I were your life size puppet. Reading my thoughts is another part of me that you do not have power over,"

"I'm sorry," Rin murmured softly while she lowered her dark pooled irises from his fiery ones, "I did not mean for my question to upset you,"

Jarius studied her for a moment before he let out a defeated breath and rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

"It's fine," he mumbled after a pause, "I should expect these kinds of questions from a first time incubus master, not get infuriated by them,"

"Have you had other owners?" Rin asked, though shut her lips worriedly when Jarius looked into her eyes again, "I'm sorry, if you want me to stop asking you questions, I – "

"Yes, I have had other masters," Jarius replied with a slight smirk, "but I ate their souls the moment I got within reaching distance of their mouths, and reclaimed my heart before they had time to realize what had happened,"

Rin's eyes widened to an impressive degree at that before her hands quickly shot up to cover her mouth. Jarius watched her actions before he let out a bellowing laugh.

"Do not fret," he teased with a twinkle in his eye, "I've already told you how I feel about _your_ soul. I will abide by what I said, and wait until you willingly give it to me,"

"But I won't want to do that!" Rin insisted, her voice muffled from behind her hands.

"Don't be so sure," Jarius continued to tease before he moved in to gently run his fingers along her right arm, "I've been known all across the East for my powers of seduction, do you really think you'll be able to resist me?" Rin could only feverishly nod in response, and Jarius let out another joyous laugh in return.

"My, what fun this will be," he noted with a wide grin, "I have never traveled with such a strong minded and stubborn woman before. I am greatly excited to see how you fare in this trying world of ours,"

* * *

Korial blinked at Kyoushi in astonishment.

"You mean I have to fight the other inuyoukai throughout the night?" she asked the little youkai, entirely too bewildered by this "hog hunt" to believe its rules. Kyoushi pinched the bridge of his nose impatiently before letting out a long sigh.

"_Yes_," he stressed angrily, "if any of the other team leaders capture us while you aren't watching, then that pup is disqualified from the game. They have to give up their team colored handkerchief to the leader who caught them. We then have to return to this field, and wait for the rest of our teammates to join us or the game to end,"

"And you have to chase "hogs," which are really bewitched toys that look like hogs that transform back into their inanimate forms once they come into contact with inuyoukai saliva?"

"Have you not been paying any attention to me at all?" Kyoushi growled, "yes, and the team who lasts the longest or collects the most "toys," as you call them, wins,"

"Leaders are also able to give up the win for their team if they think any of their pups are in any danger of getting seriously injured. Whether the injury is coming from another pup or from one of the other leaders, it doesn't matter," Riyuu informed her happily.

"Leaders can give up themselves as well, if they feel that they are no match against another one," Kyoushi muttered with a roll of his eyes, "but only the _weaklings_ do that,"

"Alright, I think I have a plan!" Korial stated suddenly with a wide, confident grin.

"Can't wait to hear it," Kyoushi muttered sarcastically with another roll of his eyes.

"Yeah! Tell us!" Riyuu ushered excitedly, and the other pups in her group nodded enthusiastically as well. All excluding Kyoushi, who looked less than impressed by her sudden outburst.

"I'll need you to herd as many pups as you can into open fields for me," Korial began, "once there, I can swoop down and catch them one by one. That way we can disqualify as many pups as possible, right off the bat,"

"But the main objective is to collect as many objects as we can!" Kyoushi exclaimed, "not to try to get rid of the other pups,"

"Think about it though," Korial stressed, "the less pups that are out on the field, the more hogs you will have the ability to catch,"

"What about the leaders?" Kyoushi asked back feverishly, "with the majority of their pups out of the way, they can focus more on catching us instead,"

"Weren't the rules of the game to have as many pups left standing at the end _or_ collecting the most objects of any other team?"

"I guess that's true..." Kyoushi muttered, unappeased, "but no other leader has ever done this before, how do we know it'll work?"

"It'll work because the other leaders won't be expecting it. They'll be too set on trying to lead their pups to hogs, and fighting amongst each other to disqualify an entire team first," Korial replied, "It'll at least buy us some time, and better our odds of winning even if we can't herd all of the pups from the other teams," she added hurriedly when she noted Kyoushi's lack of enthusiasm for her idea.

"What if the leaders pick up on what we're doing?" Riyuu asked worriedly before he shivered slightly, "I don't want to be on the wrong side of an inuyoukai leader's rage, especially if it's Sesshomaru-sama's,"

"Then I'll fight them off as best I can. Meanwhile, you'll all need to start hunting hogs, because I most likely won't have the option of continuing to catch pups with you if I'm trying to fight off other leaders,"

"Understood," Kyoushi stated, and Korial couldn't hide her surprise at the young inuyoukai's sudden sign of support, "but how will we know where to herd the pups?"

"I'll send out my bird calls to let you know where I am in the sky," Korial answered, "Given that I am the only bird youkai in the game, my cry should be easy to pick up among the various inuyoukai calls,"

"Shouldn't we have a call for you too?" Riyuu asked, "in case one of us are in trouble? Or if we need you to come to us to get another pup from a different team?"

"Good thinking," Korial praised the inuyoukai pup, who smiled proudly back at her, "you'll all need to make a distinguishable bark of some sort that can't be confused for another sound that a pup might normally make,"

"How about this?" Kyoushi asked before he let out a short, sharp yip that sounded almost like a whistle. Korial smiled broadly at the inuyoukai pup who merely scowled her appreciation with his signature eye roll.

"That sounds great, and very noticeable," Korial praised, even though Kyoushi wasn't all that excited to receive it, "all of you should try it, just to make sure everyone can make that sound," she instructed. The pups all went around making the whistle-like yip until Korial was sure they all could produce it effectively.

Korial then noticed the estranged looks their group was getting from the other teams, and smiled apologetically. Many of them merely shrugged her off, but she noted a couple leaders continue to stare. Two leaders, to be exact. Her smile faltered slightly when she recognized that the two leaders still staring at her were Norio and Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru's gaze was calculating, and slightly suspicious. Norio's stare was a mixture of those, but she also noticed a praising twinkle in his golden eyes. Of all the other leaders there, Korial was convinced that Norio was the only one who had truly understood what she was doing. That fact could be a good thing, but also a bad thing if Norio's team were one of the few left standing at the end. He'd know her strategy, and that those calls were from _her_ group of pups. It would only make them that much easier to find, and eventually capture if she wasn't careful.

"Alright, it sounds like everyone is ready to begin the hunt then!" Jaken exclaimed happily, and Korial didn't miss the grateful sigh the youkai gave out afterward, "so I ask that all the leaders line up at the end of this clearing, and prepare for the release of the hogs!" he added as the leaders and their groups began migrating towards the beginning of the forested area. Korial could only follow in unison with the others, and gave her group her most convincing smile when they reached the edge of the clearing.

A silence suddenly fell over the crowd as Jaken walked over to another fenced door with a large wooden lever appointed to the left side of it. He gave the group of awaiting contenders his cheekiest smile before he spoke,

"Good luck to everyone!" he cried out before he jumped from the fence to land on the top of the lever. His weight pushed it down as the fence swung open, and a collection of thirty or so hogs came running out. They ran around the group of inuyoukai at a far distance so that they were unreachable from their present location. They scattered themselves into the forest, and after the last one disappeared into the thick woods, Korial noticed that all the youkai began to transform into their true forms.

It was truly an exciting sight to see all the human-like creatures suddenly disappear behind large collections of tufts of fur and teeth. The leaders were nearly ten times the height of their pups, and easily towered over their groups. Upon closer inspection, Korial noted the subtle differences among the inuyoukai leaders. Their curled tufts around their shoulder blades and waist were different from youkai to youkai. She had noted that Sesshomaru's tufts of hair were gray against a white body, while Norio's was the complete reverse. A sharp contrast that she kept in the back of her mind, in case she had to face either one of them later on in the game.

Korial also noted that her group was changing as well. Riyuu and Kyoushi looked far more intimidating than she had previously noticed before. Their faces extended forward to form muzzles while their canines elongated to pop out from under their lips. Their bulky forms towered over her human one as they began to prance around their section, anxious to start the hunt.

Korial wasted no time in changing into her youkai form. It felt good to shed her human skin for feathers as she ruffled out her wings before sitting behind her group of pups. She awaited movement from the other leaders to signal that the hunt had officially begun. Norio was the first to sound off the game with a menacing roar that resembled a lion more than a dog, and his team was the first group of pups to enter the forest in an all out run.

The other teams quickly followed suit. Korial noted that the leaders stalled behind as the pups quickly dispersed themselves. She ushered her pups forward as they nervously stared from each other to her. She fluttered her wings impatiently, and they soon got the hint. With a light growl Kyoushi led the pups into the forest. Korial was pleased to see them enter as a unit, instead of widely dispersing as the other pups had done before them.

Korial turned her red eyes towards the other inuyoukai leaders, and wondered why they all stood around idly while their pups were running around on their own in the forest. Not wanting to waste any more time there, she quickly opened her wings before she flew into the air. As she made it to the top of the forested arena, she spotted Inukimi observing from the front of the castle. She comfortably sat atop a high balcony along with a few other inuyoukai as they eagerly surveyed the forest.

She caught sight of the female inuyoukai's gaze, and she gave Korial a pleased smile in return. She nodded to her before she adverted her eyes to look upon the vast forest. She had no idea where the arena ended, and where the actual boundaries began. Nothing was closed off, and she suddenly realized why Jaken had stressed the importance of keeping their pups safe from the possible dangers of other youkai outside of the hunt.

Korial let out a loud cry over the trees, and waited for her pups to answer her. A moment later her wish was granted by the sound of a collection of whistle-like yips that soon echoed in a clearing not far from her location. She turned to spot her pups corralling a small group of confused pups from other teams into the clearing. She swooped down once she had a good shot at them, and dived down quickly before gently grabbing hold of two of the pups with her talons.

They let out surprised cries at her catch, and collapsed in her talons before she gently released them back on the ground. She then went after the other pups that her group had gathered, and made sure to catch each one of them until six defeated pups stood in the clearing. Once she had captured all of them, she nodded to her group to continue on. They quickly disappeared into the forest to begin herding again.

Korial watched then as the pups she had captures reluctantly grabbed their handkerchiefs with their jaws, and tugged them off their necks. They each presented their team markers to her as she quickly reverted back into her human form. She folded each one before putting them in the pockets at the sides of her kimono. She noted with a prideful smile that one of the handkerchiefs she and her pups had collected was red.

The pups then reverted back into the human forms as they disappointedly returned to the clearing where they had started. Korial transformed back into her true form as she took to the skies once again. This time she spotted movement coming from the main clearing. The inyoukai leaders had taken notice of their pups returning back, defeated.

Some of the inuyoukai leaders that Korial didn't recognize hurried into the forest to track their team, and she noted how their movements were slowed due to the barrier the trees of the forest made for their massive forms.

Her wings fluttered as she kept air born, and she watched in interest when she caught sight of a pup getting hold of one of the hogs. The moment their jaws clamped onto the hog's neck, it disappeared into a small collection of smoke before what looked like a stick took its place in the inuyoukai's mouth. It proudly pranced forward, back to the main clearing. Korial could only assume that each team collected their objects there once they were obtained.

She swooped down closer to the tops of the trees when she caught sight of her team trying to circle around another group of pups from the other teams. They seemed to be having more trouble with this group, and fought to keep the pups trapped within their herding circle. Korial let out a supportive cry from above, which was quickly followed by the collection of whistle yips.

It took some time, but soon her pups had collected another six pups into the clearing that they had come to before. Korial followed the same tactics as she had with the previous group, and happily urged her pups forward with a happy squawk when she had finished capturing the competing pups.

In this pair, they had captured three of Norio's pups. The other purple, orange, and yellow handkerchiefs were taken more pridefully than the green. She somewhat sadly collected the green handkerchiefs, disheartened that she had nearly cut Norio's team in half so early on in the game.

She didn't dwindle on that fact for too long though, for she quickly reverted back to her youkai form to take off yet again into the sky. More inuyoukai had come barreling into the forest, and she recognized Norio amongst them as he made it through the trees, pausing to most likely to bid his fellow teammates farewell as they returned to the main clearing.

Korial hadn't noted any losses on her side yet, but the inuyoukai also hadn't come into the forest to start fighting until a few minutes ago. Not to mention having her team in one single unit made it harder on the other pups to fend them off.

She swooped down again to try and look for her team, and quickly noted the blue handkerchiefs in a sea of white as they formed yet another circle around three other pups. They followed their maneuver the same as before, and Korial let out a breath of relief when she didn't see any red or green handkerchiefs in their latest catch.

Korial continued their maneuver for a total collection of thirty handkerchiefs. Korial would have called her plan fool proof, if she hadn't noticed the inyoukai leaders beginning to catch on to their strategy. Sesshomaru was the first, being the largest inuyoukai of the group he was easy to distinguish.

He hadn't run into the forest like the other had, but merely strolled through like the calm and collected creature he was. Korial hadn't missed his watchful gaze as she exchanged bird shrieks with her teams' whistle-like yips. It was only a matter of time before the others caught onto it as well.

Her team had just called her in another group of pups when Korial spotted Sesshomaru making his way over to her. She feverishly swooped down to catch as many as she could, but only got a hold of three of the six there before Sesshomaru made it into the clearing.

Korial squawked helplessly before she ushered her pups away from the clearing. They scattered into the forest in a fury of white masses of fur. The large taiyoukai let out a low growl when he spotted that two of the three pups she had caught were wearing red handkerchiefs. He approached her slowly, his legs getting tangled in the trees as he tried to stay upright.

Korial took his weakened balance as a chance to fight back. She flapped her wings feverishly to bring up a wind storm that blew through the taiyoukai's fur. It didn't injure him in any way, but Korial noted that he was quickly losing his footing while trying to remain on all four of his paws.

Korial held him there, trapped under her gusting winds before she gave a start when another inuyoukai slammed its body into Sesshomaru's. The taiyoukai let out a low growl at that as he was shoved to the left, and turned to face the other inuyoukai. Korial quickly recognized Norio as the inuyoukai slammed all of his weight against his alpha once again. He used his sheer size to try and bring the bigger inuyoukai down, but he was no match for Sesshomaru's power.

Korial watched in dismay as Norio was roughly shoved back, his body weight alone unable to surpass his alpha's. Korial wanted to stay and help, but she knew that Norio had purposefully given Korial a window to escape by trying to pick a fight with Sesshomaru.

She used the chance gratefully as she flew away to tend to her pups. She spotted Kyoushi with an object in his mouth, along with Riyuu a few feet away with another. She swooped down into the nearest clearing before letting out her calling shriek. The pups quickly formed a group around her once they reached the clearing, and she was pleased to find that all six had collected objects while she had been trying to fend off Sesshomaru.

She quickly reverted back to her human form to converse with the pups,

"Let me fly you all back to the clearing where we started," Korial stated, "having you above ground will keep you all out of reach of the other youkai," she added before reverting back to her bird youkai form. She lowered her body so that the pups could climb atop her back before she took to the skies.

She flinched slightly when she felt all of her pups dig their claws into her skin to try and hold on, but ignored the pain when she noted that none of the inuyoukai around the forest had noticed that her pups were on her back. She assumed that she was flying too high for them to see anything but the underside of her body.

When she made it back to the main clearing, her pups quickly leaped off her back to start a pile where a large blue flag atop a silver pole was whipping back and forth in the breeze. Jaken let out a surprised gasp at her tactic, but couldn't find anything to argue on about why what she had done was wrong. Given that they had never had a bird youkai take part in this tradition, Korial could see why rules about what she was doing weren't implemented into the rule books yet.

When her pups happily returned to her side, Korial allowed them to climb atop her back again before they were airborne. Korial flew them to the nearest clearing inside the arena before she let them dismount. She quickly turned back to her human form as she called her pups to attention.

"I'm pretty sure the other leaders have caught on to our plan," she stated loudly so that they all could hear her, "so go for the hogs now, and try to fend off what pups you can as a unit. You'll have better chances of winning with bigger numbers. I'll call out to you every ten minutes or so to check on your progress. When all six of you have collected hogs, then report to my location so that I can fly you back," she explained. The pups nodded to her in unison before they turned and galloped into the woods once more.

When Korial reverted back to her bird form, she was surprised to see that there were a significantly less amount of inuyoukai leaders wandering about the forest. Whether they had been disqualified by another leader, or their teammates had all been captured, Korial wasn't sure.

There were only three inuyoukai leaders left standing. To her delight and horror, Korial noted that Norio and Sesshomaru were two of the remaining three inuyoukai's left. The third leader was someone Korial didn't recognize, but noted that the other two were swiftly cornering him. She had no idea that partnerships could be devised in this hunt, and suddenly began to worry about how she'd fare against the two formidable youkai.

Sesshomaru was the first to strike, clamping his jaws onto the inuyoukai's neck while Norio tackled the rest of the inuyoukai's body down to the ground. She heard the third inuyoukai elicit whimpers before a sharp yelp echoed in the clearing, followed by Sesshomaru and Norio's steady retreat. Korial noted then that the third inuyoukai had disappeared, and assumed that he had given up. Korial couldn't blame him, having to fight an inuyoukai tag team was intimidating. She wasn't entirely sure if she could handle them herself.

She flew into another vast clearing before she called frantically for her team to assemble. Kyoushi and Riyuu were the first to appear with their catches, while the other four came back empty handed. Korial turned back to her human form to usher them closer.

"Only Sesshomaru and Norio's team remain now," she stated as calmly as she could, "so you all have to be on your guards. I won't be able to fly you back like I had hoped. I don't want to risk either of them attacking me and possibly injuring any of you. So you must go back on your own, but be careful," she explained. The pups nodded before they left as a unit, and Korial noted with a small smile how evenly distributed all six of them were. Having twelve eyes were much better than two when looking out for possible dangers.

Korial flew to the skies once she had transformed back, only to flap her wings exasperatedly when Norio appeared in the clearing before her in his human form. Unable to resist transforming back, Korial joined Norio on the ground in her human form as well.

"I'm glad to see that you've made it this far," Norio stated with a small smirk, "I had an inkling that you would though,"

"Without your help I wouldn't be here," Korial replied gratefully, "I should be thanking you for that,"

"There's no need," Norio shrugged, "Sesshomaru-sama and I have always been the most competitive of the leaders here. Having a third contender left Sesshomaru distracted and open to my attack. It's too bad that I couldn't have utilized my chance more effectively though," he added with a soft sigh.

"You saved me from him," Korial pointed out once again, "surely I can come in handy now that we're the only three teams left standing,"

"I suggest you keep your pups working to collect more hogs," Norio advised, ignoring her offer, "Sesshomaru was never one to collect pups from other teams. His only objective is to stop the other leaders, which in turn eliminates all of their pups,"

"Aggressive strategy," Korial murmured thoughtfully, "can I ask you a question?" she asked as the inuyoukai nodded for her to continue.

"Are you trying to distract me so that Sesshomaru can catch me off guard?" Korial asked as Norio's eyes widened before a soft smile spread across his face.

"I suppose I don't have as much power as I thought I had over you," Norio noted before he glanced up into her cerise eyes, "you've seen right through me,"

Korial's eyes widened slightly at that, and she quickly reverted to her true form before she was suddenly ambushed mid-transformation by Sesshomaru. His enormous form trapped her underneath him as she clawed and pecked at his chest and neck, but his pelt was far too thick for her hybrid form to cause any substantial damage.

He glared at her with his youkai red eyes before he bent down to grip her elongated neck with his jaws. She let out a shriek of pain as his fangs dung into her skin, and she wasn't sure if it was his competitive nature or his rage at her ability to remain in the hunt so long that caused the grip of his jaws to be so rough.

She knew that he wanted her to give up, but she merely continued to transform as her talons grew and she was able to grip his flanks with them. The sharp pinch of her claws caused the taiyoukai to momentarily let go of her neck to make a move for her feet. During that window of freedom, Korial quickly wiggled out from under him before she successfully made it to her feet.

She jumped into the air before angling her wings in such a way that when she flapped them she was able to push Sesshomaru back a little. The taiyoukai let out a loud growl as he struggled to stay with his paws planted firmly on the ground. When he finally turned his head to the side to protect his eyes from the flying debris, Korial dived forward to tackle him.

But before she made it to him, she was roughly shoved to the right as she flew into the surrounding trees with Norio atop her. The inuyoukai general kept her pinned to the ground as Sesshomaru made his way over and trapped her neck in his massive jaws once again. Korial let out another pained shriek as she was trapped under the two massive inuyoukai. She was no match for them, but she didn't want to give up. She had to try to win for her team.

She fought and struggled against their hold, but her movements were only tiring her out as Sesshomaru's jaws were slowly closing off her windpipe. Her motions grew sluggish as her chest heaved while she struggled for more and more air. It wasn't until she felt her eyesight start to blur that she felt Sesshomaru's grip begin to loosen.

The whistle-like yips of her team echoed through the forest as Korial glanced to the far right to see her team of six pups running to her aid. While they were no match for the massive inuyoukai leaders, Korial was touched that they would try to help her anyway. She spotted Kyoushi at the front of the pack as the group came into the clearing.

Norio let go of her bottom end before making a dash for the pups, and tried to catch some of them in his jaws. He caught two of the six at the end of the pack, but the other four zigzagged between his legs to make a go for Sesshomaru. He didn't let go of Korial's neck as the pups threw their tiny bodies against his massive feet. The pups growled and snapped their jaws impressively while they dug their claws and fangs into various parts of his paws and legs. The taiyoukai didn't seemed phased by their attack in the least.

Norio came bounding back to the pups as he caught hold of two more. Korial let out a weakened cry before she tried to move her head as best she could to signal the remaining pups to leave. They didn't listen to her, of course. Norio then caught hold of the third pup bitting into the back of Sesshomaru's right hind ankle.

Korial let out another shriek when Norio grabbed hold of Riyuu and forcefully tugged him off of Sesshomaru's body. Kyoushi was the last left standing, and he quickly let go of Sesshomaru's front paw to evade Norio's jaws. He ran around the taiyoukai for a couple of seconds before Norio caught him, and thus disqualified their entire team.

Sesshomaru let go of Korial's neck the moment Kyoushi was caught, and moved to Norio, who quickly submitted to him. By their body language, Korial could only assume that his submission was his form of quitting for his team. The taiyoukai let out a light growl before turning back to Korial. They stared at one another as she rose, and Korial noted how his dark red eyes almost seemed to lighten while he observed her.

It was only a fleeting observation, for in the next he bounded back into the forest to make it over to the main clearing. Her team had all removed their handkerchiefs, and sadly held them in their jaws as they all looked up at her solemnly.

Korial wrapped her wings affectionately around her group as she embraced them before she ushered them back to the main clearing as well. They had made it far, and she couldn't have asked for more from them.

When they all made it back to the clearing, Korial as well as the rest of her team reverted back to their human forms while Jaken smiled triumphantly when he heard the news that Sesshomaru's team had won.

Korial turned to form a huddle with her teammates before they joined the rest of the group. She smiled at each of them before she placed a supportive hand on both Riyuu and Kyoushi's shoulders.

"I'm very proud of all of you," she stated, "you stuck it out with me, even though I'm a beginner at all of this. You even came to my rescue, and I'm sorry that my carelessness cost us the game,"

"Winning doesn't matter," Kyoushi huffed, "we couldn't sit around while you were getting double teamed by Norio and Sesshomaru-sama. That just isn't fair,"

"We were willing to throw away the win, so long as you were safe," Riyuu chipped in as the other pups nodded in unison. Korial softly smiled at them as she whispered a soft thank you. Korial then directed her team back to the large group surrounding Jaken to hear him announce the winning team.

Sesshomaru's pups came forward to be awarded with the chance to serve Sesshomaru as his own high ranked guards. Jaken again mentioned that it would only be when they were old enough though, gaining a disappointed groan from the winning team.

"We thank all the inuyoukai pups that participated, and we hope we have as great a turn out next year!" Jaken cried out happily before muttering, "and hopefully I won't have to open for them next year either,"

"Hold on, Jaken," Sesshomaru called suddenly, silencing the crowd of chattering youkai, "I want to award the privilege of fighting alongside me to Korial's team as well,"

"W – What?" Jaken exclaimed in shock, "but – but that's never happened before! Two teams can't win the hog hunt!" he added exuberantly. Sesshomaru merely ignored the toad's words as he turned to face Korial and her team.

"I have noted how well your team has worked as a single unit, and even when it cost them the win, they were willing to come to an ally in need. Having loyal soldiers like that, despite the possible dangers such actions could put them in, would greatly benefit me as well as the Western lands," he added. Korial couldn't hide her grin as her team let out a collection of cheers before running to the front of the group.

The pups from Sesshomaru's team glowered at them as they came forward, but Korial was happy to see that their disapproval hadn't fazed her own pups' enthusiasm. Jaken could only stare in disbelief before he shrugged his shoulder with a long, defeated sigh.

"If Sesshomaru-sama says it's so, than we shall have twelve winners this year," he stated before his chipper voice returned wholeheartedly, "so please help me in congratulating all of the winning pups of this year's hog hunt!" he added as the other youkai clapped their hands politely. Korial, on the other hand, excitedly hollered and screamed for her team as they waved as the others surrounded around them.

The group then swiftly exited as Jaken ushered the pups away from the clearing to enter the castle walls. Korial could only assume that they were exhausted after hunting and fighting almost all night long. When the bustle of moving bodies had finally calmed down, Korial was surprised to see that Sesshomaru was still there. He turned to look back at her before he slowly approached her. When he made it within arms reach of her, he took a moment to observe her.

"Look up," he suddenly instructed. Korial blinked at him in surprise before she did what he asked, and her eyes widened when she felt the soft caress of his claws against her neck.

"Your wound is gone," he observed before taking his hand away. Korial slowly brought her head back down before she nodded.

"I heal pretty quickly," she smiled, "thanks again for letting my team join yours. You don't know how much it means to them to be able to serve under you directly in battle. When they're old enough, of course,"

"What I said earlier was true," he replied levelly, "their loyalty to you, even at the cost of their lives and the hunt, was astounding for ones so young,"

"I agree," Korial answered before she glanced off to the right when she noted that Norio was walking away from them. She hadn't noticed him around before, but took notice of his retreat as he causally walked into the thick forest, and eventually out of sight.

Her eyes saddened slightly at his departure, and wondered if he were coming back anytime soon. While she should be angry that he had tag teamed with Sesshomaru to ultimately finish her off, she also knew that his loyalty to his lord was fiercer than his attraction to her. In a way, Norio had come to aid Sesshomaru much like her pups had come to her aid. She couldn't denounce Norio's character for that.

"You should rest," Sesshomaru instructed, catching Korial's attention once again.

"Yes, of course," she replied before pausing when she noted the light reddish hue of sunrise peeking out from over the horizon. She hadn't realized how close to dawn the hunt had gotten. Sesshomaru noted her stare, and turned to gaze at the sunrise as well.

The two stood there to watch the rest of the sunrise in silence.

* * *

_A/N: So, kind of an awkward place to stop, but I wanted to end it right after the hog hunt before the chapter got to be too long. Hope everyone enjoyed the update! Until next time! _


	13. Rin unleashes Jarius' inner power

_A/N: Hello everyone! Just a quick heads up before you start reading – my idea behind this chapter was to fill you in on what had transpired from Rin's POV during days the hog hunt were going on. It was technically two days, so I figured it was only right to give you a perspective on Rin's situation as well. Enjoy! _

_P.S. I ran out of character names to use for the chapter title, so I apologize for the repeat. The only characters I haven't used are Miroku and Kirara, but they didn't have a big enough role to really name this chapter after them -_- Sorry! _

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha had been feverishly hunting down the kitsune for a good twenty minutes before Shippo's form finally came into view. The miko let out a breath of relief, even though her heart clenched sorrowfully when she noticed that he was hunched over a protruding tree root. It looked like he had collapsed atop it after tiring himself out from running.

Inuyasha gently landed them a few feet away from the kitsune before he let Kagome crawl off his back. Kagome rested a hand on his arm for a moment, sent him a reassuring smile, and then closed the distance between her and Shippo.

"Shippo?" Kagome called to him gently before she bent to rest a hand atop the child's back, "are you alright?"

"Go away," Shippo answered, his voice slightly muffled by the kimono sleeve he had pressed against his face.

"Everything's alright," Kagome soothed him, ignoring his request while she continued to speak, "Inuyasha hadn't meant to upset you,"

"I hate that I'm not strong," Shippo revealed suddenly as he buried his face further from her view, "I wanted to go with Rin-chan because I hoped to grow as a kitsune, but now I'll never get stronger,"

"Just 'cause you can't beat me doesn't mean you aren't strong," Inuyasha stated, his comment catching the two off-guard, "I'm a pretty challenging opponent. You'd need to get a lot stronger before you could stand a chance against me,"

Kagome's eyelids shut for a time at his boastful comment while she let out a sigh. She knew Inuyasha's nice side couldn't have lasted forever.

"What he means to say, Shippo, is that just because you lost to him doesn't mean you'll lose to anyone else you challenge. You just have to keep training to get stronger,"

"But how can I do that?" Shippo asked as he turned to face her for the first time since they had found him. His face was red and his eyes slightly puffy from his tears, but Kagome lovingly touched his face before she tugged him close.

"By training your body and mind while escorting Rin-chan," she answered, and couldn't hide her smile when Shippo's expression suddenly brightened, "now, I want you to make sure to be careful while you're with her. Youkai are very powerful, and I don't want you to run into battle without a well thought out strategy planned in advance,"

"Like Inuyasha does?" Shippo asked with a smile.

"K – Kagome?" Inuyasha cried out suddenly in surprise, seemingly oblivious to Shippo's last remark, "how can you give him permission to go? You were the one who didn't want him to go in the first place!"

"Inuyasha," Kagome snapped, before she whirled to glare back at him, "I've thought a lot about it, and Shippo has traveled on his own before he met us as well as after. I think he can take care of himself without our constant supervision,"

Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest at her tone, and Kagome suddenly noted how peeved her mate looked with an inward sigh. All she needed was to get into another argument with Inuyasha.

Her eyes softened slightly, knowing that he was angrier about not being told about her decision to let Shippo go more than of the decision itself. Whether or not Inuyasha liked to admit it out loud, he always tended to view the kitsune as a son, much like she did. Because of that, he always liked to put in input on how to properly care for him. His anger was understandable when he was prevented from doing that.

"Thank you Kagome!" Shippo cried out suddenly, breaking Kagome's train of thought as he embraced her before quickly darting back in the direction of the others.

"Shippo! Wait for us!" Kagome called back to the tiny kitsune, but he was already out of sight. She rose to her feet before turning to her mate. She glanced at him sadly before she turned to reach for him. His expression softened while he watched her before his arms dropped to his sides and he mildly shook his head.

"I'll go catch up with the brat," he muttered while he turned away from her, "be back in a sec,"

Kagome bit her lower lip as she watched her mate take off after Shippo, and couldn't help the painful twist of her heart that ensued afterward. Was Inuyasha really that upset about her making such a decision? Didn't he think Shippo was ready for such a journey on his own?

Kagome's doubts began to form in her mind as she feverishly tried to think of something to say to make it up to Inuyasha. She couldn't dream of squashing Shippo's new found hopes of growing stronger by prohibiting him from traveling with Rin again. Perhaps she could convince Inuyasha that this was the right choice for the kitsune.

As she began strategizing, she felt the trademark warm sensation flood through her being, suddenly signaling the close presence of her mate. She looked up to spot the hanyou making his way back, but he had come empty handed.

"Shippo caught up to Rin, Sango, and Miroku," he told her levelly when he was within an arms reach of her, "I decided to leave him with them, and come back for you on my own,"

"Alright," Kagome replied before she blinked in surprise when Inuyasha's hand suddenly came up to cup her cheek affectionately.

"Forgive me for leaving you here alone," he said softly, sadly, before he continued, "I hadn't meant to get so angry about you letting Shippo go. It was childish of me, really. It'll be good for him,"

Kagome's eyes softened at his words before she nodded her head, "I'm glad you think so. I was really worried that making such a big decision without you – "

"It doesn't matter," Inuyasha interjected suddenly while his hand slid from her cheek to gently cup her chin, "there was another reason why I wanted to come back to you alone, you know," he whispered as he neared his face to hers.

Kagome smiled slightly as she let his lips softly brush hers. Her senses picked up on his scent, the feel of his lips, and the way her heart flip flopped when he deepened the kiss. While she thought his sudden change of heart was rather odd, she couldn't really complain either. She only wished Inuyasha got over his anger like this more often.

"K – Kagome?" Inuyasha's voice suddenly called out from the trees. Kagome's eyes flew open at that as she broke the kiss before glancing up at Inuyasha in front of her. Surely this was her mate, so where had the other Inuyasha voice come from? She turned her head to the right to spot another Inuyasha coming out from behind a collection of trees, and her eyes widened as she gazed from the Inuyasha in front of her to the one steadily (and fumingly) coming closer.

"Jarius!" Rin's voice sounded out in the forest as well, and Kagome let out a squeak of surprise when the Inuyasha in front of her suddenly morphed into another man. His orange eyes were set into a state of annoyance before he glanced down at her with a smirk.

"It's really too bad my master had to come at such an opportune moment," he stated while he observed her, "you have a pure soul, too. I'm sure it would have been delicious," he added before he turned to head in the direction of Rin's voice.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" Inuyasha seethed as he hurriedly unsheathed Tetsusaiga before jumping in front of the man. He didn't seem phased by Inuyasha's quick motion, nor by his weapon of choice. Instead, he merely stood there with a look of contentment.

"So, you are the hanyou that the miko was fantasizing about," the man, Jarius, stated with a wide grin.

"Fantasizing about?" Inuyasha parroted back, his previous desire to murder him suddenly forgotten as he lowered Tetsusaiga's blade.

"Yes, your miko has quite a vivid imagination of how to go about apologizing to you," Jarius replied with a wink, "had I not been interrupted, I would have reenacted them for her in your form. Any true incubus knows that's the best way of achieving a soul willingly,"

"Incubus?" Inuyasha and Kagome repeated back in surprise.

"Jarius?" Rin's voice called out again as Kagome and Inuyasha turned to spot the young woman making her way through a collection of twisted branches. She broke through a final barrier of branches before spotting them, and her face contorted to one of horror when she spotted Inuyasha near Jarius with Tetsusaiga drawn.

"Please don't hurt him, Inuyasha-sama!" Rin cried out in dismay, "it's my fault for not keeping a better eye on him,"

"You know him?" Inuyasha and Kagome asked her.

"You know them?" Jarius asked simultaneously. Rin could only nod helplessly at the three before she glanced at Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Well, you see...I kind of stole his heart. So now he's mine...in a matter of speaking," Rin tried to explain, but let out a nervous laugh when neither Inuyasha or Kagome looked like they understood what she meant.

"Not entirely hers, but I must travel alongside her until I reclaim my heart," Jarius clarified, but even he received blank looks from the two.

"It's not all that important," Rin laughed again, and gave the incubus a weak smile when he shot her a rather insulted look.

"Well I don't care how you know him, or how he got here," Inuyasha stated suddenly as he lifted Tetsusaiga once more, "all I care about is killing him,"

"No, Inuyasha you mustn't!" Rin persisted, but her cries fell on deaf ears when Inuyasha made a jump for Jarius again. He slid Tetsusaiga through the incubus, and reveled his action with a smug smirk before it quickly fell when the gaping wound suddenly healed. Jarius stood before them like nothing had happened, and Inuyasha's jaw worked up and down in utter denial before he glared hotly at him.

"Keh! Doesn't matter, I'll kill you this time!" Inuyasha promised angrily as he again slashed Tetsusaiga through the incubus, and again his body healed itself within seconds. His form had parted under the blade like he had been made of smoke rather than skin.

"It's no use," Jarius informed him, "I am an entity, not a human or youkai. No living weapon can pierce me,"

Inuyasha merely growled in outrage before he lowered his weapon and put it back in its sheath. Jarius smiled at the hanyou before he suddenly morphed his shape. The three watched as his shape took on a female figure, and a moment later a second Kagome stood where the incubus had once been.

"I can sense your rage," the Kagome look-alike said, her voice a perfect match to the original as a soft smile spread across her lips, "a soul with such fire and determination is just as tasty as an innocent one," she added while moving towards him.

"Hey!" Kagome called out angrily as her clone wrapped herself around Inuyasha. The hanyou blinked in surprise, but seemed far too confused and flustered to push the incubus away.

"I can make any desire a reality," the clone murmured seductively, "even the ones your _human_ mate may not approve of,"

"Get your hands _off_ him!" Kagome raged as she angrily approached them and shoved the clone off of her mate, "he's _mine_," she growled possessively, not entirely sure where all of this rage was coming from. Had Inuyasha felt this when he had seen her with the incubus as well?

The incubus focused his attention on her before his form changed back into Inuyasha, and Kagome flushed once more when she was hypnotized by those familiar golden eyes.

"Do you not desire me, mate?" the clone asked, and all Kagome could do was slowly nod her head.

"I – I desire you," she stated apprehensively before she felt her real mate take hold of her middle to prevent her from walking towards the incubus. She slowly blinked as she tried to push away from her mate to go to the incubus, but his arms were too strong. She didn't know why she wanted to go to the incubus, but something inside her was forcing her to. As if she no longer had control of her limbs.

Her vision of him was suddenly blocked by Rin as the young woman pushed the incubus away from the couple. The sudden loss of eye contact broke the connection that had been controlling Kagome as she blinked out of it. The connection had been so strong that she visibly shuddered and fell back against her mate at the sudden return of control.

"Kagome?" he murmured worriedly against her ear as his arms kept her upright.

"I – I'm OK," she assured him before she glanced up at him worriedly, "I'm so sorry, Inuyasha. I don't know what came over me! I thought he was you, and he made me believe it so strongly that I..." she added while tears formed in her eyes before the hanyou smiled slightly.

"Don't worry," he replied before pressing a reassuring kiss atop her forehead, "I got a taste of what that felt like too," he added with a slight shiver, "I had even forgotten that the real you was right beside me while he pretended to be you. It was like the entire world around me had suddenly...vanished,"

Kagome could only nod before she turned in her mate's embrace and pressed a kiss against his mouth before she pulled away to look up at him with a smile.

"I have to say, I'm flattered that I'm what you fantasize about," Kagome murmured before her mate bent his head to kiss her again.

"Of course you are," he added, "you wouldn't be my mate if you weren't what I desired most," Kagome smiled again at his words before she pulled back to gaze up at him curiously.

"I do wonder what he meant by 'desires even your human mate may not approve of' though," she stated as Inuyasha stiffened before he glanced away bashfully.

"Perhaps there's a better place to have this conversation..." he replied while awkwardly looking at everything but her. Kagome glanced over to Rin and the incubus to see them bickering over something before she glanced back at her mate with a raised brow.

"I don't think they'll hear us," she replied as Inuyasha's face grew steadily redder.

"Well, there are..._things_ that don't normally occur in human courtships that I have been rather curious to try. I didn't want to bring them up because I didn't want to scare you,"

"Scare me?" Kagome asked back in disbelief before she let out a curt laugh, "Inuyasha, don't you know who I am? We've been through far scarier things together, I doubt I'd be surprised by whatever it is you want to do,"

Inuyasha glanced back at Rin and Jarius uncertainly before he let out a shaky breath. He eyed her for another quick moment before bending his head to whisper what he had been thinking about into her ear.

"Interesting," Kagome murmured while he spoke, "Ooh, that's creative," she added after the second option. The third brought out a gasp, but she quickly smiled when her mate looked too nervous to keep going.

"That one is a little out there, but continue," she assured him happily. The fourth and fifth were surprising, but nothing Kagome couldn't work around.

"We may not be able to do that last one in the Feudal Era. We'll have to make a trip to my time for that little adventure," Kagome stated after the sixth and final idea, "frankly, I'm surprised you hadn't suggested these to me sooner! They weren't nearly as scary as you made them out to be. They sound rather fun," Kagome giggled, and enjoyed the bright red blush that coated her mate's cheeks at her bluntness.

"I never imagined a human accepting such things," Inuyasha murmured shyly, "I figured they would seem too...primal,"

"I'm far more open minded than you give me credit for," Kagome boasted with a smile.

"Open minded for what?" Rin suddenly asked as she approached the two with a bright smile. It was Kagome's turn to blush as all six of Inuyasha's prospective ideas popped into her mind, but she willfully kept her mouth shut.

"Uh – Um – Er, where did the incubus go?" Inuyasha asked, hurriedly changing the subject. Rin blinked in surprise before she glanced around fearfully.

"Oh, no! Not again! Jarius!" Rin began to call him as she rushed past the two to head in the direction they could only assume she had seen him go. The couple let out a breath when she disappeared before they shared a knowing smile. It was short lived though, for in the next moment they both realized that they had just let Rin go on her own after an incubus.

"Rin! Wait for us!" the couple called out as they chased after the girl to aid in her search.

* * *

"Kirara? Can you smell him?" Rin asked the cat youkai worriedly as the youkai nodded her tiny head before sniffing the ground. It only took her a moment, for in the next she signaled Rin to follow her. She hurried along after the youkai, fearing what the incubus had gotten himself into next.

Before long she spotted the incubus observing something beside a tree. She approached him without his knowledge, and peeked over his shoulder to see him staring at Miroku and Sango. Not wanting to cause another awkward episode with more of her comrades, Rin quickly tugged on his sleeve. The incubus smiled slightly before he glanced down at her.

"I knew you were there," he stated before he turned away from the couple, "I know, you don't want me to go after them either. Your thoughts are rather loud, you know,"

"I don't want you to keep running away from me," Rin stated with a slight pout, "I'm supposed to be going to Sesshomaru-sama's castle, not be chasing after you every second of the day,"

"If you didn't care so much about others, you wouldn't need to try and stop me," he retorted with a sigh, "but I suppose I have no other choice. I will have to postpone my meal to a later date,"

"Thank you," she whispered softly, "I'm sorry for forcing you to go against your instincts. It's just that I can't willingly allow you to kill others when there are alternative ways for you to feed,"

"You are far too moral for my liking," Jarius muttered with the slight roll of his eyes, "but if that is what you desire, master, than I shall do as you wish,"

"Then you will accompany me to Sesshomaru-sama's castle?" she asked hopefully. Jarius observed her for a moment, his eyes straying on her smile before he smirked slightly.

"Why not? I've got nothing better to do. Besides, if you're going to limit what I can and can't eat, then I'll need something to keep my mind off of souls,"

Rin's smile broadened to a grin before she suddenly embraced the incubus. She blinked in surprise at her own action before she hurriedly pulled away with a faint blush. Jarius raised a brow at her when they locked eyes and she quickly looked away.

"I guess I got a little overexcited at how easy it was to convince you," she explained while staring at the ground bashfully.

"A little?" he mocked before he bent down so his face was in her line of vision, "is there something you'd like to tell me, master? Are you, perhaps, feeling something for me?" he teased as Rin's eyes widened at his suggestion before she hurriedly shook her head.

"No, not at all!" she interjected confidentially before her shoulders slumped when she saw his face fall slightly at her declaration. While Rin had thought he meant feelings for him romantically, she assumed what she had said could be misinterpreted as her not feeling even a friendly tie towards him. Guilt gnawed at her stomach then as she awkwardly wrung her fingers together, unsure of what to say to mend the situation. He straightened before clearing his throat lightly.

"Good," he replied curtly, and turned away from her slightly to glance at something in the forest.

"Rin-chan!" Kagome called out suddenly, grabbing their attention. The miko emerged from the trees with her mate in tow, and she quickly embraced the young woman.

"We were worried we had lost you," Kagome murmured against her ear before she pulled back to survey her with a slight smile. Rin returned the smile with one of her own before she glanced back at Jarius for a moment.

"Jarius and I will be leaving to head to Sesshomaru-sama's castle," Rin told the miko as her eyebrows rose in surprise.

"You're going to travel with the incubus? Don't you think that's a bit dangerous?" Kagome asked as she suspiciously eyed the incubus in question.

"He can't hurt me," Rin assured her confidentially, "besides, he'd be a powerful ally to rely on,"

"I suppose that's true..." Kagome murmured worriedly as she glanced at her mate. Inuyasha merely shrugged his shoulders before he narrowed his gaze at Jarius when the men locked eyes.

"Is Shippo-kun alright to come along as well?" Rin asked, and noted Kirara rub her head against Kagome's ankle as the miko jumped slightly before scooping up the youkai.

"Of course, he's with Sango and Miroku now," Kagome smiled.

"Not exactly," Jarius stated suddenly, catching the others off guard, "that was a lie I made up while I pretended to be your mate. It was the only way I could pass off as him convincingly,"

"So, you're saying Shippo's lost, _again_?" Kagome asked with a sigh before Rin brightened.

"Don't worry Kagome-sama, we'll find Shippo," Rin offered, "we were going to start heading to Sesshomaru-sama anyway. We'll find him and take off from there,"

"Are you sure?" Kagome asked, and when Rin nodded enthusiastically she smiled, "alright, I guess this is goodbye then, huh?" she added as the young woman nodded with a saddened expression.

"If you didn't need to watch over the village, I'd invite you and Inuyasha-sama along too," Rin replied, and Kagome nodded solemnly.

"I know," she answered before she took the girl into another hug, "stay safe," she murmured softly before letting her go. Rin nodded before she glanced at Inuyasha. He looked at her for a moment before he realized that she wanted a hug from him as well.

He walked over to give her one, and Rin was surprised when she felt his arms tighten around her for a moment before he released her. She watched him walk back to his mate's side before her smile returned. She supposed that had been Inuyasha's way of telling her to be safe too.

"I'll be sure to send Shippo and Kirara back once we've reach the castle," Rin promised as Kirara approached her and hopped onto her shoulder. The couple nodded to her, and Rin glanced back at Jarius.

"I suppose we should get started then huh?" she asked him with a smile. He nodded back before bowing his head the couple as he passed. Inuyasha watched him suspiciously as he neared Rin, but turned his gaze away when Rin happily smiled up at the incubus.

"Goodbye, Kagome-sama, Inuyasha-sama," Rin stated, "I'm sure we'll cross paths again," she added with another bright smile before she started back back into the forest, with Jarius floating obediently at her side.

* * *

(*one day and found Shippo later*)

Rin let out a surprised breath as she was lifted from the ground suddenly. Her world spun as she tried to focus on a patch of uneven grass, the only visible sight through the darkness, to keep from losing consciousness. Her arms shot out to as she stretched her body to displace her weight. If she could just try to focus on controlling her body, perhaps she wouldn't notice just how out of control the situation really was.

Her kimono layers kept her legs prisoner as her eyebrows furrowed forward. The dark clouds whipping around her began to consume her completely as she struggled to keep her eyes on that sole patch of grass. Her world gradually darkened as she tried to move towards the light with the current of wind instead of against it. It worked for a time, but just as the opening to the real world closed completely Rin was suddenly flung back to the center of the black abyss.

"You failed, again," Jarius' voice resounded in the funnel of darkness before the clouds suddenly dispersed and Rin was introduced to the sun's light once more. Her eyes squinted from the vast contrast of colors before she let out a shriek when the feel of weightlessness turned her stomach and she bounded towards the ground. Jarius materialized into his human form just as Rin was about to fall to her death, and outstretched his arms expectedly before she landed into them.

"I don't know what to do!" Rin informed him angrily as the incubus set her back on her feet, "you tell me to find inner peace to unlock your power within me, but how is that possible? The term in itself is a riddle,"

"I cannot tell you how to find it," Jarius replied levelly, "inner peace is achieved differently for each being. What brings upon my inner peace wouldn't necessarily bring about yours,"

"I know that...but I don't know how to find mine," Rin answered sadly as she lowered her eyes, "I just don't like failing your tests,"

Jarius' eyes softened slightly at her words before he let out a light sigh, "Fine. Then we'll call it a day for now," Rin gazed up at him before a small smile spread across her lips.

"Thank you," she whispered before her eyes brightened slightly, "now that we have a full day left, would you mind if I go to visit the nearby flower patch that we passed earlier? I was hoping to collect some of the blooming lilies there,"

"I suppose," Jarius replied rather unsurely, and based on his quizzical expression Rin could tell he didn't quite understand her desire for them. That, she could assess without needing the ability to read his mind.

"Come along," she called playfully before Jarius gave her a wide grin.

"Yes, my master," he murmured respectfully before a mischievous glint appeared in his orange eyes, "I do admire a woman in charge,"

Rin gave him a pointed look before she let out a laugh when he mirrored it back to her. Rin shook her head slightly before she whirled around and happily made her way back to the meadow filled with the lilies that had plagued her mind since morning.

Jarius followed in step with her, and Rin couldn't help but find his companionship somewhat of a relief. She hated being alone, and found that his need to be near her to access his power also served the purpose of making her feel important. She hadn't felt this protected since...and before she could finish that thought Rin quickly switched to something else.

Shippo and Kirara had gone to collect some food a while ago. When Jarius had told Rin that she needed to learn how to access his powers from his heart within her, so not to be completely helpless should he be away from her, Shippo had jumped at the chance to leave them for awhile. Rin knew that the kitsune still felt the need to be a bit cautious around the incubus after their introduction, and with good reason.

"I hadn't meant to scare the boy," Jarius retorted to her inner criticism, "it was his fault for being so easy to trick. I wouldn't have posed as a basket of fruit if he had been desiring anything else the moment we crossed paths. I couldn't simply let him eat me without transforming back into my true form," he explained in an agitated mutter.

"I'm just glad you did. I would never forgive you if you took Shippo's soul," Rin warned him, though knew she was anything but intimidating when a cheeky grin spread across the incubus' lips.

"Surely you would," Jarius prompted, "especially if I transformed into Sesshomaru while I apologized,"

"Not even then," Rin answered hurriedly before pointing a finger at him, "because I'd know it was you! Such an act would only make me angrier," she assured him with a curt nod.

"Oh, I'd never dream of upsetting you, my master," Jarius grinned before he placed a hand over where his heart had once been, "for surely then I would die!"

Rin narrowed her eyes and pouted at his teasing, but waved it off when the meadow she had been wanting to see came into her field of vision. Rin's face brightened as her blinding smile silenced the incubus' next comment. The young woman hurried along to dash into the seemingly endless array of pink lilies.

The flowers' height barely made it past her ankles, but Rin was mindful of their stems and petals as she slowed her rapid pacing to stand in the middle of the field. The pink mass was a delight to the woman's eyes as her smile felt like it was spread all the way up to her ears.

Jarius floated effortlessly above the flowers before he levitated to her side. His eyes ran over the flower bed for a moment before he laid his floating body out and rested the back of his head in his hands with a sigh.

Rin surveyed his levitating form for a short while before she turned her attention back to the lilies and gingerly picked a few. She brought them up to her nose for a quick sniff. Their intoxicating aroma instantly soothed the nerves that had been clawing at the back of her mind as Rin pulled them away to admire their beauty with her eyes.

"Rin-chan!" Shippo's voice rang out suddenly as Rin turned in time to spot the kitsune with the cat youkai making their way over to her. As Shippo drew closer, Rin saw him pause as he looked uncertainty at Jarius' floating form. Rin followed his gaze before she gave the kitsune a reassuring smile and ushered him closer. He glanced from her to the incubus before he gave her an unconvincing smile and hopped the rest of the way over to her.

"Did you and Kirara have any luck gathering food?" Rin asked politely as Shippo nodded before he untied a sash around his little kimono. A sack pressed to his back loosened as the kitsune tugged it around so that he could show her its contents. A group of mushrooms, berries, and wheat were collected, and Rin gave him and Kirara a proud smile.

"It looks wonderful," she added. Shippo smiled in agreement while Kirara mewed happily. Rin joined in their happiness with a light giggle before it was cut short. A resounding growl emitted from the forest not far from the clearing, and the group froze.

"W – What was that?" Shippo asked fearfully as his body began to tremble in fear. Kirara's fur frizzed out as she growled back, and Rin noted Jarius land beside her through her peripheral vision. Rin felt a tremor pass over her body as well, finding her fear suddenly taking control of her every thought.

Another growl, louder this time, resounded again as a group of lizard youkai appeared in the clearing. Rin's throat tightened when she noticed their eyes glued to her form. Their yellow eyes were deep set into their dark green scaled skin with protruding jaws that looked as long as her arm. Matching dark green and black armor covered their upright bodies as their webbed hands rested on swords tied to their waists.

"Eastern territory body guards," Shippo murmured suddenly, and Rin glanced down at the kitsune in surprise. Rin had wondered if they were from the Eastern territories, given that one of their lords had attacked them two days before. Jarius had personally known that one, but she wasn't sure if he knew these guards as well. She could not deny the resemblance that these youkai had to that lord, and wondered if lizard youkai ruled the Eastern territories much like inuyoukai ruled the West.

"You're far from any nearby villages, human," the middle youkai stated, his voice deep and rough as his tongue clicked against his fangs while he spoke, "do you have a death wish?"

"Perhaps she hoped to find a youkai lover," one of the three stated with a toothy grin, "a woman as beautiful as you would surely have no problem with that,"

"You are all too kind," Jarius suddenly stated with a smile, and Rin turned to the incubus in surprise. Her mouth opened to ask what he was doing, but he shot her a look that demanded she stay quiet. Her lips obediently shut as she watched him move forward towards the three youkai.

Rin's eyes widened when she saw their eyes follow the incubus' movements, and didn't bat an eye in her direction. Against her better judgement, Rin started to wave her hands. She did it modestly at first, and then she grew more courageous until she was frantically waving her hands above her head. When there was still no response from the youkai, Rin let her arms drop to her sides.

Had they been talking to Jarius the entire time? Rin watched as the youkai surveyed him hungrily, and after Jarius made it a few yards away from their group, Rin saw his body suddenly change.

He had turned into a woman, and a very familiar one at that. Rin felt her jaw drop in utter disbelief as she watched herself approach the three lizard youkai.

"Well, little lady?" the middle youkai prompted with a smile, "do you desire a youkai lover?"

"I am not sure," Jarius murmured suggestively while twirling a strand of dark brown hair around a nimble finger, and Rin's throat cut off her air supply when she realized that he had mimicked her voice as well.

"You see, I grow tired of human men," Jarius sighed while he placed a finger atop his new form's chin, "and I was hoping that I could find a true lover who wouldn't be so...base with his desires,"

"I am your man," the third youkai, who had not yet spoken, offered excitedly before he was shoved away by the middle youkai.

"You have no experience with women, Yakito, let alone a human woman," the middle youkai scowled, "you gotta be gentle with _human_ women, they aren't like our women,"

"You sound experienced," Jarius noted with a sly smile as he neared the youkai and placed a feminine hand on his snout, "surely _you_ should be the one that I should experiment with first,"

"Experiment?" the middle youkai asked in bewilderment before his smile returned, "I mean, yes, experiment all you like,"

"I shall," Jarius promised with a wink before he placed his hands on the youkai's lips and forced his jaws open. The youkai blinked in surprise at the action before his body started to tremble and he let out a gag-like sound before his body began to glow with a light bluish hue. It only lasted for a moment, for in the next the youkai tumbled lifelessly to the ground.

His companions let out sharp grunts of surprise before they glanced at Jarius, and their eyes widened when his disguise melted away and his true form appeared to them for the first time.

"A trap!" one of two remaining youkai yelped in surprise before they scattered. Jarius' form faded slightly as he stretched out his form to trap one youkai in a vortex of black clouds. Rin's eyes widened as she heard the youkai's cries of fear and pain. His body was hidden from her view, but his screams and shrieks were enough to elicit a shiver out of her.

When his cries became almost unbearable to listen to, Rin screamed.

"Stop! Jarius, stop it!" she screamed as she fell to her knees in the flower bed. The sound of her voice brought about the attention of the other youkai, and he glanced in her direction before his eyes widened slightly. He gazed at her like she had just materialized out of thin air before his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"You are the true human," he seethed before he made his way over to her, and unsheathed his sword, "I can smell the incubus heart within you. I will make you pay for what your servant has done,"

Rin shuddered at the hatred she saw in those yellow eyes as she backed up as best she could in the field, but knew she was no match for his youkai speed. There was no where she could run. Her heartbeat frantically in her chest as he neared her, and when he raised his sword there were tears streaming down her cheeks.

Rin had never fought off a youkai on her own. Sesshomaru had always been the one to protect her, but he was no where to be found now. Kirara transformed into her full form and made a jump for the youkai, but he easily swatted her away like a fly. Shippo stood up as tall as he could before he let out his fox fire attack.

The green-like flames left the kitsune's palm in a surprising array of fire, but it did nothing to the youkai. It scattered around the youkai's scaly body like he was immune to fire. He then blew red flames of his own that doused Shippo's like they were nothing but gusts of air. He smiled darkly at the kitsune before he kicked him aside. Rin let out a faint scream as Shippo landed roughly a few yards away from her, and could barely manage to get back up.

Rin glanced back up to the youkai who raised his sword once more, and she shut her eyes feverishly while she tried to think of something that would ease the rapid beating of her heart. A vision suddenly came to mind as she remembered a time when Sesshomaru had walked with her around his castle boundaries the year before. She remembered how happy she had been, and how they had spent the day merely scouting the area. They had conversed little, but Rin hadn't minded. Not on that day.

She even remembered how the air smelled, and how the earth felt against her bare feet as they strolled. Even Sesshomaru's steady breathing patterns were repeated in her mind as she felt an instant calm overtake her. Suddenly the youkai, the field, and everything around her disappeared, and Rin was reliving that day once more. She was beside Sesshomaru, and they were walking side by side. Without a plan, a need, or a mission to take care of. They had simply spent the time enjoying each others' company.

The bliss she felt stirred something within Rin that shot through her entire body like lightening. Her eyes flew open as a purple light overtook them, and shined brightly against her skin. The youkai then brought down his sword to strike her, but the sword was forced to a stop a few inches above her head.

The sword shown with a similar purple hue as the youkai struggled to complete the attack, but the weapon wouldn't budge. Rin focused her attention on the sword before she willed it away. It suddenly flew back several yards, taking its surprised wielder with it. The youkai hissed angrily as his sword impaled a nearby tree and his body smacked hard against the bark.

Rin felt a hum resound through her body as her bliss-like feeling continued to pump through her. She easily lifted the youkai from the tree with the strange purple light hue before she righted him. He stared back at her when she released him, and for a moment she thought she saw relief in those yellow depths. Their truce was short lived though, for in the next moment Jarius was on him.

The incubus trapped the youkai back against the tree before he forced his mouth open and sucked his soul right out of his body. Rin let out an urgent cry of despair before the purple hue left her eyes, and the blissful feeling she felt before disappeared as quickly as it had come.

Rin hurriedly climbed to her feet as she ran towards the two, and let out a pained breath when she saw the lizard youkai go limp in Jarius' grip before he was let go and collapsed to the ground with a lifeless thud. Tears streamed down the young woman's cheeks when she finally made it to their side, and she collapsed atop the youkai before she frantically felt for a pulse. She searched for any sign of life, and when she didn't find one she shot Jarius the darkest look she could muster.

"How could you?" she asked in a demanding whisper, her vision of him blurred by her tears.

"He was going to kill you," Jarius replied levelly, "I was simply protecting you, and my heart,"

"You could have scared him, taken his energy, or injured him," Rin offered through gasps of air, "but you didn't have to kill him!"

Jarius stared at her in bewilderment before his eyes darkened.

"Do you really think he would have just left you alone?" he snarled at her, "he was intent on killing you, even after you spared his life,"

"How do you know?" Rin asked back feverishly as hot tears continued to stream down her face, "he shouldn't have had to die," she murmured as she hung her head over the nameless youkai. Somehow, not knowing his name made his death seem so much worse. Rin could do nothing to honor the fallen youkai.

"Surely your youkai lord had killed many others in front of you," Jarius hurriedly prompted, "how can you accept his blood lust, but not mine?"

"Because these youkai hadn't tried to hurt me!" Rin exclaimed, "they only attacked us because _you_ took the soul of one of their companions! It was an act of self-defense, and to get revenge for their fallen comrade,"

Jarius' eyes heated as he glowered at her before his pupils shortened into slits.

"You dare try to punish _me_ for saving _your_ life?" he hissed before he bent down to take her chin roughly in his hand, and lifted her face up to him. Rin remained motionless in his grip while he searched her eyes hotly. Rin waited to feel the pull of her soul from her body, for surely in his rage he had meant to take it.

He slightly opened his mouth for a moment, and Rin felt a light tug, but then Jarius let out a short hiss while turning his head away, and let her go. He stood his full height before turning his back to her.

"While I cannot fathom your fury at the moment, I will try to understand it," Jarius stated while grinding his teeth, "in the meantime, I will let you be. I will not be far, in case you are put in any more danger," he added before he dissipated into the air like water vapor. Rin watched him go before she glanced down at the youkai once more. She didn't know what to do to help him, and felt tears burn at the edges of her eyes as she looked away.

She spotted Shippo then as her eyes widened and she rushed to his side. Kirara was already near him, and Rin let out a breath of relief when she saw that he was sitting upright.

"Rin-chan, are you alright?" the kitsune asked, seemingly unphased by his own wounds. Rin smiled softly at him before she pulled him into a hug.

"Yes, Shippo-kun, I'm fine," she assured him softly as the kitsune returned her embrace. When they pulled away Shippo glanced around the clearing.

"Where has the incubus gone?" he asked as Rin shook her head lightly.

"Away. He took the souls of the three youkai here, and I got angry at him. My frustration pushed him away," Rin replied as Shippo's expression slackened and he gazed up at her in shock.

"Took their...souls? Why?" Shippo asked in confusion.

"He said that they were going to kill me, which would have put his heart that is inside of me in jeopardy," Rin explained, "I don't know if his words were true, and I have a feeling that he may have lied simply to feed,"

"How horrible," Shippo murmured in shock as Rin nodded her head, "should we go on without him?" he added hopefully.

"He will only follow, no matter how far we go," Rin answered him solemnly. Shippo surveyed her sadly before he gave her another hug, and she welcomed the embrace with a small smile.

"Everything will be OK, Rin-chan," he assured her, "just wait and see,"

* * *

_A/N: So, kind of a dark turn, right? I'm still a bit on the fence about the end of this chapter, given that I wanted there to be more "bonding" between Jarius and Rin, and this kind of did the reverse of that (lol). However you felt, please let me know! =D Until next time! _


	14. Korial and Norio's romantic mini venture

_A/N: First things first, I feel obligated to tell you all that this is another one of my risk-ey chapters. I don't think it's as explicit as the one with Kagome and Inuyasha, but it gets pretty close! Again, if it seems too much for the T rating, please let me know and I'll switch it to M. Enjoy! _

* * *

Korial sat amongst the various pestering youkai servants as they fumbled through their collection of hair pins and kimono silks. Each one kept trying to find the "best" collection of beads and fabrics to both promote Korial's features as well as the Western territories. In truth, she could care less.

She missed the dark blues of her Northern lands, and was slightly perturbed that she was no longer allowed to wear them. It was _her_ body, for goodness sake! As the future Lady of the West, the servants had told her kindly that she also had to look the part.

She had accepted the regulation with the slight roll of her eyes, but couldn't help the nagging feeling at the back of her mind that doubted the truce they had drawn would be sanctified with the marriage as she had hoped. It was the only reason she had agreed to such terms in the first place!

She also couldn't help but feel horribly home sick. She missed her father, her people, and, dare she say it, even her step-mother. She hadn't even been allowed to fly atop the clouds during the beginnings of sunrise like she did on a daily basis in the North. Even if she had, she knew it wouldn't have felt the same. She would have flown alone instead of in a flock, and she was sure it would have hurt rather than helped her homesickness.

"I don't want to wear so many layers," Korial complained after the servants had laid out a total of seven layers of silk that were meant to cover her form. She'd surely be drowned by them all!

"It is custom," the oldest servant of the group answered with a forced smile, "unless you'd prefer to parade around like a harlot," Korial's eyes narrowed at the woman for a moment before she folded her arms over her chest stubbornly.

"I would not wear any more than two layers back in my kingdom," she replied stiffly before inclining her chin to the servant, "having more than that will hinder anyone's ability to transform or fly, should danger decide to wield it's ugly head,"

"You are no longer in the Northern kingdom, _my lady_," the servant bit back, "and it is Western custom for – "

"If I am to be the next Lady of the West, than I command you to pick _two_ layers for me to wear," Korial interrupted her, "I will wear no more or no less than that, and I am _not_ a harlot," she added pointedly. The servant thinned her lips at her response before she reluctantly nodded.

Happy that she had convinced her, Korial willingly stood still for the others to dress her. She was not a fan of being dressed by servants, but wouldn't complain anymore. She had made her mark. They gently wrapped the first, and then the second layer before they began pinning the two together.

Korial let out a sharp hiss when one of the servants poked her arm with a red encrusted pin to hold her kimono layers together. She let out similar sounds of displeasure as they finished dressing her with the surprisingly painful pieces of silver and red jewelry. She glanced at her body when they were done to see a total of ten Western crests spread out over her form, and let out a hefty sigh. She had not seen nearly as many Western-related accessories on Inukimi or Sesshomaru since she began her stay at the castle.

All of the servants excluding the oldest one gave her hasty apologies that Korial waved off with a fake smile before she let out another surprised cry when two youkai servants behind her began putting up her hair. She was exhausted with it all! Surely they didn't expect her to be this decorated every day?

"The courting process has begun, my lady," the older youkai stated before her lips thinned, "Sesshomaru-sama's ward never complained when we did this for her. In fact, she enjoyed it," she added pointedly.

"Ward?" Korial asked back curiously as she momentarily stalled in her fidgeting to listen to the youkai closely. If such garb were reserved for courting a Western lord, why had his ward been dressed in such a way? Had Sesshomaru been courting a perspective Lady in waiting before his mother had dumped her in his lap? Her chest fell at that, and she couldn't hide the jealously that sparked in her crimson eyes as she tried to visualize this "ward."

"Yes, my lady," the youkai went on as she combed back a portion of her blue hair with her claws, "a dainty little thing that always brightened the cold walls of this castle. While I do favor Sesshomaru-sama, and respect Inukimi-sama, it was Rin-sama who had won all of the hearts of the help in this territory. Including, of which I am almost certain, the lord himself,"

Korial shut her mouth as she mulled over what the youkai had said. Sesshomaru had been in love with someone else? The jealousy in her heart dulled at that, and guilt surfaced in its place. Her appearance had sullied whatever ties Sesshomaru had had to this Rin person, and her heart went out to him. It explained why he had been so direct with his displeasure of courting her when they had first met.

So, it wasn't only she who did not wholeheartedly desire this marriage. In a way, that piece of information made her feel closer to Sesshomaru. They finally had something in common besides their species.

"You are done, my lady," the older youkai stated firmly before Korial blinked and stood. She glanced at herself in the mirror before she let out a long groan. She looked like a circus act! Not only did the kimono style look completely odd on her tall figure, but it's bright red color completely contrasted the blue of her hair and the paleness of her skin. It wasn't a flattering contrast either.

Korial then wondered if the older youkai had picked out such an outfit on purpose. She snaked a look at her reflection from the mirror, only to look away with another sigh when the servant pursed her lips in displeasure.

"Thank you," she murmured sulkily as the servants all bowed to her before they departed. The older servant took one last look at her in the mirror before she left as well.

When she was alone once more, Korial debated on tearing the outfit to shreds, and to just wear what she had brought with her instead. But she knew that was impossible. She couldn't rightfully do so after the servants had put so much work into it. She also didn't want to upset Inukimi or Sesshomaru either.

Trying not to look as upset as she felt, Korial plastered a smile on her face as she turned and walked out of the room. She tried to pleasantly grin at everyone that passed her, and was relieved when they all seemed to interact with her normally. She was positive that her false sense of contentment would have fooled anyone, until she spotted Norio walking towards her. The sight of the inuyoukai brought a faint blush to Korial's cheeks as she tried to keep her smile genuine.

_Don't look away, don't look away, don't look away!_ She kept chanting silently to herself as she kept her eyes focused on the inuyoukai general. He didn't look up at her at first, merely seemed lost in his own thoughts, but when she was within arms reach he switched his gaze from the floor to her.

She paused in step at the noted darkness in the golden depths of his eyes, but blinked when it quickly disappeared to be replaced with a twinkle of enjoyment.

"Good afternoon, Korial-sama," Norio greeted politely before he bowed his head to her, "you look lovely," he added before straightening to gaze at her head on. Korial felt her cheeks begin to burn hotly when all she could manage in return was a choked out 'thank you.' Norio eyed her for a moment before a small smile softened his sharp features.

"You hate it," he observed levelly while gazing at the kimono to signify what he had meant, and Korial gaped at him in surprise.

"N – No! I like it! It's about time I start looking like the Lady of the West. I mean, it has some good qualities – " Korial defended, but cut herself off when the general merely rose an unconvinced brow.

"Oh, alright," Korial gave in with a groan, "I hate it. It's so unflattering and constricting! I can barely move, much less fly or battle should my powers be needed! I mean, look at this! What _is_ this?" she added as she feverishly pointed at the encrusted pins that nearly swarmed her person.

Norio's smile had grown while she complained until he let out a loud bellow of a laugh when she finished.

"I have to agree that it does not suit you, my lady," he agreed, remnants of his laughter lighting up his rather husky voice, "but I hardly find it unflattering on you. You would look beautiful in anything you wore, regardless of how flashy it might be, Korial-sama," Korial couldn't hide her grateful smile at his words. She whispered a soft thank you before silence fell over the two.

Korial glanced awkwardly at the wall as she tried to think of something charming to say, and noted that Norio looked just as perplexed as she felt. They shared a knowing smile before Korial finally found the courage to speak,

"I had feared that you had gone on a lengthy journey after the hog hunt, when I saw you go into the forest," she blurted out suddenly before she could stop herself. A blush quickly coated her cheeks as she thought that he might find it odd that she would be so observant of his motions given that the hunt had ended three days ago. She hadn't seen him since that day, and hated that she couldn't bottle up her enthusiasm at seeing him again. Norio's eyebrows rose slightly at her confession before he smiled.

"I was merely scouting the arena. It's my duty to survey for any uncaught hogs or lost pups after the competition," he replied.

"Oh," Korial nodded her head awkwardly before she looked away, unsure of what else to say to the general. Not to mention how to act now that he knew how diligently she kept track of his presence. He'd probably read too much into it, and think she had feelings for him. Korial caught herself at that. How _did_ she feel about him? She was unsure of that answer herself.

"Do you have any plans for today, Korial-sama?" Norio asked cordially, thankfully breaking the awkward silence that had, yet again, fallen over the two.

Korial shrugged her shoulders before wincing slightly when the pins on her arms pitched her skin. She was vaguely positive that the older youkai had placed them on her in such a way as to _ensure_ such a reaction. She glowered at the idea silently for a moment. She'd give that youkai a piece of her mind later.

"Perhaps you'd enjoy a walk through the castle grounds? Sesshomaru-sama's ward particularly enjoyed the vast amounts of vegetation that the Western lands has to offer,"

"Who is this ward? The servants also mentioned her," Korial asked crossly before she realized how agitated her voice sounded. Norio seemed to sense that as well, for his eyebrows furrowed forward at her tone before his expression cleared.

"Her name was Rin," he informed her, "a cherished woman who often traveled with Sesshomaru-sama as a child. She was recently sent away from the castle, a day or two before you arrived in fact, Korial-sama. A product of the honorable mother's wishes,"

"Sesshomaru didn't object to such an action?" Korial asked, knowing that if he truly loved her, he wouldn't have allowed such a thing to occur.

"I'm sure he had, but Inukimi-sama must have made her reasons for Rin's departure very convincing," Norio replied, and she saw his jaw set slightly before he glanced away from her for a moment. Her eyes narrowed at his action, and she was reminded of what the older youkai had said: "_it was Rin-sama who had won all of the hearts of the help in this territory._"

Had this woman stolen Norio's heart as well? The notion nearly infuriated Korial to her very core. How could one woman win over an entire kingdom's approval? Her own faults at overcoming such a high standard caused a very unladylike hiss to leave her lips.

"My lady?" Norio voiced to her uncertainly, "have I said something to upset you?" he added with the slight worry of his brow. Korial calmed herself at the sound of his concern before she shook her head lightly, and gave another pained wince when the pins at her neck cut into the inner edges of her shoulders.

"Here, let me ease your discomfort," Norio offered kindly as he approached her. Korial watched him apprehensively as he brought up his hands to gently unpin the two small torture devices at her neck. The back of one of his large hands rested against the base of her neck as he tried to unhook the first pin. She couldn't help but notice how warm it felt against her cool skin, and wondered if the inside of his hands felt just as warm.

Korial gulped at their closeness as she watched his face while his eyes were trained on the pin that refused to open. It took him a couple of tries, but he soon pulled off the first pin with a small, prideful smirk. Holding it in his free hand, he moved to the other.

Korial felt slightly saddened when he pulled his hands away from her, but smiled inwardly when he merely pressed the back of his other hand against her neck while he worked with the second pin on her other shoulder. He fiddled with it just as vigorously as the first, but this pin proved to be far more stubborn.

Korial couldn't stop herself from watching him again as his brows slowly inched towards his nose when the pin clasp had still refused to open. She couldn't mask her light giggle when he let out an agitated growl before the pin finally came loose.

He gingerly removed the pin from her shoulder as he pulled back to give her a confident smile. She was about to return it with one of her own when her kimono suddenly began to fall forward. She let out a faint cry of surprise as she hurriedly bunched the kimono silks near her middle, but noted the the two layers had nearly left her front bare to Norio's eyes. The servants had pinned the layers together against the rest of her body, all except for around her chest.

The general seemed at a loss for a moment as his mouth worked silently in disbelief. A second later he grabbed for her and hurriedly pressed her up against his chest, shielding her front of view. She blinked in surprise and embarrassment as the inuyoukai struggled to compose himself.

"F – Forgive me, Korial-sama," he hurriedly grunted, and looked utterly flustered as a faint pink hue coated the tops of his cheekbones as he held her.

"I – It's quite alright, Norio," Korial replied against his armor, trying her hardest to keep her voice steady, "I didn't know that my kimono layers were not properly pinned together, or I would have stopped you," she added, hoping to ease his discomfort.

"We have to get you back to your room," Norio answered hoarsely as he glanced around the hallway, Korial awkwardly shifting with his body as he moved around in a full circle. Thankfully, she hadn't traveled far from her room when she ran into Norio. If she was lucky, she'd be able to make it back without anyone seeing her.

"Here, walk back this way," Korial instructed as she inclined her head backwards. Norio followed her motion with a furrow of his brow before he did as she asked. They maneuvered each other slowly backward as they kept checking around each others shoulders for spectators.

Their trip to her doorway was, thankfully, uneventful. No one had passed or seen them from another hallway as Norio slid open her door with a quick flick of his claws. Korial pulled away from his chest once he had blocked her form from view of the hallway, and Norio hurriedly turned around to make a quick surveillance of the hall before he shut the door behind them.

"Well, I believe you are safe from any prying eyes, Korial-sa – " Norio began smugly before his voice cut short and his eyes widened as he took in Korial's hunched and blushing form.

"My kimono – I – I think a part of it got stuck to your armor," Korial stammered fearfully as she tried to cover what she could of her front with her hands and arms. The silk had torn when she had whirled around, and had been completely unaware that parts of her opened kimono had gotten caught on the horns atop the inuyoukai's armor.

The inuyoukai glanced down at his chest piece to indeed spot torn parts of her kimono clung defenselessly to it. Korial saw his face flush slightly as he gazed back at her before his form suddenly stiffened and he plastered himself against the door.

"Norio?" Korial called to him uncertainly as he hurriedly shut his eyes and she saw him frantically start blindly searching for the door handle.

"Norio?" Korial tried again, and when he didn't answer she apprehensively stepped towards him, "is everything alright?"

"D – Don't come any closer," he warned her hurriedly, his nostrils flaring when she openly defied him and took another step towards him.

"Norio, it's fine!" Korial laughed suddenly, trying to shrug off the embarrassment of the situation despite the bright red blush that coated her cheeks, "I'll take the blame for this! It's my fault for only wearing two layers, anyway," she added jokingly before she shut her mouth when Norio let out a disgruntled sound as he almost seemed to wither in agony against the door frame.

"You're not going to be able to open the door with your eyes closed," Korial laughed again as she made it the rest of the way to him. The merry sound of her laughter died down when his eyes shot open while she had tried to balance what remained of her kimono over her chest and reached for the doorknob with the other.

She froze in her tracks as she looked up at him in surprise. His golden irises had morphed to a bright green while the whites of his eyes glowed a hellish red as he stared down at her. Never had she seen an inuyoukai look so like his true form while still in his humanoid one before. To call it frightening was an understatement, but she couldn't deny how exhilarated it made her feel either.

"Norio," Korial murmured softly as she brought her free hand up to cup his cheek, "have I done something to anger you?" she asked as she held his face prisoner in her hand, but he wasn't putting up much of a fight either. He growled softly at her before he shut his eyes once more, breaking the spell those glowing orbs had placed on her.

"I desire you," he ground out, "of that, I'm sure you already know. But you are Sesshomaru-sama's, and not mine to take. The sight of you...your beauty tempts me in such a way that I have to keep myself constantly in check. To see you now, like this, the temptation is too much for me to bear. I have to leave if I expect to honor my lord's claim to you,"

Korial searched his face as he spoke, and felt her cheeks burn at his confession of how she tempted him. Never had a man reacted so strongly to her before, and never had she thought she was beautiful enough to ignite such feelings.

Before she could stop herself, or second guess what she was about to do, she cupped his face in her hands and rose on her toes to capture his lips with hers. His body went rigid against her at the soft caress of her lips before his hands were on her at a speed that she almost didn't register.

A deep growl vibrated against her lips as he brought her roughly up against him, his arms wound around the small of her back. His kiss was rough, demanding, and aggressive against her lips as the cool feel of his armor against her bare skin sent chills up her spine. The horns on his armor that had caused the entire fiasco between them hung harmlessly at her sides, their sharp edges far enough away from her delicate flesh as she continued to kiss him passionately. Her hands came down from his cheeks to trace the length of his neck and rest on his shoulders as he moved their bodies to roughly push her against the adjacent wall of her room.

His body kept her prisoner there as he moved down from her lips to her jaw, and then to her neck. A faint sigh of pleasure left her lips as he explored the taste of her flesh with his tongue. His hands had moved to her hips as his fingers moved steadily upward. When they finally brushed past the edge of her kimono and met with her bare skin, she shuddered with another pleasured sigh.

The callouses on his fingers scratched at her skin, but the sensation was hardly unpleasant. In fact, it excited her further as her knees buckled and she withered against the wall. She would have thought that his touch along her middle was enough to excite her, but she was sure she saw stars the moment those large palms cupped her breasts.

Unable to help herself, she whispered his name hoarsely before his lips found hers again. She shivered against him as he began to run his thumbs over her nipples, exciting them to such a degree that she softly cried out against his mouth at the pleasure of it all.

Her kiss had grown in strength as her desires grew within her. Suddenly, she was the one who was hungrily licking his lips and moaning against his mouth.

"Korial-sama?" Jaken's voice called out suddenly as the couple froze. Norio quickly broke the kiss to cover her with his body as he pressed them as close to the wall as he could. She hadn't realized that they had made it to the corner of the room until she glanced to her right and nearly bump her nose against the adjacent wall. The darkened room shadowed their forms well as they remained as motionless as possible.

Jaken slid open the door to her room before he poked his head inside, and didn't bother scenting the room or turning to look around it when he didn't immediately see Korial.

"Hm," he murmured curiously before he retreated and shut the door. They heard his voice shrilly calling for her again as the two remained as quiet as they could. When they were sure that no one was coming back in, Norio slowly stepped back. Not wanting to be bare to his eyes again, Korial quickly wrapped herself around him.

Norio froze once more as Korial rested her cheek against his chest plate and kept her arms wrapped around the middle of his back, mindful of the horns on his armor.

"Don't leave," she murmured gently, "not yet,"

She felt him falter at her words before he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. The comfort it brought her was astounding as she closed her eyes and simply rested against him.

"Forgive me," Norio whispered against her ear as he bowed his taller form over her, "had I had better control of my instincts, no, my _desires_, this wouldn't have happened. I am not out to sabotage your responsibilities to your lands or to my lord," he added so softly that Korial strained her ears to hear him.

To hear his regret elicited her own as Korial glanced at the floor in guilt. Not only had she been unfaithful to her vow to Inukimi and Sesshomaru, but she had dragged Norio down with her. She knew how proud he was of his loyalty to his lord, and how he would do whatever it took to be in his best regards.

"No, I should be the one apologizing," Korial replied levelly as she pulled away to look up at him with stern eyes, "I was the one who tested your control. _I_ was the one who kissed you and overstepped my bounds,"

"Korial-sama..." he murmured as he gazed back at her. Despite the dread that gnawed at the pit of her stomach, she pulled a smile.

"E-hem!" a stern female voice cleared her throat as the the couple stiffened. Norio turned slightly around and Korial peeked over his shoulder to glance at whomever had come into the room. Korial gave a start and then a groan when she recognized the older youkai servant from earlier. Of course, it _had_ to be her.

"General," the servant clipped as she looked down her nose at him, "I suggest you leave now, before some of the other servant girls find you two like this,"

Norio's cheeks heated to a bright pink at that before he nodded and stepped away from Korial. He kept his eyesight well above her head as he turned and walked to the door before he let himself out. Korial watched him leave solemnly before she glanced back at the servant after he departed.

The youkai eyed her up and down before she rose a judgmental brow.

"Not a harlot, hmm?" she questioned in a stern voice as Korial blushed before she quickly covered her chest with her arms and glared back at her.

"I'm not a – !" she began hotly before the servant rolled her eyes.

"Hush, before the entire castle hears you," she hissed before she walked over to her to finger a part of the kimono that had ripped from Norio's armor.

"Careless brute," she muttered under her breath before she whirled Korial around so she was facing the wall. She ran her hands over her shoulders, matching her fingers to the ends of her palms as she measured her shoulder width.

"Luckily, Inukimi-sama has provided you with numerous kimonos," the servant stated before Korial heard her walk away. Unable to help herself, she felt her eyes burn as she struggled not to cry. She had failed her lands, her father, and her future mate by what she had just done. Surely the old youkai would spill to all the help what had happened, and she'd be ruined.

There was no way that the West would ever honor the North with a truce if their ruler could not keep her hands to herself.

The servant had returned, but paused a few feet away from her.

"Do not cry, Korial-sama," the servant instructed her gently, "I will not tell anyone what has transpired here," she added before she placed an understanding hand atop her bare shoulder. Korial turned to her in surprise as the servant offered her a genuine smile.

"Thank you," she murmured before she lowered her gaze, "I hope you don't hold this against me," she added in a vulnerable whisper.

"Hardly," the woman replied with a light huff, "I've seen too many men in these walls collect various harems of women to bed, it's somewhat enjoyable to see a woman doing the same. Not to mention with the General, a very good choice if I do say so myself," she added nonchalantly.

Korial glanced back at her with amazement before the servant tugged her away from the wall and forced her arms out to strip the remaining ruined kimono layers from her body. She then gently slid her bare arms through the first layer and tied it properly at her waist. She repeated the action for the next seven layers. Korial didn't complain once.

* * *

Sesshomaru sat in his study in silence, finding the absence of menial tasks that needed to be completed rather odd. His guards and sparring partners had taken the last three days off to recoup from the hog hunt, both for themselves as well as for their pups. Many of the pups that had competed had been sons to the inuyoukai that had participated that night as well.

He tried glancing back at a boundary scroll in his hand, and found it strange that his mind was unable to properly focus on the writing scrawled atop it. Had he really become so dependent as to rely solely on fighting to properly pass the time?

When he could make no headway on deciding whether to accept or reject the boundary change he rose from his chair and tossed the scroll atop his desk. He would find another, better opportune time to come back to such a chore. Right now he needed fresh air.

Idly observing the few remaining youkai servants scampering around the castle, Sesshomaru wasted no time in leaving the grounds to enter the nearby forest. The familiar sights and smells of the wooded area brought a calm to Sesshomaru's person that he hadn't realized had been agitated by the indoors.

He surveyed the area mutely, more for his own personal enjoyment than for signs of danger. He had not traveled in two months time, and could not deny that he missed the freedom such an activity gave to him. He knew leaving now would prove more troublesome than beneficial, given that his mother meant for him to marry and take over his father's lands.

He did not blame his mother for pushing him to find a mate. He was far too old to still be scampering around the continent to "find himself." He had to accept his responsibilities to his family, his people, and his lands.

Still, he could shake off the guilt that emerged at the pit of his stomach as his thoughts drifted to Rin. It was such an odd sensation, and was one he had only felt once before. It had occurred when he had been unable to resurrect Rin from Hell, even after killing the Guardian and purifying Hell itself. It was then, as he held her lifeless body to his chest, that he felt guilt for the first time crawl into his stomach and weigh down on him like the feeling had been made of stone.

It had been guilt for his ignorance of bringing her with him, for allowing her to be captured by the Hell hound, and for being so powerless to save her when she had needed him most. Never had he felt such an emotion mercilessly rank at his soul than he had on that day.

It had been then that he had left Rin in the old miko's village, and there where he felt she'd be the safest until she'd grow old enough to make the decision of whether or not to accompany him on her own.

His eyes shut briefly as he mulled over what his next course of action would be when it concerned Rin. He knew that she awaited his return, and that she would continue to wait there until he came for her. She was expecting him to come back, and the guilt in his stomach grew when he realized that he had been planning to leave her there. Would she hate him? Loath him? Curse the very lands he ruled over?

Just as the thought left him, he took it back. He needed Rin by his side, much like she needed him. His recent agitation and sudden spike in aggression hadn't gone unnoticed over her two month absence. The hog hunt had been an outlet for that, but had not completely rid him of his blood lust. His thoughts traveled to Korial for a moment, reminded that he had nearly killed the phoenix youkai right there on the battlefield. He had been able to reign in his baser youkai before that occurred, of course.

He knew Rin had a power to soothe the raging youkai within him, a power none before her had ever been able to wield successfully. It was only for her that he made the exception to his hatred of humans.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Korial's voice murmured in slight surprise, and the taiyoukai turned to spot the phoenix youkai standing before him in another one of his mother's hand picked kimonos. His mother had insisted that she wear the territory colors, and hadn't allowed her to wear any of her Northern kimonos while she remained at the castle.

"Korial," he greeted stoically as the youkai observed him for a moment in vague intrigue.

"What are you doing out here?" she asked curiously before a small smile graced her lips, "or where you even here at all?" she added knowingly.

"What do you mean?" he replied, more to humor her than anything else. The phoenix blushed faintly before she glanced away from him.

"You had a far away look in your eye, as if you were reliving some past memory. Or past lover," she clarified before her eyelids fluttered for a moment before her crimson eyes slowly returned to his face, "you have another woman, don't you Sesshomaru-sama? It's alright if you do, it would explain why you've always acted so hard to reach,"

"I have no one," Sesshomaru replied levelly,

"Liar," Korial murmured darkly before she shut her eyes once again, "while inuyoukai may not frown upon multiple lovers, I do. If you have another, then you better tell me now. I will not accept secrecy or deceit from my mate,"

Sesshomaru faltered slightly at her words, her pain and determination evident in the way her statement sounded almost choked in her throat. When he remained silent an understanding smile spread across her pale features that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Go to her," Korial murmured suddenly, "that's where you were going anyway, right?"

"I decided to leave her in a human village," Sesshomaru answered her, "she belongs with her kind, not among youkai like I had once planned,"

"A human?" Korial asked in surprise before she gazed up at him, "surely you are not faulting the woman for something that is out of her control? Had I fallen for a human, I would not have wanted him to reject me simply because I am youkai,"

Sesshomaru could not hide the vague look of surprise that appeared on his face at the fact that Korial was standing up for a youkai/human relationship. He had been around so many that thought the exact opposite that he had been raised to believe it himself. Hearing a contradiction to that, and said so nonchalantly, was positively jarring. Korial gazed at him for a moment longer before she nervously licked her lips and let out a shaky breath.

"I – I have a confession to make," she blurted out before she blushed, "I must return to my kingdom for a time to sort out...a rather odd predicament that I have found myself in. Use that time wisely, my lord. Perhaps then you will figure out whether or not your human belongs with you," she added before she lowered her eyes.

"How long will you be gone?" he asked levelly, mulling over how much time her absence would give him should he heed her advice.

"I'm not sure," she murmured, "but I will notify you of my arrival before I return,"

"Fine," he replied stoically as Korial gazed at him for a moment, her eyes searching. For what, he wasn't sure, nor did he particularly care. A sad smile graced her features once again before she turned and headed back to the castle.

He had meant to follow her, and bid her a polite farewell before she left, but found himself walking in the opposite direction. He feigned slight surprise at his own actions, even though he already knew where he was going. Back to his half-brother's village. Back to Rin.

* * *

Miroku let out a surprised grunt as his wife sent her Hiraikotsu after him once more. He ducked just in time to miss its deadly blow before he ducked again when he remembered boomerangs always had a tendency to come back around.

Sango caught the weapon by the tied sash at its edge with ease before she paused with a slight smile. Miroku instantly recognized that smile, and smiled back. He always loved when his wife was impressed by something he did. Luckily, none of their children were around while they engaged in another one of their "fights."

Kagome and Inuyasha had taken the mini troop of their children along with them to gather firewood and water from the nearby stream. Knowing his children, such a task would take them at least an hour. They had been training for about that time as well. Another reason why his wife had paused after her catch.

"You're a little rusty," Miroku teased before he stuck his tongue out playfully when she sent him an enraged glare, "I'm only kidding," he added before she rolled her eyes and let out a light huff.

He took the moment's pause to his full advantage by eying her in her youkai slaying outfit. Even after six children, she had still been able to keep that body that he had fallen in love with upon meeting her so many years before.

Sango sent him a knowing smirk when she recognized the mischievous glint in his blue eyes. He would have winked at her had he not sensed a demonic aura materialize behind her. Not wasting any time to wait and see who it was coming from, he quickly pulled out a purified scroll and sent it flying in Sango's direction.

Her eyes widened slightly before she easily evaded the scroll only to jump back in surprise with she spotted the taiyoukai behind her catch it effortlessly in his claws. He burned the sheet with ease before surveying the two with narrowed eyes.

"Where is Inuyasha?" he asked levelly as Miroku slowly relaxed his shoulders. Sango relaxed her tense body as well, but she still eyed him suspiciously as Miroku answered,

"Gathering firewood, and water from the nearby stream," he informed the youkai, "he should be back momentarily,"

As if on cue, Inuyasha and Kagome waltzed out from the nearby collection of trees with their children in tow. A few of his sons had clung to Inuyasha's legs as the hanyou struggled to walk while trying not to step on any of their feet. His daughters had collected themselves around Kagome as they balanced pails of water in their hands.

"Ungrateful brats..." Inuyasha growled before his voice trailed off when his nose twitched slightly and he turned to spot Sesshomaru in the clearing.

"You here for a fight or something?" he asked nonchalantly as Sesshomaru surveyed him silently for a moment. Miroku quickly signaled to his children to let go of the hanyou as the boys reluctantly conceded to their father's wishes. They gave Inuyasha a wide berth while they waited for the taiyoukai to explain himself. When nothing was said, Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed slightly.

"My presence here should be obvious," he remarked impassively, "I am here to collect Rin,"

"Rin hasn't made it to your castle yet?" Sango asked suddenly, her eyebrows pulled towards her nose in worry, "but she has Kirara. She should have been able to fly there in half this time," she added before eying the taiyoukai cautiously when he turned his predatory eyes in her direction.

"Explain," Sesshomaru prompted her, and Miroku stepped closer to his wife when he saw the taiyoukai's claws begin to glow green. Even if they had formed a type of truce with the taiyoukai, he would not allow him to lay a finger on his taijiya*.

"She took off in pursuit of you," Inuyasha scoffed, "she got tired of waiting around for your lazy ass,"

Miroku felt himself begin to worry for their safety when Sesshomaru's eyes glowed red as he sent his brother a warning glare.

"I left her in your care, and you deliberately let her travel _alone?_" the taiyoukai seethed before he disappeared and materialized in front of the hanyou before gripping him by his neck and lifting him off the ground.

"She's not alone, Sesshomaru!" Kagome cried out suddenly before staring back at the taiyoukai apprehensively when he turned those glowing eyes in her direction.

"She is traveling with Kirara, a reliable and strong cat youkai," Kagome added as she looked from Sesshomaru to Inuyasha who was struggling against his brother's iron grip with an angry growl, "she is also accompanied by a kitsune named Shippo...and an incubus,"

"Incubus?" Sesshomaru repeated in vague surprise. Miroku wasn't entirely sure if surprise was the right word to describe the taiyoukai's statement, given that his voice barely rose an octave while he said it.

"Put Inuyasha down, and I'll tell you more," Kagome insisted, and Miroku saw his friend's body relax when Inuyasha came tumbling to the ground in a fit of coughs and curses.

"Start talking, miko," Sesshomaru growled as the red in his eyes dimmed and his golden irises returned. Inuyasha quickly got up in a rage as he made a jump for the taiyoukai. Sesshomaru merely kept Inuyasha at bay by simply resting his hand atop the hanyou's forehead, forcing him to remain in place no matter how hard he charged at him. Kagome watched her mate's fruitless attempts to start a fight with the vague thinning of her lips before she continued,

"Rin didn't go into much detail besides the fact that she stole his heart," Kagome stated, and even Miroku flinched when he saw the dangerous narrowing of the taiyoukai's eyes, "and the incubus agreed with her, and said that he needed to be near her to survive. They were both headed back to your castle,"

"Rin was vigilant in her desires to see you, and she left after my encouragement," Sango interjected, and held her ground when Sesshomaru sent his icy glare in her direction, "she was already considering it, my words only solidified her reason to go. I'm sure you can follow her scent on your way back to your castle,"

"Hn," Sesshomaru replied as he pushed Inuyasha back. The hanyou let out a surprised grunt while he struggled to regain his footing before he shook himself and hastily grabbed for Tetsusaiga.

"Hold it right there, you bastard!" Inuyasha snarled, "you're not just going to walk away after nearly choking me to death!" he added while he unsheathed his weapon and made a mad jump for Sesshomaru, but his brother was too quick.

By the time Inuyasha's enlarged blade came into contact with the ground, Sesshomaru had already disappeared into the forest.

* * *

_taijiya* = demon slayer._

_A/N: So, pretty exciting chapter right? I'm so happy I'm back on track with where I want this story to go, and that there is an end in sight! Hope everyone enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! =D _


	15. Shippo gets caught in the middle again!

_A/N: So, another one of my teaser chapters I think. However, Sesshomaru and Rin are reunited, with a twist! You'll have to find out what I mean as you read ;).Also, I followed a similar pattern of giving Rin's POV over the same amount of time that passed during the last chapter. I know that seems a little confusing, but I promise the story line will make more sense this way!_

_P.S. Thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter! Your reviews are what inspire and motivate me to keep writing and updating! So, thank you! =D _

* * *

"Rin-chan, are you _sure_ about this?" Shippo asked apprehensively as the young woman ushered him further into the clearing.

"Of course!" Rin smiled before she hurried to the opposite end of the field and threw her arms up with her palms facing forward, "if anything, Jarius will stop your fox fire if I can't handle it," she added determinately.

Shippo glanced up at the incubus floating a few feet above them before the kitsune's eyelids lowered slightly in obvious doubt. Why did Rin seem to trust this incubus so much? From what he could tell, the creature could care less what Rin did with her time, unless he or his heart were directly involved.

"Ok, just give me a moment to prepare," Rin called over to him from her position as she briefly shut her eyes. Shippo watched her curiously as her eyes began to move rapidly beneath her lids like she were dreaming. He waited for a good five minutes before his body began to slouch forward in boredom.

"Ok!" Rin cried out excitedly, and Shippo jumped slightly in surprise before he prepared himself as well. It only took him a second to call on his fox fire, but Rin wasn't just any opponent. He'd have to give her his lightest dose if he didn't want to critically injure her. No matter what she believed, Shippo didn't have any faith whatsoever that the incubus above them would intervene should he be able to overpower Rin.

He wasn't positive about it, but he had a sneaky suspicion that the incubus was sleeping above them rather than focusing on Rin.

"C'mon Shippo-kun!" Rin baited him with a laugh as she continued to hold her palms out defensively. The kitsune let out a breath before he made a mad dash for her, his quick footwork providing a speedy transport to her side. He noted her surprise as he seemed to "disappear" before her human eyes, and then suddenly appear above her. She flinched slightly when she caught sight of him before he saw a calm overtake her features suddenly as he let out his first attack.

Like he had hoped, only a faint stream of fox fire came from his palm as he slowly wound it around the young woman's body. Her eyes had begun to glow the strange purple that they had earlier, and he was hopeful that she'd be able to harness his fire as well.

He noted how Rin tried to focus on the fire before she flinched slightly when the flame got a little too close to her palms. When he saw her retract her hand to cradle it against her chest he called off his fox fire and landed atop the grass a few feet away from her.

"Rin-chan!" he called out worriedly as he hurried over to her side to inspect her palm. She presented it to him without a fuss as his little paws gingerly took hold of her fingers to angle her hand so that he could properly look at the damage. The burns were not harsh enough that she would need treatment, but he felt guilty all the same.

"I'm sorry, Shippo-kun," Rin murmured as she looked away from him, "I really thought I could do it,"

"Don't be sad, Rin-chan!" Shippo insisted as he looked up at her with determination, "I saw your eyes begin to change then! You're making progress, so don't give up!" he added as Rin glanced back at him in surprise before she smiled and nodded.

"You won't be able to practice harnessing my power like that," Jarius informed them from his post above, catching their attention as they craned their heads to look up at him.

"You're not even helping us!" Shippo growled angrily before he let out a squeak of surprise when Jarius turned to glare down at him.

"Watch your tongue, kitsune, or I may decide that your soul will be what I'm going to have for dinner tonight," he threatened darkly. He glared back at the incubus, and was about to yell back when Rin beat him to it.

"Leave him alone, Jarius!" Rin warned hotly as Shippo turned to her in surprise. Never had he heard the young woman's voice sound so strong before. The incubus turned his intensive glare to her, but Rin didn't bat an eye at him as he tried to intimidate her.

He saw Jarius' expression falter slightly at her resilience before it hardened and he turned away from the two with a light huff. Rin turned away from him as well, folding her arms over her chest before she let out a faint cry when her burned palm brushed painfully against her kimono.

Shippo hurriedly tried to make a grab for her hand before he was shoved away by a strange force. He felt like he had floated a few yards away, and sat in a daze as he tried to piece together how he had suddenly gotten so far away from Rin.

* * *

Rin let out a surprised cry when she saw Shippo suddenly get engulfed by a purple light before he was swiftly moved away from her. She watched in dismay as the kitsune was flown a few feet away, but let out a breath of relief when he was gently placed on the ground before the light around him disappeared.

She turned back around only to give a start when her cinnamon eyes were met with orange, and her hand was hastily taken into a large, pale palm.

"Jarius..." she murmured as the incubus studied her hand before gently turning it to look at the back of it as well.

"Your burn isn't serious," he concluded before he gingerly brought her palm up to his mouth. Rin blushed hotly at the feel of his cool lips against her skin, but also felt something akin to an invisible caress that shot through her from the tips of her fingers to the ends of her arm.

His gentle kiss only lasted a moment, for in the next he slowly pulled away before looking up at her from between the black bangs that hovered over his eyes. Her next breath caught in her throat as she noted how dark his eyes had gotten as he watched her.

"You're injury is gone," he informed her, and Rin blinked back before she glanced down at the palm still in his possession to note that the scorch marks had indeed disappeared.

"Thank you," she replied, her mind still reeling with how intimate his kiss had felt. A small smile tugged at his lips before he moved forward so that their foreheads nearly touched.

"I could have kissed your lips instead," he whispered as his eyes lowered to look at them hungrily, his breath hot on her face as her blush darkened against her cheeks, "it would have sent my energy through you faster than a kiss to your palm, and healed you quicker, but I had a feeling you wouldn't have approved,"

"You thought right," Rin replied, though winced slightly when she heard her voice crack nervously, "I still haven't forgiven you for what you did to those lizard youkai guards the other day," she added, her voice thankfully steadier than before.

"Perhaps you'd enjoy my services as a gift for upsetting you, master?" he offered as his eyes shot from her lips to her eyes as he held her captive in his gaze. Rin visibly gulped as he neared his lips to hers, his eyes demanding that she remain still and allow him in.

She shivered at the intensity of his stare before she blinked out of his trance and turned her head away. His lips pressed lightly against the edge of her jaw instead of her lips, and he rested them there for a moment before he slowly pulled away.

"How am I supposed to receive your forgiveness, master, if you constantly reject my offerings?" he asked gently as Rin turned back to glance at him in surprise. She wasn't positive, but she thought she heard anguish in his tone, as if it truly bothered him that he couldn't make amends with her.

"I don't want you to use seduction as your way of apologizing to me. I want you to feel remorse, guilt, or any type of regret for taking those three youkai souls," Rin answered firmly as she watched the incubus closely. His eyes were downcast as he absentmindedly ran his palm over the part of the field nearest to him, his skin fading in and out of their smokey form as he passed through each individual blade of grass.

"Seduction is all that I know how to do," he told her softly, "it's all that I am,"

"But you _are_ more than that. I've seen you display all kinds of emotions before," Rin offered him surely, "you got angry with me when I stole your heart, and agitated with me when I stopped you from taking the souls of my friends. You're more than simply seduction – you _feel_ more than that,"

"I feel nothing," he replied as his eyelids lowered slightly, "I've always felt nothing,"

"Surely you feel something after you suck out a soul?" Rin ushered him as she hunched forward so she could look into his eyes. He refused to look at her in return, and merely stared idly at the grass as she tried to catch his attention with her pleading eyes. She wanted him to see that she cared enough to hear him out, and that he didn't need to fear her reaction.

"One soul or one thousand souls – it doesn't matter," he gave into her gravely after a pause, "in the end, it's just food to me,"

Rin's eyes frantically searched his face as she tried to catch some type of emotion cross his features. But nothing appeared or hinted to what he was thinking.

"You took them to protect me," Rin confirmed as she waited for him to jump at the chance to agree with her, to demand that she forgive him, but he remained diligently mute.

"Did you feel something then?" she added in question, hoping to coax an answer out of him "were you afraid that I would die – that you would die?"

Jarius turned to glance at her as Rin pulled back slightly at the intensity of his stare. Something had come over him, whether it was rage or vulnerability, Rin couldn't be sure. He suddenly smiled coyly at her, the light steadily returning to his eyes before he placed a hand against the back of her head and tugged her close.

Blinking in surprise at his sudden movement, Rin fell against his chest with a faint squeak before she tried to pull away. His grip felt like iron against the small of her back as they snaked around her, and she glanced up uncertainly at him before he gently cupped her chin.

"You talk too much, do you know that?" he teased her softly before he bowed his head and kissed her. Rin's eyes widened in shock as she tried to pull away, but he wouldn't let her go. His hand kept her chin in place with far more strength than Rin could shake free from.

She angrily shoved at his chest to move him away, but he continued to ignore her attempts at freeing herself. His lips were pressed firmly against hers, but it didn't feel intimate like the kiss to her palm had felt. This kiss felt cold and dominating, as if he were doing it to simply prove a point to her. To show her who was the real "master" between them.

She again shoved at his chest, and when she still couldn't get free she bit into his lip. He let out a surprised grunt before he pulled away with a dark laugh.

"You're a feisty little one," he remarked with a wide grin, but Rin wasn't laughing. She glared hotly at him, and before she could stop herself she landed a swift punch on his cheek. His arms retracted from around her waist to cradle his injury as she hurriedly jumped to her feet.

"That was my first real kiss!" she angrily screamed at him as he turned to look back at her with a gleeful expression.

"Really? Are you sure it was your first?" he asked before his face reverted to Kohaku's and Rin blushed hotly before shaking her head angrily.

"Yes! And I didn't want you to be my first kiss either!" she practically growled before whirling on her heel and swiftly walking away from him to go tend to Shippo. But the kitsune didn't react to her approach, and didn't even bat an eye when she bent to pick him up.

"He's hypnotized," Jarius informed her from his previous post, and when Rin turned to look back at him the red mark that had been made by her fist had faded from his cheek as well. He quickly snapped his fingers and Rin felt Shippo suddenly squirm in her hold. She glanced back at the kitsune to see him looking up at her with a confused expression.

"What happened, Rin-chan?" he asked as Rin blushed slightly before she shook her head.

"Nothing," she simply replied, and the kistune surveyed her suspiciously before he gave a start and jumped out of her hold.

"Your hand!" he exclaimed worriedly, "is it still burned?" he asked when she gave him a quizzical look.

"Oh, no it's fine. See?" she replied as she presented her hand to him. He glanced at it closely before he furrowed his brows in confusion.

"But I burned you with my fox fire! How could it have healed so quickly?"

"I healed it," Jarius told him, and Rin jumped slightly at the sound of his voice so close to her ear. She glanced slightly to her right to see his face hovering above her shoulder.

"Really? That's great! Isn't it great, Rin-chan?" Shippo asked her excitedly as Rin pointedly looked away from the incubus.

"No, it's not," she muttered angrily as Shippo glanced back at her in surprise before he looked between the two worriedly. Rin retracted her hand before she turned and headed back to where they had decided to sleep for the night. Shippo hurried after her, but when Jarius started to hover over them Rin whirled on her heel and sent him her best glare.

"_You_ will sleep over there!" she practically hissed as she pointed to the far side of the open field. Jarius raised a brow at her, but when she didn't budge he rolled his eyes and did as she said.

"Is something wrong?" Shippo asked as he watched the incubus float over to his corner of exile, "are you still mad about the youkai he killed protecting us?"

"I – Yes, that's what I'm mad about," Rin hurriedly corrected before she laid out under the tree she had claimed as her sleeping post. Shippo walked over to cuddle next to her before he shut his eyes peacefully. Rin stayed awake, her gaze pointed at Jarius as she waited for the incubus to fall asleep so she could feel safe falling asleep as well.

Kirara returned a half hour later, her lax posture signifying that there was no present danger around their makeshift campsite to worry about. Jarius had still not gone to sleep. He even had the nerve to wave at her with a bright smile on his face. Rin glared back at him before she gave up and turned towards the tree. She huddled closer to the bark before her eyes slowly closed and she gave in to the slumber she surely needed.

* * *

Korial felt the freedom of flight overtake her as she spread her wings and let the wind glide her across the clouds. This was definitely what she needed at the moment, and she let out a faint shriek of pleasure in her true form as she fluttered her wings to remain airborne.

Her hasty retreat from the Western castle had not been an easy one. She had luckily evaded Norio after their little "episode," but hadn't been so lucky with Inukimi. The inuyoukai hadn't been the least bit pleased to find out that she needed to fly home for a short while.

Inukimi hadn't put up much of a real fight with her, but Korial knew that the inuyoukai had merely masked her true turmoil. She understood that her decision was vital to her lands as well as to the West, but she needed a little vacation to clear her head.

With the whirl of feelings for Norio that had recently surfaced, and had been made _evidently_ known to him, Korial couldn't find it in herself to stay. Perhaps having a talk with her father would set her straight, and he'd help her see what path she should take.

Mating with Sesshomaru would ensure peace between the territories, but would she be happy? She hadn't taken her feelings into account until she started thinking about Norio. The general had stirred her in such a way that she knew Sesshomaru never could.

Yes, the taiyoukai was attractive and a very smart choice, but she couldn't feign her disinterest in Norio either. Would she be happy if she mated with Sesshomaru, and had an affair with Norio on the side while her mate's back was turned? She knew in her heart that she wouldn't be. She would have to make a decision either way, and would rather choose the man she could love than try to juggle both.

Her thoughts continued down that path before her home slowly came into view, and she couldn't silence the happy chirps that came from her beak at the sight. The guards at the gate returned her chirps with gusto as they welcomed her back. Flying past them with welcoming calls, Korial made it to the entrance of the castle where she noted a fury of moving bodies making their way there.

Once she landed at the edge of the castle past the entrance doors, she quickly transformed back into her humanoid form. The subjects in the main hallway greeted her with smiles and applause as Korial smiled meekly in return.

"My beloved Korial has returned!" she heard her father bellow above the noise as her expression perked up at the familiar sound. She saw the large man make his way through the crowd before he gazed down at her happily.

"My dearest daughter, you have returned to us," he boasted lovingly before he took her into his embrace and squeezed her tightly against his much broader frame.

"Father, I am your _only_ daughter," she pointed out with a light laugh before she returned the embrace, "I have missed you," she whispered against his ear.

"As I have missed you," he murmured back before he let her go to survey her, "you look well, my dear! Has the travel to the West been beneficial for you?" he added loudly so the crowd around them could hear. Korial winced slightly before she let out an embarrassed giggle as she watched the others around them eye the two curiously.

Though she did love her father very much, she wasn't a fan of his constant desire to be the center of attention. Especially when she had something personal to say that were meant for his ears alone.

"Could we speak alone, father?" she asked quietly as the Lord of the North glanced down at her in slight surprise before he nodded.

"Of course, my child! We shall retire to my study, where you shall tell me all about your adventures in the Western lands!" he broadcasted proudly as Korial let out another nervous laugh when the crowd around them reluctantly, and disappointingly, dispersed.

When everyone had gone, Korial quickly grabbed her father's arm.

"Father, I will say this now before I lose the courage to speak," she stated suddenly and uncertainly. She feared what her father would think of her, or of what her actions had done to the future of their territory.

"But you said – "

"I wanted to get rid of the crowd, father," she interjected hurriedly, and her father's eyebrows rose in surprise before he nodded curtly.

"Then tell me what is on your mind," he coaxed her firmly as she let out a shaky breath.

"The reason I have returned is that - I think I'm in love," she murmured before a blush coated her cheeks prettily. It felt odd to be telling her father this, but she knew he needed to know to understand why she had returned.

"That's wonderful, child! It will make your marriage to Sesshomaru far more enjoyable!" he laughed loudly, "why would you fear telling me that?" he asked with another bemused laugh.

"Because it isn't Sesshomaru-sama that I am in love with," she replied, and if she had been in her true form she knew her feathers would have been fluttering against her sides in fear. Her father's eyes narrowed slightly at that, and Korial gulped when she saw the suspicious look that graced his sharp features.

"If not Sesshomaru, then who...?" he began before his voice trailed off, awaiting her explanation. Korial took a portion of her hair in her hand as she wrung it nervously.

"I – I think I am in love with the inuyoukai general who serves under him, but I'm not sure if it's love or infatuation. I didn't know how to proceed with him or Sesshomaru-sama, so I fled here," she murmured before she fearfully looked back at her father. He did not respond right away, in fact she questioned if he had gone into a state of shock.

"How did this happen?" her father asked suddenly, and Korial flinched at the harsh tone of his voice.

"I – I don't know! It just did, I mean I liked him when we first met, but I felt like I had no control over it, father! I went from liking him one moment to loving him the next! You have to believe me!" she insisted passionately as her father observed her sternly before she saw his auburn eyes soften slightly.

"Ah, well then you know it is true love then," he concluded, and Korial could only blink back in surprise at him.

"What do you mean?" she asked back as her father hunched over slightly and rested his hands on his hips for a moment, as if the fact of her loving a man had physically taken a lot out of him.

"Only true love happens without you knowing it will," he began, and continued when Korial was sure she only looked even more perplexed, "you have no control over true love, like you do over planned or rehearsed love. It is good to know that you have felt its power, it would confuse anyone," he assured her warmly.

"But, I don't know what to do," she stated as she stared at him pleadingly, "Inukimi-sama wants me to marry her son, not the General. And if I do choose the General, what will happen to the truce we had drawn up between our lands?" she asked worriedly.

Her father let out another deep gutted laugh before he gazed at her lovingly.

"My child! Do not stress over such things! You love who you love! Like I said before, you have no control over true love. If you truly feel this way, than the truce will have to be put off to a later date,"

"B – But father!" Korial exclaimed, utterly denying that it could really be that easy.

"I am your father, Korial," he said gruffly, shutting her up immediately, "and while I desire a truce between our lands, I will not demand it at the cost of my only daughter's happiness,"

"Father..." Korial murmured as tears burned at the back of her eyes. He smiled back at her before he pulled her in for another tight hug.

"Never fear judgement from me, Korial," he murmured into her ear, "I would never love you less for the decisions you make, either as my daughter or as the Lady of the North," he assured her before he let her go.

"Thank you," she whispered in return before she she bit her lower lip, "but I haven't told the General how I feel. He may not even feel the same for me. Is it worth the risk?"

"Love is always worth the risk," her father replied confidently before he crossed his arms over his broad chest, "besides, a man, youkai or human, rejecting my daughter's love? Impossible! And should he reject you, well then, I shall hunt him down and slay him myself!"

"I hardly doubt it would come to that," Korial laughed, but felt touched all the same that her father would feel so strongly.

"Is that all you've come to talk to me about?" her father asked curiously.

"All? You mean that isn't enough?" Korial asked back in surprise as her father let out a laugh.

"Ah, when it comes to ruling over the North, true love is the least of your problems," he remarked before he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "now, tell me about this inuyoukai general. Is he quite the gentleman? Does he shower you with gifts, as you rightfully deserve?"

"He doesn't shower me with material gifts, but he has proven his affections to me," Korial answered with a slight smile, "and he is quite the gentleman,"

"I like him already!" her father announced throughout the halls. Korial could only laugh, and couldn't mask how happy she felt about being home once again. She only hoped Sesshomaru had done as she had advised. If he could get as much approval for his human as she was getting for Norio, perhaps he could feel this overjoyed as well.

* * *

"Rin-chan?" Shippo questioned gently as he glanced up at Rin worriedly. The woman hadn't said anything to them all morning, and the incubus wasn't helping matters much.

"Leave her alone," the creature in question muttered as Shippo turned to glance back at him, only to shudder slightly when he saw the anger that had darkened his odd-colored eyes. Shippo wasn't necessarily afraid of him, but was more fearful of what his fury would do to Rin.

He had been in the middle of his fair share of arguments between Inuyasha and Kagome, and knew that their resentment could nearly destroy anything in their path should their anger escalate high enough. Shippo did _not_ want to relieve that experience with these two if he could help it.

Shippo knew that Rin was typically very calm and sweet, but the silent fury brewing in her eyes took him aback. She had been taking the youkai deaths from the day before very hard. He agreed that the incubus had taken things a bit far, but didn't think his actions deserved such aggression, least of all from one as accepting as Rin.

Rin kept walking determinately ahead, and refused to turn around as the two males continued to obediently follow her. Shippo felt his ears droop slightly as he feverishly tried to think of something to say that would alleviate the tension.

"You're going the wrong way," he heard the incubus sigh as he turned horrified eyes in his direction. That was definitely _not_ the right thing to say! Rin slowed down her pace before her hands clenched at her sides and she whirled around.

"I know where I'm going," she practically hissed, and Shippo tried to wave off their anger with a nervous waving gesture, but he was blatantly ignored.

"You obviously don't," Jarius corrected her while grinding his teeth, "unless you're planning on going to the Southern lands instead?" he added chillingly as Rin narrowed her eyes at him before she whirled back around without a word and began walking in the direction she had previously been going.

"Fine, don't listen to me," Jarius offered with a humorless laugh, "you can get yourself lost all you like, it doesn't matter to me," he snipped with a huff.

Shippo glanced uncertainly between the two before he hung his head in defeat. It did feel just like traveling with Inuyasha and Kagome again. Kirara walked next to him as she rubbed her head against his arm reassuringly. He glanced down at the tiny cat youkai before he smiled and patted her head affectionately. At least he had his best friend with him. She'd keep him sane.

The two began walking after Rin as the incubus angrily stalled all he could, floating slightly above the ground with his arms firmly crossed over his chest. While Shippo figured that Jarius was far older than himself, he couldn't help but find his stalling rather childish. He dared a smile at the creature before he whirled his head around and quickly caught up to Rin.

* * *

Rin felt her anger continue to boil as she stomped her feet forward. She didn't care what the incubus said to her, she would not break. Silently fuming over how he had gotten her to respond to him earlier, Rin angrily kept going. She had promised herself to refuse every chance she got to talk to him, and she meant to keep that promise. It infuriated her further that she had bent her rule slightly because he had almost gotten to her with his " you're lost" comment.

She knew that Shippo and Kirara were oblivious to what the incubus had done to her the night before. Shippo had been under hypnosis and Kirara had been out on a search for possible dangers around their campsite. They still believed that she was angry about the three youkai deaths at Jarius' hands.

She still was upset over that - to a point, but Jarius' more recent act had infuriated her even further. She had never felt this frazzled before! Her frustrations only added more fire to the flames as she tried her hardest to keep her face neutral. What she would give to have Sesshomaru's fine tuned abilities to hide emotions from everyone's view!

She glared pointedly at the ground as she walked, hoping that Jarius had been lying about going the wrong way. She prayed he had done it merely to push her buttons while trying to get her to say something else to him. She had traveled with Sesshomaru from Inuyasha's village back to his castle multiple times. Surely she could find it on her own too.

She saw Shippo and Kirara catch up to her side out of the corner of her eye, and she let out a breath of relief. At least they had decided to follow her. Having them around was much better than having to deal with the incubus alone.

Rin smiled down at them as Shippo smiled back and Kirara let out a happy mew. She was about to tell them how thankful she was at having them around when a sudden gust of wind took her by surprise.

Rin stopped to look in front of them apprehensively before her eyes widened at the figure standing there.

Amongst the scattered leaves stood a tall woman with long, fiery red hair. Her yellow eyes glowed against her darkly tanned skin as she surveyed Rin with a red painted, predatory smirk. A black sash-like kimono with a dark ribbon tied at the side of her neck hugged her hourglass figure as she almost seemed to float slightly above the ground.

"Hello, Rin," she murmured seductively before she slowly began to near her. Rin blinked in surprise, how did this woman know who she was?

"It seems you've traveled further than I expected," she continued before she stopped when they were at an arms length distance away from each other. The woman's yellow eyes narrowed slightly as her smile softened.

"Why do you look so surprised, Rin? Are you not happy to see me?" she asked as Rin searched her face, trying to place the woman. But she was sure that she had never seen her before.

"You must be mistaken," Rin replied shyly as a blush coated her cheeks, "I've never seen you before," she added with a nervous giggle. The woman's eyes widened slightly before her expression cooled.

"Surely you recognize your lord?" she asked as Rin's eyebrows rose.

"You are not my lord," she answered quickly before the woman's eyes again widened and she hurriedly jumped away from her.

"I – Impossible!" she shrieked as she feverishly glared at Rin, "how could you see past my disguise?" she asked when she realized that Rin could see her for what she really was.

"A – Are you an incubus?" Rin asked back as she felt the sense of de ja vu overtake her suddenly. This woman was reacting in the same way Jarius had when she had seen through his disguise, but he had at least produced a very similar silhouette of Sesshomaru. This woman hadn't even bothered to change. Or had she?

"Hah!" the woman laughed bitterly before she straightened, "hardly, my dear. If you must know, I am a succubus, the female version of an incubus. But it doesn't really matter, I'll kill you before you lay claim on my heart," she added hotly before she brought her hands near her mouth.

Rin stood frozen as the woman gently blew against her palms and a string of fire appeared and twirled around her hands freely. Without wasting another second the woman threw her arms out, aiming her palms in Rin's direction as the swirling flames shot out towards her.

Rin let out a faint cry of surprise as she feverishly tried to call on Jarius' power, but it wouldn't come. She tried to clear her mind like before, but the fire was coming too fast. She didn't have enough time!

Her throat closed as she fearfully inhaled and braced herself for the fire. She watched as the flames charged towards her, and brought her arms up to protect her face. She waited for a few seconds, and when she didn't feel the fire's smoldering caress she lowered her arms to see them shooting out all around her. Some type of barrier had been created and put up around her form.

Rin glanced around as she watched the fire travel over her head and continue to flow behind her. She didn't even feel its hot temperature as it passed her body. _Who could have made this?_ Rin wondered, and gave a start when she got her answer a second later in the form of a _very_ agitated incubus.

"Are you some kind of danger _magnet_?" Jarius seethed as he glanced over his shoulder at her, his taller form blocking her from the succubus' view. When the fire died out the woman let out a faint gasp of surprise before her smile returned.

"Jarius, darling," she purred before letting her palms fall to her sides, "what are you doing here? I hope it isn't to eat my heart," she added with a sultry pout as Rin glanced up at Jarius who had turned his head back around to glare at the succubus.

A wide grin suddenly spread across his lips as his eyes widened before he replied,

"While that does sound like something I'd enjoy," he began before he brought his hand up, engulfing the woman in purple light, "I don't have the luxury of fighting full throttle with you today," he added as he sent her reeling back.

Her yellow eyes widened at his attack before she broke through his control and floated above the two with a grin of her own.

"Are you protecting that human girl, Jarius?" she asked with a laugh, "has she stolen you're heart?" she added teasingly, and flew to safety when he raised his hand once more. She brought her hands back up to her lips as she sent another trail of flames towards them. Jarius easily blocked her attack before Rin watched in awe as he suddenly took control of the fire and sent it barreling back to its master.

"She has!" the succubus exclaimed giddily as she kept flying slightly out of his attack's reach, "how does it feel, Jarius? How does it feel to be a human's _slave_?"

"Quiet," he hissed back as his power finally grabbed hold of her once more, her body once again highlighted by his purple light. He forced her arms to her sides as he squeezed her form with the balling of his fist. She shut one eye painfully, but was able to let out a choked, dark laugh.

"Face it, Jarius. You're weak, just like you were before," she baited as Jarius let out an angry hiss before he sent her flying. Her form dissolved into smoke right as she was about to hit the ground before she suddenly reappeared in front of him.

The succubus violently grabbed Jarius' jaw as she forced him to look at her. A pretty smile graced her alien features as she surveyed him.

"I was a little taken aback that your human could see through my disguise, but it makes sense now. Your heart protects her from any other incubus or succubus' illusions. Having her hold onto your heart also protects you from _me_," she stated with a coy grin, and closed the distance between them as their lips locked.

Rin blinked in surprise as a blush coated her cheeks before her face paled when she saw Jarius start to wither against her. His face was contorted with anguish rather than passion, and Rin panicked before she felt her hands rising up on their own.

She glanced down in surprise at her subconscious action before she cleared her mind and followed her body's movements. She felt the warm sensation from the time before return as she briefly shut her eyes.

"Sesshomaru-sama," she murmured absentmindedly before her eyes shot open, the purple light engulfing them as she presented her palm to the succubus and easily tore her away from Jarius. The purple light held her taunt as the succubus struggled against her hold, but Rin refused to let her go.

"Leave, succubus," Rin ordered in a voice far stronger than she thought she could ever muster, "and if you return, I will not hesitate to – " her voice suddenly cut short when she realized what she was about to say, and her eyes cleared as she blinked before letting out a faint cry of surprise when her powers vanished. The succubus was set free, but she remained in the air as she let out another dark laugh.

"Don't fret, little human," she teased with a toothy grin, "I will leave you alone for now. But I _will_ be back for Jarius' heart, make no mistake of _that_!" she added threateningly before she dissipated into the air as quickly as she had come.

Rin stared at the place where the unnamed succubus had once been before she gave a start when she heard Jarius collapse beside her. His body had reverted to a form that seemed torn between human and vapor as he feverishly faded in and out of reality.

"Jarius!" Rin cried out worriedly, her previous grudge against him easily forgotten as she surveyed her convulsing comrade. He was shuddering against the ground as he fought to keep his form stable, but Rin could see the pain that it was causing him. He was losing the fight, and no matter how angry Rin was at him, she couldn't stomach the thought of him dieing.

Rin gingerly placed her hand atop his chest as she wrapped her arm around the back of his head to give him as much comfort and support as she could. His breathing strained as he turned slightly towards her, his orange eyes barely visible beneath his black bangs.

"Place your hand...here," he got out between hefty breathes as he placed a rapidly dissolving hand atop his chest, where his heart had once been. Rin did as he said, and noted how the diamond on her palm began to tingle slightly as her hand moved up his chest to rest where he had indicated.

Rin's eyes burned when she realized how her hand felt like it was resting atop air rather than flesh as she frantically searched his face for any signs of healing. Her palm continued to tingle as she held it there, and it took a little over five minutes before Rin saw his body begin to stick to its solid form.

Her own body relaxed as she witnessed his complexion returning and his breathing became less labored as he began to lay comfortably against her. It wasn't until he had gone completely quiet that Rin removed her hand from his chest. She didn't push him away from her though, and he didn't fight to immediately get up either.

"Who was that?" she murmured softly, not wanting her voice to startle him. He didn't answer her for a time, merely let his head rest against her arm. When he still had not answered her, Rin started to question whether he was still conscious or not.

Sneaking a peek at his face she gave a start when she realized his eyes were still open. Those orange depths openly stared into the sky as he seemed to be thinking over what had just occurred.

"It doesn't matter," he stated after a time, his eyes still trained above her as Rin continued to watch him with the slight worry of her brow. She couldn't be sure how long they had laid there like that, but Rin couldn't bring herself to pull away from him. She felt bonded to him in a way that she hadn't before, and suddenly she found herself wishing that he wouldn't move away. But all good things must come to an end.

Without a word Jarius sat up and Rin let her arm fall to her side as she continued to watch him warily. What if he collapsed again?

"I'm fine," he assured her flatly, reading her thoughts as he turned his head away from her and glanced the other way. Rin looked at him with saddened eyes as she tried to piece together why he was suddenly so shut off from her.

She knew her thoughts must have been loud, but he didn't comment on them. He wouldn't even look at her. She didn't understand why his attention meant so much to her all of the sudden, but she couldn't hold back her fear that he might resent her.

The succubus that had attacked them had made it clear that _she_ was his weakness. That, because of her, he was suddenly powerless. She lowered her eyes at that, finding the feeling of being unwanted so excruciating that her eyelids fluttered rapidly to keep the burning tears underneath them from falling.

"Stop thinking like that," she heard Jarius murmur under his breath as her eyes shot up to glance at the back of his head in surprise.

"You aren't...a weakness," he told her softly, "if it wasn't for you...I don't know what would have happened to me back there,"

"But, what she said about you – !"

"– Was her way of getting to me," Jarius interrupted her firmly, "and it worked," he added solemnly.

"But what if she's right? What if I _am_ your weakness, and I get you killed?" Rin asked worriedly as she turned away from him, "I could never live with myself if that happened," she added quietly as her eyelids lowered over her eyes.

She heard the rustling of Jarius' movements in the grass before she felt a light touch against the side of her forehead. Her eyes widened slightly when she realized that the light caress had come from his lips. When he pulled away she turned to gaze up at him in surprise. He gave her a soft smirk before he spoke,

"I'm an entity, remember? I can't "die" as your kind can," he reminded her, "so you don't need to worry yourself about me, got it?"

Rin could only nod her head before she smiled softly back in return.

* * *

Sesshomaru had neared Rin's campsite by sundown, and was surprised at how far she and her traveling companions had gotten from Inuyasha's village.

Had he not come by then, he was sure Rin would have made it to his castle the next afternoon. He paused in his approach when he caught the scent of the kitsune and cat youkai surrounding Rin's. Though he wasn't threatened in the slightest by their auras, he found himself stalling amongst the shadows of the trees.

Why had Rin been so vigilant about traveling to the castle? Hadn't she known that it was in her place to wait for his return? She had waited for him for the majority of her mortal life without voicing the slightest complaint, so why now had she felt it necessary to break that habit?

He debated on simply returning to his castle, and waiting for Rin there, but he had gone to all the trouble of tracking her. He would not allow her to wait any longer for him. Her action alone spoke volumes of how she felt about waiting.

He made his aura known to her comrades well before he came into their line of vision. He heard the cat youkai's hiss of warning, but he did not let it slow down his pace. When he came into the clearing he noted that Rin's back was to him, but he knew that the sounds of her distressed companions would signal her attention.

Her scent filled his nose as he took it in hungrily, finding that its soothing attributes had an immediate affect on him. His body physically relaxed as he neared the trio. He was about to call out her name when the presence of another caught his attention.

It was faint at first, but as it came down on him from above he hurriedly unsheathed Bakusaiga before patiently awaiting the source of the aura to reveal itself. It did not leave him waiting for long, for in the next moment he caught sight of movement out of his peripheral vision.

His golden eyes darted in the direction where he had seen the motion before he sent a wave of Baksuaiga's power towards it. He waited to hear the cries of pain or surprise come from whomever had thought sneaking up on him was possible, but paused when all he heard was silence.

He watched as his attack died down, and his eyes narrowed slightly when he spotted a figure standing unscathed a few yards away. He had been able to put up some type of barrier to reflect his sword's attack.

_Impossible_, he thought as he surveyed the creature. It's aura resembled nothing that he had come into contact with before, and his curiosity got the best of him as he lowered his weapon to study him further. He seemed to be around Sesshomaru's height, but nothing else about him looked extraordinarily significant.

His eyes resembled a youkai's more than a human's, but all his other physical traits looked human. The man smirked at him confidentially before he slowly lowered his outstretched hand.

"Sesshomaru-sama, in the flesh," he greeted coyly before his smirk widened to a grin, "what a pleasure," he practically purred before his eyes began to glow with a light purple hue.

* * *

_A/N: duh, duh, DUH! Mwahahaha, so I know this ending is particularly evil of me. But this chapter got really long, and I needed to come to a really exciting / good stopping point. So, Sesshomaru and Rin were reunited somewhat, more to come next time! Thanks so much for reading! =D _


	16. Sesshomaru and Rin reunite

_A/N: So, I apologize for the lateness in posting this next chapter! I know you all were very angry after I left you all hanging, so here's the next installment! Thanks, as always, for reading and reviewing! You guys make writing that much more fun and fulfilling for me! T^T so humbled to have all of your support! _

* * *

"Sesshomaru-sama, in the flesh," Jarius smiled before it widened to a grin, "what a pleasure,"

Rin darted her eyes in the direction of Jarius' voice before her eyes widened when she recognized her lord's form. His back was to her, but she'd know him anywhere. He _had_ come for her.

Her eyes watered at how utterly grateful she was before they hardened when she noted how the two men were standing. She had seem her lord fight on many occasions, and could easily recognize his challenging stance. Not to mention the eagerness she saw in Jarius' eyes as he surveyed the taiyoukai.

Rin's eyes widened further when she saw Jarius' eyes begin to glow under a veil of light purple, already predicting what he had planned to do. She frantically stood up and jumped over her two worried comrades to make her way to the ones about to fight. She knew a fight between the two would only have one possible ending: death.

Rin stopped in her tracks when she saw her lord's body suddenly light up with a purple highlight as she worried her lip. Would Jarius' telekinesis powers be able to overpower him?

Her doubts were soon silenced when Sesshomaru easily broke through his hold, effectively shattering the light apart with the slight clench of his fists.

"Interesting," she heard Jarius murmur with pleasure before he shut his eyes briefly, and lowered his arm.

Rin felt her shoulders relax before she stiffened once again at the sight of her lord walking over to the incubus with Bakusaiga still taunt in his grasp. She knew never to question her lord, or got involved in one of his battles, but she couldn't idly sit back and watch the incubus get killed either.

Jarius may have been able to evade death from Inuyasha and her other comrades, but she knew her lord was far stronger. He had never failed in killing a seemingly invincible foe. If he didn't understand how to kill them, then he'd _find_ a way. In the end, she knew Jarius wouldn't stand a chance if he didn't surrender now.

Rin opened her mouth to call out to them, but before she could voice a word Sesshomaru sent Jarius another wave of Bakusaiga's power. Rin watched in dismay as it hit Jarius head on, but when the light from Sesshomaru's sword disappeared, Jarius stood unscathed once again. He also looked just as content as he had before.

"Do you really think that sword of yours can harm me?" Jarius baited with a curt laugh, "you'll only tire yourself out before you land a single blow,"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes slightly at the incubus, but did not grace him with a response. Rin held her marked hand to her chest as she feverishly tried to think of something to say to stop them. Surely she could reason with Jarius to stop this foolish fighting.

If she waited too long she was positive that the fighting would not cease no matter what she said. She knew how powerful her lord was, and how easily he could become almost obsessed with overcoming his opponent. There would be no turning back until that opponent fled, or died.

Rin brought up her hands as she tried to clear her mind. If she could harness Jarius' power, she could try to distract the taiyoukai and incubus. Perhaps if she directed their attention to her, they would forget about their desire to fight each other.

She tried to focus on the nearby tree and shut her eyes before she visualized it in her mind. She imagined it uprooting from the ground, and being dropped in between the two men. Sure enough she heard the loud thud of a fallen tree a second later.

She snapped her eyes open to see that the large oak tree she had envisioned sat in between the pair, and she noted that Sesshomaru had straightened from his fighting stance. She could not see Jarius from the angle she was at, but she assumed that he had relaxed as well.

"Please stop this!" Rin cried out, and bit her lip slightly when Sesshomaru turned to glance back at her. Her eyes watered once again at the familiar sight of him, and she desperately wanted to approach him. It was out of her place to do so, but she feverishly wanted to embrace him as well.

"Don't interfere," Sesshomaru commanded, effectively crushing Rin's inner fantasies before she shook her head at him.

"I can't do that, Sesshomaru-sama," she answered surely before she shut her eyes painfully. She did not want to disobey her lord, but she didn't want to give him permission to kill Jarius either. Her eyes opened slightly when she felt a cool breeze whip past her from behind, and knew that it had to be Jarius reappearing at her side.

"Master," he greeted her softly before he lowered his lids as he pressed his lips next to her ear, "he cannot kill me. I've already told you not to worry," he assured her as his arm snaked itself around her waist before Rin feverishly pushed him away with a blush. But the damage had already been done.

Rin looked back at her lord worriedly, only to note the darkened coloring of his eyes that almost matched the deep red of his Western crest. He had seen their close proximity the moment before, and had misinterpreted what had transpired between them.

"Sessh – "

"Enough," he finished for her darkly as he held Bakusaiga in front of his person menacingly, "move out of the way Rin," he commanded.

"My lord, please – " she begged, but noted that his dark look did not change. Her eyes saddened before she stepped forward and blocked Jarius from him with her body. Sesshomaru's red youkai eyes narrowed slightly at her, but Rin merely lifted her chin in response.

"If you will not move, then I shall merely go around you," Sesshomaru informed her flatly as Rin's eyes widened before her lids fell and she slightly hung her head.

"Sesshomaru-sama, please, I beg you," she murmured shakily, "Jarius is my companion, nothing more! I can't let you kill him on false pretenses, my lord,"

Rin watched him pleadingly for a moment before she blinked in surprise as Sesshomaru lowered his weapon. His irises returned to their golden hue before he sheathed Bakusaiga without a word.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama," Rin breathed in relief before she hurried to his side, "I have missed you, my lord," she added when she made it to him. She wanted to wrap her arms around him and hold him close to her, but knew that it wasn't her place to do something so intimate.

He glanced down at her, and Rin was sure he was about to say something back, but they were interrupted by Jarius' sudden appearance. She noted Sesshomaru's narrowed eyes dart in his direction, and Rin glanced back at the incubus in surprise.

"We are no longer alone, master," he reported to her softly before he snaked a glare in Sesshomaru's direction, "it seems our ruckus has attracted the attention of some nearby youkai,"

Rin noted Sesshomaru lift his head slightly, testing the air, before he lowered it once more to gaze at the incubus with a slight frown.

"These youkai are not powerful enough to be deemed dangerous," he replied as the incubus narrowed his orange eyes at him. Rin felt the tension reappear between the men as she glanced between them worriedly.

"Master, we must either flee or fight," Jarius stated as he returned his gaze to Rin while blatantly ignoring the taiyoukai's remark, "the choice is yours,"

"Are you truly that weak, creature, that you would fear the approach of such feeble opponents?" Sesshomaru asked, his tone icy cold. Jarius glanced away for a moment with a smirk before he glanced back at the youkai lord.

"I am not _weak_, youkai," he nearly spat back, "but I will not risk Rin's safety every time danger approaches to prove it,"

"Spoken like a true coward," Sesshomaru replied with a soft smile that was far more frightening than any one of his darkened expressions. Jarius surveyed the taiyoukai uncertainly for the first time, but his caution only lasted a moment, for in the next his eyes narrowed dangerously.

Rin's eyes grew to the size of saucers as she watched their tempers begin to rise. Things were getting out of hand, and she'd quickly lose control again if she didn't keep the two civil with one another.

"Neither of you need to prove anything!" Rin assured them both, but let out a light sigh when neither looked back at her. She was about to try again when she saw them tense before their gazes simultaneously darted to something behind her.

Rin froze at their serious stares before she collected enough courage to slowly turn around. A collection of youkai seemed to have suddenly materialize out of the trees right before her eyes. Rin quickly raised her arms to try and call on Jarius' power, but she wasn't quite quick enough.

The group of youkai were suddenly swallowed up by Bakusaiga's power and the remaining were highlighted with a purple light before they were thrown aside. Rin watched with a slight twitch of her gaping mouth as the youkai that had once been stampeded towards her disappeared as quickly as they had come.

"An utter waste of my time," Sesshomaru scoffed lightly.

"They didn't put up much of a fight," Jarius observed.

Rin glanced back around at them with a nervous smile before she spotted more youkai behind the two men. Instead of voicing her fear, she quickly raised her hands and caught the youkai in her mind's grasp. She then quickly sent the youkai flying back into the trees behind them before the men registered their presence.

Her eyes blinked out of their purple hue once she was sure the youkai were no longer a threat before she gave the vaguely surprised men a brilliant smile. Her prideful moment was short lived though, for in the next she noted the two men once again begin to scout the area apprehensively.

"More youkai?" Rin dared to ask. Jarius simply nodded before his head swerved to the right and he lifted his hand to stop the the youkai who had made a dash for Sesshomaru. The attack had been so fast that Rin hadn't been able to catch it with her human eyes, but noted the rather agitated expression on her lord's face afterward.

"I was waiting for his approach," the taiyoukai informed him firmly as the incubus dared a smile.

"Whatever," he replied smartly, "a simple thank you would have sufficed,"

Sesshomaru's eyes darkened to their reddened state once more as the incubus hurriedly turned into his smokey form to evade the inuyoukai's poisonous claws. The dark cloud quickly shifted around Sesshomaru before sliding over to another youkai that had tried to take advantage of their quarreling with an attack of his own. Jarius' smokey form slid over him to quickly suck out his life energy before the lizard youkai sluggishly slumped to the ground with a heavy breath.

"Lord of the West!" a deep voice suddenly cried out from the trees, "I merely wish to speak with you. Let us cease this unnecessary fighting,"

Sesshomaru lowered his claws at the sound, and Jarius returned to his solid form a few yards away from the inuyoukai. Rin watched with interest and fear as a hefty dragon youkai stepped out from the trees, with lizard youkai guards gathered around him.

"Hazerus," Sesshomaru greeted stoically as the dragon bowed its scaly head to him in return.

"Sesshomaru-sama," he greeted respectively before his blue eyes that were surrounded by dark green scales surveyed the inuyoukai, "I hope I've found you in good spirits," he added politely.

"Why have youkai under your control attacked us?" Sesshomaru asked with narrowed eyes, not bothering to perform pleasantries with the other youkai lord. The dragon's eyes narrowed slightly at his tone, but he did not falter for long.

"My men tend to be a bit _overzealous_ at times," he answered smoothly, "perhaps it's in their bloodlines," he added menacingly before Rin let out a scream when she felt large scaly hands suddenly grab for her waist while another covered her face from view.

She struggled unsuccessfully against the lizard youkai' large claws, and shuddered slightly when she felt them begin to tear at her kimono. If she continued to struggle in such a way, she was sure their claws would easily cut through the rest of her kimono layers and eventually through her flesh.

"Forgive their aggression, Sesshomaru-sama," she heard the dragon youkai state from behind the large palms of the youkai containing her, "but my men haven't seen very many women on our long journey here. Not only that, but they have hardly seen one as beautiful as your ward," he continued in a silky voice and Rin struggled once again, but let out a pained cry when she felt their claws cut through the rest of her kimono and draw a line of fresh blood along the outer curve of her hip.

The sounds of clashing metals was all Rin could hear in response as she paused in her struggling. Rin then began to focus her mind, finding the courage to stand perfectly still in the grasp of the youkai. She felt the sensation of Jarius' power appear within her before she visualized the two youkai letting her go and flying far off from where she stood.

Suddenly her vision was returned to her and she squinted as she felt the weight of the their large palms lift from her form. She heard their cries of surprise before they flew past her to land at their lord's feet. The dragon turned from fighting off Sesshomaru to his disheveled guards, and then to her. She couldn't describe the look on his face in any other way but contorted fury.

"What are you?" he hissed before he began to vastly approach her with his large hands held out menacingly. Rin felt fear suddenly overtake her as her grasp on Jarius' power quickly disappeared and she was left defenseless.

Sesshomaru quickly appeared before the dragon youkai with Bakusaiga drawn. The dragon paused his movements at the sight of the weapon before he bared his fangs at the taiyoukai.

"You dare offend my good graces by protecting this creature?" he asked in outrage, "she is your ward, is she not? Punish her for her unnecessary aggression against my guards!" he commanded hotly.

"It was your guards who initiated her aggression," Sesshomaru replied levelly, "they should be the ones punished, not her," he added. The dragon glared back at the taiyoukai before he brought his claws up to eye level.

"It does not matter if you are the Lord of the West or not. I will not allow for such disobedience coming from one that I considered an ally," the dragon stated angrily before he made a swipe for Sesshomaru with his massive claws. The taiyoukai brought Bakusaiga's blade up to block the attack before he easily pushed the dragon's arm away with the flick of his wrist.

"Do you really wish to wage war against the Western territory?" Sesshomaru asked coolly, his body language showing no hints of fatigue as the dragon continued to beat its sharp claws against Bakusaiga's blade.

"A war is unnecessary," the dragon replied as he paused in his advance, "I will simply kill you here and now. With no heir to the throne, I will rule the East _and_ Western territories," he added before he made another swipe at him, but Sesshomaru was ready for it.

He ran his blade horizontally against the dragon's claws before he flipped the sword's blade and made a clean cut of his fingers. The dragon youkai let out a shriek of pain before he pulled back and surveyed the taiyoukai apprehensively. The cut limbs instantly regenerated on the dragon's claw, but he did not immediately attack.

"You are holding back," the dragon observed before his opened his jaw as fire began to form there, "we shall see how calm you are after this!" he hissed as the flames forming at the back of his mouth suddenly sprouted forward.

"Rin, watch out!" she heard Jarius yell suddenly before the incubus appeared before her, and hurriedly shielded her with his body. His arms wrapped around her form as he roughly pulled her against his front. One arm circled around her waist while his other hand pressed against the back of her head as he held her to him as tightly as he could.

Rin felt the heat of the fire brush past her face as they rounded around Jarius' form. She didn't know why he had used his body instead of his powers, but she rested her marked palm against his chest nonetheless. She figured that having his heart near his chest would fill him with healing power, even as he burned from the flames.

When the spiral of flames finally ceased, Jarius pulled away slightly to observe her.

"You're alright," he noted with a small smile before he slouched forward and pressed all of his weight against her smaller form. Rin blinked in surprise as she rested her palms against his chest to keep him upright. She felt her palm begin to tingle as he rigorously recalled energy from it.

Rin glanced around his shoulder to see with a gasp that his entire back had been burned through. Exposed muscle and torched skin were all that remained.

"You're hurt!" she exclaimed, but worried her lip when she saw that his eyes were closed and he didn't respond to her voice. Despite the pain that Rin could only assume was eating the incubus alive, she noted the rather odd peaceful smile that was plastered on his face.

"Jarius..?" she murmured uncertainly as she stared from her palm on his chest to his face, but he again showed no signs that he had heard her. Her palm still tingled, which Rin could only hope meant that he was still alive and healing, albeit slowly.

"Rin-chan!" Shippo's voice cried out as the girl whirled her head around to spot the kitsune atop a fully transformed Kirara, "hurry atop Kirara's back!" the kitsune added hurriedly when the cat youkai landed next to her.

"Take Jarius first," Rin insisted as Shippo pulled on the side of the incubus' intact shoulders while Rin gingerly pushed him up atop Kirara's back. She then hopped on top of the cat youkai before she glanced around in Sesshomaru's direction. He was still fending off the dragon youkai, though she noted how his eyes had returned to their darkened state once again.

"We'll still be around," Shippo assured her as he rested a small hand against her arm. Rin smiled down at him before nodding slowly. Kirara let out a faint growl before she took to the sky and hovered above the battlefield at the safe distance.

Rin turned back around to Jarius, only to see that the skin on his back had regenerated. Apprehensively, she and Shippo tuned the incubus around on his back so that Rin could place her marked palm atop his chest once more.

Rin kept her hand on Jarius as she continued the healing process, but kept her eyes on her lord as he let out another wave of Bakusaiga's power on the other youkai. She saw many of the guards fall to his sword's power, but the dragon still remained standing.

Sesshomaru continued to send wave after wave of Bakusaiga's immense power, but the dragon simply wouldn't go down.

Rin clutched at her heart with her free hand as she stared at her lord worriedly. While she had faith in him, she couldn't help but fear for him as well. The dragon seemed far more powerful than the others, and when she saw how Sesshomaru had begun to transform, her fear escalated.

Sesshomaru only transformed when he was facing a particularly powerful opponent, and Rin's chest tightened when she saw Sesshomaru send the dragon flying with a shove from his elongated claws. With his transformation quickly escalating, could that mean that this opponent was far stronger than he had previously presumed him to be?

The dragon youkai braced his fall by digging his claws into the ground before he stood once more.

"This is a waste of time, Sesshomaru-sama," the dragon seethed as he approached him again, "a battle such as ours should be held in a much more eloquent location than in the middle of a forest,"

"You have trespassed into my territory, threatened my ward, my authority, and my person. You will not escape alive," Sesshomaru threatened in a deep growl, his silky voice already altered by his rapidly continued transformation.

"You will have your chance to kill me," the dragon smiled with a reptilian grin, "I shall call upon you for a continuation of our little fight, Sesshomaru-sama. It will be then that we shall see who the true ruler of both territories _should_ be,"

"You cannot run from me," Sesshomaru seethed before he made a dash for the dragon's throat, but he was already gone. Rin saw him flee Eastward with his guards through the trees, back in the direction of their homeland.

She brought up her free hand as she tried to focus on the group as best she could, but her mind could not harness Jarius' power to their bodies no matter how hard she concentrated. She was able to slow down their pace with flung trees and wind swept leaves put in their paths, but she could not get a hold of them. They were simply too out of her reach.

Rin watched them leave with a slight grimace before she gave a start when she felt Jarius move under her hand. She gazed down at the incubus to see him slowly opening his eyes as he tried to rise from his position atop Kirara.

"'You're alright,'" Rin quoted, and smiled when his expression brightened slightly at her words. She helped him up before he sat upright atop the cat youkai's back.

"You didn't use your powers back there," Rin reminded him solemnly, "why? Why would you risk your life like that?"

"I already told you that I – "

" – can't die, I remember," Rin interjected impatiently before she continued, "that doesn't explain why you would shield me with your body instead of your power shield,"

Jarius watched her for a moment, searching her eyes, before he glanced away with the slight clenching of his jaw.

"Your lord is searching for you," he simply replied to dodge her question before Rin turned back around to see that her lord was indeed calmly searching around the area for something.

"Kirara, take us back down," Rin ushered her as the cat youkai easily complied. She landed them a few yards away from the taiyoukai before Rin jumped off of her back to hurry over to her lord's side. He turned at the sound of her approach before facing her when she was within reaching distance. They stared at one another in silence before Rin began to fidget under his unwavering gaze.

"I tried to stop them, Sesshomaru-sama," Rin informed him urgently as she stepped towards him, "but they were too quick for me. I'm sorry, I failed you," she added solemnly before looking down at the ground uncertainly.

He looked down at her for a moment in silence before his hand came up to gently cup her chin with long, delicate fingers. He slowly turned her face towards him as they locked eyes. He then moved her head slightly left, and then right, as he quietly surveyed her for any wounds. Or perhaps he was merely observing her features.

"I will need to buy you another kimono," he noted as his hand fell to his side, and Rin blushed slightly when she remembered that she had been traveling in the kimono that he had recently bought for her back in Inuyasha's village. She was sure it looked dirty and completely unacceptable in comparison to Sesshomaru's high standards of royal attire.

"Forgive me, Sesshomaru-sama," she murmured softly, "I would have worn another if I had had the option," she assured him.

"It is nothing," he replied levelly, "you have many more in your room. You will simply wear one of those until I buy another,"

"You mean – I can come back to the castle?" Rin asked in delighted disbelief.

"Of course," he answered and Rin let out another squeal of delight before she wrapped her arms around him. It wasn't until her nose was pressed against the soft fur of his mokomoko that she realized what she had done. Hurriedly letting go, she took a few hasty steps back before a blush heated her cheeks.

"I – I'm terribly sorry, my lord! I don't know what came over me!" she stammered worriedly, waiting for him to punish her for her action that had obviously overstepped her bounds as his ward.

She presumed that she had done such an impulsive act simply because she had missed him so terribly. Her excitement of being allowed to return with him had just been enough to push her well mannered etiquette over the edge.

"Silence," he commanded softly in return before he opened his arms slightly for her, his only indication for her to come closer. She blinked in surprise before she slowly approached him once more, and let out a faint gasp when his arms closed around her and he gently pulled her up against his taller form.

Sesshomaru bent his head to nuzzle his way into the space in between her jaw and shoulder. Her face heated at the spontaneous and intimate display, but she didn't pull away. He rested his nose against the nape of her neck as he slowly inhaled her scent. Rin relaxed against his broader frame before she gingerly brought her arms around to rest them against his back.

His muscles rippled against her small palms as she let out a light breath. He was nothing but muscle. She couldn't help running her fingers along his upper back, silently reveling in the fact that she was allowed to _touch_ him in such a way.

One of his claws came up to slowly comb through the ends of her hair as he gently tugged her head back, allowing him better access to her neck. She lifted her chin without a complaint, and shivered in silent bliss as she allowed him to explore such a vulnerable part of her body. Her submission to his demands was, in turn, her ultimate display of trust in him.

They stayed like that for what felt like hours, but what Rin knew had to have been only minutes. He pulled away from her slowly, his hold around her waist still trapping her body against his.

"My lord?" Rin asked worriedly as he lifted his head to gaze down at her.

"You will return to the castle with me," he stated, and Rin smiled before she nodded.

"Of course, Sesshomaru-sama," she replied confidently, "will we be traveling together soon after that?" she asked curiously.

"No, I have responsibilities to my lands. I must remain at the castle and produce an heir," Sesshomaru answered, and Rin glanced up at him in surprise. Did he still have plans to mate with the youkai that his mother had picked for him? If that were true, what place in the castle would she have?

"I'm sorry, my lord, but I do not understand," Rin murmured with a soft flutter of her eyelashes, "if you are to take a youkai mate, then where will my place be in the castle?" she asked as she searched the taiyoukai's inexpressive eyes.

"As my ward, as you have always been," he replied flatly, "I have noted how your presence soothes me, and I desire for that calmness to remain with me for as long as your mortal life will allow,"

Rin stared at Sesshomaru in utter disbelief. He wanted her simply because she soothed him in some way? There were no feelings for her besides that in him? Tears burned at the edges of her eyes, but she refused to shed them.

"Yes, of course, my lord," she replied shakily as she took in a hasty breath, "how foolish of me to think otherwise," she added before she lowered her eyes.

Rin knew that going with him now, watching him marry another, raise youkai children, and love another would utterly destroy her. But she could not deny her lord's request. No matter what he asked, she would do as he said. Should he ask something of her that would surely break her, she would take on the task with a nod and a smile.

"Shall we head out in the morning?" Rin asked, her voice still wavering, but she was able to pull a smile.

"Yes," Sesshomaru answered before he let go of her waist, "get some rest," he added quietly, and Rin nodded before turning her head away from him.

She was about to walk away when Sesshomaru brought up one claw to idly run through a strand of hair that rested against her left cheek. Rin paused at his movement before she glanced back at the taiyoukai curiously.

"It is good to see you, Rin," he informed her before he let his hand fall to his side. Rin lowered her gaze once more before she nodded and turned around. Somehow, his last words had hurt more than finding out that he still had plans to mate with another.

Rin shut her eyes painfully before she lightly shook her head, refusing to let herself cry. Sesshomaru would only try to figure out why she was upset, and she couldn't tell him. She couldn't tell him how she really felt about him. Not now.

"Rin-chan?" Shippo murmured as he gazed up at her with worried eyes. Rin waved off his worry with a watery smile and a shake of her head. She silently sat down next to the cat youkai before she laid out her body on the grass. Kirara purred softly before she rubbed her head gently against Rin's, and the young woman smiled before she patted her head.

"Sleep, Shippo-kun," Rin replied gently as the kitsune hopped to her side before cuddling up to her.

"Do you want us to come with you the rest of the way?" Shippo asked softly as he turned his body to gaze up at her. Rin smiled slightly as she debated on what it would be like to keep her friends around. Shippo and Kirara had been truly kind to her, but she couldn't keep them around forever.

She was close enough to the castle, and with Sesshomaru, so she would no longer need their protection. Although, she would miss their friendship.

"No, Shippo-kun," Rin murmured softly as she gently straightened his disheveled bangs with her hand, "you and Kirara can go back to Kagome and Inuyasha-sama in the morning. Just, stay with me tonight," she added.

"Of course, Rin-chan!" Shippo smiled before he snuggled against her. Rin smiled again at his kindness before she felt her body begin to relax, but gave a start when she felt the presence of Jarius next to her.

"You don't have to go with him, you know," he muttered, and Rin turned slightly to glance at the incubus lying beside her, "we can travel on our own, like we have been. Who says you have to settle for what he wants?"

Rin smiled softly at him before she turned around to look at him head on. Shippo did not react to her movements, and she made sure not to bump any part of her against him while she had turned to face Jarius.

"If you were given the choice, Jarius, would you leave my side?" Rin asked as the incubus opened his mouth to answer before he reluctantly shut it with the slight rolling of his eyes.

"It's not the same. You aren't forced to be at his side," Jarius persisted in a whisper.

"If you could get your heart back, and I'd still be alive, would you leave me then?" Rin asked as she watched the incubus internally weigh his answer. He grimaced after a time before he let out a sigh.

"No," he grumbled, "I know you'd get yourself in a heap of trouble without me around. It would drive me crazy if I knew you were traveling alone that I'd end up following you anyway,"

Rin smiled at his words before she rested he palm against his chest, over the place his heart had once been.

"You're a good friend, Jarius," she murmured before her eyes returned to his, "I'm so grateful that I have someone like you around to watch over me," she added gently as the incubus grimaced again.

"Let's just go, now," he insisted hurriedly, "I can shield you from his view. It would be like we were never here," he added, though his expression slackened when he saw Rin shake her head.

"My place is with my lord, regardless of how he feels about me," Rin replied confidently, "I understand that now, and am willing to sacrifice my happiness for his,"

"Rin..." Jarius murmured before he glanced away with a slight frown, "you're too kind for your own good," he added softly before he shut his eyes and melded with the air until he disappeared altogether. Rin watched his departure with a saddened expression before her hand rested on the grass where his body had once been.

It was then that Rin felt truly alone for the first time since she had died.

* * *

_A/N: So, I know this is a **horribly** depressing ending! But no worries, things will pick up later! If you all are wondering why I'm making Sesshomaru act this way, it's because I still feel like he's oblivious to the fact that he feels the way he does around Rin because he **loves** her. He's always been portrayed as a being who does not care for emotions such as love, so I figured it would take time for him to fully understand and appreciate the emotion. He will make a breakthrough though, there is a **happy **ending to this fanfiction! _

_Thanks, as always, for reading! Until next time! _


	17. Rin's future is at stake

A/N: Sorry for the delay on this chapter! I spent a lot of time going over it, given that I felt like I might have made Sesshomaru a bit OOC in it. Please let me know if it seems that way, and if you have any ideas on how to fix it! I love to get input! ^^ Other than that, please enjoy this next installment!

* * *

"Norio," Inukimi greeted curtly before smiling slightly when the inuyoukai bowed his head to her respectively, "it seems we need to discuss a few things, my _loyal_ servant," she added pointedly. She did not see the inuyoukai react in any way to the anger that was clawing at the surface of her voice. Instead he merely kept his head bowed deeply to her, refusing to raise his head and face her.

Not wishing to allow him the privilege of hiding behind his silence like a coward, she continued to speak in her icy tone,

"It seems that not only has Korial left the premises, but so has my son," she began as she started to slowly circle the inuyoukai stealthily, "please, explain to me how both could have simply vanished when it was _you_ who had assured me that there would be enough time for you to stop Rin's advancement after the hog hunt,"

"I do not know, my lady," Norio replied levelly in return. Inukimi rolled her eyes slightly at his unhelpful answer before she loosely crossed her arms over her chest.

"This is proving to be very bothersome indeed," Inukimi observed impassively before she brought one of her claws up to eye level, "I do not like it when things are out of my control, and I doubt that Korial and Sesshomaru have run off together," she added with a light sigh before her hand lashed out to roughly grab hold of Norio's jaw. She forced the general's head up until his neck almost bent at a ninety degree angle.

"Did Sesshomaru go to fetch Rin?" she questioned angrily as the general remained stubbornly silent. She growled warningly for a moment, and when he still did not utter a word she roughly shoved his chin down so that his head returned to its deeply bowed position.

"It's obvious by your silence that he has. Do you understand what your misplacement of loyalties have cost you, Norio?" Inukimi asked softly, far too softly for one such as she. When he again did not speak, she hurriedly dug her claws into his neck and injected her poison into his system.

He gargled and choked painfully, but did not fight her. He did not argue with her use of punishment, and the slightest of smiles graced her ageless features. She watched him idly as he held as still as he possibly could, even as her poison was hurriedly infecting his bloodstream.

When she assumed he had had enough, she swiftly pulled her claws out of his neck. At the sudden release, Norio nearly collapsed onto the ground in a fury of stifle gasps for air and struggles to remain upright.

"Let that be a warning to you," Inukimi seethed as she watched the inuyoukai gain better control of his breathing, his body already fighting off and recovering from the poison she had injected, "Rin is weak. There will be no future in confiding my son or the Western lands to her. Know that while you foolishly promote this unison between my son and his human _pet_," she nearly spat before she gained better control of herself.

Brushing away the vile emotion of rage, she cooled her eyes before giving the general a pleasant smile.

"Don't dawdle, Norio. We must join the other Western council members if we want to be a part of this urgent meeting," She added politely before the general nodded his head solemnly. She eyed him as he walked into step slightly behind her. His submissive behavior signified his acceptance of her as his alpha, but she would not be fooled.

She had been a fool the first time for trusting him to keep his son and Rin apart. Now it seemed that it was going to be up to her. For it was only a mother who could truly understand what the right path was for their child to take.

* * *

Rin awoke far earlier than she ever had while on her travels to the Western castle. Her eyelids fluttered open as she stared at the empty field that seemed to continue on for forever in front of her eyes. The sun had not yet risen, and she was surrounded by the darkness of the previous night.

She slowly rose to a sitting position as she looked around the area. She recognized the trees of the forest around her, and even spotted the one that she had tipped over the night before while trying to stop the fighting between Jarius and Sesshomaru. Gazing to her left, she spotted Shippo and Kirara near her, their peaceful slumber undisturbed by her movements.

Not wishing to awaken her comrades, she slowly rose to her feet before gingerly walking away from the two. They did not register the sounds of her footsteps as she neared the field, and Rin was forever grateful that she had been able to leave their side undetected.

She walked much more comfortably when she was sure she was out of their ear range. Her hands folded together at the small of her back as she gazed up at the fading stars. The remnants of the moonlight kept them barely visible, while the beginnings of sunrise fought to submerge them in its reddish light.

"Rin," her lord's voice took her by surprise as the young woman paused. She turned her head from the heavens to gaze at a nearby tree. Her lord was resting against its thick bark, his seated position both casual and alert.

The darkness of the tree's shadow shielded most of him from her eyes, his silhouette all that Rin could successfully make out. One long leg stretched out in the grass while the other bent at the knee near his chest. His left arm rested atop that raised knee while the other hung comfortably at his side.

His golden eyes were the only things besides randomly highlighted streaks of his silvery hair that Rin could see in what remained of the moonlight. The light pools stared idly back at her as she turned curious eyes from his posture to his face.

"My lord?" she murmured softly in surprise, "have I awoken you?"

"You know that I do not sleep, Rin," Sesshomaru replied stoically, "I do not need it,"

"Yes, of course, my lord," Rin replied respectively with a small bow of her head, "but surely a nap of some kind could bring you some form of rest or recuperation?"

"As I've told you before, I do not need it," Sesshomaru answered levelly. Rin smiled slightly at his stubborn response before she approached him at a comfortable pace. Had she been anyone else, she would have come towards him like she would a dangerous animal ready to strike her down. But she knew her lord better than that, and she knew that she could trust him with her life.

When she was within arms reach of the taiyoukai, she looked down at him as he turned his gaze up towards her face. In a way, it felt strange to have her lord look up at her. She never saw herself at his equal, much less his superior. Her own awkwardness at the situation brought her to her knees beside him. They stared at one another at eye level before a warm smile brightened Rin's features.

"Do you remember how you would hold me near you when I was frightened, Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin asked, and a moment later the taiyoukai nodded his head ever so slightly. Rin's light smile remained as she pressed herself against his left side, part of her body lying against his mokomoko* while the other half rested against his chest.

To allow her to lay more comfortably against him, he let his left bent knee straighten on the ground next to his right and moved his arm around Rin's form to rest his open palm against the grass behind her.

"Are you frightened?" she heard Sesshomaru murmur softly near her ear, his volume soft as if he thought that his voice was what had scared her.

"Not when I'm with you, Sesshomaru-sama," Rin replied confidently as she shut her eyes and nuzzled her face against the mokomoko wrapped around his shoulder. The familiar soft texture brought on a sense of nostalgia for Rin. It was only when she had been wrapped securely by his mokomoko that she had felt safe enough to sleep as a child.

She felt the appendage move slightly under her, and her eyes opened before she let go and allowed it to float away from her grasp.

"If you are not frightened, then why have you presented yourself in this way?" Sesshomaru asked impassively. Rin turned against his chest to look at him with a helpless smile.

"I suppose I simply missed being near you, Sesshomaru-sama," she chirped as she made herself more comfortable against him, "I could not sleep, and I believe it's because I had feared that you had gone and left me alone again,"

"I had never left you alone," Sesshomaru answered surely, "when you were sent to Inuyasha's village, I had confirmed that you would be properly catered to and cared for. I had made you a promise that I would not allow you to be alone, and I abided by it,"

Rin's smile saddened at his oblivious words before she shut her eyes briefly,

"That is true, Sesshomaru-sama," Rin agreed softly before she returned her cinnamon eyes to his golden ones, "but you had left me alone. _You_ had left me. When I told you that I didn't want to be left alone...it wasn't because I feared to be left alone ultimately, but that I didn't want _you_ to be the one to leave,"

Her confession was met with silence, and when it became almost unbearable Rin bit her lip worriedly. Had she said too much? Was her lord truly taken aback by her words?

"If you had desired my companionship all along, then why hadn't you simply mentioned it at the castle?" Sesshomaru answered, and Rin looked away fearfully. She did not want to mention Inukimi's threat, but Rin also knew that the inuyouki would be out for blood either way because she had broken her rule of talking to Sesshomaru again.

"Inukimi-sama did not want me there," Rin informed him with a hefty breath, "she had told me never to speak to you again, and to grant you access, with my absence, to whichever youkai she chose as a mate for you," she confessed before nearly losing all of her courage to speak at the slight narrowing of his eyes.

"You did nothing when she threatened this?" he asked back levelly as Rin gulped before she nodded her head slightly.

"Initially, yes, I did nothing," she replied ashamedly, "I did not want to be the cause of a fight between mother and son, so I did as she demanded without question. But it was too much for me, Sesshomaru-sama! Even when I was sent away, I accepted it at first as well, but knew that I could not stay away from you for long. That's why I came in search of you – of the Western castle! I belong with _you_ Sesshomaru-sama!" she explained hotly, before she looked away while blushing profusely when she finished.

She felt the gentle caress of his forefinger against the bottom of her chin before he urged her face up. Her eyes followed the movement before she gazed into her lord's eyes once more.

"Are you positive of this, Rin?" he asked her, his eyes giving away nothing. She searched their idle depths frantically before she spoke,

"Yes, I believe I have known this for a long time, Sesshomaru-sama," she answered confidently before she smiled slightly, "and I am willing to continue my servitude to you, my lord, no matter how you perceive me or what role I shall take at the castle. So long as I can be near you...nothing else matters," she added with the slight trembling of her bottom lip.

Her breathing hitched slightly when she felt his mokomoko come around to embrace her, its soft caress both comforting and exhilarating at the same time. Rin had never truly known if his mokomoko was another part of her lord, or an entirely other being altogether. Still, her nerves calmed as it warmed her, and she rested a gentle hand against Sesshomaru's chest.

Her eyes followed it while she studied how small, even now, her hand looked resting against his large frame. Her skin was also slightly darker than his pale complexion, and she was fascinated by the difference as she brought her hand up to gently run the back of her fingers along the base of his neck.

Her action had merely been done to compare their skin tones at close proximity, but her face flushed when she realized that she enjoyed the feel of his bare skin against her own. She had expected it to be as hard as his eyes were cold, but his flesh was soft to the touch. She watched her hand as she turned it around to let her fingertips run along his neck as well, but his hand came up to stop her.

Sesshomaru's hold was gentle, but firm as he held her hand slightly away from his neck. Surprised by his quick movement, and that he had stopped her, Rin looked back at him to note that his eyes had narrowed considerably as he studied her. She pulled back slightly at the intensity of his stare, and she grimaced in the fear that she had offended him. Had she gone too far?

"Why have you truly come to me like this?" he questioned as he surveyed her calmly. Rin felt her eyelashes flutter slightly as she blushed and gazed at everything but him.

"Forgive my forwardness, Sesshomaru-sama. It was foolish of me to do such a thing," she assured him as she tried to pull her hand away from his to no avail, "it won't happen again," she promised softly as she gave up on struggling and gazed defeatedly at the grass near his feet.

Suddenly he was too close, and she felt vulnerably bare before his eyes as she struggled to keep herself from crying. Why did she have to feel this way? Why couldn't she have simply stayed at Inuyasha's village like she had previously planned to? If she had, none of this would have happened, and perhaps things would have remained the same between them. Same was good, same meant no change and no possibilities of broken dreams.

"Look at me, Rin," she heard Sesshomaru command firmly. Rin shut her eyes tightly as she slowly shook her head in response.

"I can't," she murmured before letting out a shaky breath.

"Are you defying me?" he asked back, his tone more curious than accusing. Rin refused to regain hope at his almost playful question, and continued to keep her eyes and mouth tightly shut. Still, she could feel his eyes on her even though she could not check and see them.

"Kiss me," he whispered against her skin, his breath warm near her cheek. Rin's eyes shot open at the closeness of his voice before she gazed back at him in shock. Her eyes frantically searched his as he pulled back to survey her with the faintest of smiles.

"What?" was all she could get out. In all the time since her feelings had changed from admiration to infatuation for him, she had never imagined that her lord would be so open to such displays of affection.

"If you truly desire to continue to be at my side so intimately, prove it," he coaxed, "I will not allow you to remain there if you do not,"

Rin could only stare at him in slight disbelief before she gulped and hurriedly licked her lips in anticipation. She had dreamed of such a day, of such an opportunity, to share with her lord. She had to do everything just right, or she could lose him forever.

She nervously looked from his eyes to his lips, but he did not move any closer. He didn't seem to want to make this any easier on her. She inwardly sighed at that before she calmed her racing thoughts. It was obvious that if she was going to kiss him, she had to be the one who fully committed to it.

Bracing herself, Rin slowly brought her face closer to his, and when their lips were a hairsbreadth away she fluttered her eyelids closed. She held her lips there and waited for him to either pull away or close the distance between them. When he did neither Rin only hoped that it was a good sign for her to continue, and came the rest of the way until their lips eventually locked.

Again, Rin was amazed at how soft his skin felt against hers as she held her lips there. He did not move his mouth against hers, and Rin blushed slightly at the thought that she would have to be passionate on her own as well.

She then slowly pulled away before she angled her head and kissed him again. He remained perfectly still with his eyes closed, and allowed her time to adjust to the feel of his lips while Rin steadily grew more courageous. Her mouth grew hungrier each time she pulled back, only to feverishly return and kiss him once more.

Her free hand came up rest atop his left shoulder as she gripped it tightly to move her body above his and allow herself better access to his mouth. She felt his hand tighten slightly on the one still in his grasp when she shyly drew the tip of her tongue along his lips.

At the feel of her tongue, something came over Sesshomaru. Suddenly his mouth was open and he was responding to her. Their tongues meshed and almost danced as they explored each other and Rin felt her heart flutter feverishly in her chest. His hand come up to gently cup her cheek as he rewarded her bravery with his caress. She could sense his control as he tamed his true strength to prevent from accidentally hurting her while he held her close.

"Sesshomaru...sama," Rin breathed against his mouth, and he gently nipped her lower lip before sliding his tongue along the plump flesh afterward. She shuddered against him as she felt a strange need come over her suddenly that she had never felt before. She couldn't explain the feeling other than desire for more. More touching, kissing, and something else that she was unsure of how to categorize herself.

Their kissing ended far too soon for Rin's liking, and she pouted slightly when he pulled away to stare over her head at something. Curious at what had taken his attention away from her, Rin turned slightly in his hold to glance around her shoulder.

Her expression froze when she spotted Jarius a few yards away from them. He didn't react to their gazes, but she noted the sharp set of his jaw and how tightly his arms were folded over his chest. Oddly enough, Rin felt like she had been caught doing something wrong. Why should she feel guilty for kissing her lord, the man she had been after even before she met Jarius?

The incubus' eyebrows narrowed slightly, a reaction Rin could only assume meant that he had read her thoughts. He didn't say a word before his arms fell to his sides and he turned his back on the two. He retreated silently before sitting near the other two sleeping forms under the faraway tree.

"Rin," Sesshomaru called her to attention as Rin turned to glance back at him, "do you feel something for him?" he asked, and Rin knew immediately that he was referencing to Jarius. She looked away for a moment before she nodded her head slightly.

"I do feel something, but it's nothing compared to how I feel about you, my lord," she answered confidently as she gazed back at him, "I've never felt this way about anyone," she confessed before she rested her right cheek against his chest.

She was still amazed by the fact that her lord was allowing her to remain so close to him. She enjoyed it wholeheartedly when she felt his claws idly run through the ends of her hair. Her hand stretched forward to rest at the middle of his chest while her eyelids fluttered closed.

She'd worry about her feelings for Jarius later that morning. For now, all her energy would be focused on Sesshomaru and how wonderful she felt in his arms.

* * *

"Inukimi-sama," Satoshi greeted as Inukimi nodded her head to him in return. The other inuyoukai surrounding the large table greeted her similarly before she sat at the head of the table.

"I regret to inform you all that my son is no longer present at the castle. He had other matters to attend to," Inukimi informed them with the slight set of her jaw. While she did not approve of the reasons for his absence, she would not allow his reputation among the council members to be tarnished by it.

"Understandable. It is a pleasure to see you in his stead, Inukimi-sama," Satoshi replied politely in return as Inukimi graced him with a small smile.

"While I do enjoy compliments, I must cut them short so that we can get straight to the matter at hand. What is the source of urgency that brought about this meeting?" Inukimi asked as the council members shared eye contact with one another before their eyes returned to her.

"There has been a development in the Western lands outside of the castle walls," Satoshi began, his voice loudest above all the others in the room, "there appears to be a tag team of sorts that have been taking out Eastern guards entering the Western territory. We've been receiving urgent messages containing war threats from the Eastern lord himself at the aggression that has been taken against him and his men by the two,"

"What kind of tag team? And why have these letters been kept secret from me and my son?" Inukimi questioned as her eyes narrowed at the direct stab of disloyalty that these men were showing by keeping such vital information from her.

"Forgive us, Inukimi-sama, but we questioned their credibility at first. We were afraid that if they happened to be fakes sent to start a war between East and West, that we would simply be falling into a trap. We had to be certain before we reported them to you or Sesshomaru-sama," Satoshi remarked.

Inukimi's expression did not lighten at his words, and a light veil of red coated her eyes for a moment as she glared back at the inuyoukai.

"Such decisions are to be made by either Sesshomaru or I. It is not your choice to make," she growled, "if you thought these letters were fake, then why would you fear the tag team that they mentioned?"

Satoshi surveyed her cautiously for a moment before he replied,

"Because three youkai bodies with Eastern armor were found not far from the castle," he began before he cleared his throat, "not to mention the fact that there has been an increase in youkai from the East making their way into the territory. When questioned, they mentioned the two multiple times and their depictions were very close when they described them,"

"And how were they described?" Inukimi asked back with narrowed eyes.

"A human girl wearing a kimono with Western colors, and an incubus," Satoshi answered levelly.

"An incubus?" Inukimi repeated with the rise of her elegant eyebrow, "such creatures barely get along with their own, much less with a human. Is there any information on where their loyalties lie?"

"That is precisely why we have scheduled this meeting," Satoshi remarked, "while the human does wear Western colors, she seems to be purposely targeting Eastern youkai. Whether or not these targets are merely coincidences or a plot to build tension between the two territories, we are unsure of at the moment. For all we know, they are vigilantes taking the law of the land into their own hands. The last message we received from the Eastern Lord, Hazerus, was that he was going to raid the West and take his revenge for the deaths of his guards regardless of whom in the territory he crossed paths with on his way to the castle,"

Inukimi's eyes widened at that before she looked slightly away, and caught sight of Norio standing among the other guards against the opposite wall. He looked about as pleased as she felt about the situation, and she couldn't help but be surprised that he seemed just as taken aback by the information as she was. Had even the guards been kept oblivious of such happenings?

Returning her eyes to Satoshi and the others gathered around the table, Inukimi spoke once more,

"Has there been any thoughts as to how to handle Hazerus, or of what to do with the nameless tag team? Or have you decided to take action without my knowledge on that as well?"

"We have not, honorable Inukimi-sama," Satoshi replied levelly as he bowed his head respectively to her snide comment, "we were hoping for guidance from either you or your son on these matters,"

"Send some guards to patrol the area, and protect it at all costs if it is attacked by any Eastern youkai. Make sure that our side does not initiate any attacks, and keep an eye out for this human and incubus pair. If the two seem to have no true loyalties to either territory, then take them out. We do not need any more unnecessary tension between the East and West," Inukimi instructed.

"As you wish, Inukimi-sama," Satoshi answered as the others nodded in agreement.

* * *

*mokomoko = the fluffy thing on Sesshomaru's shoulder. I'm unsure if that's the true name for it, or whether or not it's Sesshomaru's tail. Even Rumiko Takahashi, the creator of Inuyasha, didn't know what it was when she drew it on Sesshomaru ^^ she just said that she thought it looked cool and kept it!

A/N: So, exciting stuff huh? =) Like I mentioned at the beginning, I did feel like Sesshomaru may have come off a little OOC in this chapter during the kiss scene...I did the best that I could with it! If it came off too awkwardly, please send me some tips or advice on how to fix it! Kissing is almost taboo for me when writing Sesshomaru's character (lol) given that I have no references to work off of from the actual manga or anime of him being in such a situation with anyone.

As always, thanks for reading and for taking the time to review! ^^ I always enjoy the feedback I get from everyone! Until next time!


	18. Inukimi is supportive

A/N: I'm really sorry that I took longer with this update! I had a bit of writer's block with it, but my direction for this story has become clear. There are only going to be a few more chapters left! ='( I'll miss this story very much when it's over, but I wanted to thank you all for taking this journey with me!

* * *

Rin gave a start the next morning when she awoke and found herself lying alone under the tree where she had kissed Sesshomaru the night before. Her stomach flip flopped at the memory as she gingerly brought her fingers to her lips. She rested them there for a moment as they tingled at the touch, surprisingly still sensitive. Had Sesshomaru's kiss been rougher than it had felt at the time?

Curious at where her lord had gone, her eyes glanced around the area before she spotted Shippo and Kirara training in the clearing a few feet away. They both looked fatigued as if they had been training long before Rin had awakened.

The kitsune easily evaded the cat youkai's fire attacks as he sent a wave of fox fire in her direction. Rin watched in interest as the cat took the grunt of the attack before she stood again, unscathed. Shippo grimaced slightly before he pulled out a collection of marbles. Rin recognized them as the ones he had used on Inuyasha during their fight.

True to form, Shippo sent them flying to the ground as they gave off a thick layer of smoke and covered the youkai from view. Rin surveyed the grounds as Shippo made his way out of the smoke before he twirled his arms around in a circular motion, and the smoke collected into the marbles once more.

Rin smiled when the little kitsune bounced up and down happily before he hurried over to embrace Kirara. The youkai let out a pleased growl before she transformed back into her tiny form so that Shippo could fully wrap his arms around her.

"You're up late," Jarius scoffed as Rin blinked before she glanced over to spot the incubus sitting casually beside her under the tree, "don't worry about your youkai lord. He didn't leave you, he's just out scouting the area," he assured her as he glanced up at the branches above them.

"That's good, but I wasn't worried," she answered as she again relived the rather passionate kiss she and Sesshomaru had shared the night before in her mind, "I'm glad that you stayed though," Rin told him genuinely. Jarius gazed back at her in slight surprise before he huffed,

"You still have my heart, remember? I can't leave without it," he replied flatly, but Rin merely smiled back. He sounded bitter, but Rin couldn't blame him. She knew that he didn't approve of her decision to stay with Sesshomaru, but she was touched that he hadn't tried to start any more fights with him over it.

"It seems we're closer to the Western castle than I previously thought," Jarius stated as he returned his gaze back to her face, "we should be within the castle walls by mid afternoon," he informed her as Rin's expression brightened.

"That's wonderful news!" she exclaimed before her face fell when she noted a rather displeased expression cross over Jarius' face, "isn't it?" she questioned hesitantly as she worriedly eyed her companion.

"Perhaps. Perhaps not," he answered with a slight shrug. Rin surveyed him with the slight furrow of her brow before her mind cleared when she spotted her lord approaching them. He had appeared as if from thin air, and Rin smiled up at him in greeting when he glanced down at her.

"Are you ready to travel?" Sesshomaru asked her, and Rin nodded happily before she bounced to her feet.

"I am willing to go whenever you are, my lord," Rin replied sweetly. He nodded his head slightly in return before his eyes adverted to Jarius' form still seated under the tree.

"Hn," the incubus grunted before a stiff smile tugged at his features, "I'm not particularly pleased having to travel with you either," he added, presumably reading the taiyoukai's thoughts. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed slightly before he shifted his gaze back to Rin.

"Let's go," he stated, choosing to ignore the incubus at her side. Rin had glanced back at Jarius uncertainly when he had spoken to Sesshomaru, but returned her eyes to her lord when he finished. With a pulled smile she nodded before she paused when she remembered that Shippo and Kirara were still with them. She would need to send them back home before they continued on.

As if reading her thoughts, her companions came forward to meet them near the tree. The large cat youkai glanced at the taiyoukai unsurely while she blocked Shippo's form with her own as they approached. When Sesshomaru turned to glance at her, she growled softly in warning.

He did not respond, merely stared back at the large cat. Seeming to ultimately trust the taiyoukai, her bristled fur relaxed as her growling ceased and she slowly reverted her red eyes back to Rin's form. Rin gave her a reassuring smile before she approached her and placed a gentle hand against her cheek.

"I will be traveling with Sesshomaru-sama and Jarius from here, Kirara," she told her as the cat youkai stared at her for a moment before she reluctantly nodded her head in understanding.

"Are you really sure you don't want us to come with you the rest of the way?" Shippo asked as he stared up at her sadly. Rin's smile faltered slightly at the dread she saw in the little kitsune's eyes before she bent to take him into a fierce hug.

"I'm sure," she murmured reassuringly into his ear before she set him back on the ground. Shippo stared back at her worriedly before he slowly nodded his head.

"Thank you both for following me this far. I couldn't have done it without you," Rin smiled in gratitude.

"Promise to come see us when things...settle?" Shippo asked hopefully, and Rin's eyes widened slightly before she smiled again and nodded.

"Of course," she assured him before she giggled lightly when Kirara bent to rub her cheek against Rin's affectionately. She patted the cat youkai's head lovingly in return before Kirara pulled away and began walking in the opposite direction with Shippo seated comfortably on her back.

Rin watched sadly as her companions flew off, and wished that she could have spent a little more time with them. But this was for the best. They had taken her to Sesshomaru like they had promised. There was nothing left for them to do but go back home.

"Come, Rin. Let us fly," Sesshomaru murmured, and Rin startled slightly at the feel of his breath against her neck. She glanced back at him in embarrassed surprise before she smiled and nodded enthusiastically. She was finally going back home!

"Will you be able to follow, incubus?" the taiyoukai called in disinterest to the incubus. Jarius smirked slightly before he shut his orange eyes briefly.

"You offend me, my lord," he replied before he stood and crossed his arms over his chest, "Keeping up at your pace will be nothing short of a mild warm up for someone with my power," he added, and even feigned a teasing yawn. Rin gazed back at the incubus with worried eyes, and commanded that he quit his dangerous teasing through her thoughts.

He glanced at her in slight surprise before a coy grin spread across his face.

"On the contrary, master, _you_ are quite the tease," he replied to her inner command, and Rin blushed before she hid her eyes with her bangs when Sesshomaru surveyed them both with a less than amused glance.

Without another word Sesshomaru lifted them both off the ground, his mokomoko wrapping itself around Rin protectively as they rose. While Rin wasn't fearful to travel this way, they had many times before, she still enjoyed the fact that he felt it necessary to still be cautious with her.

Rin spotted Jarius lose his solid form when they cleared the trees and spotted his smokey state effortlessly trailing behind Sesshomaru, even when he began to pick up speed. It was only when the scenery around them started to blur into one continuous light that Rin started to feel a bit woozy.

While Jarius had said that they were very close to the castle, Rin wouldn't have thought that Sesshomaru needed to resort to such speeds to get there. Unless he was purposely testing Jarius' skills? Rin wondered if perhaps Sesshomaru was testing to see if the incubus really could back up his words with skill, not simply sit back and boast about them.

Within the next second Sesshomaru stopped his accelerated flight and Rin's body jerked forward at the sudden pause, but mokomoko kept her securely tucked against her lord's side. Jarius was also there, and Rin couldn't be sure if they had made it at the same time. Her eyes were no where near good enough to have actually seen who had come in first.

Sesshomaru easily descended to the castle grounds, and released Rin so that she could walk on her own two feet once more. She easily got used to the transfer from flight to floor as she stood comfortably next to Sesshomaru. Having so much practice from traveling with him helped her nerves immensely.

Jarius materialized on the ground as well, but kept his distance from the two. His eyes narrowed slightly as he took in the castle for a moment, raised a disbelieving brow, and then glanced away in disinterest.

"Rin, you may go into the castle to bathe and put on a new kimono," he stated, and Rin was surprised at how dismissive his tone sounded. Was he simply dropping her off to go travel on his own again?

"You won't be coming with me, my lord?" she asked worriedly, her chest tightening at the thought that he'd be leaving her so soon.

"I cannot bathe with you, Rin,"

"That's not what I – " Rin hurriedly retorted with a blush before she hid her eyes with her bangs bashfully, "I meant to ask, won't you walk with me to my chambers?"

"If you wish it," he answered stoically. Rin's eyes brightened before she enthusiastically nodded.

"I do, Sesshomaru-sama," she confidently replied before she paused when he turned to give her a sideways glance. He continued to survey her, and after a time Rin grew self-conscious of his blatant staring.

"I – Is something amiss, my lord?" she asked meekly. He gazed at her for a moment longer before he turned his gaze towards the castle entrance.

"Nothing is amiss," he assured her before he began walking towards the castle. Rin felt her heart flutter in her chest as she watched him go, still taken aback at how he had been staring at her. Had she seemed to forward? Was her confidence alarming?

"You shouldn't worry," Jarius murmured next to her, and Rin looked up at him curiously, "he liked what you said, and how you said it," he assured her with a slight smile. Rin's expression brightened before she smiled widely at him.

"Are you going to go after him, or not?" Jarius asked her as he inclined his head toward the castle, "he's still walking you know," he alerted her as Rin's hair bristled in surprise before she hurried after her demon lord, her incubus guardian following close behind in a much more composed manner.

* * *

(Earlier that same day)

Korial landed back on Western soil early that morning, finding the peacefulness of the grounds rather jarring. Surely the men would have started training by now, where were they all?

She quickly transformed into her humanoid form before her boots lightly landed on the grass as she gazed around the area. Even the scents of the youkai men were no where to be found on the grounds.

Curiosity heightened, Korial moved forward as she cautiously surveyed the area before she paused when she spotted an inuyoukai making his way out of the castle while stifling a yawn. It was only when he tiredly gazed in her direction that she recognized him as Norio.

Her previous confession to her father about her feelings for the general suddenly resurfaced in her mind as her face heated to a scalding red. He blinked absentmindedly at her for a moment before his expression contorted to one of alarm before he masked it away, albeit rather awkwardly.

"Korial-sama," he called to her as she stiffened while the colorful flushing of her cheeks continued to escalate, "It's good to see you!" he added cheerfully as Korial let out a breath and hung her head. Cordial, as usual.

"Hello, Norio," she greeted as she neared him, refusing to continue to shout at him from across the grounds, "Has something...happened here? The castle grounds seem so quiet," she added when they were within arms reach of each other.

Norio's expression hardened before he nodded,

"There have been attacks made on some Eastern guards traveling through our territory by a traveling duo. One of them wears Western colors, and is accompanied by an incubus. One of the Eastern lords has declared that should this duo not be stopped, they will see their actions as the Western lands' declaration of war against the East," he explained. Korial's eyes widened at the news before her chest fell slightly.

If war should break out, then allegiance of the North and West was needed even more so than before.

"I suppose this marriage between Sesshomaru and I was expertly timed," Korial noted, and felt her chest tighten when she saw Norio's rather surprised expression, "If the North and West are merged as one large territory, the East will not stand a chance against our forces should they start a war,"

"But if we find and stop the duo that are attacking the Eastern guards, then there won't need to even be a war," Norio retorted, and by his rather pained expression, Korial could only conclude with a heavy heart that he wasn't just talking about the war.

He didn't want her to marry Sesshomaru, and with the possible war hovering over her soon-to-be lands she had no other choice but to make sure that the merger between the North and West happened. By any means necessary.

* * *

Rin had been expecting the wide spread welcome upon her return from the staff at the castle. What she hadn't been expecting was to run into Sesshomaru's mother within a few feet of her room. She had hoped that she could have bathed and dressed well before she'd be forced to face her.

Inukimi had been making her way down the hallway nearest to Rin's room just as she and Sesshomaru were making it there from the opposite direction. When Rin spotted the honorable inuyoukai making her way down the hallway, she visibly gulped.

The inuyoukai seemed to be just as surprised as Rin was to see them together, but her face remained neutral upon their approach. A shadow of a smile tinted her red lips as she looked first at Rin, and then at Sesshomaru.

"The reason behind your most recent absence has been made very apparent, Sesshomaru," she observed, almost chided, as she glanced back at Rin, "and it seems that you've done both yourself and your lands a favor by bringing her here, and with her little companion as well," she added as she inclined her head slightly to glance back at Jarius who had come forward to stand close to protectively.

"She will remain here, as will the incubus," Sesshomaru informed her sternly. Inukimi's eyebrows rose slightly at his tone before her small smile returned.

"You're such a rebel to go against your mother's wishes," she teased before letting out a laugh, "but I'm afraid that she cannot stay here. You are to be wed to Korial, and she is to be sent to prison,"

"Prison?" Rin asked back in surprise before her eyebrows furrowed forward, "under what charges?" she added in outrage as Inukimi sent her a disapproving glance at her outburst before she gazed at Jarius.

"You very know the charges, human. Word has spread about your actions against the East. We cannot tolerate those who try to start wars with other territories under their own pretenses while acting like they are advocating for the West,"

"What actions?" Rin asked, thought felt her stomach drop when she began to piece together what Inukimi said with what had occurred only a few days before. She couldn't mean...Could she really be talking about...?

"A group of Eastern guards were found dead on Western territory, and there have been witnesses that testify that a young woman accompanied by an incubus were the culprits. It isn't often that an incubus sides with anyone, much less a human," she answered her flatly.

"The actions taken were out of self-defense," Jarius informed the inuyoukai as he stepped forward and bowed to her, "Rin and I have an...agreement that entitles me to protect her at all costs. The youkai were trying to have their way with her, and I could not allow it. She is innocent of any such charges, my lady,"

"How valiant of you, stepping in to save a human woman in distress," Inukimi observed with a smirk, "are you suggesting that we punish you instead?"

"I would, my lady, but I fear that my traveling ways would not permit me to stay in a prison cell for very long. I would simply escape, never to be seen or heard of again," Jarius replied with a charming grin. Inukimi's eyes softened slightly as she surveyed him for a moment before she spoke,

"There are other ways of punishing someone for a crime, incubus," Inukimi coolly smiled in return, "I have killed incubi before, and I can certainly do it again if the need arises. Would you accept death as proper punishment for your crimes?"

Jarius stared at her solemnly before a soft smile graced his features,

"If such an action would free Rin from any punishment, then yes,"

Inukimi surveyed him silently for a moment before her eyes shut briefly,

"Such an odd predicament this is. An incubus willing to throw away his immortality for a mortal life, how very odd indeed," she stated before she eyed Jarius happily, "I would love to see how such a couple will succeed for a little while longer,"

"Couple?" Rin parroted back in surprise before her cheeks heated, "we aren't like that!" she exclaimed when she noted an odd twinkle appear in the inyoukai's eyes.

"I shall let you remain free for now, unless the East demands your lives in exchange for peace among our territories," Inukimi informed them, ignoring Rin's stammered response, "I suppose with both of you here, you can't do any _more_ damage to the Western territory's reputation,"

Rin could only stare back dumbfounded at the inuyoukai as she smiled cheekily at her.

"Why don't you go cleanse yourself, human," she offered with a huff, "you smell of sweat and dirt, hardly a pleasant scent if I do say so myself. You should change your garments as well. I fear for those in the castle who have already seen you in such a state," she sniped before dismissing her altogether.

"I hardly find Rin's state offensive at all," Sesshomaru stated suddenly, taking the group by surprise, "she smells of travel, a scent that I have dearly missed while being kept bottled up within these walls,"

Inukimi studied him while he spoke, and her expression narrowed when he finished but she remained mute when silence fell over the group. Then a soft smile graced her beautiful face before she finally spoke,

"You always did enjoy the oddest things, not unlike your father," she murmured before she turned and continued on her way down the hall. Rin watched her go before she glanced up at Sesshomaru.

"Thank you, my lord," she murmured gratefully before she gazed up at him curiously, "do you really not find my appearance offensive?" she couldn't help but ask.

"Nothing about you is offensive, or ever could be seen as such to me," he stated, and while it was said with as little emotion as possible, Rin still felt butterflies in her stomach.

* * *

Rin tucked the bulk of her hair against the back of her head with a fury of pins the servants had provided for her after she got out of the tub. Her hair had been as unruly as ever, but she had managed to make it look presentable. She had just tied a new water proof layer kimono around her body when she took a step forward, and nearly bumped into Jarius.

"Jarius!" she shrieked in surprise as she backed up a few paces to glance up at him with a blush, "what are you doing here?"

"To check in on you, of course," he replied with a shrug, "you've been in here for awhile,"

"I was putting up my hair. Couldn't you have just read my thoughts to find out what I was doing?" she asked heatedly before she blushed harder when Jarius stepped forward to gently rest his fingers along the exposed nape of her neck.

"I haven't seen you with this hairstyle before. It looks good like that," he complimented before smirking when she gently pushed his hand away with her own.

"Jarius, why have you come to me like this instead of waiting until I was done getting ready? Are you frightened of what you proposed to Inukimi-sama earlier?" she asked worriedly. Jarius merely pulled a smile at the seriousness in her tone.

"What? Am I not allowed to give you a compliment?" he asked back, evading her question altogether.

"Jarius, I mean it," she pressed as she took one of his hands into her own before she pressed it up against her cheek. She heard his sharp intake of breath before she saw the astonished look on his face,

"Please, tell me," she added when he remained mute. He faltered slightly at her plea before he relaxed his stance and brought his free hand up to cup her chin. He pushed it up so that they locked eyes before he spoke,

"Does something always have to be wrong?"

"It does when you come to me at such an intimate time," she replied as she searched his eyes, "like whatever it is couldn't wait until I was finished getting ready," she added in a whisper.

"Perhaps I merely hoped to catch a glimpse of you naked?" he offered before letting out a chuckle when she glared at him, "don't worry, that isn't the reason why I'm here," he hurriedly assured her with a grin.

"So, why are you here then?" she asked.

"I was worried that...you might have taken what Inukimi had said earlier to heart. When your mind was clear of all thought, I feared the worst,"

"For your heart, you mean?" Rin clarified, and noted his smooth smile before he pressed his forehead against hers.

"For you, as well. More so for your well-being. No one should be able to take away that beautiful smile, not even the Lady of the West," he answered surely as he pulled back to gaze down at her with his own charming smile. Rin felt the sudden need to kiss him tug at her heart, and wondered suddenly if he was manipulating her mind.

"Nope, that's all you," he assured her cheerfully before his expression fell as he studied her surprised one closely. Rin blushed at his solemn stare, and couldn't look away from him while her chin was still held captive in his hand.

"That's impossible," she murmured as she forced her gaze away from his own, "I'm in love with Sesshomaru-sama," she added, but felt like she had said it more to convince herself of that fact rather than Jarius.

"Perhaps you love me too, master," Jarius offered as he dipped his head to place a gentle kiss against her cheek. He then let go of her chin before he gave her a little space. Rin hid her eyes from him with her bangs before she lightly pushed at his chest, vaguely surprised that he had remained in his solid form.

"Please leave," she stated, and refused to bring her head up to look at the expression in his eyes. She didn't want to see his face contorted in pain, or the way his eyes may widen at her rejection.

"Certainly," he replied coolly before she heard the rustle of his clothes as he bowed and then disappeared altogether.

* * *

A/N: Exciting stuff, right? No worries my fellow Rin/ Sesshy fans! The couple won't be kept apart for long! My story is winding down to a point that I think I'll only have two chapters left before it ends ='( I may make an epilogue for a total of three more chapters, but that's still up in the air as well! Until next time, and thanks as always for taking the time to read my story!


	19. Jarius has a secret

A/N: I'm terribly sorry that this took so long to publish! I wanted to include a lot in this chapter, and I wanted to catch as many mistakes and plot holes as I could! I hope the wait wasn't too deterring, and that you all enjoy this next installment!

* * *

Korial stormed into the castle like a beast bent on catching its prey. The youkai traveling around its corridors neither stopped nor stared at her as she passed them in a blur. Her crimson eyes narrowed slightly when she spotted the inuyoukai she had been looking for.

"Sesshomaru-sama," she greeted him civilly as he turned to glance down at her in mild interest. He barely bated an eyelash at her before he turned his head away and started to walk away from her.

"We need to talk," she added hurriedly when she realized that he wasn't going to stop and hear her out. He paused at the desperation in her voice, but didn't turn to look back at her.

"Speak," he commanded after a moment. Korial fisted her hands at her sides, gathering her courage, before she looked defeatedly at the ground.

"I wish to marry you, Sesshomaru-sama," she stated, pointedly making her desires known, "now," she added when she sensed that he was less than fazed by her declaration.

"What's the rush?" he asked back coolly as Korial held her breath before she suddenly shut her eyes painfully. For the strangest reason she couldn't get the thought of Norio's surprised, and almost hurt, expression out of her mind. Why did she care so much about him? She liked him, possibly loved him, but he was out of her reach now. She had a duty to her lands, and she was solely responsible for its protection.

"The potential war with the East," she answered curtly, "with our marriage, the Northern territories will not think twice about helping yours should the East make the mistake of attacking any of its borders,"

Sesshomaru turned his head slightly to gaze upon her before he turned his head away again.

"That isn't what you want," he observed levelly, "the war is not absolute, and merely writing up a treaty between our territories would suffice if you truly desire to offer or receive protection from the Western lands," he added nonchalantly.

"I don't understand," Korial stammered as her eyebrows furrowed forward in confusion, it couldn't really be that simple, "you seemed so set on our marriage. Even your mother – "

"My mother is not the highest authority in this castle," Sesshomaru interrupted her pointedly, "she will reign only so long as I remain without a mate. Even now, her influence over the Western lands is diminishing,"

"Do you not desire full blooded youkai heirs?" Korial questioned hurriedly, though bit her tongue when his golden eyes darkened dangerously.

"The heirs that I produce will be powerful enough to rule these lands. Whether they are full blooded youkai or not is beside the point," he assured her icily, "only my mother is a fool to think that my children will be weak if they have human blood running through their veins," Korial's eyes widened when realization hit her.

"So, you've decided then," Korial murmured as she cast her gaze to the ground, "your time with your human has opened your eyes. I'm glad," she added in the last bit softly.

While she had to admit that she felt foolish for approaching Sesshomaru so brashly when he had obviously already made up his mind, she felt a sense of relief flow through her as well. Relief that she wouldn't be forced into a marriage that she felt obligated to, despite her deepest desires against it.

Wryly, she noted that when she had first come to the castle she had been excited about their engagement. It had been before she had met Norio, of course. It seemed that the inuyoukai general had effectively thrown a wrench into her strategic plan of wedding the Lord of the West, and convinced her to pursue him instead.

"My eyes were never closed," Sesshomaru replied, jolting Korial out of her musing, "simply blurred," he murmured as he turned away from her and walked away without another look back. Korial could only watch him go with a mystified look, amazed at how regal and defined the Lord of the West truly was. She only hoped that a treaty would truly be possible between them.

"Korial-sama," Norio's voice called unsurely from behind her. Korial whirled around and startled slightly when she spotted the inuyoukai general before she rushed towards him. He observed her approach with slight surprise before he let out a breath when she flung her body against his and wound her arms around his neck in a tight embrace.

"Sesshomaru called off the wedding, and he's still willing to negotiate a treaty with the Northern lands," she murmured happily against his ear.

"That's wonderful, Korial-sama," Norio whispered back as he wound his arms around her waist to tug her close, "do you plan on staying at the castle?" he asked as they pulled away from one another and put a good few feet between each other.

"For a little," Korial replied with a shrug, "until I can write up the treaty with the Western lands,"

"I see," Norio answered back softly, "I suppose I should enjoy whatever time I have left with you then, before you head back to the Northern lands,"

"Would you be opposed to coming with me?" Korial offered wistfully, and held her breath when she noted the shocked expression that she got in response. She timidly bit her lower lip at his hesitation before she glanced at the ground apologetically.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to put you in such an awkward position. Your allegiance belongs to the Western lands, and to Sesshomaru. I can see that clearly now,"

"It isn't that I am against going with you, Korial-sama," Norio clarified hurriedly, and smiled slightly when she glanced up at him hopefully, "but I am one of Sesshomaru-sama's leading generals. I don't think leaving his side – especially with a possible war with the East looming over the Western borders– would be such a good idea," he added solemnly, and sounded almost guilty about having to abide to his responsibilities.

"I understand," Korial murmured back with a smile, "your place is here," and she meant every word. Norio's loyalties, even above his own, to his land and his lord were commendable. Korial could not order him to drop the life he had within these walls simply to appease her own selfish desires to have him by her side.

* * *

"Must I be subjected to even more embarrassment before I can call it a night?" Rin sighed defeatedly as a few female youkai servants helped dress her for the evening's "entertainment."

"You've always enjoyed playing for Sesshomaru-sama before," one of the servants – one that she remembered as Tai – remarked calmly as she delicately brushed through Rin's long locks with a sharp comb.

Rin remained still as the youkai around her front hastily secured layer after layer of silk around her body. It certainly felt better to be in a fully intact kimono, but Rin forgot how tightly the servants tended to bind each layer to her thin frame. If they kept going, she was sure she'd suffocate by the time they finished tying the last decorative layer.

"I do," Rin insisted before letting out a sharp breath when she felt like the newest tie might have bruised a rib, "but it isn't just for Sesshomaru-sama tonight. Inukimi-sama will be there too," she added as Tai waved off her anxiety with the dismissive roll of her eyes.

Rin truly did enjoy playing for Sesshomaru. An odd softness would overtake his golden eyes that would send her heart a flutter whenever she'd catch them staring at her while she played. While she looked forward to seeing that softness in his gaze again, she didn't look forward to being subjected to Inukimi's cynical stare.

But what she dreaded the most, even more so than playing, was eating in front of them. Both being full youkai, they wouldn't be eating anything served by the youkai cooks. In fact, the only reason there were youkai cooks on staff was because of Rin.

She hadn't honed her dining skills with Kagome as well as she had hoped – meeting Jarius had shaken up her time at the village with the miko. She knew Sesshomaru would not mind her table manners, but she wasn't so sure about Inukimi. The female inuyoukai didn't seem particularly fond of her as of late, and Rin worried that she might purposely be looking for any faults in her to jeer at.

"I'm sure she will be swayed by your talent and beauty," Tai assured her as she pushed up her chin lightly with her finger, "and you will realize that you've worried over nothing,"

Rin smiled at the older youkai before she nodded affirmatively. Tai responded with a smile of her own before she walked around her and began tugging back parts of Rin's hair to pin near the base of her neck. Another youkai servant tried to comb down Rin's bangs, but she knew that any effort to calm her wild hair was futile. Her bangs would simply curl back around the tops of her eyebrows no matter how many times they were brushed down.

When Rin noted that the servant was becoming quickly impatient with her hair, she gently told her that she was fine with her bangs curling at the ends. The servant didn't look convinced, but was pleased to be off the hook and able to step away confidently. Tai handed over Rin's hosozao (A/N: smallest version of a popular Japanese three string instrument) as the other servants hurriedly brushed away whatever wrinkles had formed over the silk in her kimono before they deemed her worthy enough to leave her chambers.

"Good luck, my lady," Tai murmured as she moved to slide the door open for her, "we will be listening from the hall," she added with a reassuring smile. Rin nodded her thanks before she walked out of her room, and right into her incubus companion.

"Took them awhile," Jarius observed in a bored tone as he cast a glance at the group of women gazing out at them from the confines of her room.

"I thought you left," Rin murmured before she glanced up at him unsurely. Ever since she had asked him to leave after he had kissed her – again – Rin had felt guilt settle in her stomach like an unwanted weight.

While she stood by her opinion that he had gone too far, Rin didn't want to completely lose Jarius either. She had gotten used to his constant presence in her life, and didn't want to lose it simply over a fight.

"I'm one of a kind," he replied smartly with a confident smirk, reading into her thoughts. Rin smiled back slightly before she nodded.

"You are," she agreed solemnly.

"You look good all made up like that," he stated, and moved as if to touch her, but held back at the last moment. He rested his back against the wall instead with his arms tightly folded over his chest. "You better get out there. You precious Sesshomaru-sama is waiting for you, not to mention the others," he added.

"Others? You mean it isn't just Inukimi-sama?" Rin asked back worriedly as Jarius surveyed her curiously for a moment before answering.

"Two other youkai are seated with Sesshomaru and his mother. One is an inuyoukai, while the other seems to be some type of bird youkai," he informed her. Rin felt her chest tighten at the news as she struggled to calm the anxiety rapidly growing within her.

What were two other youkai doing with Sesshomaru and Inukimi? Were they having some type of political meeting? Should she just turn back now, and say that she was feeling ill? It certainly wouldn't be a _complete_ lie.

"You precious youkai lord is looking forward to your performance. He's missed it, as well as you," Jarius added, and Rin couldn't mask her surprise. She had assumed that Jarius didn't liked Sesshomaru, and had possibly seen him as a threatening presence. For him to encourage Rin to go to him, and to admit to what the taiyoukai was thinking, amazed her.

"You don't need to look so surprised," Jarius teased with a crooked smile, "I know you want to impress him, and this is the perfect opportunity to do just that. I won't stand in the way of your happiness, especially when it's almost perfectly guarantied,"

"Thank you," Rin whispered thoughtfully as she rested her hand on Jarius' shoulder affectionately. His smile became a bit forced as he glanced at the ground and leaned into her hand slightly.

"I'm getting soft," he observed with a wry laugh, "perhaps your human heart has rubbed off on mine,"

Rin smiled at him sadly before she placed her hand against his right cheek for a moment before she let it fall to her side. The incubus didn't remark on her short embrace, and remained diligently silent as Rin gripped the neck of her stringed instrument tightly and made her way past him.

While she wasn't happy with leaving Jarius in such a melancholy state, his words pushed her to go even if his body language suggested otherwise. She walked down the hallway towards the dining room, knowing from memory where it was.

The sight of the high ceilings of the dark stone corridor brought her comfort rather than unease. Flashbacks of her running through those same halls as a child, curious to learn every nook and cranny of the place, brought a smile to Rin's face.

Banners sporting the Western land's colors decorated the walls, and Rin glanced up at one as she passed. It, too, brought on memories of the past, and how wonderful every one of them were in her heart. She felt like she was truly home, and she hoped to stay there for as long as her human life would allow.

Rin felt her happiness slowly subside once she got within a few feet of the dining hall as anxious excitement quickly took its place. Her fingers gingerly gripped the hosozao's neck as she took a deep breath before she pushed one of the large doors to the dining room open. The group of youkai seated in a semi-circular formation in the center of the room all turned to gaze at her as she let herself in.

Her cheeks heated at the sight of their eyes on her, but once her cinnamon gaze landed on Sesshomaru's calm auric one she relaxed. Remembering what Jarius had said about Sesshomaru's desire to hear her play helped calm her racing heartbeat as she strode forward and bowed low to the group of youkai in front of her.

"Good evening, my name is Rin, and I would be very pleased if you'd all let me play a few songs for you on my hosozao this evening," Rin greeted with a smile, and felt it falter slightly when a very pretty youkai she didn't recognize gave Rin her undivided attention.

Her long, straight blue hair cascaded down her back while a few strands hung loosely over her shoulder. Her crimson eyes studied Rin intensely, as if she were trying to place her face in her memory. Rin couldn't hide her look of envy as she noted how beautiful the strange female youkai was. She had seen many attractive female youkai during her travels, but every one paled in comparison to this one.

Her features were perfect, in every sense of the word. Perfect like her lord's were. Rin gazed from the female youkai to her lord, and noted that they were seated next to one another. Rin felt her chest tighten at the observation as she wondered what the youkai was doing there, and how she knew Sesshomaru.

"That would be lovely," Norio stated, breaking Rin out of her rapidly concluding thoughts as she gave the inuyoukai general a bright smile. He returned it tenfold with a prideful grin of his own before Rin seated herself down on a large red mat that had been set up for her by one of the servants.

She rested the body of her instrument in her lap as she sat on her legs and made herself comfortable before she placed her fingers along the neck and began to play. She heard murmuring as she strummed her fingers along the three strings, and couldn't help but glance up to spot the female youkai talking to Norio.

The general whispered back to the youkai before a smile spread across his face and he said something that made the female youkai laugh lightly. Rin couldn't hide her surprise as she glanced between the two, and wondered if she had jumped to conclusions too quickly. Was the beautiful youkai, in fact, Norio's intended female instead of Sesshomaru's?

While it calmed Rin's racing thoughts to think so, she wondered why the female wouldn't be interested in Sesshomaru. Norio was by no means unattractive, quite the opposite, but Rin had always favored her lord far more than the general.

Not only was he strong, beautiful, and kind but he always made her feel important. He made her feel like she meant the world to him, and that he would do anything to ensure her safety. Coming from someone like Sesshomaru, it made his actions seem so much more meaningful than any other man's actions ever could do in Rin's eyes.

Rin's fingers continued to strum the instrument's strings as she let the hand holding the neck fly along its length, varying the sound of each note she strummed. She had taken a music class with one of the youkai teachers as a child, a pass time that she had personally asked for, and had never found any other hobby that had meant so much to her.

Music was her outlet for a lot of things. When she had learned that Sesshomaru particularly enjoyed listening to whatever song she had been working on, it had made the hobby that much more desirable to Rin. Her eyes found his golden ones again as her fingers worked along the instrument's neck, her physical memory of the notes she had practiced day and night as a child taking full control.

Her lord's gaze was unwavering as he watched her, his own content with her performance evident on his usually unreadable face. Rin smiled slightly at him before she lowered her gaze respectfully when she caught the blue haired female youkai gazing at her in interest. While she hoped that she was with Norio, and not Sesshomaru, Rin could not guarantee that fact.

As her last song gradually came to an end, Rin held the instrument against her chest like it were a shield before the final chord's echo drifted off into silence. A span of silence filled the room for a moment before Norio began to politely clap. The female youkai and Inukimi followed suit, while Sesshomaru's eyes glittered with approval when Rin curiously glanced up at him.

She sent him a sheepish smile before she placed the hosozao next to her on the mat and gulped slightly when she noticed a group of servants standing around the door that led to the kitchen. It had seemed that they had come to listen to her play as well. She grinned bashfully at them as they joined in with the clapping until it eventually died out.

"You play beautifully," the blue haired female youkai complimented with a kind smile. Rin smiled back before she politely thanked her. "I'm surprised to see a human within the walls of this castle. I've been staying here for awhile, and have yet to see one until now," she added, and Rin forced her smile to remain in place despite her immediate unease at being regarded by her type of species instead of as an individual.

"Sesshomaru isn't particularly fond of humans," Inukimi remarked with a glance at Rin, "Rin has been the only human he has tolerated as well as kept in contact with,"

"Oh, how interesting," the female youkai replied thoughtfully before she let out a light laugh, "please excuse me, I don't know where my manners are! I am Korial, Lady of the North," she introduced herself as Rin bowed her head respectfully.

"It is a pleasure, Korial-sama. I am Rin, Sesshomaru-sama's ward," Rin answered as Korial's eyebrows rose.

"His ward? I have heard of you before. The help around the castle speaks of nothing but good things about you,"

"I am happy to hear that they think so highly of me. I would hardly think myself worthy of their praise," Rin replied with an awkward smile.

"You hardly need to be so modest," Korial smiled back, "surely one as beautiful as yourself receives nothing but praise,"

"You are far too kind, Korial-sama, for it is you who is the beautiful one," Rin answered with a genuine smile as the youkai smiled back and nodded her head in thanks.

"Where is your incubus?" Inukimi questioned suddenly, and Rin glanced at the inuyoukai in surprise.

"I'm not sure, my lady. He wished me good luck on my way here, but I am not sure where he could be now,"

"You shouldn't be so thoughtless," Inukimi chided as she gestured a few of the servants over to her side, "find the incubus and bring him here. I don't need him ransacking my castle for souls to feast on," she commanded them icily.

"That won't be necessary, my lady," Jarius' voice informed them a second before his body materialized into the room next to Rin, "I haven't left my master's side. I couldn't miss hearing her perform, since I haven't had the pleasure to do so before. And you do not need to fear me "feasting" on anyone in the castle. I _do_ have self-control," he added with the last part voiced in a rather offended tone.

"I'm am glad to hear it, incubus," Inukimi replied flatly before she gestured for the servants to go, "retrieve Rin's food for the evening. She must be famished after her long journey,"

"Thank you, Inukimi-sama," Rin murmured with a low bow in the inuyoukai's direction. The inuyoukai gazed down her nose at her, but acknowledged her thanks with a nod nonetheless. The servants hurried out of the room and into the kitchen to get the food that they had prepared for her earlier.

As they waited for the servants to come back, Norio and Korial murmured amongst one another once again. Rin glanced at the couple in interest as they conversed, and wondered what they could be talking about.

When Norio caught sight of Rin staring, he sent her a knowing smile before he winked. Rin smile broadened to a grin at his playful action before she blushed and looked away when she noted the rather possessive look Korial sent her way.

"So, you are an incubus?" Korial asked Jarius suddenly, grabbing the group's attention. Jarius gazed at her in surprise at being singled out before a smile flattered his handsome face.

"I am," he replied as his smile grew devilish, "would you like to see what it's like to be seduced by one, Korial-sama? It would be like nothing you've ever experienced before, I can assure you," he offered smugly. The youkai blinked at him in surprise before she threw her head back and laughed. A lightness overtook her exotic features suddenly that made her already beautiful face practically stunning.

"While I am flattered by the offer, I must decline. I would prefer to keep my soul," Korial responded politely once she got a hold of herself, but couldn't refrain a smile as she surveyed Jarius, "you're quite bold," she added humorously.

"One of my many likable qualities," Jarius boasted in return. Korial merely laughed again before she turned her gaze back to Rin.

"He's quite entertaining! You must have your hands full with him," Korial stated with a sympathetic smile in Rin's direction. Rin smiled back meekly before she awkwardly laughed in return.

"He has been a bit of a pain, but he has his perks too," Rin replied honestly before she waved off Jarius' rather perturbed expression with a helpless smile.

"How did you end up with an incubus?" Inukimi asked seriously from Sesshomaru's side. Rin glanced at the female inuyoukai before her face heated in a blush.

"Well, it all started when he – "

"When I did this," Jarius interrupted her in Sesshomaru's voice as a clone of the taiyoukai suddenly appeared in the incubus' place at Rin's side. A collective silence filled the room as Jarius sat comfortably with a very non-traditional Sesshomaru expression on his face.

To say he looked happy was an understatement. He was practically grinning from ear to ear at the audience before him, and all Rin could do was hide her face behind her hands in embarrassment. Of course the incubus would pull something like this on her.

Rin glanced up at the real Sesshomaru fearfully from in between her fingers to notice that he was studying Jarius very closely. Whether he was taken aback by Jarius' ability to transform or simply looking for any faults in his rendition of the taiyoukai, Rin couldn't be sure.

"I had had my master's soul in my sights well before she found me. I simply looked into her inner most thoughts to find out what her fantasy of the perfect male would be. It just so happened that you, Sesshomaru-sama, were the perfect man in my master's eyes," Jarius explained, still retaining Sesshomaru's voice perfectly as the group continued to scrutinize him closely.

"Well, it obviously didn't work since Rin is still alive and well. So how did she enroll you as her servant?" Norio questioned, and by his rather perturbed expression Rin could only assume that he didn't particularly like the fact that Jarius was still in Sesshomaru's form with that silly grin on his face.

"She saw past my disguise," Jarius shrugged before he shifted back into his true form, "she called me out on it, which in turn forced me to give up my heart to her. Common incubus law, you see. Having my heart inside her binds me to her until my master willingly gives it back to me,"

"Why haven't you given it back?" Korial asked Rin curiously. Sesshomaru turned his eyes on her as well, and he seemed to be just as curious as Korial. Rin opened her mouth to speak before her words got caught in her throat and she hastily turned her gaze away in embarrassment at being at a loss for words in front of such an important group of youkai.

"She must give up her soul in the process," Jarius answered for her. The group fell into silence once more when Rin noticed Korial glance worriedly at Sesshomaru. Her lord's expression was as neutral as ever, and Rin would have given anything to have Jarius' mind reading abilities figure out what the taiyoukai was thinking.

"If she does, she won't be able to come back," Inukimi concluded as she glanced between the two, "She has already been resurrected by Tenseiga once, as well as brought back from Hell by Meidou Seki. She won't be able to come back a third time," she added gravely.

Rin glanced up at the female inuyoukai fearfully before she gazed at the ground defeatedly. What was she supposed to do? Obviously Jarius would want his freedom back eventually, and who's to say that he wouldn't simply take Rin's soul when he finally got tired of waiting for her permission?

"Like I've told my master before, it is ultimately her choice. I will not take her soul forcefully. It wouldn't nearly be as delectable taken as it would be if it were willingly given," Jarius replied with another shrug, as if he were not bothered in the least with waiting for her. Rin found solace in that fact.

"What's stopping us from simply killing you? Surely then you wouldn't be a threat to Rin's soul if you were no longer living," Inukimi questioned, and Rin couldn't hide her surprise at the inuyoukai's statement. Could it be possible that Inukimi was on her side for once?

"Nothing," Jarius admitted freely before a grin slowly spread across his face, "of course that would mean that you would need to be able to best me. A feat that is very challenging, and has – clearly by my presence alone – never been done before,"

"I've told you that I've killed incubus before. I could simply add you to my list," Inukimi smiled back, her reserved smile nearly as frightening as one of Sesshomaru's. But instead of looking unsure or fearful, Jarius merely kept his cheeky grin in place.

"Is that a challenge, Inukimi-sama?" he asked almost excitedly as he surveyed the female inuyoukai. Inukimi tipped her chin up slightly as she gazed back at him through hooded lids.

"Perhaps not at this very moment, but if you become an immediate threat to anyone under this roof then I will not hesitate to kill you," she replied nonchalantly, and yet the warning in her tone was still there.

"Understandable," Jarius agreed, "I will behave myself while under your good graces, Inukimi-sama," he promised her with the slight bow of his head. Inukimi merely acknowledged his words with a faint nod. Before they could continue their conversation, the servants came back with Rin's food.

Rin eyed the food happily as they presented her with an assortment of cooked meats and vegetables, all beautifully showcased in fine china bowls and platters. The servants weren't modest in their portions either. Rin watched in dismay as close to a dozen plates were presented to her, and the servants promised to bring more as they hurried off to retrieve them from the kitchen.

"This is too much," Rin conceded with an awkward smile as the servants who hadn't gone to the kitchen hovered over her to make sure that every plate was within her comfortable reach.

"Nonsense," Sesshomaru replied levelly. Rin caught his gaze with her own as she smiled before she blushed prettily at being the center of his attention. When the other servants returned with the last few remaining plates of the meal that Rin knew she could never finish, she glanced around for a pair of chopsticks. This was her opportunity to impress the group with her newly honed dining skill!

"Can I have a pair of chopsticks?" Rin asked the servant closest to her politely. She gazed at Rin like she had grown another head before she slowly nodded her head and scurried away to the kitchen.

"So, Rin-sama," Norio began, his voice effectively breaking another gap of silence that had fallen over the group, "Was the time you spent away from the castle enjoyable?"

"The times spent with Inuyasha and Kagome-sama were," Rin chirped as she turned to look at the general, "I learned a lot from Kagome-sama, and even got to travel to the future with her!" she gushed, unable to help herself. Sesshomaru's silvery brows rose slightly at that.

"The future? Why would the miko take you there?" Sesshomaru asked as Rin turned her attention back to the taiyoukai.

"She wanted to cheer me up. After leaving the castle – and you Sesshomaru-sama – I was very upset. Kagome-sama thought that taking me away to the future might help get my mind off things," Rin answered back honestly, though silently questioned if she should have saved such an admission for a later time. Or perhaps when she could have spoken to her lord alone. Inukimi looked less than pleased by her words, and Korial was seemingly taken aback by her forwardness. Norio seemed far too content with it all, and Jarius hardly looked fazed one way or another.

As for her lord, he seemed slightly surprised by what she had said, but the expression quickly turned unreadable as he surveyed her.

"Did it work?" he asked back levelly.

"It did, for a time," Rin replied with a tight shrug.

"And when it no longer sufficed...you returned?"

"Yes. There wasn't a place for me in the future, but there is one here," Rin answered him back surely. Sesshomaru merely studied her face in silence as he digested her words.

"And what place would that be?" Inukimi butted in, her voice practically dripping with disdain. Rin inwardly flinched at her dismissive tone, but smiled at the inuyoukai nonetheless.

"By Sesshomaru-sama's side. I am loyally his, and will remain there for as long as my lord will allow me, regardless of what position he deems me worthy of upholding," Rin replied levelly.

"Hn," Inukimi sneered before an accepting glint suddenly appeared in her auric eyes, "it pleases me that you mind your place, and do not demand for things that could never be yours," she added approvingly. Rin remained mute at her condescending words, but quickly turned her attentions away when the servant came back with the chopsticks she had asked for.

She thanked the servant kindly before she delicately picked up a piece of meat with the chopsticks and plopped it into her mouth. A pleased smile spread across her face as she chewed and eventually swallowed the tasty morsel. One that was quickly replaced with another, and then another.

The youkai surrounding her merely watched in mild interest as she ate. Rin would have felt a little more bashful at all the attention if she hadn't been so hungry. All of her focus was trained on enjoying every bite of her meal, since she hadn't been given such luxuries while on her travels.

Rin had just finished another wonderfully tasty bite when a guard from the northern gates barged into the dining hall.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Inukimi-sama! Something terrible has happened!" his outburst was met with surprise and anticipatory silence. The guard was breathing heavily as he gazed at the group before Sesshomaru got to his feet.

"What has happened?" Sesshomaru's calm and collected voice urged the guard to continue as he visibly gulped before he opened his mouth to speak again,

"Someone is killing our men, my lord," he stated, and the group around the taiyoukai let out grunts and gasps of surprise, "the creature is stealing their souls and leaving their hollow bodies throughout the castle,"

"Stealing souls?" Rin asked as she turned and glanced at Jarius expectedly. The incubus merely rose a brow at her wordless suspicion before he shook his head lightly.

"I've been in this room the entire time. When could I have gone and stolen souls?" he commented sarcastically as he calmly glanced around at the accusatory stares in the room, all pointed at him.

"Where is this unnamed enemy? Could they be sent from the East?" Inukimi hounded the guard. He glanced at the female inuyoukai before he shook his head.

"She wore nothing resembling the East. She seems to be here alone,"

"She?" Norio urged him to continue.

"Yes, general," he replied, "we are unsure who she is or what her motive is, at the moment," the guard continued solemnly. Rin glanced at the floor for a moment as she wondered who this unknown source of attack could be. Her eyes brightened as the succubus they meant a few days before flashed in her mind.

Jarius started next to her, apparently reading her mind, before his body stiffened beside her.

"Shall I investigate the situation, master?" he asked as his orange eyes found her cinnamon ones. She hesitated for a moment, not wishing to anger Sesshomaru by sending out Jarius, but figured that Jarius could at least pinpoint the succubus' location. With Rin's curt nod to go ahead, Jarius disappeared from the room, his enthusiastic smile the last image to fully fade away from sight.

"We must put a stop to her," Korial's outburst brought Rin back to the present as she blinked out of the trance she was under and stood.

"We must all go," Rin agreed, but paused when she noted Sesshomaru's disapproving stare, "my lord, you must allow me to go with you. I have proven my worth in battle with you," she added stubbornly when she noted that her lord's steady gaze did not change.

"Battle?" Inukimi parroted back in surprise, "you allowed your ward – a defenseless human – into battle with you?" she questioned her son with such distaste that Rin felt a chill go up her spin.

"You will stay here," Sesshomaru replied, and ignored his mother's sharp words as he walked past Rin to follow the guard out of the room. Rin watched her lord go with a pained expression, and watched in dismay as the others quickly followed after him.

Norio was the last to leave, and paused on his way out to place a supportive hand on Rin's shoulder.

"Do not hold this against Sesshomaru-sama," he murmured kindly, "he just wants to keep you safe," he assured her as he gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze before he left as well.

"Does he still view me as a child? A pitiful and weak _child_?" Rin whispered sadly as she downcast her eyes and sank to the floor in defeat. Her hosozao sat beside her as she gazed at the instrument almost angrily. It had given her false hope that her lord's heart would be hers once again.

But she didn't want him to view her as the child she once was, one simply looking for his acceptance. She wanted a different side of his love, a much stronger and more intimate side. She would never achieve that if he still viewed her as the sniveling and frightened child she had been while under his care.

"I'll prove to him that I'm worth more than that," she ground out through her clenched teeth as she got to her feet and made her way out of the room. She briskly walked down the hall, trying to guess which direction her lord and the others had gone. With nothing in the hall giving any immediate clues away, Rin simply went to her left and hurried along down the concrete path before her.

Her eyes hurriedly glanced at the scenery around her as she remained alert in her search for the nameless threat. She had made it only a few feet before Jarius materialized in the air a few feet above her with his arms folded around his chest and a proud smirk on his face.

"Defying your lord, are we?" he asked, the amusement evident in his voice.

"Did you find her?" Rin asked back, ignoring his smug comment as she gazed up at him solemnly. His expression instantly darkened as he lowered himself to the ground and nodded his head gravely.

"She's not far off," he answered before he stiffened and gazed around her. Rin blinked at his rather random change of attitude before she looked behind her as well, but saw nothing.

"Jarius...?" she began unsurely before she noted that he was no longer there. She whirled her head back around to spot him hurrying after a flicker of pink hair. The succubus! Rin's eyes widened as she saw him vanish around a corridor corner in hot pursuit of her.

"Now that he's out of the way, we can finally talk," a familiar voice purred as Rin turned around to spot the succubus she had just seen chased away by Jarius standing before her.

"You!" Rin squeaked in surprise as the succubus' smile lengthened to a grin at the sound of fear in her voice.

"Yes, me," she agreed before she gripped Rin's throat and dragged her into the room nearest to them. Rin struggled against her hold, but faltered when she felt her strength begin to hurriedly dissipate within her.

"I'm taking away your life force," the succubus explained, "I'll need you alert but powerless against me," she added before she roughly forced Rin to the ground.

"You'll need to do more than that," Rin squeaked as she flinched when her throat began to throb painfully, the succubus' hold nearly suffocating her, "Jarius will read my mind and be here in mere seconds, not to mention Sess – "

"Your posse won't be around to stop me," the succubus growled back hoarsely, "my illusion will keep Jarius in a state of blissful ignorance to your thoughts. As for your other youkai friends, another illusion has them convinced that they have captured me,"

"Illusion?" Rin questioned in surprise before her body suddenly went lax in the woman's hold. She no longer had the will to fight, or the strength to try and wiggle herself free. The succubus smiled down at her for a moment before her yellow eyes brightened in approval.

"Yes. I don't only control fire, little human," she replied before she released Rin and stood up to gaze down at her, "now that you're finally sedated from doing any real damage, I'll tell you why I'm here," she added.

"I won't let you take any more souls," Rin ground out weakly as she forced her body to rise to a sitting position. The succubus' eyes widened as she watched Rin.

"Impossible! I sucked out all of your life energy!" she cried out in outrage, "you shouldn't be able to move for at least a day!" she growled in dismay as she took a step back.

"I'm not that weak," Rin responded back defiantly as she focused her attention on the succubus before she weakly raised her hand. The succubus' expression quickly changed from shock to anger as she watched Rin closely.

Rin shut her eyes briefly as she imagined clutching the succubus in a strong hold above the ground before she heard the succubus let out a shocked cry. Rin shot her eyes open at the sound to find the succubus levitating above the ground, her arms firmly pressed against the sides of her black dress as she let out a painful breath.

"Now, tell me, why are you here stealing souls?" Rin questioned as the succubus gazed at her defiantly before she let out another pained breath when Rin's telepathic hold around her body tightened.

"That isn't important now," she ground out, "but if you must know, I had to increase my strength to be able to make believable illusions that would allow me to single you out from your little group. I didn't think you'd be this much of a problem,"

"Why the guards here? Why attack the Western lands?" Rin added as the succubus rolled her eyes.

"Why won't you just listen to me? We don't have time to talk about what decisions I made to get here, we need to talk about _why_ I'm here,"

"I'm listening," Rin replied flatly as the succubus rose her brow at Rin's extended hand, "I'm not letting you go," Rin added when she saw the succubus' expectant expression.

"Fine, I'll just have to deal with this then," the succubus signed before her face grew serious, "you don't have much time left, Rin,"

"Much time? Much time for what?" Rin asked back as she looked at the succubus unsurely.

"Much time to live," the succubus clarified, and Rin's expression quickly turned into shock. Just as her neutral mood left her, so did Jarius' power. Rin lost her link to her inner peace at the succubus' mention of her death.

The succubus landed easily on her feet as she smiled coyly at Rin before she raised her hand when Rin got into a defensive pose.

"You do not need to imprison me again, you've proven your power to me," the succubus assured her before she lowered her hand and continued, "what I've been trying to tell you, and why I've come all this way, is to tell you that you must give Jarius' heart back to him,"

"Give it back? But I will die if I do!" Rin replied back hotly.

"You must, or your link to him will not only drain him dry, but change you as well,"

"What do you mean?" Rin asked back as fear etched itself a place in her heart at the thought of hurting Jarius or herself.

"A link between a human and an incubus can not last. Haven't you thought about why it's so uncommon to see such a union?"

"I have, but I merely assumed – "

"Assumptions are not facts, Rin," the succubus cut in icily, "the fact is, if you keep Jarius' heart within you, you will drain Jarius of his power as an incubus and he will steadily become human. When he does, you will inherit his power instead,"

"Become human? Lose his power?" Rin murmured back in disbelief before her eyes widened as she remembered what Jarius had done to protect her on the battle field against the Eastern lord. Instead of use his barrier, he had used his body instead to protect her from the flames. Had that been because he _was_ losing his power?

"If that's true, then why wouldn't he tell me? Why would he help me harness his power?" Rin questioned the succubus angrily. Angry with the fear that all of this could possibly be true.

"He could read your inner most thoughts, he must have read into the fact that you desired power for whatever reason. He was imprisoned to you when you took his heart, perhaps during that time he grew fond of you," the succubus replied, an odd softness overtaking her tone suddenly. Rin's expression softened at the sound as she regarded the woman in a different light.

"Perhaps he had," Rin murmured in agreement.

"Even so, you must give his heart back as soon as you can. I can already tell that more of his power has transferred into your body since the last time I saw you," she urged.

"How do I know what you're saying is the truth? For all I know, you are hoping to take Jarius' heart for yourself,"

"While that does sound wondrous, I assure you that isn't my motive," the succubus replied levelly, "I know this to be the truth because it happened to me,"

"It...happened to you?" Rin asked back in disbelief.

"Yes," the succubus agreed solemnly, "I was once human, many years ago. I fell in love with an incubus intent on taking my soul, but – like you – I was able to see past his disguise and steal his heart. In time, he fell in love with me as well. He didn't tell me about the power transfer or what it would do to us as time progressed. Eventually I was overflowing with his power and he was reduced to a mere human. I realized what I had become when my hunger for food faded, and I took my first soul,"

"Who's soul was it?" Rin couldn't refrain from asking.

"The human soul of the incubus I had once loved," she replied, barely above a whisper, "when I took his soul, shocked, I found myself desiring more and more. I didn't even realize what I had done until years later when I got better control of my hunger and my power. Progressively, my human soul is fading until one day I fear that I will lose it altogether and become a mindless monster,"

"You fear that I will suffer the same fate?" Rin asked as the succubus nodded.

"When we first met, I merely wanted your soul. But when I saw Jarius with you, and realized what had occurred, I had to warn you,"

"But what if I lose my soul in the process of giving Jarius back his heart?" Rin asked fearfully as the succubus looked at her gravely.

"I would have preferred death over what really happened to me. As would you if you were forced to kill the one you loved and others to remain alive,"

Rin could only stare at the succubus in disbelief as she struggled to piece together her story. What was she expected to do? Throw her life away to prevent a worse outcome? Wait it out and see if what she said was true? Would it be too late if she did?

"What will you do?" the succubus asked as she clenched her jaw slightly. Rin could only stare back at her hollowly as she licked her lips nervously.

"I don't know,"


	20. Rin must make her choice

A/N: I'm so sorry I've been gone for so long everyone! School took a lot more time away from me than I was expecting! Anyway, here is the next installment! Thanks for being so patient!

* * *

"What will you do?" the succubus asked.

"I don't know," Rin answered unsurely. She truly didn't know how to even process the information the succubus had given her. Jarius, die? She, become a succubus in return? It seemed impossible, and yet Rin couldn't deny that it could explain why she was becoming more powerful.

It would also explain why Jarius was becoming weaker.

Could she live with herself if the only way to survive was to steal souls? And if those souls could be Jarius' or Sesshomaru-sama's? She couldn't even imagine it, much less accept it.

The succubus' expression softened before she spoke,

"If you don't want to hurt others, than giving up your soul is the only option you have," the succubus began, "of course, if you want to become immortal, I would be willing to help you learn how to be a proper succubus,"

"What is your name?" Rin asked as the succubus' eyes widened at her question.

"What does it matter?" she asked back.

"Well, I saw through your disguise when we first met. The same happened to Jarius, and he couldn't lie to me once his cover was gone. I also feel strange only referring to you as 'succubus,'" Rin answered.

"I'm sorry, but giving someone my name gives them exceeding power over me, and although you seem like a trustworthy human, I still cannot risk it," the succubus replied with a respectful bow.

"You mean, Jarius didn't need to tell me his name?" Rin asked in surprise.

"Once you had his heart, he had no choice," the succubus replied, "but you couldn't take mine because I didn't put all of myself into my illusion of your lord. Jarius tends to be rather dramatic, and thinks that putting more of himself into an illusion will ensure the soul's capture. Unfortunately it backfired when you saw right through it, despite his best efforts," she explained.

"I see," Rin answered with downcast eyes, "still, I couldn't bear the thought of taking another's soul. Is there a way to reverse the process?"

"Give your soul to Jarius," the succubus declared, "only then will you be free of his curse,"

"But I want to live. I want to be with Sesshomaru-sama," Rin murmured sadly.

"You cannot have both," The succubus replied gravely before she neared Rin and took her into her arms, "sometimes our lives aren't meant to have a happy ending," she added.

Rin leaned into the succubus' embrace, comforted by her touch.

"Rest for a bit now," the succubus whispered against her hair, "I'm sure things will appear clearer if you only rest your eyes for a moment,"

"Appear...clearer...yes...I'll sleep for just a little," Rin replied, not realizing that the succubus' hold was tightening around her. She was blurring her thoughts, and before long Rin's eyes closed and her world faded away.

* * *

_Master...Master...Rin!_ Jarius called out to Rin's mind telepathically, and cursed softly when his master did not respond. A wall had formed over her thoughts, and she was stubbornly keeping him out. He had never been shut out of her thoughts before. It felt as though she had disappeared altogether.

He did not like it.

He grew even more agitated when he finally caught up to the succubus, and realized that it was merely one of her illusions. He should have known that she would pull something like this. Like a fool, he had fallen for her trick.

He had left his master alone. He had left _Rin_ alone.

He quickly whirled on his heel and headed back in the direction where he had seen Rin last. The best thing he could do at the moment was retrace his steps and hope that Rin had been strong enough to hold the succubus off on her own.

He had never felt this way about a master before. Rin should have just be another human who had seen through his trickery. He should have hated her, like he did when they first met. So why was he rushing to her aid? Why did the thought of finding her lifeless body cause a tightness in his chest? He faded into the shadows when he felt like his feet weren't moving fast enough.

He moved through the walls of the castle effortlessly until he reached the hallway where he had seen Rin last. His body materialized and he fell to his knees suddenly. An alien gasp left his lips as he struggled to breathe. What was this strange pain? Was it Rin's body calling out to his? The thought caused him to fist his hands at his sides as he fought to stand.

He would find his master, and he would protect her. He would uphold the Incubus Law for her, because he knew that he was willing to give her his immortality. Even if it meant that he would lose his life in the process. His master had much more to live for than he did. She had youkai and humans alike willing to protect and care for her. She had a nurturing soul that would touch others, much like she had touched his. If he even had one, that is.

If anyone he had met on his travels was worthy of an immortal life, it was his master. He had already decided that she was the one who would be his undoing when he had kissed her. She had not known it, but he had transferred a portion of his power into her body then, and did it a second time to help speed up the process.

He had to be quick then, and willingly suffer as the victim of her disapproval afterward. He didn't know how much time he had left. Before long he'd turn into a human, and then he wouldn't have anything left to offer her.

He had hoped to romance her, to seduce her like he had the others. But it hadn't worked, because her heart already belonged to another. He admitted that he was captivated by her after he knew the truth. Challenged into wanting to deter her feelings for the taiyoukai into feelings for him, simply to prove that he could.

But it seemed his master had been the one seducing him all along. Her inability to love another had taunted him, tantalized him. Even now he felt his desire to claim her heart claw and tear at whatever was left of his incubus self.

He fantasized how her heart would taste, how sweet her soul would be. Could it have been too sweet that he would have detested it? While it helped ease the hunger inside him to think that way, another side of him was convinced that hers would have been the best soul he had ever eaten.

The sound of Rin's voice screaming in his mind snapped him out of his thoughts as his head shot up at the distressed sound. His body shook with her fear, his mind racing with her rapidly changing emotions.

_Jarius! Help me!_ Her telepathic voice screamed out to him suddenly. His body jerked at her command and he rushed forward as all other thoughts were instantly wiped from his mind. He ran down the rest of the hallway before he turned the corner, and spotted Rin spread out across the stone floor.

Her fine kimono was shredded so that it resembled a collection of rags rather than silks, and she appeared to barely be able to sit up. She trembled slightly before she slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him. Her eyes were soft, pleading, and he felt the desire to protect her skyrocket within him.

"Master," he murmured softly before he bent down next to her. She reached out for him, her dainty hand covered in cuts and bruises. Jarius paused at the sight before he gingerly cupped her palm and wrapped his other arm around her waist to help lift her off the ground.

"You came for me," she murmured against his ear blissfully as she wrapped an arm around the back of his neck, "I only wish you would have done the same thing ten years ago," she added in a different voice and Jarius stiffened. He knew that voice. He tried to pull away from her, but it was already too late.

He felt her body morph against his as the small frame of his master grew into the hourglass figure of the succubus. The succubus who had plagued his existence for the past ten years after she made him the target of her infatuation.

"It's really too bad you've fallen so far, Jarius," the succubus' voice purred before she pulled away to get a good look at his face, "coming to save your little human master. You've become far too predictable, my darling,"

"Where is she?" he growled as he struggled against her, but couldn't break free from her iron hold.

"Tsk, tsk. Fighting me won't work this time, Jarius. You've become far too weak, thanks to your little human," she remarked in a teasing tone, "I found out what you had planned the moment I laid eyes on you two together. You're willing to give all of your power to a little girl, a _human_ girl? Why couldn't you give it to me? I deserve to be the one who lives forever, not that little fool,"

"The choice was never yours. You can't take my power away forcefully," he jeered at her. The succubus scowled at him for a moment before her expression cleared, and she smiled at him instead.

"If I can't have your immortality, then no one can," she murmured darkly before she gripped his neck and dug her nails into his skin. He jerked in surprise when the attack actually hurt and he felt hot liquid run down his skin.

"Blood?" the succubus blinked before her yellow irises darted back to his face, "the transformation is almost complete," she seethed angrily.

"You'll pay dearly for choosing that human over me," she hissed into his ear as she dug her nails further into his skin.

"Let Jarius go!" Rin's voice commanded suddenly, and the succubus turned to look over Jarius' shoulder. Jarius couldn't turn his head to see her, but he felt his master's presence and smiled. He shouldn't have been so naive as to doubt his master's abilities.

"What do you want, human?" the succubus snarled.

"I saw past your illusion. I knew it the moment she pretended to be my friend. I knew it was too good to be true," Rin responded as the succubus laughed before she released Jarius and he fell to the ground. He quickly applied pressure to his neck to stop the bleeding.

"Master..." he murmured warningly as he turned to look back at her. She sent him a worried glance before she gave him a reassuring smile.

"Don't think that you'll be any match for me. You're only human, after all," the succubus growled.

"I may only be human, but I have a powerful friend at my side," Rin replied confidently before she glanced back at Jarius. Jarius felt his eyes widen slightly at her words before he shut them briefly and smiled.

"You always will," he assured her, and she smiled happily before her expression cleared and she raised an arm to catch the succubus in a telepathic hold. She jolted in surprise before Rin lifted her above the ground effortlessly.

"Turn off the rest of the illusions that you have running around the castle. If you do, I might let you leave,"

"You might let me _leave_?" the succubus asked before she threw her head back and laughed merrily, "that's _very_ intimidating! I will do whatever you say, _master_," she taunted.

Rin's eyebrows narrowed at the sound of her laughter before she tightened her telepathic hold until the succubus had trouble breathing.

"Don't confuse my kindness for weakness. I simply do not believe in killing to prove a point when talking it through can accomplish the same thing," Rin answered solemnly.

The succubus merely wheezed back as she stared at Rin wide-eyed. Her fear was evident in those large yellow eyes, and Rin winced uncomfortably at knowing that she was the reason for it. When her face began to pale, Rin loosened her hold slightly.

"Call off your projections," Rin ordered as the succubus coughed and gagged for air. When she was able to gain better control of her breathing, the succubus glared silently at her.

"She isn't going to cooperate," Jarius sighed as he stood, the bleeding from his neck wounds clotting momentarily, "you're better off killing her than reasoning with her. Believe me, I've had to deal with her existence for a _very_ long time,"

"You say that like it's a bad thing, Jarius," the succubus flirted before she blew him an excited kiss, "you know that you're life wouldn't be nearly as much fun without me. Especially now that I'm so much stronger than I was when we first met,"

"Stay on task you two," Rin muttered angrily, "Sesshomaru and the others are still trying to hunt down the succubus' illusions. We must hurry if we want to stop them from destroying the entire castle chasing after shadows," Rin added.

"Threaten me all you want," the succubus stated nonchalantly, "it doesn't change the fact that you're going to change into the monster that you have imprisoned right now," she added, hinting to herself.

"What lies did you tell her?" Jarius scowled angrily before he glanced back at Rin, "you didn't believe her, did you master?" he asked her in disbelief. Rin glanced back at Jarius for a moment before she silently made her way over to him.

With a quick swipe of her index finger she stopped a drop of blood from reaching the top of his collar bone. He grimaced at the sight of his blood on her finger before he darted his gaze away from her downcast eyes.

"You say that she's been the one spreading lies, but it's really been you who has kept me in the dark this entire time...hasn't it, Jarius?" Rin asked him softly before she glanced up at his face. He didn't respond for a moment, but his thoughts deceived him. She could feel the brush of her mind against his as she was overloaded with the various emotions that were plaguing his mind.

"I've even taken your mind reading abilities," Rin murmured sadly before she searched his face helplessly, "why didn't you tell me this would happen?"

Jarius stared at her with mournful eyes before his expression became unreadable.

"You might have thought that I did it to blackmail you into giving me your soul, but it was done with the best of intentions. I can assure you," he replied meekly, "I've been 'immortal' for a long time now, and I've grown tired of living with no end in sight. But I didn't want to give my life and power to just anyone," he added before pointedly looking back at the trapped succubus, who flinched under his gaze.

"After traveling along with you for all of this time, I've realized that you were the one who deserved to succeed me. You had a passionate purpose in life, and people to live for," Jarius stated before he smiled slightly, "why do you look so sad? You should be rejoicing at my generosity," he added.

"You shouldn't have to die for it," Rin murmured as her body trembled. Why did he have to be so cruel? Why couldn't he see that he meant something to her now. There was no way she could possibly be able to forgive or forget him.

"How touching," the succubus purred before she slinked into their line of vision, "your 'feelings' for Jarius are just so _precious_. It's really too bad that you couldn't find a way to be together forever," she teasingly cooed before she threw back her head to collect a large breath before she blew a heavy stream of fire their way.

Rin silently cursed at losing the serenity of her thoughts and threw up her hands as an invisible shield appeared around her and Jarius. When the flames came barreling towards them, her shield easily deflected them as the stream spread out around them. Rin was able to remain calm even as the succubus roared angrily and continued attacking her, hoping to break her concentration.

As Rin continued to protect them, she tried to catch the succubus in her hold once more. But she was too quick. When Rin thought she had her, the succubus would disappear. Rin tried her hardest to keep the shield up, but her control was slipping. The succubus was powerful, and Rin was not as powerful as Jarius was. Or had been.

The thought that his power was gradually seeping out of him and into her terrified Rin. The thought that one day he would simply vanish was something Rin could not accept. She didn't think her life was a worthy trade for his, and wished that there was some way they both could keep on living. Rin shut her eyes as she bit her lower lip to keep it from trembling.

"Rin, you have to stay focused," she heard Jarius' muffled voice cry out to her. Her head shot up at the sound and she glanced over towards her friend. His expression was stern, and she was instantly reminded of the time when they had trained in the field together. He had shown her how to use the power then, and she realized now that he had been training her for this moment.

"Right," she nodded as she worked to clear her mind. The thoughts that had plagued her before vanished as she imagined the shield repairing itself from the damage it had taken. She also imagined the shield becoming thicker so that the succubus would have a harder time chipping away at it.

"Good," she heard Jarius praise her, and Rin smiled slightly before she was sent flying by a fury of flames. Her back hit the wall and she felt her breath catch as pain shot through her body. In a matter of seconds Rin had let her guard down, and the succubus had taken advantage of it.

"Hah! You're just like Jarius," she teased her, "your power is weak when you get distracted, and I can feel it disappear when that happens. It seems that will forever remain your weakness," she added with a proud smirk.

"It won't happen again," Rin replied hotly as she struggled to stand. She got to her feet and held her hands up to attack, but paused when she spotted a group of people making their ways towards her. Leading the group was none other than Sesshomaru himself, and he didn't look happy.

"Stand down, Rin," she heard her lord order. She wanted to obey him, she really did, but this was her fight. She brought the succubus here, and she was going to get rid of her.

"I can't do that, my lord," she replied with a respectful bow of her head, "forgive me," she added when she noted his disapproving stare. Her lord was not used to her disobeying him, but she knew that it was for the best. She didn't know what the succubus was capable of.

"So it seems my doubles have disappeared," the succubus stated with a slight smirk, "good work finding us so quickly, Lord of the West," she added with a wink in the inuyoukai's direction.

"I do not accept intruders in my home, much less those who kill my men," Sesshomaru replied levelly, although his narrowed glare gave away the fury he was feeling towards the succubus.

"I needed to take their souls to take on your subject here," the succubus answered while glancing towards Rin before she returned her gaze to Sesshomaru, "she has taken something dear from me, and I want it back,"

"It was never yours to begin with," Jarius retorted angrily, "I chose Rin, so only she can inherit all of my power. No one else,"

"Is this true?" Sesshomaru asked as he looked from the succubus to Rin. Rin nodded confidently to her lord before glancing back at the succubus.

"I have to prove to her that I am worthy of Jarius' powers," Rin replied, and she saw Jarius' eyebrows raise in surprise at her answer.

"Does that mean...you accept them, despite what may happen to me?" he asked her in shock.

"Of course," Rin added before she gave him a sad smile, "because you thought I was good enough to inherit them, and I won't really lose you. It is your power afterall, so I know you'll always be with me, no matter what,"

"Rin..." Jarius murmured before his features softened, "I'm glad," he added. Rin smiled back at him before she glanced back at the succubus.

"I will fight you, and I will win," she told her confidently.

"Such strong words from such a little girl," the succubus teased. Rin looked over to Sesshomaru, wondering what he thought of the whole thing. His face was neutral as usual, but she saw him give her a faint nod of approval. She smiled back in return, grateful that he wouldn't oppose her. She was also happy that he trusted her word, and didn't want to hold her back. His trust in her judgement was more than she could ever ask for, and for that she was grateful.

"Let's go, little human," the succubus urged. Rin turned her attention back to the succubus and lifted her hands so they hovered over her chest. She would end this quickly, and hopefully get the succubus to leave.

"Whenever you're ready," Rin baited back. The succubus' smirk turned into an impatient frown before she jumped towards Rin. Rin easily blocked her attack with a barrier before she envisioned the succubus' leg getting caught by an invisible rope.

The succubus let out a breath of surprise as she was suddenly dragged to the ground. Her body hit the floor with a loud thud, but she didn't remain motionless for long. Her body shook as she recovered from the blow, and she slowly got to her feet.

"That was a quick move," the succubus complimented with a humorless laugh, "you're a natural. You'll make a wonderful succubus,"

Rin's eyes widened at her words, and the succubus threw her head back with another laugh.

"I might have lied about being your friend, but I didn't lie about you becoming a succubus," she stated before glancing over to Jarius, "you're not only giving up your power, but also the curse of having to eat souls to survive. Don't you think that's a bit selfish of you, Jarius?" she added.

"Why should I believe you? It's not like you've been entirely truthful," Rin retorted angrily, but paused when she noted the guilty look that overtook Jarius' features suddenly.

"Even I wouldn't be so low as to pass this curse on to someone else," the succubus declared as her yellow eyes narrowed slightly, "the pain of doing it myself is more than I can bear, but my fear of death keeps me from stopping altogether. Even then, I still wouldn't want to make someone else suffer because I couldn't handle it,"

"You're lying!" Rin cried out as tears pricked the sides of her eyes, "you have to be..." she trailed off as she looked over to Jarius, but he refused to look her in the eye.

"It's true that lying is one of my best traits," the succubus smirked, "but what I just told you were not lies, but truths that Jarius could not tell you. He is a coward in that way," she added with a helpless shrug.

"Enough," Jarius murmured angrily under his breath.

"What was that?" the succubus baited back.

"I said enough!" he screamed as a power surrounded him suddenly, and sent the succubus flying. Rin stared in awe as waves of power surrounded them, but didn't touch Rin at all. The waves whirled around them like a vortex, the blue waves making it look like they were surrounded by the ocean. _He still had this much power left?_ She thought in amazement.

"I won't let you scare Rin anymore," he told the succubus darkly, his orange eyes shielded by blue light as he slowly moved towards her.

"No, impossible!" the succubus screamed back, "you shouldn't still be this powerful! Have you been hiding your true power from me all of these years? Could you have really been far stronger than I thought you were?" she questioned him fearfully.

"Leave this land, and never return," Jarius ordered, ignoring her questions. The succubus merely stared at him in fear before she let out a squeak of surprise when one of the waves surrounding Jarius made contact with her skin. The skin burned and she jumped out of the way, cradling the side of her body that got hit.

"If you refuse, my power will consume you and you will be no more," Jarius warned her, "despite all you've done to upset my master and I, I don't want to kill you. Please leave before I change my mind," he added with one of the softest smiles the succubus had ever seen. Her yellow eyes widened slightly before they relaxed and she heaved a sigh.

"It's true you could destroy me with one blow," the succubus began, "but the battle is between your master and I. It's unfair for you to jump in," she added as she glanced over to Rin.

"She's right, Jarius," Rin replied as she moved to place a hand on her friend's shoulder, "I'm happy to see you've got so much power left. I was worried," she added gently.

"Rin..." he murmured, but let the waves of his power gradually fade so that they were no longer surrounded. Rin tightened her hold on Jarius' shoulder and gave him a grateful smile before she stepped forward.

"Let's continue this," Rin stated towards the succubus, "and if I win, you have to leave this land without complaint, understood?"

"Of course," the succubus replied with a deep bow. Rin noted with slight worry that the wounds Jarius had inflicted had already healed on the succubus' body. If she could really heal that fast, what hope did Rin have to win?

The succubus quickly jumped for Rin, but moved to the side when Rin put up a barrier. Rin's eyes widened at that, and wondered how the succubus could have seen the invisible barrier.

"You have a very predictable fighting style," the succubus observed, "it's almost like you haven't fought full on before," she added with a knowing glint in her eyes. Rin stiffened at her words, but she quickly cleared her mind when she realized what the succubus was doing.

She was purposely trying to distract her, and in doing so Rin's guard would be down. If that happened she could easily move in and beat her. Rin couldn't let that happen.

Ignoring her comment on how predictable her moves were, Rin kept her barrier up as she sent wave after wave of traps toward the succubus. She easily evaded them, of course, but Rin noted that she was starting to tire. Even the full powered succubus couldn't keep this up forever.

Rin watched her as she moved, and waited for the opportune moment to attack. Her patience paid off when she noted that the succubus favored her right side, and tended to dodge a trap by going to her right. She then set a new trap.

Sending a wave a power towards the succubus, she sent another to intercept her from behind. She made sure the second trap went further to the right side. Like she thought, the succubus evaded the trap coming towards her by jumping to the right. Instead of leaping free, she fell right into Rin's waiting hold.

An invisible harness wrapped around the succubus' body as she let out a surprised gasp. The trap held her motionless in the air. The succubus struggled to break free, but she couldn't budge. She bit her lower lip angrily as she glared at Rin.

"Another sneaky move," she spat, "but you haven't beaten me," she added bitterly.

"Haven't I?" Rin asked back, and the succubus let out a shriek when the trap around her began to pulsate and electrified her. It wasn't enough to kill her, but it was strong enough to get the message across.

"You'll be trapped there until I release you. I've won," Rin declared, "and I can keep electrifying you if you don't believe me,"

"I can't accept that I've been beaten by a human," the succubus snarled, "Jarius' power should be mine. It isn't fair that a weak human girl gets it,"

"I might be weak," Rin agreed solemnly, "but I'll grow stronger, with or without Jarius' power. We all can become stronger, because being given power isn't enough. We have to be strong enough to handle that power, and we can only do that if we grow stronger on our own,"

The succubus stared at her in surprise before she let out a soft laugh.

"It seems I have some growing up to do," she murmured before she glanced up at Rin, "fine, I'll concede defeat this time, but don't think this is over between us. When I grow stronger, I'll be demanding a rematch,"

"So long as you don't take anyone's soul on Western territory, then I'll gladly accept that rematch," Rin smiled in return. The succubus smirked slightly before she glanced back at Jarius.

"I understand what you see in her now, Jarius," she stated, and the incubus blinked in surprise but smiled back.

"I cannot allow her to leave," Sesshomaru stated suddenly, catching the trio off guard. Rin glanced at her lord in surprise, but his expression did not change.

"She took the souls of my men. I cannot simply let their murderer walk away freely without consequence," he added darkly. The succubus sent the inuyoukai a small smile before she nodded her head.

"Your anger is understandable, but fear not," she replied as she inclined for Rin to let her out of the trap. Rin did so, and the succubus brought her arms up to her chest and a bright light emanated out of her. The light appeared in between her palms, and when she let her arms fall to her sides the ball of light broke into five different spheres before they flew off.

"I have released the souls of your men," she added as she looked back at Sesshomaru, "feel free to check for yourself,"

Sesshomaru looked less than impressed by her move, but silently inclined his guards to look for the men who's souls were taken. The guards ran down different halls in search of the men, while Sesshomaru and the others kept the succubus cornered.

"You will not leave until all of the men who were attacked are revived," Sesshomaru ordered, and the succubus shrugged her shoulders.

"Like I said, I've released them, but I understand your concern. Especially after you've seen how untrusting I can be," she replied with a cheeky smile, but didn't make a move to attack or get away.

The guards quickly returned to report that all the men who had passed out were back, and Sesshomaru gave the succubus one last look before he stepped aside to let her leave.

"While we're showing you a kindness now, don't think we'll be as kind to you again if you try to repeat what you did today," Sesshomaru warned silkily. The succubus glanced up at him for a moment as she passed, but she only smiled back in response.

"I understand," she murmured in return before her body began to dissolve and she disappeared completely. The guards let out cries of surprise as they studied the place where she had once been in amazement. They might be youkai, but not many had ever seen a person completely disappear into thin air before.

"Sesshomaru-sama," Rin called to her lord suddenly, and the inuyoukai turned towards the sound of her voice, "I'm sorry for leading her here. If I had known she was following us I would have stopped her sooner,"

"It's fine, we were all unaware of her presence," Sesshomaru replied, and Rin let her shoulders relax. Knowing that her lord was not angry with her made Rin feel immensely happy.

"Incubus," the inuyoukai called to Jarius, "is there a way you can reverse what you've done to Rin?" he asked. Jarius hesitated for a moment before he gazed at the floor.

"There is...but I wouldn't want to try it," he answered gravely, "she might not survive it,"

"Then why give her your power in the first place?" Sesshomaru asked.

"It was either that, or to take her soul," Jarius replied, "and through our travels the latter became an impossible option. Which is why I don't want to reverse the effect either,"

"Why is that, Jarius?" Rin asked as the incubus lowered his gaze.

"To get my heart and power back, I would need your soul," Jarius murmured, "If I can control myself, I can take out your soul from my body once I've absorbed them. However, I don't know if I can trust myself to return it to you. I'm sure it'll be the best tasting soul I've ever had, I may not want to give it up. Knowing that, it's less painful for me to give up my own existence to ensure yours," he explained with a slight smile.

"Before you ask," Inukimi started, and Rin glanced over to the inuyoukai who was looking at Sesshomaru, "I cannot ensure that Rin's soul will be brought back if the incubus won't return it. Once the soul has been taken for a period of time, it breaks down completely. There is no reconstructing it when that happens," she explained.

"It still isn't fair," Rin replied as she gazed back at Jarius, "there has to be a way that we can all live through this," she added.

"My lord!" a voice suddenly called. The group turned to one of the guards closest to the window, who was gazing out towards the east.

"There are men storming the grounds, and it looks like they are wearing the Eastern colors!" he stressed as more of the guards hurried to get a glimpse out of the window.

"He wasn't just bluffing then," Sesshomaru remarked before he called his men to attention, "head down to join the other guards by the gates. I will follow momentarily,"

"Yes, my lord!" all the guards replied in unison before they hurried down the hall towards the staircase that led to the outside.

"Sesshomaru-sama," the pretty bird youkai murmured worriedly, "is there anything I could do?"

"There is nothing at the moment, but if the Eastern lord intends to wage war, then I may take you up on your offer," Sesshomaru replied.

"Just say the word, my lord," she responded with a slight bow of her head.

"Norio, I need you to go collect whatever guards are still in the castle and lead them towards the Western edge. We don't need any wandering Eastern soldiers trying to plan an ambush on us," Sesshomaru instructed.

"Right away, Sesshomaru-sama," Norio replied before he glanced at Korial for a moment before disappearing down the hall in pursuit of finding more soldiers.

"I will help Norio," Inukimi offered, "the Western territories are still my home, after all," she added before she disappeared after the inuyoukai general.

"Sesshomaru-sama, what will you have me do?" Rin asked when Sesshomaru was about to leave as well. He glanced over to her before he mildly shook his head.

"You are to remain here with Korial. It will be safer for you that way," Sesshomaru answered.

"But Sesshomaru-sama, I am able to fight by your side now! I am not weak anymore!" Rin retorted impatiently.

"Even so, I cannot put your life in jeopardy," Sesshomaru answered before he walked towards her and did something she didn't expect. With a quick sweep of his claws, he collected a few strands of her hair and brought them up to his lips. Rin felt her face flush at the intimate sight, and felt it burn when his auric eyes found her cinnamon ones.

"I've lost you before, and I don't intend to make the same mistake twice," he added as he let her hair slip through his fingers. When Rin felt her embarrassment subside she smiled up at him.

"Even so, I cannot put _your_ life in jeopardy," she added, and enjoyed the amusement that glinted in his eyes at her choice of words.

"She is the intended Lady of the West, is she not?" Korial asked suddenly, and Rin's cheeks flushed at the news, "any Lady desires to be by her Lord's side, whether or not that place happens to be on the battlefield," she added.

"I will also assist her," Jarius stated as he neared Rin's side, "with our power combined, the Eastern lord does not stand a chance against us,"

"Is this what you truly desire?" Sesshomaru asked Rin.

"Yes," Rin replied confidently.

"Then I shall not stop you, but remain as close to me as you can," Sesshomaru instructed. Rin nodded in return before Korial bid the trio goodbye as they made their way down to what was soon to become a battlefield below.

* * *

A/N: I apologize for leaving yet another cliffhanger, but it felt like the right place to stop. I will leave the major battle as well as the ending for this FF (hopefully) in the next chapter! Until next time! Thanks, as always, for reading!


	21. Sesshomaru reveals all

A/N: I'm sorry for making you all wait for me again! I promised to get this out sooner, but school has kept me busy. I hope you like this next installment!

* * *

"Master," Jarius murmured into Rin's ear, "you have to promise me that you won't do anything rash. You may be stronger than you were before, but you aren't immortal yet," he stressed anxiously. Rin sent her partner a smile before she gave him a curt nod.

"Don't worry about me," Rin replied, "The Western territory is my home, and I'll do all I can to protect it," she assured him. Jarius didn't look pleased with her answer, but he didn't push the subject any further. The two followed close behind the inuyoukai lord as they descended the stairs towards the front grounds.

Rin could already hear the sounds of battle cries echoing from the fight below, and couldn't stop the fearful chill that ran down her spine. Was she really ready to enter a battle? Could she handle fighters who had much more experience than she did?

Her nerves started to get the best of her just as they made it to the front of the castle grounds. Her heartbeat fluttered frantically in her chest as her lord surveyed the madness that had already started.

Youkai and humans alike were brawling with such ferocity that Rin was sure she wouldn't last a moment in the field. Fist met fist as fighters clambered to take down their opponents as quickly as they could. There was no mercy here, and Rin cringed at the sight of a youkai biting into the arm of his enemy. With a clean sweep of his fangs, the youkai pulled the limb clean off his opponent. Many of the guards' clothing had already ripped to such a degree that Rin had trouble distinguishing friend from foe.

"My lord," she murmured nervously as Sesshomaru turned to gaze back at her, "how will we know who to fight in all of this madness?" she asked.

"Only our foes will try to kill us," he replied, "a friend will hesitate before delivering any blows,"

While Rin was sure he had said that to make her feel better, Rin only felt worse. How could she wait to see if someone _tried_ to kill her? Wouldn't that seal her fate if she waited even a second too long to react? Her fears clouded her thoughts as she struggled to keep calm. She told Sesshomaru that she was ready for this, and it was time to prove it.

"Don't forget that we're here to protect you," Jarius reminded her gently, "no one will get close enough to lay a finger on you," he assured her. Rin smiled at him gratefully before she slowly nodded her head. She reminded herself that she had power of her own, and powerful allies by her side.

"I'll do all I can to protect you both as well," Rin replied confidently while sudden newfound courage shot waves of adrenaline through her system. This was her time to shine. It was her time to prove to her lord that she could be brave.

Her own pep talk was short-lived when a youkai took notice of them. His large yellow eyes gleamed as his gaze landed on her, and he didn't seem fazed by Sesshomaru or Jarius' presence. Rin stood her ground as she stared back at him. This was not the time to cower away from a fight.

"Human!" the youkai shrieked excitedly before he pushed his way through the crowd of fighters. He shoved each away as if they were nothing but inanimate obstacles blocking his path. Even when a fighter tried to stab him with his sword, the youkai easily evaded the attack before he knocked the man out cold.

Rin's hair stood on end as he continued to approach them, but Sesshomaru quickly moved forward to intercept him. Jarius took his place and stood in front of Rin, blocking her from any sneak attack the youkai might try to deliver.

"Give me the human," the youkai ordered as he stopped in front of Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru did not respond to his demands, but Rin hadn't thought he would either. She knew her lord wasn't one to be ordered around. Rin could only imagine that Sesshomaru was seething with rage at the idea that the youkai thought he was superior to him.

With the flick of his wrist, Sesshomaru had the youkai ensnared in his poisonous whip. The youkai started in surprise, but didn't cry out in agony even as his skin began to burn from the poison.

"Where is Hazerus?" Sesshomaru asked him impatiently.

"What does it matter?" the youkai retorted before Rin saw him flinch when the whip had burned through his flesh and made it to bone. The burning had slowed, and the smell had changed as bone began to wither away.

"Your life will end right here if you don't tell me," Sesshomaru replied coolly. The youkai surveyed Sesshomaru for a moment before he spoke,

"He is arriving later. He sent us to kill as many Western land guards as we could first. Then he intends to finish off whoever is left," the youkai bit back before he spat on the ground, "our lord deserves to rule over the Eastern _and_ Western lands. The time of the dog has come to an end, Sesshomaru-sama," he added with a manic grin.

The inuyoukai did not respond, but tightened his hold on the whip until the other youkai finally cried out in pain.

"Stop, Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin screamed frantically as her heart froze in her chest at the thought of her lord ending a life. Sesshomaru loosened his hold slightly at the sound of her voice, but did not free the youkai.

"Stay out of this," Sesshomaru ordered and the youkai took in gasps of grateful breathes as his wounds began to heal.

"Think about what you're doing!" Rin shot back and hurried around Jarius to make it to Sesshomaru's side, "The Eastern lord is already angry that many of his people have been killed on Western soil. What will more death solve? It will only further fuel the resentment between the two lands. If you kill a youkai from the East, then you might as well be declaring a true war against the entire Eastern empire!"

Many of the fighters had stopped to hear Rin out, some recognizing her while others stared curiously at her. It was a spectacle to see the mighty taiyoukai listening to the words of a human woman. Sesshomaru looked back at the youkai still in his whip's hold, who stared back menacingly at him, before Sesshomaru let his whip disappear.

"We will wait for Hazerus' arrival before we continue this fight," Sesshomaru informed the group of fighters at large, "until then, there is no reason for this fighting to continue," he added. The youkai turned to glance at one another in confusion, but none raised another fist.

"I will not fail my lord," the youkai, now free, growled under his breath. With a strong leap he reached for a new target, Rin. Rin reacted just in time to bring up a barrier, which sent the youkai flying in surprise before Rin caught him in a telepathic hold.

"Don't think I'm weak, because I'm human," Rin informed the youkai as she held him captive in the air. A collection of surprised cries and grunts resounded around the grounds as the youkai turned their full attention to Rin.

"I will not kill him," Rin reassured the youkai around her, "I will follow my lord's orders and wait until Harus arrives before any more blood is shed," she added.

"Attack! They said they won't kill us!" a youkai screamed from the front lines. Rin's eyes widened as the youkai charged towards them once more. Even when there was mercy given to them, they still chose to fight for their kingdom.

Rin quickly gained her composure before she set up a barrier that blocked the group of charging men from getting any closer.

"Everyone, please listen to me!" Rin cried out, gaining the attention of the dumbfounded Western guards, "We must follow Sesshomaru-sama's orders, and not kill anyone on Western soil. But we can still fight, so long as no one is killed. If you are wounded, please refrain from fighting until your wounds have healed. We have given our word not to kill, but they have not. Remember that," Rin informed everyone. A familiar face suddenly arose from the crowd.

"Rin-sama, we promise to not take another life unless Sesshomaru-sama says otherwise," Norio replied before he gave her a graceful bow, "Come on, men! Give our Lady your word!" he ordered the other youkai around him. The men and women looked slightly confused by Norio's words before they turned to Rin in understanding.

"We will abide by your wishes, Rin-sama. No one will die today," the many voices of the Western guard echoed around Rin. She gave them a watery smile before she curtly nodded.

"Thank you, everyone," she replied gratefully before she glanced over to Sesshomaru to see that he looked agitated, but not angry. Rin thought that perhaps she had overstepped her bounds, and froze at the fear of losing Sesshomaru's respect. She was only trying to help!

"A Lady of the Western lands rarely leads her men into a fight unless there is no Lord to perform the responsibility," Sesshomaru informed her tensely, and Rin inwardly cursed at being so careless.

"Despite that," Sesshomaru continued before a small smile graced his face, "it seems you have a strong influence over these youkai. You have bent them to your will in a matter of minutes. It seems I have underestimated you," he added and Rin blushed in embarrassment.

"Thank you Sessh – "

"Rin-sama, the barrier!" someone shouted, and the group turned to look at the barrier. It was quickly disappearing while the Eastern guards eagerly clawed at it from the other side.

"Stay alert, men!" Norio commanded as he cracked his claws in anticipation while the others waited for the Eastern guards to charge. Rin was quickly reminded of the guard she had under her telepathic hold, but she reacted too late. He was already free.

He came charging at her, and before she could put up any kind of defense he already had his large arm raised to crush her.

"Stop! She isn't your enemy!" a female voice shouted before Rin spotted her atop the youkai. Her pink hair flipped over his face when she landed on his shoulders and she placed both hands atop the youkai's head. A collection of red light appeared over his head before it began to travel over to the woman's hands.

The youkai swayed as the transfer continued and the woman jumped off of his shoulders just before he collapsed onto the ground.

"She's mine," the woman glowered before she turned to gaze at Rin with familiar yellow eyes.

"Succubus!" Rin cried out in surprise at seeing her so soon.

"Rin-sama," the succubus smiled before she approached her. She raised her hands peacefully when Jarius and Sesshomaru quickly appeared before Rin and blocked her path.

"Don't fret boys, I'm not here to hurt her," the succubus assured them before she brought her fingers up to her lips and blew them a quick kiss, "I simply couldn't resist taking the life energy of that youkai,"

"What are you still doing here?" Jarius ground out as the succubus shrugged her shoulders, "you didn't have anything to do with this whole thing, did you?" he asked before the succubus shrugged once more.

"I may have taken a few souls from the Eastern lands, but I know you took a few, too. Why should I shoulder the blame alone?" she asked with a pout.

"You didn't do it to protect someone," Jarius hissed, "you did it for pleasure,"

"I did it for survival," the succubus shot back angrily.

"Just like you took those souls from the castle earlier? Was that for survival?" Jarius ground out.

"No, that was to tackle you and Rin-sama," the succubus purred before she glanced over to Rin, "Now that I know you'll be my rival, I won't let anyone else kill you. You have to be alive for our rematch, after all," she winked. Rin's eyes widened at her before they softened and Rin smiled.

"Remember that you're still on Western lands. The promise you made to me still stands, even in possible war-time," Rin replied and the succubus smiled in return.

"I won't go back on my word. I won't kill them, but I will take their life energy. They will regenerate it in a couple of hours," she answered while eagerly licking her lips, "Life energy isn't as delicious as a soul, but I still can't wait for the feast," she added before disappearing into the sea of guards charging towards them. The group turned to intercept the oncoming fighters with their bodies tense and ready to defend themselves.

Rin quickly brought up a barrier around herself to block an attack from her front while she sent a few guards flying backwards. Jarius and Sesshomaru remained close by, but Rin wasn't doing too bad on her own. She collected a few more men in a telepathic hold before she threw them into a group of approaching Eastern guards.

"Keep it up, Rin," Jarius smiled to her as he made quick work of a few guards who had tried to sneak up on her. Rin nodded her thanks before she paused when she noticed Sesshomaru unsheathe his sword. Her heart beat faster in fear that he was going to start killing men, but it quickly faded away when he merely used it to block a group of guards who had drawn their own swords.

"I hope you plan on taking advantage of this situation," Rin heard the succubus say and turned to glance back at her. The succubus had her back up against Jarius' as the two blocked surrounding attackers. Jarius sent a few guards flying backwards while the succubus used her flames to scare off a few more.

"What do you mean?" Jarius asked back, taking a moment to focus his orange eyes on her yellow ones.

"I mean I haven't seen you take any life energy since this whole thing started. You aren't fasting or anything, are you?" she teased as Jarius rolled his eyes before he lightly shoved her with his shoulder.

The succubus merely stuck her tongue out playfully before she used Jarius' back as a boost and shot out towards another group of attackers.

She landed in the opening that their circular formation made and held her arms out with her palms faced forward. Then each fighter in the group that surrounded her began to glow a dark red. The light slowly left their body and they collapsed on to the ground. With a proud smirk she shot a pleased look in Jarius' direction before he scoffed at her.

"Show off," Rin heard him mutter before he moved to evade an attack made by another Eastern guard. With a quick sweep of his hand, a blue light shined from the guard's body before his life energy was taken away. He collapsed onto the ground and Jarius stood a top him before he glanced around at the group of men slowly surrounding him.

He brought up his hands before they were made into fists. Blue light started to surround Jarius as he shut his eyes and let out a sharp hiss. With a quick motion he brought his fists to his sides and the energy around him shot out, sending his attackers flying into the trees. While they were down Jarius relaxed his hands and brought them forward to slowly suck out their life energies. A fury of blue light came towards him as his body absorbed the power it gave him.

A sword almost tore Rin's arm off, and she quickly moved out of the way as her attention was brought back to her own fight. A guard tried to take advantage while Rin was distracted, and Rin complimented her strategy. While she was afraid of dieing on the battlefield, Rin couldn't deny the rush that it was giving her.

She took hold of the guard's sword with her telepathic power before she easily threw it aside. The guard paused in surprise before he was shoved backwards into his comrades. Rin held her head high as Eastern guards around them started to slow their attacks.

Instead of running at their group head on, Rin noticed that more men were cautiously watching them instead. It seemed that while they wanted to fight for their lands, they were at a loss without their leader. Hazerus' sneak attack plan failed, and still he was no where in sight.

Was he not coming at all? Rin refused to give herself hope. No lord, no matter how strong or weak they were, would never desert his men in battle.

"It seems my men were not as ready for battle as I would have hoped," a familiar voice shouted from above the crowd of Eastern guards. Rin and the others relaxed their battle stances as they searched the area for the owner of that voice.

"Hazerus," Sesshomaru growled, "Show yourself," he commanded. The dragon youkai didn't hide himself for long. He easily towered over his guards as he strolled through the crowd, his men quickly moving out his way.

"Sesshomaru-sama," Hazerus greeted with a sharp smile, "I see many of my men are injured, but none are dead. Have you lost your desire for bloodshed?" he asked before he glanced over to Rin, "Or is this human woman to blame?"

"She is none of your concern," Sesshomaru retorted before he walked forward to block his view of Rin, "why have you attacked my lands yet again?"

"Did I not promise you that I'd come back to seek my revenge? You and your men must pay for the losses I have suffered," Hazerus answered darkly. Rin paused at the pain she heard in the Eastern lord's voice. Was he really mourning the loss of his men, and not using it as an excuse to attack the West?

"This lord has done nothing to your men," Jarius suddenly stated as he walked towards Hazerus, "all this fighting was based on a misunderstanding. I am responsible for the deaths of your men," he confessed.

"Jarius!" Rin hissed anxiously as she moved to stop him, but he signaled her to stay put.

"I am also responsible," the succubus added as she stepped forward to stand beside Jarius, "we both are guilty of killing men from the Eastern lands,"

Hazerus studied the two angrily before a look of content crossed his face.

"While you two may take the blame, it does not excuse that the Western lord has housed you both. It is a crime for a lord of power to house fugitives from another land. You fight for his side, do you not?" he asked, and both froze as a look of surprise heightened their features.

"Will only war appease your losses?" Sesshomaru asked the other lord. Hazerus gazed at the inuyoukai for a moment before a smile spread across his face.

"Of course," he replied smugly, "I deserve to rule over both the East and the West,"

"If that is your final answer, then you'll get your war," Sesshomaru answered before he gazed up towards one of the windows of his castle, "but know that if this war begins, you will not only be fighting the West, but the North as well,"

"The North? They have nothing to do with our dispute," Hazerus growled, and Rin noted that he looked a bit shaken by the possibility.

"I have made a contract with the North," Sesshomaru informed the dragon youkai, "one of my strongest generals, Norio, is betrothed to the Lady of the North. This engagement has ensured that the North will come to the West's aid when needed, and the West will do the same for the Northern lands," he explained.

Rin glanced up in surprise at Sesshomaru when she heard the news. So the beautiful bird youkai hadn't been his betrothed, but Norio's? Rin couldn't hide her happiness and relief at the news, and she looked around for Norio in the crowd, but she couldn't find him. Why hadn't he told Rin about his engagement? Surely he was happy about it.

"These must be lies," Hazerus ground out as he glared at Sesshomaru, "you're making up this engagement in hopes that I won't wage war,"

"He does not lie," a woman's voice denounced before the blue bird youkai appeared beside Sesshomaru, "I am the Lady of the North, and I can tell you personally that we will side with Sesshomaru-sama if you take this threat of war any further,"

Hazerus seemed taken aback by seeing the bird youkai before he shot a look in Jarius' direction.

"If what you say is true, then I won't wage war. But I do want that incubus and succubus. Trade them to me, and there will be no war," Hazerus promised. Rin felt like her heart was being ripped out at his words. Could she really lose Jarius after they had been through so much? She cast a worried glance in his direction, but he refused to look at her. Instead, he kept his orange eyes hidden from anyone's views.

"Impossible," Sesshomaru retorted, "they are both on my land, and past your jurisdiction. If you want them, then you will have to wage war,"

"Don't do this, Sesshomaru-sama," Jarius shot back to the inuyoukai, "you don't need to risk your lands and your men for us. We know that what we did was wrong. Let us pay for our crimes,"

"You know as well as I that I cannot allow that," Sesshomaru answered before he glanced quickly at Rin and then returned his golden gaze to Jarius. The incubus seemed surprised by his response before he glanced at Rin. Rin nodded her head before she signaled for him to come to her side.

Jarius' expression softened before he turned and began to walk to her side. Rin sent him a grateful smile as she extended her hand towards him. He reached out his hand as well, but before he could reach her his path was cut short.

"I will not allow you to take another step!" Hazerus roared as he drew his sword. The dragon youkai lifted it above his head before he brought it down with as much force as he could muster.

"Jarius!" Rin shrieked in horror as the incubus tried to lift his arm to block the sword with his power, but the barrier he brought up barely subdued the youkai's attack. With another wave of power, the youkai broke through the barrier. With a fatal sweep of his arm, the youkai lodged his sword into Jarius' chest.

Rin felt her throat close painfully in terror as her mouth flew open to scream, but no sound left her lips. Jarius let his arms fall limply to his side as the sword made a clean cut through his chest, the sharpest edge of the blade sticking out of his back. The incubus stared up at nothing as his eyes began to glaze over.

Tears ran down Rin's cheeks before she heard the sound of her screams echoing through the clearing. The pain cut hot and deep into her heart as she struggled to breath. Why didn't he move? Why didn't his body dissolve into smoke to evade the youkai's blade?

Her legs gave out underneath her as she fell to her knees, her arms hanging limply at her sides. Her body pulsed as she felt the transfer of energy begin to speed up. Unbeknownst to her was the blue light that was leaving Jarius' body and flowing into Rin's.

"You have drawn the first blood," Sesshomaru growled, his own rage evident in his voice, "you have brought this war upon yourself,"

"Impossible!" the dragon youkai roared back, "This is an incubus! Incubi don't bl – " his voice was cut short when he looked back at the incubus only to see a large pool of his own blood coating the sword's blade.

"No! His body was supposed to be impenetrable! Incubi can't die!" the dragon youkai fought back as he drew his sword from the incubus' body. The incubus collapsed onto the ground as the dragon youkai heckled his lips at him impatiently. He let out a light cough, but gradually grew limp before his body refrained from moving at all.

"I'm sorry Rin-sama," the succubus hissed angrily as she brought up her yellow gaze to glare at the dragon youkai, "but I'm going to break the promise I made to you. This youkai will not leave the Western lands alive,"

"You will stand down, succubus," Sesshomaru ordered coldly, "A lord must take responsibility for leading his men into battle. And the opposing lord must fight him to gain true supremacy. I will fight Hazerus alone,"

Rin sat silently listening to her lord before she shakily got to her feet. Her head hung low as she gingerly held onto her right arm. Her body felt powerful and immensely weak at the same time. The pain of her loss felt like a weight on her shoulders just as much as it did a boost to keep her upright.

"My lord," Rin murmured as she forced her legs to move forward, "let me fight him," she made it more of a demand than a question, but said it gently so not to offend him.

"Rin, stand down," Sesshomaru ordered before his eyes narrowed when her approach didn't slow at all, "obey me, Rin," he ordered once more.

"He took him from me, Sesshomaru-sama," Rin murmured angrily as her hands balled into fists at her sides, "He killed him!" she screamed as she brought up her hands and the energy within her body was released in a mighty wave. All but Hazerus and Sesshomaru were knocked to the ground by the amount of energy Rin released.

"I said stand down," Sesshomaru commanded, his voice louder than before. Still, Rin continued moving her body slowly forward. It was as if her mind had shut out all others but Hazerus. The dragon youkai hung over her like a sickening aroma. An aroma that Rin would get rid of forever.

"Rin," Sesshomaru called to her. Her eyes remained trained on the dragon youkai, her wish for revenge clear on her face. Without waiting for her to pass him, Sesshomaru appeared before Rin and took hold of her chin as he forced her to look him in the eye.

"You don't want to do this, Rin," he told her levelly. Rin struggled against his hold as she pushed and shoved at his chest.

"Don't try to stop me!" Rin yelled back, infuriated that her target was so close and yet she couldn't reach him.

"You are not yourself at the moment," Sesshomaru answered, and his body barely moved even as Rin started applying more of her telepathic power on him.

"Why won't you let me fight him?! I have to! I have to...for Jarius," Rin fought even as her own power began to weaken as Sesshomaru's hold became stronger.

"I will not allow it," Sesshomaru bit back.

"Why not?" Rin shook against him, "Tell me why!" she begged impatiently as she clawed at his kimono.

"Because you would never forgive yourself if you did," Sesshomaru answered. Rin froze at that as she let out a hollow breath. Suddenly, all of her desires to kill Hazerus vanished with Sesshomaru's words. He was right. She could never willingly kill anyone, nor want the death of anyone. What had made her think otherwise?

_You are not yourself_, Sesshomaru's words rang in her mind as realization hit her. Jarius' powers must have moved into hers, and with it the entirety of his power. She had become what she had feared all along. She had inherited all of the incubus who she had imprisoned, and all the hunger and blood thirst that came with it.

She pulled back and Sesshomaru's hand fell away from her chin. Rin glanced down at her hands as she studied them, looking for anything that would prove her hypothesis. But they looked like her normal hands. Nothing changed, even as she willed it to.

"You never wish the death of another," Sesshomaru stated confidently, "it is something that you cannot fathom, and something that you have made me reconsider as well. It is through you that I have learned the value of life for all creatures, no matter the length or worthiness of that life,"

Rin glanced up at him fearfully before her expression cleared when she saw the content on her lord's face. He did not think less of her after her display of weakness, and he did not seem to lose hope in her either.

"Sesshomaru-sama," Rin murmured gratefully before the inuyoukai's eyes softened ever so slightly.

"Allow me to handle this," Sesshomaru offered, and Rin stared up at him in amazement. He was asking permission...from her?

"Of course, my lord," Rin replied with a soft smile, "I have faith in you," she added gently. The inuyoukai nodded to her before his expression became stern as he turned to glance back at the dragon youkai.

"Despite the fact that you have brought death to many men under my protection, blatantly abused the right of your power, and drawn the blood of a comrade that the Lady of the West holds dear, I will not take your life," Sesshomaru stated, "but you will be stripped of your power as lord of the Eastern lands. You will be exiled from both the East and the Western lands. You will never put anyone within these lands into harms way again, or my kindness will not be repeated,"

"Exiled? You'll have to kill me first," Hazerus growled.

"No problem," the succubus grinned menacingly, but paused when Sesshomaru raised a hand to stop her.

"If it's a fight you want, then you will get one. But you will not survive it," Sesshomaru promised darkly, "take my offer so that you may live," he added solemnly.

"My life means nothing if I do not have ownership of my lands," Hazerus retorted, "I will be forced to become a wanderer, and have power over nothing," he added bitterly.

"An unwanted journey can often offer many unexpected pleasures. Perhaps then you will learn lessons about life, and if such a thing occurs, I will reappoint you as a lord once again," Sesshomaru offered.

"Until then, what will happen to my lands?" Hazerus asked, the defeat in his voice clear. Even his men lowered their weapons, their own confusion mirroring their lord's.

"They will be put under my protection, until I find a suitable lord to watch over them," Sesshomaru replied. Hazerus visibly flinched before he let out a faint sigh.

"I will not lose my lands for my future clan by dieing in a foolish battle against you, Sesshomaru-sama," Hazerus remarked, "I will take your offer, but know that I will not be journeying for long. Do not get too comfortable as ruler of both the Eastern and Western lands," he added angrily. With that, the dragon youkai hesitantly handed over the sash that bore his land's colors.

The Eastern guards gazed in a mixture of confusion and hesitation as Sesshomaru wrapped the sash around his left shoulder, weaving it through the smooth edges of his armor. The dragon youkai growled angrily at the sight, but he did not push the boundaries any further.

"You will be sent to the Southern lands, where you will know no one," Sesshomaru informed him, "there you will wander until you understand the importance of life. Only then can you truly comprehend the magnitude of the crimes that you have done,"

"A life cannot be paid back with the taking of another life. No matter how powerful or weak the life is," Sesshomaru described before he pointed in the southern direction, "now go," he commanded. The dragon youkai glared hotly at the inuyoukai, but he did not initiate an attack. Instead he whirled on his heel and proceeded to walk in the southern direction.

His men did not bow to him as he passed. They didn't even glance in his direction. All eyes were trained on the new lord. The same lord that they were sent in to kill had become their new ruler. Hazerus did not protest, even as he made his way into the darkness of the forest. Not once did he look back.

When the youkai was no longer in sight, Rin rushed to Jarius' side. Hoping against all hope that he'd still be alive. She fell to her knees by his side before she gingerly rested a hand atop his chest. It felt like hours passed as Rin impatiently waited for his chest to move at all.

"Jarius...please, come back to me," Rin murmured sadly before she rested her forehead against his shoulder. She pushed her palm into his chest harder as she tried to force some of his power back into his body.

"It isn't fair," Rin sobbed as fresh tears drenched his tunic, "why did it have to be you? Why couldn't it have been me?" she added bitterly as she continued to push more and more power into Jarius' body.

"Because...you're supposed...to live," Rin heard Jarius' voice weakly reply. Her eyes widened as she hurriedly pulled away only to see pale orange eyes staring back at her. Life barely shined in those eyes, but there was life!

"Jarius..." Rin breathed gratefully before her expression slackened when the light in his eyes began to fade.

"I don't have...enough strength...to survive," Jarius told her as Rin tried to hush him so he could conserve what strength he had left, "soon...I'll turn...into ash. Then all...of my power...will be yours," he added with a gentle smile.

"But I don't want it!" Rin shot back, "take it back, please! Come back to life as you were before you met me! Before I cursed you like this!" she cried as she rested her forehead against his shoulder once again.

"Do you...really not want it?" Jarius asked, his own body beginning to heal as Rin continued to push more of his power back into his body. His voiced sounded slightly stronger than before, and Rin was happy to see that his chest wound had stopped bleeding.

"No, I don't," Rin murmured as she lifted her head to look into his eyes, "not if it means your life. That's what I've tried to tell you this whole time," she added with a watery laugh as she felt a few more tears stream down her cheeks.

"Then...kiss me," he instructed her. Rin pulled back slightly at his command, and he softly smiled at her.

"You just...have to trust me," he added, "it's the only way...I can get my heart back," he informed her. Rin froze as realization hit her. He wanted her to kiss him so he could suck out her soul, and with it, his heart.

"Alright," Rin murmured before she shut her eyes and slowly moved her head forward. She didn't stop until her lips met his, and before she felt anything else, her world went black.

* * *

A/N: Mwuahahaha :D Is Jarius going to be trustworthy enough to return Rin's soul to her? Or will he turn out to be as bad as he always was and keep it instead? How will it all end?

All the answers will be found in the next – and final – installment of Hitched!


	22. Kagome is the best matchmaker

A/N: We've reached the final chapter folks! Thanks again for all of my loyal (and patient!) readers who have stuck this through with me! You make doing this so worthwhile for me. I hope you enjoy this last installment of Hitched!

* * *

Jarius laid very still. He could feel the weight of Rin's lifeless body lying against his as he struggled to feel...anything. He expected a vastness of power suddenly appear within his body, but instead he felt even more hollow than before.

His orange eyes stared up at the sky as he continued to wait for something to change. Why was nothing happening? Why was he not overcome with the taste of Rin's soul, or the feel of his heart finally returning into his body.

"Incubus," he heard the inuyoukai call to him. Jarius could hear the slight anger and disappointment in his tone. Disappointed, was he? Jarius felt a grim smile tug at his lips as he wondered what the inuyoukai thought about the situation. Was he angry or jealous of Rin's choice? Was he disappointed that his little human was gone?

"What is it?" Jarius asked, unable to quell his curiosity on assumptions alone. He had to find out how the inuyoukai's mind ticked. Anything was better to focus on than the body against his that was getting steadily colder by the second.

"Why are you hesitating? Return Rin's soul back to her body," the inuyoukai commanded, and yet his voice did not raise in volume or emotion. Even after possibly losing his future mate, the inuyoukai was still a stoic man.

"I would," Jarius began, "if I felt it within my own body. I am awake, but I do not feel healed. I didn't even get a taste of Rin's soul in the process," Jarius added with a slight pout. He heard a faint growl leave the inuyoukai's lips before he drew a sword from his side.

Jarius took a moment to glance at the sword, but overall wasn't impressed. It was a jagged blade that looked like it hadn't cut anything in a very long time. He may be more human than he normally was, but the blade looked it wouldn't even cut through human flesh.

"Your blade doesn't scare me," Jarius stated as he turned to look up at the sky, still feeling oddly empty inside.

"This is no ordinary blade," Sesshomaru informed him before he walked closer and held the blade slightly above Jarius' body, "if you refuse to return Rin's soul to me, then I will take it by force. I will deal with her displeasure at taking your life for hers,"

Jarius turned to glance at the blade again, only to give a start when he felt a pulse emit from the blade. It shook him to the core, and his eyes widened as the blade continued to pulse, almost violently, against what remained of Jarius' aura. He recognized the feeling, and knew that this blade would be the one that could cut him. There was something unearthly about it. That was when his body finally awoke from its daze.

Like flipping on a light switch, Jarius felt his power return to him suddenly. His aura grew in size as it pushed against Sesshomaru's blade, shoving it slightly backwards as Jarius moved Rin aside to stand. His power swirled and danced around him like petals that blew in the wind. His orange eyes glowed as he felt Rin's soul awaken within him.

An almost unbearable sweetness enveloped his tastebuds as his human form began to fade. His solid form turned into smoke as he stretched his shape, enjoying the freedom of transformation once again. He had been stuck in his human shell ever since he began transferring his power over to Rin.

The thought brought Jarius back to the present as he turned to glance at Rin's body. All signs of life were devoid from her face, and it pained him to see all the light gone from her face. It made her look like she hadn't existed at all.

"My warning still stands, incubus," Sesshomaru threatened, "if you do not give Rin's soul back, then I will take it by force,"

"Do not fret, my lord," Jarius smiled as the black smoke compressed and contorted to reveal Jarius' human form, "I won't put up a fight. I was willing to give up my life for Rin before, that has not changed. Only now _I_ hold the power to return Rin's life to her," Jarius explained as he eyed Rin's corpse.

"If you continue to bait us, we _will_ fight you," Inukimi warned, showing herself suddenly amongst the crowd of fighters. Her robes were still in perfect condition, and only the slight weariness in her eyes and tumble of her hair suggested that she fought at all. "I told you that I have killed incubi before, and I am willing to do it again,"

"You're willing to fight for the human woman you despise?" Jarius questioned with a slight smirk.

"I may have treated her in a way that would suggest I disliked her," Inukimi admitted, "but it was merely a test for her to prove to me that her feelings for my son were true. Only when she fought for what she wanted, would I accept her as a worthy mate for my son,"

"And do you find her worthy?" Jarius asked.

"I do," Inukimi replied without hesitation. Jarius merely smiled back in response before he moved towards Rin's body. He took her into his arms, noting that her lips had already started turning blue from the lack of blood flow. Her body felt as cold as ice, and Jarius withheld his own desires to keep Rin's soul to himself. It truly was a rare flavor that would have appeased his hunger for months.

He moved Rin's bangs aside before he cupped the girl's right cheek, "A life for a life," he whispered, so that only she would hear him. He lowered his head to lightly touch his lips to hers. He didn't need to press his lips against hers for very long before her soul left his body and returned to hers.

It took a moment for Rin's body to rewire, but Jarius felt her warming up again before she slowly opened her eyes. She stared at him in a slight daze before her vision cleared and a watery smile spread across her face.

"I knew I could trust you," she murmured so only he could hear her, and Jarius couldn't help but share in her smile. Not wanting to further anger the inuyoukai male only a few feet away from him, Jarius helped Rin to her feet before he let go of her altogether.

Rin glanced back at Jarius before she gazed at her wrist, and Jarius knew that she would see that his mark was gone. "My heart has returned," Jarius told her knowingly with a smirk, "you were the first soul that I ever returned to its owner. It was a hard decision to make, believe me," he added with a playful sigh. Rin gave him a smirk of her own before she slightly shook her head at his sense of humor.

Jarius would have made another comment on how much trouble he had gone through for her, but stopped when he noticed that she was no longer focusing on him. Her eyes had traveled to the inuyoukai lord standing a few feet away.

"Sesshomaru-sama," Rin murmured sadly, as if she feared what her lord might say to her. Sesshomaru didn't immediately respond, but walked to her side instead. Without warning, the inuyoukai lightly cupped her cheek as he stared into her eyes.

"You are fine now," he observed, and Jarius saw Rin's eyes widen in recognition at his choice of words before a beautiful smile spread across her face. Jarius didn't understand the reference, but it seemed to mean something to Rin.

"Yes, I am," Rin replied as she covered his hand with one of her own and leaned into his touch. They stayed like that for a couple of seconds before they mutually pulled away. Even still, Jarius couldn't help but feel like they had forgotten the others around them. To the couple, they were the only ones that mattered.

* * *

"My lord," Norio began as delicately as he could, "I'm flattered that you would offer me the position of Lord of the Eastern lands, but I must refuse,"

"Do you not agree with my decision?" Sesshomaru asked back, the silent warning apparent to Norio's ears alone.

"I am not disagreeing with your reasons for offering me the land," Norio replied confidently, "but wouldn't stationing me as Lord of the Eastern lands make the demands of my betrothal to the Lady of the North quite...difficult?"

"You plan on pursuing her, despite the fact that the war is over?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I have never stopped pursuing her, my lord," Norio answered truthfully without hesitation. While he waited for the repercussions of his confession to rain down on him, Norio was surprised by the vague smile he got in return. His lord...was smiling at him.

"I admire your honesty, despite your fears of what I might do for the crime of seducing the woman meant for your superior,"

"It started as a playful way to distract her from you," Norio explained, "and keep you from possibly falling into your mother's trap, and forgetting about Rin,"

"I am of a sound mind, regardless of what many may think,"

"Very true, my lord. Taking on a human as your mate. It will cause quite a stir in the next council meeting," Norio smiled knowingly. Sesshomaru shared in that smile for a moment before his expression became cold once more.

"Regardless, there still needs to be someone appointed Lord of the Eastern lands," Sesshomaru stated.

"Couldn't you do it, my lord?" Norio offered, "if you merge the two lands, then you can rule over both without worry. You already care for the Western lands perfectly, a little more land would provide an entertaining challenge,"

"I think that's a fine idea," Inukimi's voice chirped before the inuyoukai female appeared before the two men, "it would give you much more power, my son. You would surpass even the political power of your father," she added, knowing full well how driven her son was to outdo his father at every opportunity. The taiyoukai seemed to weigh the options for a moment before he nodded.

"Until the previous Eastern lord comes to reclaim his lands, then I will take over the ruling of his lands," Sesshomaru agreed. Inukimi smiled proudly at her son's answer before she glanced at Norio.

"I overheard you say that you are going to honor the betrothal to the Lady of the Northern territories," Inukimi stated, "I admire your sense of responsibility,"

"I love her," Norio replied simply, as if it were answer enough. The inuyoukai general reveled in how easily such a statement left his lips. It brought the oddest of smiles to his face.

"Hn," Inukimi replied in a bored tone before she spoke once more, "I wish you the best of luck in the land of birds. Perhaps there will be a spot for a dog in those clouds,"

"Of course there is," Korial replied as the blue haired youkai came up to meet her betrothed and take his hand in one of her own, "he will be treated like a king in our lands, and I daresay he'll be too spoiled to return,"

"Korial," Inukimi bowed her head politely, "I did not sense your presence,"

"Many of our species have learned to mask our scents to all others but our own," Korial explained before she cast a crimson glance to the man at her side, "soon, you will have that ability as well,"

"Can't wait," Norio replied with a grin, which roused a light laugh out of Korial.

"I will return your general to you, eventually," Korial promised as the inuyoukai nodded politely in return.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama," Norio murmured, so that only his lord would hear him.

"For what?" Sesshomaru asked back.

"For keeping our goodbyes between the three of us. I did not want my leaving to become a large spectacle," Norio replied, and Sesshomaru merely nodded in return.

"Goodbye, until we see each other again," Korial waved before she led her betrothed out into the nearby clearing where they were enveloped by a white light and disappeared into the sky.

Sesshomaru stared at the place in the sky where he lost sight of the two before the faintest of smiles graced his lips. He supposed he should have thanked Norio for what he had done. While he suggested that it was no sacrifice on his part, Sesshomaru could not deny that without his meddling he may have succumbed to his responsibility. He would have mated with Korial to save territory ties and have a full blooded youkai heir. He would have gone about life the way he had for centuries. He would have left Rin behind.

Yes, he was thankful to Norio. Far more thankful than the inuyoukai general would ever know.

* * *

"Jarius," the incubus turned at the sound of his previous master's voice.

"Yes?" he questioned, but didn't turn to look at her.

"Are you really leaving?" Rin asked, and Jarius could hear the worry in her voice. While he was flattered that she didn't like the thought of him leaving, he knew that it was the right thing to do. He was no longer needed there, and he had no reason to stay.

He turned to glance at the woman before him, reveling in the sight of her adorned in layers of expensive silks. After taking control of the Eastern lands with little bloodshed on either side, Rin had been nominated an honorary Lady of the West by the people. He was sure the inuyoukai lord would have taken her as his mate regardless, but having the support of his subjects helped.

"I have no reason to stay here," Jarius replied simply. Rin gazed at the floor guiltily, and he could see that she silently agreed with him.

"I still don't like it," Rin stated with a frown, "you fought alongside us, and you're getting nothing for it. You should be given a title, or at least some money,"

"Neither are important to me," Jarius answered, "your safety is all the compensation I need,"

Rin gave him an uncertain smile before she reluctantly nodded.

"Let me walk you out," Rin offered. Jarius accepted her offer before the two made their way to the entrance of the palace. Jarius paused when he felt Rin grow uneasy beside him.

"You...won't be eating many souls while you're away, will you?" she asked him suddenly. Jarius stared at her for a moment before he burst out laughing.

"I cannot guarantee that I won't eat _any_ souls, but I will control myself," Jarius replied before he took Rin's hand in one of his own so he could bring it up to his lips for a kiss, "for you, Lady of the West,"

Rin's cheeks flushed at the title before she bowed her head politely in return.

"That's enough," they heard Sesshomaru's voice clip in slight annoyance as the inuyoukai made his way towards them.

"My lord," Rin greeted him happily, while Jarius only stared back at him solemnly.

"Rin is my mate, incubus," Sesshomaru pointed out to Jarius, "I will not tolerate your improper handling of her,"

"She isn't your mate yet," Jarius replied coyly, "she still has time to refuse you," he teased, and enjoyed the warning growl Sesshomaru let out in return.

"Jarius," Rin warned, and Jarius paused when he noted that Sesshomaru had an arm around Rin's waist. He hadn't even noticed the two move towards one another, and wondered if they had been almost one being all along. He shut his eyes briefly as a soft smile graced his lips.

"Forgive me," he murmured before he gave the couple a quick nod, "I can show myself out from here,"

"Come back...when you can," Rin offered hesitantly, and he could tell that she was unsure of where their relationship would go from there. He had to admit that he was just as confused. Nothing but their attachments to one another bound them together anymore.

"I will, when I can," he replied vaguely, because he knew that he would never return. Not that he wouldn't want to, but he could tell that her inuyoukai soon-to-be mate would only grow more protective of her as time passed. He had no intention of angering the youkai who had a weapon able to actually damage him.

Rin gave him a sad smile, seeming to already know what Jarius' intentions were. He wasn't sure what would happen next. The only plan that sounded good to him was traveling East. Making a trip to his homeland sounded good at the moment.

"Stay safe," she said as Jarius turned to leave. He didn't look back.

* * *

When life had calmed once again for the tiny village that Kagome called home, she decided to make a trip to her time to visit her family. She hadn't seen them since they brought Rin to the future. Inuyasha did not argue, because he knew that a bowl of ramen would be waiting for him on the other side.

They had left the night before, and presently were seated at the dinner table with Kagome's family. Her brother was telling her parents about his day, and Kagome found herself dozing off. Traveling in between time dimensions should be old news for her after doing it so often, but it still gave her the worst jet leg. Kagome suddenly broke out of her trance when something her brother said caught her attention.

"What did you say, Souta?" Kagome asked, interrupting Souta. He glanced back at her before he rolled his eyes playfully.

"Were you sleeping with your eyes open again?" he asked and Kagome glared back at him.

"Just tell me what you said, you little brat," Kagome seethed, and enjoyed the annoyed eyebrow twitch she got in return.

"I _said_ that Kimi introduced me to her parents today. Her mom and dad were visiting her at work when I came in to see her. Her mom acted like she knew me, and she looked familiar, but I swear I've never met her," Kagome felt her heart begin to race as she wondered if the woman he met was Rin, or if Sesshomaru had remarried during the time she had been in the Feudal Era. She sincerely hoped it wasn't the latter option, for Rin's sake.

"What did she look like? Did she tell you her name?" Kagome asked. Kagome felt Inuyasha place a warning hand on her knee, and she glanced over to her mate who signaled for her to cool it. But she could see that he was just as curious as she was to find out more about the mysterious woman Souta met.

"She was thin, brunnette, really pretty, and didn't look very much older than you. Although you are getting pretty old," Souta pointed out with a toothy grin.

"Shut it," Kagome ground out, "did she give you a name?"

"Yeah, she said her name was Rin," Souta replied with a shrug, "I don't see what the big deal is. It's not like her mom was gone or anything. Kimi always had both of her parents growing up,"

Kagome and Inuyasha shared a knowing glance before a small smile spread across Kagome's face. Kagome knew that she couldn't really explain everything to Souta, and wondered if Rin's visit had been erased from everyone's memory somehow now that she had made it to the future without using time travel.

"You and Kimi have been spending a lot of time together," their mother observed with a knowing glint in her eye. A faint blush colored Souta's cheeks before the teenager glanced at the floor bashfully.

"We haven't been spending _that_ much time together," he grumbled back, "I just like to make sure she makes it to work alright...and makes it home in one piece, too,"

"Sounds more like something an overprotective boyfriend would do," Kagome smirked, and received a hot glare in return.

"I don't get into your business with Inuyasha, do I?" her little brother seethed.

"You were a little brat about him when you two first met," Kagome pointed out, "in fact, you're _still_ a little brat," she teased before she laughed off another glare her brother sent her way. Their mother cleared her throat softly, effectively ending the siblings' little banter.

"So, Souta," their mother began as she turned to gaze at her son again, "do you plan on heading back to walk Kimi home tonight?"

"I was planning to," Souta answered before he let out a disappointed sigh, "but her parents said that they would walk her home. I don't think her dad likes me,"

"Why do you think that?" Their mother asked.

"Let's just say if looks could kill, I wouldn't be sitting here right now," Souta grimaced, and looked legitimately frightened.

"Why don't we all go to visit Kimi?" Kagome offered, "maybe having a group will make you feel more comfortable around her father,"

"Why do you want to go? So you can embarrass me in front of her?" Souta asked back suspiciously.

"Of course not, dear brother of mine!" Kagome smiled sweetly, "I just think it would be interesting to see what Kimi's parents are like. Rin said she recognized you, maybe she'll recognize me, too,"

"Fat chance," Souta bit back, "you're never here anymore, how would she recognize you?"

"Maybe I knew her in the past," Kagome shrugged. Souta didn't appear convinced, but Kagome could tell that he wanted the company. Kagome was more than willing to be there for him. The chance to see Sesshomaru's terrifying her little brother was too good to pass up.

"Fine," Souta hesitantly agreed, "but you have to promise that you won't do anything embarrassing,"

"Promise," Kagome answered with a smile.

"You'll have to leave now if you want to make it back before dark," their mother stated before she smiled softly, "I think I'll stay in tonight, but when you get back I want you both to tell me all about it,"

"Sure thing," Kagome offered with a smile before she, Inuyasha, and Souta got up from their seats and made their way to the door.

Souta remained oddly silent, even with his idol Inuyasha walking beside him, all the way there. The familiar sight of the Wild Flower Cafe caught their attention as they made their way over. When they got within a few feet of the door, Kagome paused and stopped Inuyasha. Her mate turned to her curiously, but didn't say a word.

Souta noticed that they were no longer following him and turned to glance back at them expectantly. "Are you guys coming?" Souta asked.

"I think we'll wait outside," Kagome replied with a quick smile, "I don't think I'll be able to control myself. I'll end up blurting out something and embarrassing you if I go inside now," she added.

"Then what was the point of you two coming along?" Souta ground out angrily. Kagome shrugged before she glanced away to look at nothing in particular.

"I figured that all you needed was a reason to come back to see Kimi. Now you have your chance," Kagome replied with a knowing wink. Souta's cheeks flushed at her words before he grumbled something unintelligible under his breath and walked inside.

"Did you really come just to give Souta an excuse to see her?" Inuyasha asked with a slightly raised brow. Kagome glanced at her mate with a knowing twinkle in her eye before she shook her head.

"That was part of the reason," Kagome replied before she inclined her head towards the window of the shop, "I also wanted to see Rin for myself. I don't know what happened between the past and present, so I don't want our appearance to startle her or Sesshomaru. It's best to just lay low for now,"

"You actually thought through something for once," Inuyasha observed with a cocky grin, only to get an elbow jabbed into his stomach. He let out a grunt before a quick chuckle followed.

"You better watch how you abuse me, woman. One day, I just might leave," her mate teased. Kagome gave him a smirk before she grabbed a part of his shirt and tugged him close.

"You couldn't leave me, no matter how hard you tried," she murmured lovingly before she planted a quick peck on her mate's lips.

"I know," Inuyasha agreed with a knowing smile of his own, "I just enjoy keeping you on your toes,"

"And you're good at that," Kagome complimented before she gave him another butterfly kiss. Inuyasha returned the kiss before pulling away when he noticed that something had caught his mate's attention. Following her gaze, they spotted an attractive couple sitting at a small table near the register.

A young woman barely older than Kagome sat with a man who looked slightly older than his date with platinum blonde hair that was almost silver in the lamp light. The brunette at his side sat back in her chair while she threw her head back and laughed at something the man had said. The slightest of smiles graced the man's lips as he watched her, and they didn't miss the young girl working the cash register smile warmly at the couple.

"It's weird to see them in future clothes," Inuyasha noted. His brother was wearing a white button up dress shirt with black pants, and Rin wore a yellow spaghetti strap sun dress. Sesshomaru had also changed his hair style. While it was usually down and long in the Feudal Era, he had cut it to his shoulders and had part of it tied up in a bun at the back of his head.

Rin had also dropped her trademark side ponytail, and let her wavy hair run free. While the style would look messy on most women, it only complimented Rin's bright and beautiful features.

Kagome also noticed that something about Rin had changed in the young woman since she had seen her in the Feudal Era. There was an air of grace about her, and a certain wisdom within her eyes that only came with age and experience. Whatever they had done, Rin had survived and was thriving with her lord.

"Alright, I'll admit it, you make a pretty good matchmaker," Inuyasha stated while he stepped behind his mate and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Thank you," Kagome smiled before she turned in her mate's embrace, "but it wasn't all me. I got some help," she added with a grin.

"You're welcome," Inuyasha smirked back. Kagome lifted a brow before she gave him a knowing look.

"I didn't say it was from you," Kagome replied with a coy smile, and Inuyasha pretended to look hurt.

"Well fine, then I guess I won't be doing that thing you like tonight," Inuyasha shrugged. Kagome's face fell at that before she shook her head.

"You can't do that!"

"Then let's go before my half-brother and his mate see us," Inuyasha breathed against her ear, "A matchmaker has to be loved, too,"

"Sounds good to me," Kagome replied with an excited grin. With that, Kagome and Inuyasha left their future comrades to rejoin the ones in the past.

* * *

A/N: Woo! We made it to the end! I apologize if the ending appeared choppy to anyone! I wanted to conclude many of the side stories and character interactions before I considered the story complete. I hope everyone liked it, and enjoyed the ride as much as I did!

P.S. Depending on whether I get inspiration for it, there may be an epilogue!


End file.
